


Natural Selection

by Dristi5683



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - Fandom, loki -fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marvel Avengers Fusion, F/M, Pre-Thor (2011), Slow Burn, Tesseract, avengers timeline, lokane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 111,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dristi5683/pseuds/Dristi5683
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does Frigga's vision, two Asgardian princes, and the Tesseract have to do with Jane Foster? Everything. And Earth will suffer the consequences. — COMPLETE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"Let your plans be dark and impenetrable as night, and when you move, fall like a thunderbolt."  
― Sun Tzu, The Art of War

oOoOo

**2011  
Puente Antiguo, NM**

Loki appeared on Midgard without sound, without the dazzling lights of the rainbow bridge, and most importantly, without a trace. He turned, sand grinding under his boots, to take in the desiccated land.

An unforgiving sun leached the color and life out of the rocky earth and sparse vegetation. Even the sky was a pathetic, muted shade of blue. It was all so monotonous, so dull. He raised a brow, thinking it had a striking similarity to Svartalfheim.

His gaze flicked to an odd little building, then down at a many-legged insect, skittering across the fissured ground near his feet. He took a step forward, indifferent to the crunch that followed, and continued on to the astrophysicist's dwelling. The one his mother had foreseen and whom only he saw as a potential threat.

Frigga had convinced the All-Father there was no danger or harm in allowing this turn of events to proceed. So, Loki had decided it was up to him to investigate this mortal, even though it was an unsanctioned, and therefore clandestine, mission.

A hot breeze scraped across his skin, filling his nose with dust and leaving behind the taste of grit on his tongue. He curled his lip in revulsion. Of all the places to live, the astrophysicist had to reside in the middle of a desert. Not that he preferred any location on this particular realm. It was Midgard, after all, the backwoods of the World Tree.

A woman launched out the door and shot toward the dingy trailer next to the building. She stopped mid-stride. Her long hair whipped forward, unaware the rest of her no longer moved. She turned, sweeping back the brown mass with a slender hand, and stared at the spot he found himself rooted to.

She could not see through his cloaking spell. If Heimdall couldn't, no one could. Especially not a Midgardian. Not even Jane Foster, the one destined to build a Bifrost.

He watched as her eyes lit up and a slow smile took shape. It was as if she were greeting him, pleased he was there. Something stirred within him. The grim line of his lips threatened to crack. He gritted his teeth and crushed the nameless sentiment like the insect it was.

"That's it," she hooted in excitement and darted back inside. The screen door slapped shut behind her and a hazy cloud billowed out in her wake.

It mattered not what Frigga or the All-Father had said, Loki would discover this woman's secrets. He'd peel back as many layers as needed to know everything about her. He'd hold the spark that made her who she was, and if he must, for the good of Asgard, he'd smother out its existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: In case you're unsure, I don't own Thor, Marvel, or Disney.
> 
> The actual story is primarily in Jane and Loki's POV with a main plotline involving the tesseract and a romance sub-plot that is a slow-build. Also, be sure to take note that the prologue happens a year before chapter one. There is a bit of world building involved since it's an AU and has a multitude of Marvel characters who are swept up along for the ride, so it's not just Jane + love interest. You have been warned. :)
> 
> I have an amazing beta, DreamFlight, which I'm seriously honored she took me, a newbie, on. She's the one who wrote Broken Things and Between Worlds. Yes, I'm bragging and if you haven't read them yet, then you should. Right now.
> 
> To my sister, who reads my work and is always my cheerleader, I love you!
> 
> Since I'm a new writer, I'd love critique. Constructive criticism is my best friend. She can be harsh, but it's always for my betterment. Thank you for reading!
> 
> 9/5/16 Update: Mercury97, a copy editor, has offered her services to work on NS. You have no idea how her PM tickled me. I felt like I won the lottery. And now, NS will only get better. Thank you, Mercury97!


	2. Chapter 1

**2012  
SHIELD Headquarters, the Triskelion  
Washington D.C.**

SHIELD had summoned Jane. Nothing good came of a covert government agency contacting you for a top secret, highly classified meeting. At least, none she could think of.

She took a steadying breath and relaxed her hands so as not to crease her papers.  
The dour woman escorting her through the building stopped in front of a pair of large doors flanked by two soldiers loaded with weapons and combat gear. They looked at her, as if to assess her threat-level, then went back to observing the empty hall. 

Jane couldn't help but wonder who wanted to meet with her. She was a crack astrophysicist working in fringe science. No one contacted her. Ever. 

Unless this had something to do with her experiments to build the first Einstein-Rosen bridge. Maybe her research had landed her on the terrorist watch list and they were going to ship her off to a hidden prison out in the middle of nowhere.

The woman opened the doors and the loud arguing inside was immediately cut off. She gestured her into the expansive conference room with a sharp nod. 

Four imposing figures surrounded a grand table near the windows, one of whom she recognized instantly. 

Iron Man, Tony Stark, CEO of Stark Enterprises was in the same room as her, standing there with his red and gold suit glinting in the sunlight. His faceplate was raised and his famous goatee was just visible over the chin of his helmet.

"Dr. Foster," he said, "your thesis on interstellar travel by stabilizing wormholes with iridium and exotic matter was enlightening."

She stared at him. 

Tony Stark. _The_ Tony Stark knew of her work.

"You obviously know who I am, so let me introduce you to everyone else." He gestured to a severe-looking man, dressed in black with a matching eye patch. "This is the Director of SHIELD, Nick Fury."

The man straightened his trench coat with a tug. He seemed like the type of person who'd shoot you before asking questions.

"I am Crown Prince Thor Odinson of Asgard. And this is my brother and trusted counselor, Prince Loki of Asgard," he announced with a broad grin.

Both were tall and handsome, and, oddly enough, wore elaborate costumes. Thor had long blond hair partly tied back, while Loki's was dark and hung free above his shoulders. He stared at her with a penetrating gaze.

She blinked at them. "Did you say Asgard, from Norse mythology?"

Fury sat at the head of the table. "Yes, Doctor. Now, please, quit hovering by the door. We have much to discuss."

This couldn't be real. She was dreaming, or hallucinating from lack of sleep, or just maybe she'd walked through a portal to an alternate dimension.

When Stark pulled out a chair for her, she forced her feet forward and took her place at the table across from the Asgardians. With their backs to the windows, the light bathed the brothers in a halo of otherworldliness. They looked no different than humans, and yet their perfection set them apart. 

"Jane— is it okay if I call you Jane?" Tony asked. 

She nodded. 

"As crazy as it sounds, all those stories of gods with mystical powers from a far away realm are real. And here's our proof."

Thor inclined his head. Loki's only response was to continue to openly stare at her, as if her presence was both a source of annoyance and intrigue. 

She turned to Mr. Stark as his words finally hit home. "They traveled here on an Einstein-Rosen bridge. Which means my theories are accurate."

The director said to no one in particular, "Secure office."

The hum of equipment powering down swept over the room. She looked around as the lights dimmed and the windows darkened. The thin glass attached to one wall, nearly taking up its length, lit up and turned into a computer screen.

He leaned forward and pressed a flash drive into a depression in the table. A high-pitched beep ensued. "Open Jane Foster's file."

A slew of documents appeared on the glass, stopping with a satellite image of her New Mexico lab.

"I understand you are close to building your own Einstein-Rosen bridge," Fury said.

Her fingers clenched around her papers, its edges biting into her skin. She hadn't told anyone she'd completed the calculations. Not even her mentor, Erik. Denial was on her tongue, but then more images appeared: the front of her lab, the interior, her equipment, and a screenshot of those very calculations.

Her mouth had dropped open and she snapped it closed. "Unless you had a warrant, you had no right to enter my private establishment."

Tony tsked at Fury. "Resorting to breaking and entering now?"

Jane attempted an intimidating glower. She narrowed her eyes, lowered her brows, and thinned her lips.

Thor chuckled.

Her countenance crumbled, but indignation still spiked her blood.

Fury pulled out the flash drive and the room returned back to normal. "Some of my agents have been watching you for a while now, unsure of what to make of your research and experiments, but our new _friends_ here insist you are very close to succeeding."

"Our mother, Queen Frigga, has foreseen your success, Lady Jane," Thor said. "Gatekeeper Heimdall was ordered to watch your progress and has reported the time is near. The Allfather sent us here as representatives of the other nine realms and to welcome Midgard to a new era."

Loki huffed. The condescending note grabbed her attention and had her already rigid posture straining. He sat in his chair, leaning on an elbow with a finger to his chin. A slight smile screaming contempt lifted the corners of his lips.

She gave him her own version. "I take it you have a problem with this."

"Midgard is but a primitive rock with an even more primitive species," his voice rang out clear and haughty. "Children incapable of handling the consequences of what might befall them."

She stared at him, at his audacity, too stunned to reply.

"Brother," Thor groaned.

"Be as it may," the director said, more calmly than she'd expected. "SHIELD will assist you in building the bridge and you'll explain what all this is at the upcoming World Peace Convention."

"No." She hated giving speeches. "Besides, it's impossible. We don't have a stable high-density energy source to power the bridge."

Tony tapped the miniaturized arc reactor powering his suit. "That's where I come in."

She shook her head. "I've considered that and it won't work. It would take more than what your building's reactor is capable of, and even if it was possible, at that amount, it'd be highly unstable."

Loki stood and turned to his brother. "Let us leave these mortals to their impossible dilemma. I am bored and long to be rid of this realm."

She shot to her feet. "Now, just hold on one moment. Nothing is impossible. I just need more time." More precisely, she needed an energy source, but nothing on Earth was sufficient. Her gaze locked onto his. "What powers your Einstein-Rosen bridge?"

A flash of a genuine smile sent her heart tripping over itself, but then he laughed. "You mortals—"

"Enough!" Thor stood, staring at his brother as if he were both confused and outraged by his actions. 

Loki stepped back, but Jane wasn't done yet. 

"If you would just give me a moment of your time—"

"It would do you no good." He studied her for a moment longer before he exhaled and turned to Thor with a slight bow. "Heimdall is mistaken. They are no closer to a Bifrost than they were a thousand years ago."

"Aye, maybe"—Thor rubbed the stubble on his chin—"but mother has never been wrong."

"There is a first for everything, is there not?" Loki asked as he stared out the windows with his hands clasped behind his back.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I will find a way."

He glanced back at her. With the sunlight illuminating his eyes, she noticed they were a roiling green, as if light and dark were in constant battle.

"And SHIELD will help." Fury rose from his chair, adding his support of her declaration.

Tony stepped to her side and placed a cold metal hand on her shoulder. "Don't count us earthlings out yet."

Jane wanted to shrug out from under his touch, to deny them again, but who knew what they had up their sleeves. With Stark's brains, and his and SHIELD's resources, they might actually be able to build a bridge. The thought gave her tingles.

She nodded once and grabbed her papers. Looking at Thor, she said, "It was nice to meet you." Ignoring Loki, she said to Tony, "I suppose I'll be seeing you soon enough. Director, you have my number. Contact me when you're ready to begin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: The story has officially started! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and gave kudos. Each one had me doing a little jig.
> 
> My beta, DreamFlight, and my sister helped to make this chapter coherent. You girls are awesome!
> 
> Next up: Chapter 2 is more of a transitional chapter, but just wait for the end. I was most excited to write that part and it's my favorite scene thus far.


	3. Chapter 2

Jane exited the elevators to the cavernous main lobby and bumped into someone.

"Excuse me, ma'am," a clean cut man said before continuing on. 

His cropped blond hair, all-American face, and broad shoulders was oddly familiar. She gave him one last look, and then went to search for her taxi, but the only car parked under the covered driveway was a fancy black one. The man standing near it looked more like a bodyguard than a chauffeur. 

"Dr. Foster?" he asked her. 

She drew her brows together in confusion. 

"Mr. Stark must not have told you that I'm driving you to the airport."

"I thought I would be working here."

He shook his head. "The project is at Stark Tower."

oOoOo

Jane stood in the living quarters of Tony Stark's skyscraper, gazing out the wall of windows overlooking a breathtaking view of Manhattan. An outdoors walkway ran the length of the room she was in. They were above most of the light pollution and the space was ideal for stargazing. If only she had her telescope.

She turned around at the sound of heels clicking on the ground and smiled at the slender, strawberry-blonde woman walking toward her, Pepper Potts, Tony's girlfriend and confidant. 

"Nice to finally meet you, Dr. Foster," she said, sounding genuine.

She shook Miss Potts' perfectly manicured hand. Everything about her was flawless. "The pleasure is all mine."

"Drink?" Pepper asked as she walked to the bar.

Jane shook her head no. 

"I'm glad you agreed to join the project," Pepper said while pouring drinks. "The amount of testosterone around here is stifling."

Jane glanced around the very spacious and modern, yet surprisingly earthy room. It had a grand stone fireplace and a recessed sitting area that appeared both comfortable and stylish.

A swoosh and a metallic thud drew her attention outside. Iron Man walked to the side door as various robotics removed each piece of his suit. 

He came inside wearing simple black clothing. "Jane, glad you could make it!"

His path to Pepper never wavered. He took the proffered drink from her with a peck on the lips, and mumbled in her ear.

Now that the whirlwind had finally settled, she wondered if she should be peeved. "I'm not sure how much of a choice I had."

"There's always a choice." He looked out the windows and said, "Oh, look, aliens."

Much to her surprise, Thor had landed on the same platform Tony had, holding his hammer and a disgruntled Loki. 

After catching her double-take, he explained, "They'll be staying with us while we finish the Bridge."

She nodded without looking at him. 

Thor released his surly brother and walked to the room, tossing his weapon in a playful flip. Loki stayed behind, though, smoothing his clothes wherever Thor had gripped him. The ends of his dark hair swayed slightly with the breeze. He turned suddenly and his gaze zeroed in on her with a knowing quirk of his lips.

She stepped back, but couldn't take her eyes off his. He had her trapped, pinned to the spot like a dissected frog.

"I require a drink, Metal Man," Thor exclaimed, breaking the spell she was under. 

The Norse god walked the rest of the way in and placed his hammer on the counter. Pepper passed him a tumbler with eyes solely on him.

Tony raised his drink. "Mi casa es su casa. Just don't—"

Thor's glass shattered.

"—break anything."

As far as Jane could tell, there wasn't any blood. It probably hadn't even nicked him.

"I forget how fragile Midgard is." Thor wiped his hands on the towel Miss Potts gave him, then looked at her more closely. "Ah, Stark's woman."

Pepper's lips hardened, but when he bowed and swept up her hand to place a chaste kiss on it, she softened, and a flattering pink tinted her cheeks.

Jane was sure her blush didn't look nearly as becoming. In fact, bruised tomato would be an apt description of the color. 

Tony rolled his eyes. "Why don't I get that kind of reaction?"

Staring absently at her papers, Jane said, "I'm quite certain I looked like a star-struck fish when I first met you."

"True, true."

Indignant, her gaze shot to him, but his sudden bark of laughter soothed the sting.

"Lady Jane!" Thor jumped over the counter and knocked over a bottle. It clanked on the counter a moment before Pepper caught it. He took two big steps in Jane's direction and reached for her.

She jerked back, but not fast enough. He took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on the back of her fingers. The scruff on his chin tickled, forcing her to bite her lip to keep herself from grinning like a complete fool. When he looked up at her with his lips still lingering on her knuckles, she tried not to laugh at the ridiculousness of her situation. 

Loki blinked into existence next to him. "Thor," he reprimanded.

Jane flinched and pulled her hand back. "How?" She looked from the platform to where Loki currently stood. "But you were just outside."

"An astute observation, Doctor. I was there and now I am here. You must be the brightest scientist of this realm." He walked to the fireplace and stood facing the flames. The light gleamed off the gold pieces on his outfit.

She clenched her hands and crossed the room, intent on getting an answer. "Do you have some kind of device on you? Is that how you teleported?"

"Mortals." 

Loki's condescending tone made her see red. "You say that like it's a bad thing. That somehow, having a shorter life span makes us inferior."

He raised his chin. "We are but gods compared to you dull creatures."

"You," she breathed out with a huff and closed the short distance between them. "You are infuriating. That's what you are."

Loki stared down at her, his eyes alit with danger, and yet familiarity swam in their tumultuous depths. His gaze swallowed her whole. 

A tingle zipped from her head to her toes and lit up every nerve ending. Her entire body was aware of his and only his. 

Thor chortled and placed a hand on her arm. "Pay him no mind, Lady Jane. It was only one of his tricks."

She blinked, now free from the effect Loki had on her, and realized just how close she was to him. A quick step back had her bumping against the hard armor of Thor's torso. She was practically sandwiched between the two.

Loki's sudden laughter jerked her attention back to him. It had a sinister edge, but his smile was wide and carefree. When his mirth faded to a snicker, he said to Thor, "I like her."

She wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

"How about I show you to your room, Doctor?" Pepper asked.

Jane nodded, unable to speak or look away from the God of Mischief. Something flickered in his green eyes just before Thor twirled her around to face him.

"You are a brave woman," Thor said. "Not many would dare challenge the God of Mischief." He grasped both of her hands and raised them to his lips once more. "Farewell, Jane Foster."

Her cheeks warmed. Again. She hadn't blushed so much in her entire life. When she turned to follow Pepper, she noticed Loki's absence. He must have teleported out. 

A familiar insatiable ache rose up in her. She wanted to know how he could bend the space-time continuum. She wanted to pick his brain, see what else he could do, and learn whatever she could. 

It didn't take long for Jane and Pepper to reach her room.

"JARVIS will only allow you admittance, and will take care of all your needs. Within reason, of course," Pepper explained.

They walked into an elegant room. Fresh flowers topped the sleek dresser and desk. Her battered luggage sat in the far corner as if to lessen its intrusion upon the magazine-worthy space.

Before Pepper could leave, Jane quickly asked why they weren't at a secret government base. 

"For precisely that reason: it's not secret. They don't trust the Asgardians, and Tony doesn't trust SHIELD, so he offered up his building and they accepted. It was a win-win." She checked her watch and apologized for not being able to stay longer. "I'll see you tomorrow. Try to relax tonight." 

After she left, Jane grabbed a romance novel from her luggage and filled the bathtub. Not many would expect her to read them. Darcy had teased her to no end, but Jane found them fun and engaging. Some people smoked, other people gorged on food, she liked trashy romances. All in all, it wasn't such a bad vice. 

By the time she'd undressed, the tub was full and welcoming. She climbed in and sunk through the layer of foam to the silky, hot water underneath. Utter relaxation pulled a heavy sigh from deep within her. It spoke of her day and the multitude of obstacles that lay before her, but none of that mattered. At least, not right now.

Closing her eyes, she tried to clear her mind and focus on the moment. Heat enveloped her. It relaxed her muscles and soothed her nerves, but despite her best efforts, the possibilities of working with SHIELD to build an Einstein-Rosen bridge wouldn't leave her. Worse yet, Loki kept invading her thoughts. He was exasperating, but intriguing, the opposite to Thor's light and carefree ways.

Focusing on her book, she flipped it open and began reading. It didn't take long to get lost in the story. Pages flew by, then chapters.

"I believe I may have come at the wrong time."

She jerked at Loki's unexpected voice and ended up tossing her book to the side. "God," she exclaimed in a breathy rush. 

"Yes, but I need no introduction," he said with his usual haughtiness.

She slipped deeper under the water, praying the bubbles covered her fully. "What are you doing here?"

"Midgardians." He rolled his eyes. "Always so modest. No worries, dear Jane. You are properly concealed."

Infusing as much impatience and indignation she could muster into her voice to hide the real reason of her blush, she asked, "Well?"

His face hardened. "Mind your tongue, mortal. I could end your existence in a blink, if I so choose."

A cold chill ran through her body despite the heat of the water. She swallowed and looked at the edge of the tub by her feet.

He sighed. Loudly. As if this were a big inconvenience and he wasn't the one who had just popped in uninvited. Ready to tell him just that, she turned to glare at him, but her ire instantly melted. He stood there, rubbing his brow in a weary way that had her doubting his curmudgeonly first impression.

She cleared her throat and he immediately straightened, dropping his hand.

"You forgot these on that sorry excuse of a table." With a twitch of his finger, her papers appeared on the stool next to the tub.

She stared at them like they were completely foreign. "Thanks?"

When she looked up, he was gone.

There was no way the AI wouldn't have sounded some kind of alarm at Loki's sudden and unannounced entrance.

"JARVIS," she asked, "did your sensors indicate another person here a moment before?"

"Negative, Dr. Foster. No one has accessed your room since Miss Potts."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very curious to find out if anyone caught the easter egg.
> 
> Have I mentioned that I love my beta, DreamFlight, and my sister? Because I do.
> 
> I also love my reviewers and everyone who gave kudos. You guys rock! Even if you don't do any of those things, the fact you're reading it makes me very happy. And, honestly, it blows my mind that people from all over the world are checking out my story. It's crazy and awesome and inspiring! So, thank you!
> 
> Next up: There will be a dinner with the gang and that should go off without a hitch, right? ;)


	4. Chapter 3

"Wakey-wakey, Dr. Foster," Tony called as he knocked.

Jane snatched her notebook off the desk, leapt across her bedroom, and swung open the door. "I've been thinking all night—"

"Eager are we?" He offered her a cup of coffee. 

She cradled its warmth in her hands and breathed in the rich, deep aroma before taking a sip.

"I read you liked coffee, but to see it in action is a whole other thing."

She smiled. "As I was saying, I've been thinking, and—"

"Hold that thought." He turned and strode down the hallway toward the elevator. 

"Mr. Stark?" She rushed to his side. He may not be tall, but he had a longer stride that kept her legs moving swiftly.

"Call me Tony. Or Handsome. Though, I've always been partial to Your Excellence."

She looked sidelong at him. "I went over my notes last night. And while I'm sure you have plenty of equipment here, it's not everything. At least, it's not my everything. You know, my data collection. And that's years of research that would be really—"

"Doctor," he interrupted her while pressing the elevator button. "You want your stuff. Am I right?"

She nodded.

The door opened and she followed him in. 

Tony grimaced. "I don't know. It's kind of unreasonable to expect me to ship everything here—"

"But—"

"—what with the cost, the time, and where would I put all of it?"

"Well, I..." She hadn't thought of all that. She held her coffee to her chest and tried to think fast. "I can..."

The elevator door opened and he moved her forward. 

She walked into a mostly empty cavernous room and froze. Her lab was all perfectly set up. Here. In Stark Tower. 

Metal storage units were filled with her equipment. Bookshelves held her many binders and star charts. Even her father's old telescope was there, fully assembled and waiting to be used.

She spun around and said, "Thank you."

He stepped into the elevator and just before the door closed, he called out, "Have fun."

With nothing else to do, she set her mind to updating the data on her computers. It'd been several days since she'd done so and her calculations wouldn't be accurate without the latest intel. 

"Dr. Foster," JARVIS said, pulling her from her world of planets and numbers. "Miss Potts wanted me to inform you dinner will be served in 30 minutes."

She rubbed her eyes and considered going back to her room to change, but decided against it. All she needed was a few more minutes to finish.

"Dr. Foster." If an AI's voice could sound perturbed, then she'd describe JARVIS' as exactly that.

"Yes?"

"Everyone has already gathered in the dining room. They are waiting on you."

She jumped out of her chair and ran to the elevator. JARVIS sent her to the correct floor and told her where to go. The directions were simple. Or they should've been. 

After unsuccessfully finding the dining room, she called the AI for clarification and got no response. She passed more doors, all locked, and went down several endless hallways that gave her the feeling of being a lab rat stuck in a maze. Her cell phone had even died. 

When she turned around, the elevator was right in front of her, along with the dining room, just as JARVIS had said it would be. She shook her head, thinking she really needed more sleep and less coffee.   
The moment she opened the door, everyone's eyes were on her, and she froze, like a criminal caught in a spotlight. 

Thor stood and beamed at her, gesturing to the seat next to his. There were plenty of options, what with the twenty-odd chairs surrounding the massive wooden table. It looked rather comical with the small group huddled together at one end. 

"I was just about to have JARVIS send out a search party," Tony said.

"Sorry about that." She shifted on her feet. "I, um... I have no idea how I got lost."

"It's odd that JARVIS couldn't locate you," Tony continued.

She stared at him. That wasn't possible. Was it?

Thor took her hand and guided her to sit. "Loki, you shouldn't play your games on Lady Jane."

The man in question straightened his silverware, appearing contrite, if one was blind to the little smirk playing at the edges of his lips. "It was only a bit of fun." 

Intellectual curiosity and indignation battled for dominance. She wasn't sure whether to hound him with questions or give him a piece of her mind. By the time the waitstaff came in, placed bowls of soup on everyone's service plates, and withdrew from the room, her ire won out. 

"Tony, he's making your system look woefully inadequate." She picked up her spoon with a smug expression just for Loki. "Last night, JARVIS didn't detect him in my room either." She cringed. "I mean—"

"Why, Miss Foster, I thought you enjoyed my little clandestine visit." He gave her a sly smile.

Thor's spoon bent from his white-knuckled grip.

She went to explain, but Loki cut her off again. "I know I certainly did."

Pepper choked on her wine.

He leaned forward. The impish gleam in his eyes unfurled a surprising warmth in her belly. "The provocative sight of your flushed skin, glistening from the steamy water was most—"

"Know your place, Brother!" Thor slammed down his spoon with enough force to rattle the dishes.

Loki tensed. All humor had vanished from him.

Everyone diligently finished their soups and moved on to the salad course amidst awkward silence. That is, until Tony broke it. 

"Jane's right," he said. "But first I need to know how you do what you do."

Loki speared a piece of lettuce, chewed for far longer than necessary, sat down his fork, wiped his mouth with a napkin, then finally looked at Tony. "Magic."

"That explains nothing."

Jane lifted her fork. "Magic is just science we don't understand yet."

"Your science is but a poor, barbaric attempt at what magic is capable of." It was his usual bit of disdain, but it held no heat.

"We'll see." Given time, maybe prying some actual answers from Loki, she could translate magic into workable science.

His gaze intensified on her, and his mouth opened as if to say something, but Pepper spoke first.

"Do you do magic, Thor?" she asked. 

Loki laughed in his sardonic way. "I'm sorry, Brother, but that is rather funny."

Thor didn't seem bothered. In fact, he sat up straighter and said, "Aesir warriors train in the noble art of combat."

"What about you, Loki?" Tony asked. "Are you trained in the noble art of combat?"

This time Thor laughed. "Some do battle, others just do tricks."

Loki inclined his head. "As I recall—"

"Why, in Nornheim"—Thor faced Jane with a broad smile—"I fought my way through a hundred warriors to pull my brother and my friends out alive."

He chuckled, looking at each of them, either missing or ignoring Loki's thin smile. 

Though the younger prince had been rude and, at times, intolerable, she didn't like how Thor treated him. Jane didn't realize she'd been staring at Loki until he glanced at her. She quickly averted her gaze and repositioned her napkin in her lap until she could feel his eyes move off her. 

"As I recall," Loki announced, sitting taller, "it was I who veiled us in smoke to ease our escape."

Everyone waited for Thor's response, tense and uncertain, but it was all for naught. He simply chuckled and all seemed well between the two. 

The rest of dinner was an amicable ride down memory lane for everyone, though for mostly Thor and Tony. Jane didn't really speak up until it was time to leave. Since she had her telescope, she wanted to check out the Seeliger effect on Saturn. 

Tony leaned back in his chair. "You don't have to ask. This place is now your home too."

"Saturn?" Thor asked. 

"A planet," she answered. "It has a wide swath of rings and sixty-two moons. It's beautiful."

Thor raised his glass. "Then I must see this Saturn as well, lest I become jealous of your attentions."

She waited on some kind of quip from his brother, but none came. Instead, he sat there reading a paperback, seemingly engrossed. It was a bizarre, incongruent sight for a Norse god to be holding such a normal looking book.

She leaned toward him, trying to get a better view of the cover facing her. The coloring and general shapes looked oddly familiar. Too familiar. She leaned just a bit more. 

It was her romance novel. The one she'd been reading in the bathtub. She shot out of her chair and quickly said her goodbyes before Loki could embarrass her further.

After she'd set up her scope out on the walkway, she buttoned her flannel and wrapped her arms around herself. The chilly breeze had covered her in goosebumps and made her shiver. 

She stepped to the railing and looked out over New York City. It was the antithesis of her New Mexico home. Where the desert floor was barren, one could get lost in the legions of stars. Here, the ground was smothered with buildings, cars, and people and the sky was practically bare.

When a blanket swept over her shoulders, she unclenched her arms and grabbed it tighter around her.

"Always in your head, Lady Jane." Thor settled next to her. "Not good for a warrior, but not so bad for a scholar."

Her teeth clattered. "Aren't you cold?"

"Nay. Your mortal constitution is much weaker than ours." He took her hand and placed her palm against his massive one.

Her heart lurched, then kickstarted into a wild frenzy. She quickly disentangled their hands and scooted slightly away to think clearly.

It was strange how he spoke with arrogance but no condescension. Unlike that of his brother. And yet Loki yielded to Thor every time. She knew the God of Mischief was powerful, but he wrapped it around him, guarded and reserved, whereas Thor brandished it for all to see. They were as different as her backwater home and this bustling city.

"Thank you for bringing the blanket." She'd finally stopped shivering. 

"Honestly"—he rubbed at his stubble and gave her a sheepish grin—"Pepper gave it to me for you."

Fortunately for her, she didn't have to respond. He changed the subject and told her of his exploits, his many battles and conquests, and much about the grandeur of being a prince.

She watched as he gestured with his strong hands, and glanced at her with clear blue eyes and a bright smile, how the wind lifted the ends of his perfect blond hair as if he were in a photo shoot. Sure, he was easy on the eyes, but he just wasn't her usual type. Not that it stopped her ovaries from crooning. 

When she peeked through her telescope, Saturn, in all its glory with its rings aglow, finally made its appearance. It didn't matter that she'd seen it innumerable times, the planet would always take her breath away.

"Thor, come look." She waved him over and waited, wondering how he'd respond.

When he straightened, he wore an expression she couldn't name. "It is a marvelous sight," he said, his voice more subdued than she'd heard from him. "Tell me about it."

She did. Probably more than he cared to know. But this was her love, her passion.

Much to her surprise, he gave her information about something he called the World Tree. While he used different words, she was pretty sure she knew what he was talking about. It was the best conversation she'd had since Erik left to work for SHIELD.

They ended up abandoning the telescope and the stars to lean against the building. His form shielded her from the wind and he held her hands to keep them warm.

"Midgard has certainly changed since the last I was here." He looked out through the transparent railing. "It's nothing compared to the beauty of Asgard. Though, none of the realms can truly compare."

"Tell me about your home." She squeezed his fingers. "And no more about the glories of being a prince."

He laughed, his eyes sparkling more than normal. "She is the kind of beauty words cannot do justice. At least, none from my lips as I'm not blessed with a poet's tongue."

He spoke of a flat world surrounded by water spilling into the void, of golden structures and buildings, the succulent food unlike any of hers, the best mead in all the nine realms, how they heal their sick and wounded, and the fresh floral scent permeating everything. It sounded heavenly and, as much as she didn't want to admit it, magical. No wonder her ancestors thought they were gods instead of a highly advanced species.

She stifled a yawn and released her hands from his to stretch. Her back popped and her muscles groaned. They had been sitting together for a couple of hours.

"I forget your need of sleep." He stood and offered her a hand. "Come, I'll escort you back inside."

Despite her inner feminist, she took it and he pulled her up with a bit too much force. She fell into him, laughing at her moment of flight. The tail end of her mirth caught in her throat as he held her close to him, his eyes flicking between her eyes and her lips.

She cleared her throat and dislodged herself from his arms to dismantle the tripod. "So you don't need much sleep, you have a ridiculously long lifespan, and are stronger and more resilient. How else do we differ?"

He placed a warm hand on her lower back, and led her to the door. "We don't require as much sustenance. Though, we enjoy it and partake as often as we want. Other than that, we are more alike than my people would readily admit."

That piqued her interest and she asked him how so.

"Since I've been back on Midgard, and maybe it is that I'm older, but I've come to see that we are just as ruled by our desires and fears as others are. There is intrigue in the court same as there is in your… governments." He stumbled over the word as he opened the door for her.

They paused just inside the low-lit room and she waited for him to continue, but he didn't. He just stared down at her, like he was battling something within. Then, he stepped closer to her. Close enough to heat up the small space between them.

"I know we are not so different because..." He searched her face as if it held the words he sought. With an exhale, he looked her in the eye and threaded his fingers through her hair. "I listen to your thoughtful words and I hear the wisdom of my mother. I watch your unquenchable thirst for knowledge and see the intelligence of my brother. I touch your delicate skin"—he ran a thumb across her cheek, then curled a finger under her chin—"and I feel the beauty of Asgard."

He tilted her head back slightly. Tingles preceded an all-consuming warmth even as her stomach knotted. She stopped her unconscious lean toward him. His touch, his words, his everything frightened her. She covered her chaotic emotions with a crooked smile and slid from his embrace.

Pulling her telescope between them, she said, "I dare say you are a liar, Mr. I'm-Not-Blessed-With-A-Poet's-Tongue."

His laughter filled the air. "Maybe I needed you for my inspiration—"

"May I suggest, Brother." Both their heads snapped to Loki sitting on the couch, perusing a rather large tome. "To not be so forward with our skittish filly here. Though, I am quite impressed with your delivery. It has improved greatly."

Thor tensed beside her. Not that it could match the strain of her own rigid posture. 

She narrowed her eyes, turned to Thor, and accidentally almost hit him with the lens of her scope. "Am I missing something here?"

Before he could speak, Loki interjected. "I'm sure he told you of his many conquests." Her gaze shot to his impassive one. "Did he tell you he likes a challenge?"

"Loki," Thor warned, his voice low and soft, like the quiet rumble of thunder before a storm hits.

She gripped her telescope. That's why his attentions seemed impossible. Because they were. She was to be the next notch on his belt and nothing more. Anger stabbed her. Disappointment suffocated her. "Is this true?"

"Aye, initially." A gentle, large hand touched her shoulder, which she immediately shrugged off. "But I swear on Mjölnir, tonight was different, something more for me."

She couldn't let herself hope. She didn't know what was truth and what were lies. The moment felt too similar to the end of her last relationship and she could stand there no longer.

Taking in a ragged breath, she walked to the elevator. It was probably for the best anyway. She needed to stay focused on the project.

Thor called her name, but she kept walking. She had her eyes trained on the elevator, doing her best not to look at Loki as she passed him, but failed.

To all appearances, he seemed somber and remorseful, but a smile so faint she almost missed it leaked through. He inclined his head, as if he'd done her a favor. Maybe he had, but she wasn't going to thank him for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must express my gratitude and appreciation for my beta, DreamFlight, and my sister. Otherwise, I'd feel like a dolt because they're the reason I'm posting anything at all.
> 
> Up Next: The tesseract finally arrives. And yes, more awkward moments for poor Jane, because I can't resist. Then there's a bit of delicious tension between her and Loki at the end.


	5. Chapter 4

When Jane entered her bedroom, the sound of running water and the sight of steam billowing out of the open bathroom greeted her. There was only one person who could bypass JARVIS. There was only one person who had the nerve to shower in someone else's room. 

"Loki," she called, anger sharpening her voice. 

The water turned off with a slight creak.

She picked up a thin marble statue, slapped it against her other hand like an Italian mobster, and charged into the bathroom. 

The glass door flew open and Loki stepped out with a towel slung haphazardly low around his hips. So low she could see the dip of his hip bones and the muscles marking a path down to his... his... She swallowed.

Her mind told her to flee, but her body refused to move.

"Did you think to bludgeon me to death?" He stared at her, his eyebrows quirked in a playful way, his lips in a sexy half-smile. "And here I thought you were smarter than that."

The backhanded compliment sailed right past her as she continued her stunned perusal. Water droplets speckled his torso and slid down his chest and abdomen— his lean, defined, very attractive abdomen.

When he moved in her direction, she immediately took a step back, her heart pounding out a relentless beat.

"Why are you showering in my room?" she demanded. 

"Would you believe me if I said mine wasn't working?"

She shook her head while glancing down at his lithesome form.

The corner of his mouth twitched as he took a step closer to her. "Yours is nicer?"

Water clumped and defined his eyelashes. Strands of hair hung down in a carefree way she'd never seen on him before. It did surprising things to her body. Things she didn't want to think about.

Her free hand sought out the doorframe behind her as she continued to back up toward it.

"Why so frightened, dear Jane? You're acting like I might devour you."

Her mouth opened but she had no words because he was absolutely right. His eyes said he wanted to consume her. His predatory movements said he wanted to ravish her. 

The simmering in her veins kicked up to a full rolling boil. Heat engulfed her, warming her cheeks and chest. Her jaw stayed unhinged because she just might not mind if he did any of those things.

The startling realization, however, did not stop her retreat.

"Based on that delectable blush, I'm assuming that is an appealing thought, yes?"

Yes— no!

Her fingers found the wooden frame and she eased back into the bedroom. She had to get to the front door. 

"You have nothing to fear from me. I would only do what you desire, what you beg for."

The marble statue slipped from her grasp. 

He stepped to her and touched the side of her face. His fingers grazed her cheekbone and jaw. Tingles zipped from her scalp to the tips of her toes and back up again.

His hand slid down her neck and arm, leaving behind a trail of goosebumps in one long excruciatingly delightful caress. She followed his long fingers all the way to her hand. When he brought it to his lips, she looked him in the eye. The intensity of his gaze brought her up short, but she couldn't look away. Just like she couldn't control the coiling in her belly, or the skipping, flipping, tumbling of her heart.

He placed her hand over his shoulder, then clasped her hips and pulled her flush to him.

She gulped.

"Do you want me, Jane?" His voice resonated with her core. "Do you want this?" His breath tickled her hyper-sensitive nerves. "Do you want more?"

He repeated those three questions. Her body shouted yes to each of them, but her mind was hesitant. 

He asked them again. And again. And again until they wrapped around her, weaved through her, filled her, became her—

Jane bolted upright in her bed, gasping for air. Her heart pounded against her ribs as she looked around the dark room. 

It was just a dream.

She fell back against the mattress with a groan and rubbed a hand over her face. What. The. Hell. She'd never dreamt something so real before. Her skin still tingled from Imagined Loki's touch. To her surprise and dismay, she craved more of it. That couldn't be right, though. He annoyed her. He was arrogant, ornery, exasperating. 

She sighed and flipped over. 

After a long while, she eventually fell back asleep only to find Loki waiting for her in the strange dream-world with a smirk that lit up his eyes.


	6. Chapter 5

Jane stepped out of the elevator and paused to stare at what was once a cavernous room with only her lab set up on one side. Now, an opaque plastic partition separated the space with two armed soldiers standing guard near the entrance. 

Fury nodded for her to follow him into a packed, high-tech lab. A collection of database machines covered one wall, and a slew of people in white lab coats moved around while others worked on rows upon rows of workstations. Her gaze drifted to an expanse of empty space surrounding a large, circular metal contraption holding something glowing an eerie blue.

She took a step in its direction as if pulled forward by it. "What is that?" she asked a moment before her feet carried her the rest of the way to the spectacular sight.

"Power, Doctor. Possibly the very power you need to open your wormhole."

"It's not of Earth," she said, somehow knowing.

"No. We call it the Tesseract." He stopped her from reaching out to touch it. "In case it's not obvious, this is top secret. No word to Thor or Loki about it."

She might have nodded, she might've verbally acknowledged him, or maybe she was standing there with her mouth ajar. She was lost in its blue depths. It seemed alive, pulsing, and transforming, not exactly a cube, something more.

"This is what Erik's been working on?" No wonder he never called.

“Yes, before we sent him on leave." He turned her away from the Tesseract, forcing it out of her view to take in the rest of the lab. "Without Dr. Selvig, you are in charge of the team. Direct them as you see fit.”

There were about six, maybe eight men and women, each probably brilliant and trustworthy. With them, she just might be able to meet the two week deadline. 

Fury walked back to the partition and pointed up at a man crouched in the rafters. "Agent Barton is head of security. If you have any concerns, go to him." 

Translation: only contact the director for things of the utmost importance.

Then he left. No farewells, good luck, or anything. 

Pushing back her sleeves, she moved to the command center and asked the technician there to bring her up to date.

He did, though, in the most boring, clinical way possible. Where was his passion? His curiosity? They were working with pure potential. The Tesseract was like clouds of space dust and gas, and they were the streaking comet, stirring it up to give birth to a new star. It was unprecedented and extraordinary.

He told her it was mostly latent, occasionally spiking, sending off excess energy, which the last team was able to harness. It also emitted low levels of gamma radiation and channeled an unimaginable amount of field quanta to protect itself when attacked.

"The first thing we need to do is crack the shell without triggering the field region," she thought aloud. "Any ideas?" 

"An abundance of high-density energy," Stark said as he came through the partition. He passed them with a head-nod, leaving everyone blinking and staring after him as he continued on to the Tesseract. "Just doing a look-see. Don't mind me." 

He reached out to touch it, same as she had earlier, but the group gasped, and called out a warning for him to stop. Her gaze flicked between them and Stark. The director hadn't responded like that with her at all. She thought he had stopped her because she would've disrupted an in-progress scan. 

Tony's hand hovered over the cube. "What happens if I touch it?"

"It'll disintegrate you," one of them said.

He pulled back. "Hate to be the guy who figured that out."

She shook her head and refocused on the task at hand. "How soon can we get her plugged into the building's arc reactor?"

"Couple days at most."

She nodded and turned to her team. "Let's get some tests run on low level energy application. We need to come up with possible outcomes and figure out any counter measures and safety protocols before we light her up."

"No blowing up my building," Tony said as he walked out. 

Tests were run, equations worked on, and Jane got to see a small field region when one of the technicians zapped it with a device. A little bubble of barely visible energy radiated out from the cube, thwarting all attempts to probe it. The Tesseract was utterly fascinating.

After everyone had left for dinner, she walked to the metal containment unit and stared into the cube. Its iridescent quality was mesmerizing. With the way its inside seemed to swirl and undulate, it felt alive. Then there was its survival instinct, how it always protected itself, almost as if it was somehow sentient. 

Where did you come from? she thought to it. 

It flashed and she backed up a step with her eyes widening.

She waited, barely breathing, wondering if, maybe... No, not possible.

When nothing else happened, she ran to the scanner to look at the readouts. Sure enough, a spike in energy occurred. No increase in radiation. It was probably one of those random surges her team had mentioned. She scribbled the new information in her notebook and stuffed it in her back pocket.

After giving the cube one last look, she walked to the plastic wall and glanced at the agent perched up in the rafters. His eyes were on her as he spoke into his radio. She frowned, then hurried past the partition before stumbling into the two guards standing outside. 

One scooted her back, then proceeded to pat her down while the other waved a scanner over her. He took her notebook and thumbed through it.

She reached for it again but was barred by the other's arm.

"No information on the Tesseract leaves the lab." He tore out pages and they floated to the concrete floor.

She slipped under the barrier and grasped for the drifting papers, but was jerked upright.

"Don't you think I could write everything down later in my room?" she asked. 

The guy with her notebook shoved it against her chest. "Orders are orders, ma'am."

They stepped back to either side of the plastic opening and clasped their rifles, no longer paying her any attention. She knew they were just doing their job, but they didn't have to be so rough.

Glancing at the scattered papers, she wondered what they would do if she made a go for them. Or if she flipped them off. She'd never done that before, never had the guts, really, and imagined it to be very liberating.

In the end, she narrowed her eyes at them before walking to the elevator. Next time she saw Fury, he'd get a piece of her mind. 

She spent a total of ten minutes in her room, pacing back and forth, ranting out loud, and breaking open two of the little liquor bottles stored in the fridge. When her lonesome tirade no longer appeased her, she took the elevator up to the living room, tapping her foot the entire way. Anger consumed her. They couldn't manhandle her like that. They couldn't rip apart her notebook. It was complete idiocy. How would she leak classified information anyway? She hadn't even left Stark Tower since she'd arrived. Her foot stilled. Could she? Was she trapped here?

The elevator opened and she strode over to the bar. Tony was already behind it, pouring a drink. She took it from him and downed it. The alcohol burned its way to her stomach and she coughed in result, then slammed her glass on the counter.

Tony stared at the empty tumbler. "That was my single malt."

She tapped the counter and nodded for him to pour again. His raised eyebrows were his only response.

"Lady Jane?" Thor asked while moving to them.

She didn't look at him. She didn't need to. As soon as she had walked in, Jane knew he and Loki were in the room. They had a presence anyone could feel. With her eyes still fixed on Tony, she held up a finger for Thor to wait, and gestured to the glass again.

He shrugged and did as she bid. The second glass went down just as fast as the first. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and nodded to it again.

"Come on, you're not even tasting it. This is good scotch."

"What troubles you?" Thor asked. 

She glowered at Tony. "I'm stuck here, aren't I?" She waved a hand around to encompass the room and ended up snatching the bottle from his surprised hold. She poured herself another drink and took a sip. It was horrible. All she could taste was the burn, so she gulped it down too.

Tony took the bottle back and eyed her warily. "When did you last eat?"

She wrinkled her nose. "I don't know. Breakfast? Who cares. I should've been told all the parameters." 

He got another glass, tossed in ice, and poured the amber liquid. "If it helps you feel better, no one is allowed to leave."

"You can leave."

He took a drink and smiled. "I'm Iron Man."

"Please, you couldn't keep your own secret." She swung a surprisingly light arm in the Asgardians' direction. "They can leave."

From one of the couches, Loki said, "They are powerless to stop us."

She leaned back to look around Thor at the God of Mischief. The movement swirled her already fuzzy brain. Downing drinks on an empty stomach was not a good idea, especially since she was a lightweight. "But you're not supposed to. That's the argument I walked in on that first meeting, wasn't it?"

"Clever mortal." It was not a compliment.

She flipped him off, then turned away from him while stifling a giggle. She didn't know if he understood its meaning, but her hypothesis _was_ correct. It was liberating. 

Tony wore a bewildered expression. 

"What?" she asked him.

"You don't normally drink do you?"

She shook her head as tingles skittered over her skin and pointed a finger at him. "Don't deflect. I expected this duplicity from Director Scary-Eye-Patch." She paused. Did she really just say that out loud? "But not from you. I trusted you." 

Tony handed her a small bag of pretzels, but she dropped it to pull out her notebook. Tossing it on the counter, she said, "Something's missing from here."

He looked down at the notebook, its corners bent and center creased. "What are pages?"

She smirked at the Jeopardy reference and pushed away from the bar to pace to and from the elevator. "If I had known my notebook, my most prized possession, mind you, would be taken, its pages carelessly ripped out. If I'd known I'd be manhandled—"

A grinding sound came from where Thor gripped the edge of the counter. "I do not like the sound of that word, Metal Man."

She stopped and smiled at him. She couldn't help it. He was like a big blond, scruffy teddy bear. Just as quickly, she narrowed her eyes at Tony and continued. "Forced to submit to a body search like a criminal. I... I..."

Tony handed her a bottled water this time. "You'd what? Give up your chance to prove to everyone you were right? Look, I'll talk to Director Scary-Eye-Patch"—his eyes twinkled as she rolled hers—"but we all have to compromise. I don't like SHIELD in my building, trying to break into my secure files and bugging the place, I'm sure they"—he gestured to the brothers—"don't like being cooped up, but here we all are."

"Sure, I would've said yes. But I deserved the truth." She marched to the counter and swapped the bottled water for her notebook, then moved back to the elevator. 

"Lady Jane," Thor said from beside her, easily keeping pace with her quick steps. "I wish to have words with you."

She stopped. "Me?"

"Last night..." He trailed off, uncertain. "What my brother said—"

"Oh, that." She ignored said brother's gaze on them. "Don't worry about it. I need to focus on my project anyway."

He looked taken aback at her nonchalant attitude, though she was anything but inside. The alcohol helped her sound more flippant than she felt. 

"Still," he continued, "I feel it necessary to explain and to ask your forgiveness."

The elevator opened and she leapt inside next to Pepper. 

"Care to join me for dinner in my room?" Jane asked her. She had to get away from Thor and Loki, even if that meant taking Pepper hostage. 

The slender woman looked at her, then at Thor, and nodded knowingly. She didn't miss a beat. No wonder Tony depended on her so much. 

Before Jane knew it, they were in her room eating and sharing stories of their lives. When Pepper asked her about Thor, she told her about the previous night and what Loki had said of Thor's intentions with her. 

"Everyone calls Tony a playboy," Pepper explained. "Not so much now that we're together, but... My point is not to judge someone solely for their past. People change, they grow up, have realizations..." She looked at Jane pointedly and added, "Fall in love."

The effects of the alcohol might've lessened, but not enough for Jane to stop the laugh that burst out. "I highly doubt love has anything to do with why he's interested. Remember what Loki said."

"Loki is known as the God of Mischief. Listen, Thor admitted to his initial ulterior motive. Not many men would do that. And who knows, maybe he _did_ start to feel something more that night." At Jane's disbelieving chuckle, she added, "Seriously, you're intelligent, cute, quirky—"

Jane fell back on her bed with a loud sigh, then lifted her head and smiled at her. "You're right. I am pretty spectacular."

Pepper rolled her eyes dramatically and went into the bathroom. A cupboard door closed with a thud and she came back in, holding out a couple aspirins. "Alright you, drink more water and sleep it off."

"Yes, ma'am." Jane popped the pills in her mouth and swallowed them with a big gulp of water.

When she was alone, she continued thinking about Thor. Maybe Pepper was right. He did seem sincere in his regret and she had brushed him aside, letting Loki's insinuations get to her. She should've heard Thor out. It's what she'd want if she were in his position. 

She looked at the clock, deciding it wasn't too late, and headed to the door. Upon opening it, she found Loki standing directly in front of her with a fist raised to knock. 

"Where are you going?" he asked with a carefully neutral expression.

"Quite frankly, I don't see how that's any of your business." She straightened and narrowed her eyes. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"From your previous reaction to my sudden appearance in your room, I thought I'd try the conventional method."

"Look, thanks for not popping into my room all willy-nilly, but I need to go." 

He didn't budge. She considered edging around him, but there wasn't enough room.

"Where to? Maybe I can be of some assistance."

Was that the alcohol or did she really hear him be polite? "Help me? A lowly mortal? The muck on your shoe?"

He breathed out. "Really Jane, try not to be overdramatic. It does not suit you."

Now she was really suspicious. "Why are you here again?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he observed her and she knew he was working out where she was going. It played out on his face, going from realization to a fleeting look of disappointment. His eyes narrowed and it was definitely more intimidating than her glare. 

"Running to offer yourself as a distraction during his brief stay in Midgard, I see."

She sputtered. That was not what she _was_ going to do, though she could see why he'd think such a thing. Maybe going to Thor right then wasn't such a great idea.

He moved toward her and she took a step back. The door slid out of her grasp, but he blocked it from closing on him. "Because that's all you'll be. A good time. But not so much for him to remember when we're finally off this rock."

She had no idea why Thor's interest in her bothered him so much. It was clear from the beginning he wasn't exactly her fan and thought it below his brother to "court a Midgardian" but why? Was her mortality that revolting or was it just her? Gritting her teeth, she said, "You don't know that."

He stepped further into the room and she continued to back up. "I have known that oaf for more than a thousand years. It is one woman after another. They are all the same to him and you'll be no different."

She repeated herself, but this time with less certainty. When the back of her legs bumped against her bed, she swallowed.

"Allow me to humor you," Loki continued. "Let's say he falls in love. And what then? You give up everything, all your work, your dreams? He brings you back to Asgard—because that's exactly where he'll expect you—and everyone just accepts this? You two marry, and one day you become queen?"

She had never thought that far ahead. "I—"

"I hate to— well, actually I quite enjoy crushing this little fantasy of yours." He took another step closer to tower over her. "You will never be his love, for it is Asgard. You will never be accepted by its people, for you are Midgardian. And you will never be queen because the Allfather would forbid it." A cruel smile twisted his lips. "He'd say you'd belong there no more than a goat at a banquet table."

The sudden sting of her hand surprised her. She looked at it, then at his slightly turned head and widened eyes. She had just slapped the God of Mischief. This mercurial being who could squash her like a bug. Fully sober now, she held her hand to her chest and waited for him to do something other than stand there.

His fists were clenched but his face was an unreadable mask. He looked at her hard. She wouldn't apologize. Not after everything he'd just said. Not after everything he'd done. They could stand there the entire night for all she cared. 

Then he was gone.

She let out a breath and collapsed back onto the bed, his words repeating themselves in her head. Woman after woman. Pepper's voice tried to battle Loki's: people change. The rest of what he'd said had no counter. She wasn't even sure if he'd been lying, but something in her believed him. 

Not caring that she wasn't changed and cleaned up, she pulled the sheets over her and snuggled into her pillow. The blue flame of the Tesseract burned in her mind, ethereal and hypnotizing. As she teetered on the edge of sleep, a strange, unrecognizable non-voice hummed unintelligible words until her consciousness receded and the world disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I love awkward moments. It's why I make poor Jane suffer through them.
> 
> Many thanks to my beta, DreamFlight, and my sister. And many thanks to everyone reading, reviewing, kudo'ing, and bookmarking. 
> 
> Up Next: Loki's POV. It's another surprise addition I'm writing in. But don't worry, it won't retell what has already happened.


	7. Chapter 6

Loki watched Jane snuggle under her blankets. He stood there, invisible to both her and the AI, completely dumbfounded. 

She'd slapped him. She, a mortal, had slapped him, a god, nearly twice her size. He knew of her determination and passion — he'd seen plenty of examples of it over the year he'd been investigating her — but this side of her was new. 

Maybe it was her slightly inebriated state. Maybe he had pushed her too far after an already trying day. Maybe both, but Loki wondered if it was the change in her energy signature. He'd noticed it as soon as she'd walked into the lounge.

Something powerful was influencing Jane, mixing with her very essence. It unnerved and yet intrigued him. "It" had to have been an artifact because no person, not even himself, could do such a thing. 

He needed to find her new lab.

After putting out a tracer for magical objects, he waited, hoping he'd be able to do this the easy way. 

Jane lifted her head to look at the book he had left for her on the nightstand. He leaned forward, curious as to how she'd respond, but she flopped back on her pillow with zero interest. 

One side of his lips quirked up as it was prone to do with her. She was so aware when it came to her work and so oblivious to everything else. He hated to admit it, but she had grown on him, had endeared herself to him without even trying. He supposed that she'd become a pet of sorts. 

He thought of the first time he had realized this.

Loki had stood alongside Jane and Darcy's table at a horrid little establishment. The atrocious music had blared so loud its patrons had to yell at each other. It had stunk of sweat, alcohol, desire, and filth.

The intern had shouted at Jane while pointing off to the side, "Here they are." She caught the little astrophysicist's frown. "Smile. It's been half a year since Donald broke up with you and it's time for you to get laid."

Laid? He hadn't heard of this Midgardian term yet. A thousand years away and everything had changed. Not all for the better.

Jane blushed and shifted in her chair. Ah, a euphemism for sex. His hands flexed as he looked back and forth between the two men coming their way and a dolled-up Jane. 

"If I was interested in starting another relationship, I wouldn't be looking here."

"What?" Darcy leaned her ear closer to Jane who shook her head.

The intern gulped down the rest of her drink and waved the men to their table. 

Loki had to listen to the drivel of small talk, then drunken talk. It was exhausting. A sober Jane clearly thought so too, based off her disinterested mien. He was tempted to leave, but dismissed the thought as soon as it occurred to him. For some reason, he didn't feel right leaving her there.

Darcy stood and grabbed her date's hand, pulling him to his feet. "Let's dance."

As they disappeared into the writhing mass of sweaty bodies, Jane's assigned companion looked at her and nodded in their direction.

She shook her head.

Disappointment crossed the man's features, but then he shrugged and moved closer to her, forcing Jane to lean slightly away. His persistence irritated Loki, but it wasn't until he placed his hand on her thigh that Loki wanted to kill him. 

Without missing a beat, she reached for her glass and ended up knocking his hand away, but the pesky mortal refused to give up. He maneuvered his arm around her shoulders, and began talking about some nonsense. Jane sat rigidly, staring down at the decorative umbrella as she swirled it around in her untouched drink. She was much too polite for her own good. That is, unless someone messed with her work. Then she was a lioness after a kill.

The male eventually finished off his lager and plunked the mug on the table. He gazed at her with a drunken haze and lust-filled eyes that turned into a look of determination. When the cur swooped in for a kiss, the God of Mischief knocked a man carrying two full glasses into him.

Soaked and irate, Jane's companion jumped out of his chair and shoved at the surprised passerby. Insults were heard over the pulsing music. Jane's eyes widened as she backed away from the developing fight.

Loki didn't know what had come over him. He pondered it as Jane made her escape and pulled Darcy out of the club to head back to the lab. When had he started to see her as something other than a threat or simply a mortal preordained to build a Bifrost? When had he become protective of her?

It was why he couldn't stand to see her with Thor, why he had to act out from the moment his brother laid eyes on her. He had to stop any possible romance between the two before Thor either crushed her heart with his careless ways or crushed her spirit by having her forfeit her life just to be with him.

The tracer came back negative. There was no powerful creature or artifact capable of manipulating Jane. Loki furrowed his brow and reworked the spell, then sent it out again. An uneasy feeling settled over him like a wet blanket. Nothing should be able to block his magic.

Jane yawned and closed her eyes. The foreign energy invading her spiked. He could practically feel its presence. It was too powerful, too full of magical energy to have originated on this realm. He moved closer to her, straining to see what was hidden from him. 

The tracer came back negative again. His skin prickled and he ripped a hole in the energy fields around him. He'd find whatever this was, even if he had to search every room in this tacky building. 

He allowed the tunnel to collapse over him and appeared on the first sub-level, cloaked from all.

Seventy-two floors later, he landed in a lab with Jane's equipment. The magical presence was there as well, faint and elusive, but there nonetheless. He gripped it and refused to let go. 

Two Midgardians stood on either side of an opening in a flimsy barrier separating the rooms. Armed guards, he realized. The very ones who had affronted Jane's person.

He walked to them. Normally he'd concoct an elaborate and fail-safe plan to annihilate someone, either physically, politically, or even socially. It didn't matter, so long as they paid for their offense. There wasn't time for that, though, and he couldn't kill them, not without making everyone suspicious.

He smiled as an idea came to him.

Immobilizing them with a simple spell, he conjured two snakes and guided them to slither to the men's feet, up their legs, and encircle their torsos. Loki could feel the fear radiating off the guards. The snakes raised their heads in line with the men's, eye to eye, slit pupils to fully dilated ones.

If it wasn't for the spell, they would've run off or been jumping around like frightened cats. As it was they were quaking, the major veins in their neck ticking frantically. When the snakes' forked tongues flicked out, one of them whimpered.

Loki moved directly in front of them. They still could not see him, but he found the close proximity helped to instill his mental suggestions.

"You will not touch Jane Foster unless it is for her protection. You will apologize to her every time you see her."

He waved the snakes away, then passed through the barrier and spied something glowing a radiant blue. His feet didn't seem to know if they wanted to stop in awe or rush to it in wonder. Deciding for them, he lengthened his stride until he was directly in front of it. 

The Cosmic Cube.

He'd read about the artifact, but thought it had been lost to time or perhaps never existed at all. The Midgardians shouldn't possess this. No one should possess something so powerful. It belonged in the Vault with the other forbidden magical objects.

If he was the one to bring it to Asgard, then Odin might look approvingly upon him for once. Maybe Asgard would finally realize that Thor was not the only Odinson, and that the Thunder God was far from perfect.

Loki reached for the Cosmic Cube when a spike in energy and a sense of danger had him snatching his hand back. He cocked a brow. That was unexpected, but not discouraging. He'd just have to make sure the guards didn't notice any side effects of his actions. With a thought, he imprisoned the men in a limbo of nothingness, their senses completely masked. 

The Cube pulsed as he prepared himself for what may come. 

He ignored the magical warnings tickling his nerves and buzzing his brain, and reached for it again. When he was inches from the artifact, an energy barrier sprung outwards from it and knocked him back several feet. 

A desk broke his fall. It nearly caved from the force of impact but he strengthened its structure to hold firm. The last thing he needed was broken furniture he couldn't replace tipping people off to something amiss.

The bubble stayed in place, encasing the Cube as if taunting him. He had not been truly challenged in centuries and it had his pulse quickening with excitement. He straightened his overcoat and walked to the shimmering barrier, studying it, probing for any vulnerable spots. 

There were none.

He scanned for something, anything to inform him of its weakness. Instead, he sensed its sentience. How extraordinary. The stories had never mentioned such a thing. It was always an object of power for its wielder and nothing more.

He smiled. This he could work with. 

"Obey me," he told it.

The Cube pulsed.

"Lower the barrier."

Nothing happened.

He clenched his hands and hardened his resolve so it may know the power of his words. "Do as I command."

Still nothing.

A more aggressive tactic must be needed.

After wrapping a protective spell around his hand, he touched the bubble. It crackled and sent sparks flying around him. Loki added the force of his mind and the strength of his will, inundating the barrier with spell after spell, and attacking from every angle with all he had.

Sweat trickled down his neck. He had to force his breath to remain even while he poured more and more energy into his magic to sustain the assault. 

When the barrier flickered, he thought he had it. He saw himself walking down the throne room filled with Asgardian subjects, smiling and cheering him on. He could see Odin's stern face soften for once as he gazed down upon his second-born. He could see his mother's love and pride, Thor's respectful bow of his head, the Warriors Three and Sif's look of remorse.

Then the cube flashed brighter than the sun and threw him back to the plastic wall. Stars burst in his eyes as he lay on the ground, gasping for breath, his nerves twitching from the electrical overload. He rubbed his forehead and took a moment to gather himself. 

It was a good thing no one had witnessed his utter failure. Not like the time Fandral had caught him trying to lift Mjolnir. He teased Loki mercilessly for not being worthy. Never mind that no one besides Thor and Odin could wield the hammer. 

Loki grit his teeth and got to his feet. If force and coercion were not the answer, then he'd have to go a more circuitous route. 

Opening a tunnel to the landing pad atop the building, he slipped through and uncloaked himself. A gusty night breeze swirled his already disheveled hair. He smoothed it back and stood taller despite the ache in his side.

"Heimdall, open the bridge." 

He waited a moment before calling him again. Was he being ignored?

"Heimdall, I have important news for the Allfather." He paused. "Heimda—"

"What is all this racket about?"

Loki spun to find Stark stepping out on the walkway with the door closing behind him.

The God of Mischief composed his features into an expressionless mask. "Forgive me for disturbing you. I merely have forgotten something on Asgard."

"That's all? Tell me and I'll see if I can find a replacement."

"I'm afraid there's no such thing on Midgard." He glanced at the starless sky with a brief frown. Something was not right. He had to get rid of the mortal. Materializing next to the shorter man, he added, "It is a magical amulet given to me by my mother. Irreplaceable, you see."

The human did not flinch at his sudden appearance. Nothing seemed to rattle him.

"Try calling him again closer to the antenna. You might get better reception."

He ignored the jest and walked inside. Thankfully, the mortal followed him in. "His attention must be needed elsewhere."

"So all is good in Fancy Land?"

The Midgardian's constant need to give a sobriquet to everything and everyone was beyond irritating. Loki flashed a smile. "All is well."

Stark stopped at the bar and popped open a bottle. "Nightcap?"

"No, thank you." He gave a slight bow. "I think it best for me to take my leave."

"Alrigh—"

The God of Mischief opened a tunnel to Asgard, but the opposite end was blocked. He tried a different passage and then another, again and again until he finally settled on landing next to the Cosmic Cube.

The extra effort it took to reestablish all his cloaking spells bothered him. He hadn't realized exactly how much energy he had expended trying to get through the barrier. If it was playing a game, then he was already bored with it.

He stood pillar-still and stared into its blue depths. 

It didn't want him to take it, so it manifested the barrier. It didn't want Asgard to retrieve it, so it was blocking her connections. Was it just Midgard and the Realm Eternal? He tensed. Could it possibly block all the realms?

He tried Vanaheim first, then Niflheim and the others until only one remained, Jotunheim. 

He despised the icy realm. It was a barren wasteland filled with grotesque savages, and its history was a cautionary tale of greed and bloodlust. 

The tunnel opened and he saw swirling white instead of blackness. He snapped it shut and circled the cube. Why was the Frost World left open? Why was it changing Jane's energy signature? It must be establishing a connection with her so she could wield it, but that was preposterous. She was a mortal and all the books agreed on that one fact: only immortals could handle the amount of energy it put out. 

Regardless, he needed to come up with another plan. If Jotunheim was his only option, then he would have to somehow lure the Frost Giants into helping him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hopefully this chapter clarifies the timeline and Loki's motivations. We'll be popping into his head occasionally, especially since he knows things that are going on behind the scenes. Plus, I really like the flashbacks.
> 
> Not only is DreamFlight an awesome beta, but she's also a really awesome person who doesn't hate me even after I send her 692 emails during a spaz attack. My amazing sister talks me down off the ledge and keeps me going. Without them I'd chunk my iPad and hide from fanfiction.
> 
> Reviews, kudos, and bookmarks also help to keep my iPad safe. Oh, that'll be my new slogan: write a review, save an iPad. Ha! But seriously, thanks!!
> 
> Up Next: an apology attempt, strange tesseract happenings, and how about that bridge?


	8. Chapter 7

"The Tesseract has done something unprecedented," one of Jane's scientists told her. "Last night, it started emitting infrasound."

Jane stared at him, thinking about her strange dream of swirling blue. "Last night?"

He flipped to a section of the readouts and pointed to a line on the graph. "At this level, people should experience a headache or some kind of psychological effect, but not one person has reported feeling differently."

It had to be a coincidence. "Alright, keep an eye on it and contact me if it starts up again."

Jane sat in her chair, opened her notebook, and stared absently at the page. Infrasound. Was the Tesseract trying to communicate with someone? If so, who, and why now? 

She shook her head. It wasn't a telephone. If anything, it was a backup generator, an object of power and nothing more. It wasn't sentient and no one was using it to contact anyone. 

Her gaze landed on the open page and took in the rough drawing of the World Tree Thor had made for her during their stargazing night. He had talked about the other inhabited planets situated on the World Tree as if they were real and not some fanciful Asgardian tale. 

He'd drawn the "realms" as circles on the branches with Asgard on top. At first, she thought the design was figurative, but what if it _was_ a map? All she needed to do was look at it from Earth's perspective instead of Thor's. Turning her notebook every which angle, though, produced no epiphanies. 

Feeling a pull toward the Tesseract, she glanced at it several times before she pushed away from her desk and walked to it.

She looked into the artifact's depths so similar to the vastness of space, and hated the niggling doubt that it was more than an inanimate object. They were already so over their heads that if it _was_ sentient, then what hope did they have of cracking it open? 

Regardless, she was getting ahead of herself. She didn't know if the cube was truly sentient. At least, not like humans or Asgardians. It probably couldn't understand a simple greeting. 

Bending forward, she got as close to the Tesseract as she dared and whispered, "Do you understand me?"

"Careful, Doctor," an unknown voice said from behind her. "You don't want to get too close."

She straightened and spun around. Agent Barton's unyielding blue eyes were trained on her as if she were a target for his bow. She'd expected a harsh, weather-beaten man, maybe with some scars. Instead, he was surprisingly handsome. In that stern and lethal way.

"Of course." She escaped back to her desk, but he followed barely a step behind. 

"Do you often talk out loud to yourself?" he asked. 

"If it helps me work out a problem, yes."

"Have you come up with anything?"

She turned on her computers and busied herself while they took their precious time booting up."Maybe."

It took several drawn-out seconds of heavy silence before he finally left her to her work. He shot himself up to the rafters with a specialized arrow, all graceful and acrobatic-like, but she could still feel his attention on her. Granted, that could be paranoia. She really needed to be less obvious with her experiments, lest they think she was not mentally fit for the project. 

Blowing out a breath, she focused on updating the data in her computer's systems. It was tedious but necessary work.

After a long day in the lab, Jane walked to her room and found Thor tossing his hammer in the air outside her door. He turned to her with a sudden, easy smile that beckoned her lips to mirror. He caught Mjölnir with a flourish and swooped into a graceful bow. The action reminded her of everything Loki had said and her smile slipped.

"May we have those words now?" he asked.

If not for his earnest look, she would have said no. Instead, she nodded.

An even broader, more radiant smile replaced the former one. The effect it had on her neglected ovaries unsettled her. 

"I have a surprise for you," he said, "but we must hurry."

He placed a hand on her lower back and guided her to the elevator where they rode up to the surprisingly empty living room. Then they were outside with the chilly night breeze whipping up her hair and speckling her arms with goosebumps.

"Do you like to fly?" he asked. 

Alarm bells went off in her head. "I guess so." 

She swallowed as he stepped to her. 

Taking in her rigid stance, he chuckled. "I will not let any harm come to you."

She didn't relax.

"You have my word."

Still, she didn't relax.

He pulled her flush to him and whispered in her ear. "My word is my bond."

She was too stunned to blush, too stunned to protest, too stunned do anything but stare at him and breathe in his heady scent. It reminded her of fresh rain in the desert after a long drought: clean and sweet, with a hint of ozone.

Leather creaked as he flexed his fingers around the hilt of his hammer. She watched as he spun it into a blur. The air shifted, became charged. It lifted the hairs on her arm and crackled along her skin.

As they lifted off the ground and took to the air, she gripped him tighter. The wind rushed over her, tugging at her clothes and nipping at her skin. When they'd finally stopped, she pried open her eyes and gazed down at New York City sprawled out under them. The cityscape was beautiful, but then she looked up and her jaw slackened. 

The stars were magnificent. She could've stayed there forever, just gazing at them. 

"Are you pleased?" he asked.

"This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." It was certainly the most romantic. 

His smile fell. "Then that is a shame, for you are deserving of so much more." He held her closer and she shivered in his arm. The cold was unrelenting. "And it is disappointing we cannot stay longer." 

In two seconds flat they went from hovering high in the sky to the very top of Stark Tower. The suddenness of it left her with a spinning brain and wobbly legs. Thankfully though, Thor hadn't let go.

A slow flashing red light illuminated a blanket covering the concrete floor and a basket stuffed with food.

"You missed lunch, so I thought you might be hungry." He smiled as he looked down at her.

A rocket shot up from the side of the building and plunged deep into the night sky with a tail of fire like a comet. It stopped mid-flight and hung suspended. When it appeared to be headed right for them, he pulled her behind him and spun his hammer. Ozone tickled her nose and the hairs on her arms lifted. 

"Halt, Brother." Loki's voice came from behind them.

Jane whirled around to find the God of Mischief standing right there as if he'd been with them the entire time.

"It is only Tony Stark."

Sure enough, the streak landed on the roof with a thud. Tony straightened from his crouched position as his faceplate sprung up. "For some reason the sensors didn't pick up your"—he took in the blanket and food—"rooftop party. How come I didn't get an invite?"

Loki watched her with disapproval. She raised her chin and focused on Thor as he spoke.

"I was hoping for a night with—"

"Pepper," Tony said into his earpiece, "we're having a soirée up here. Bring some wine." He paused as she responded. "Yes, there's a blanket. And a basket. And... Oh."

Jane stifled a laugh. 

He turned to them as if he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Next time you want to come up here use the elevator like normal people." And then he shot off the roof. The very definition of normal.

"Was this your doing, Brother?" Thor punctuated the question with a creak as he gripped his hammer.

Loki raised an imperious brow. "I don't have the slightest idea what you speak of."

"Yes, you do," Jane said. "Tony should have known we hadn't gone far from the building."

"Midgardian technology is notorious for malfunctioning."

Thor took a step toward Loki. "You have cloaked yourself once already, and then Lady Jane. Do you not tire of the same old tricks?"

"Not as quickly as you tire of your consorts."

Jane's mouth fell open.

A crease formed between Thor's brows, not from anger, but from real, honest-to-goodness confusion. "Have I offended you in some way, Brother?"

Loki's tension dissipated a fraction.

A sudden pain pierced Jane's head. She rubbed at her temple, taken aback by the intensity of it.

"Something the matter, Jane?" Loki asked.

"It's just a headache." Her nonchalance vanished as another spike of pain made her grind her teeth. "I think I should go lie down."

"I'll escort you," Thor offered. 

She shook her head. "But thank you for tonight. I'll never forget it."

After going straight to her room, she took some Tylenol, turned off all the lights, closed the blinds, and covered her head with a pillow. Nothing helped ease the pain. Not until that humming, unintelligible voice called to her.

She had to get to the Tesseract.

With quick strides, she crossed the room, sparing a glance at the book on her nightstand. She really needed to put that away.

At the elevator, she slammed the button, then waited, shifting side to side before hitting it again. Her heart thumped harder as the humming increased.

When the door slid open, she rushed inside, right into something tall and hard. Her gaze traced the odd asymmetrical lines of a familiar green coat up to the ends of familiar black hair and landed on a pair of familiar stormy green eyes. Her heart thumped harder for a whole other reason.

He stared down at her, silent and still. So still he seemed to barely breathe. The way his eyes roamed over her face, the way his presence surrounded her, it felt as if he were touching her bare skin. Her breath caught and she took a quick step back into the hallway.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

As if the headache needed the reminder, it came right back with a vengeance. She squeezed her eyes shut as her molars ground together of their own accord.

"I assume that's a no. Did you take your Midgardian medicine?"

Unable to pry open her jaw, she nodded.

"May I try something?" Before she had a chance to respond, he moved into her personal space and placed his hands gently over the sides of her head. "A simple healing spell."

A searing pain, worse than anything she'd ever felt, nearly buckled her knees. He jumped backwards, fanning his hands as if burned.

"That was..." He looked like he wasn't quite sure what to make of the situation. "Unexpected."

Her glare could have melted the skin off his bones. "So that wasn't on purpose?"

"Most certainly not." He sounded offended. "I was merely trying to help."

She breathed out. "I didn't mean that. I'm sorry. And I'm sorry for... you know, last night," she said, referring to the slap. She hoped he understood because she couldn't bring herself to say it outright. "I think the pressure is just really getting to me."

His eyes softened and his hand twitched toward her, but he made a fist and pinned it to his side.

The humming beckoned her. She had to go.

Sidling around his too-stiff form, she stepped into the elevator and said, "Working always helps when I get like this, but"—she pushed the button and paused to watch him a moment longer—"thanks for trying."

The door closed and she could finally breathe again. Now, if she could only get rid of the monster headache.

When she got to her lab, the very same guards from the previous night stepped in her path to the cube.

"Doctor Foster."

She cast them a wary glance. "Yes?"

The one who had grabbed her said, "I must apologize for last night."

The notebook thief added, "Yes, we're very sorry for our overreaction."

For a moment all she could do was blink. Tony must've already talked to director Fury. "Thank you."

They nodded once with a look of relief softening their features, and then stepped to the side. She stared at them for a long moment before the humming spiked and sent her back on her original course.

Standing before the cube, her sudden longing eased. Her headache vanished as if it had never existed, and ideas of how to apply the high-density energy came springing up out of nowhere.

She rushed to one of the empty desks and dragged it to the Tesseract, then pulled out some old-fashioned pencils and paper from the drawer. Sometimes there was nothing better than scribbling out formulas and calculations, hearing the scratching of her pencil as problems unfolded themselves to her.

With her hand poised over the paper, ready to jot down ideas, she looked at the blue cube. Her mind cleared and the rest of the world ceased to exist. Time escaped her. Minutes or hours could've passed. If the Tesseract still hummed in her mind, she didn't realize it past the swirling of thoughts and images of numbers and symbols. She wrote everything down as quickly as she could, not even distracted by the cramp in her hand. 

Eventually her eyes began closing on their own. She forced them open and refocused until she could no longer. Her head drooped to her arm and her pencil slid out of her grasp.

Some time later, a hand on her back startled her awake. She jerked upright, her heart about ready to burst through her ribs.

"Hey overachiever," Tony said, removing a paper from her face. "What's this?" 

She took it from him and looked at the formula, scrawled in her chicken scratch. Her jaw slackened and she stared vacantly out over the room.

He looked over her shoulder at the sheet and said, "You did it."

A sudden jab of his elbow knocked her out of her daze. She winced and rubbed her shoulder, chuckling to herself. She could barely believe she solved the high-energy density problem, but the proof was on the paper. 

Her gaze landed on the Tesseract sitting there in the containment unit, looking no more than an inanimate object. She knew better, though. It might not have given away its secrets but it encouraged her along, soothing away her fears and frustrations. It wanted her to unlock it. She just didn't know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: To everyone who reviews and who have gave kudos, and bookmarked my story, you have my sincerest gratitude. I give all of you hugs—and not those pitiful, one-arm, side embraces, but a big, two-armed bear hug that takes your breath away (in a good way. Not the I'm-pulverizing-your-internal-organs way).
> 
> I can't give my beta, DreamFlight, and my sister one of my infamous hugs because they're too far away. But you both have my gratitude and my respect and my love. I honestly have no idea what I'd do without you two.
> 
> Up Next: The God of Mischief's POV. *author shakes head* Oh, Loki, what have you done?


	9. Chapter 8

Loki brushed Jane's hair from her face as she slept on the table. He only did it to get a better look at the paper under her cheek.

He bent over to observe the strange symbols scrawled in her atrocious writing. He didn't know what it meant, but he was now certain the Cosmic Cube was influencing her. Not only had her energy signature continued to change, but he could feel it tethered to her.

He had a vague sense of the link when her headache had developed, but it certainly made itself known when he'd performed the healing spell on her. His hands still felt singed despite the lack of actual burns. The Tesseract—what an odd name the Midgardians had picked for it—had most likely reacted to his trying to tamper with its connection to her.

That was when he knew it was truly somehow prepping her to wield it. Why else would it be acting the way it has? It was unprecedented...and perfect. If she could take it, then she could give it to him. But SHIELD would never allow that. 

Unless there was an enemy so fearful they'd hand him the Cube. 

Glancing once more at the artifact, he opened a tunnel and crossed realms. That half-smile he had in her presence vanished amidst the depressing shades of white, blue, and black. A bleak coldness suffused the air, the land, the very soul of the planet.

Jotunheim.

An ancient city loomed in the distance. Even from the icy crag he stood upon, he could see its dilapidated state. The Jotunns had brought this upon themselves. They were despicable. They were monsters.

He breathed in the chillness, feeling invigorated, repulsed, and burdened all at once. If it wasn't absolutely necessary, he wouldn't be on this frozen wasteland. The sooner he got what he came for, the sooner he could leave.

Patience, he reminded himself.

Normally, exercising caution was an inherent trait. But that mortal woman—Jane, he thought with that damned flutter in his chest—called to him, beckoned him to stay near.

It hadn't always been that way. He remembered longing to be rid of her, to be rid of Midgard. He'd done his research—he knew her past better than anyone, even her—and was left with the task of observing her before making the decision to end her life and the threat she had posed.

His desire to stay in her vicinity had crept up slowly and silently. It took root and spread like a terminal illness, unknown until it was too late.

The discovery of his lamentable condition was over a course of days spent in Asgard away from his surreptitious project. A summit between the leading realms required his attendance. He sat through the welcoming ceremony, endless meetings, and hearings. He acted as an intermediary, entertained delegates, and babysat—coached—Thor when required.

It had been during a rare private meal among the royal family when his surliness had been brought to his attention. He had drummed his fingers on the table and ground his teeth to banish all thoughts of the mortal woman. They kept invading his mind, though. He wondered if she was another step closer to building her bridge, if she had pieced together any other odd contraptions, if she was sleeping on her desk again, if—

"Loki, dear, what troubles you?"

His gaze snapped to his mother sitting across from Odin at the opposite end of the table. Loki donned a carefree smile reminiscent of Thor's. Nothing could break his eternal optimism and cheer. It was ridiculous but it helped compose his face. "Forgive me, Mother. My mind was elsewhere."

Thor chuckled. "Clearly. You missed my invitation to join me on a hunt in Alfheim."

Yes, that was when his mind had wandered back to the little astrophysicist. It would be in everyone's best interest if he continued his survey. He was still undecided as to what her future held. "I'm afraid I must decline this time."

"This time?" His face grew thoughtful. "And what of all the others?"

Loki repressed a sigh. His brother was now taking his refusals as a personal slight, no matter the excuses and assurances he had supplied. "My apologies—"

Frigga cleared her throat and Odin looked at his second-born for the first time that evening. His expression was grave as he asked, "What consumes your attention?"

His mother's lack of subtlety was surprising, though his father's lack of interest was not. Ever since Loki had grown into manhood, Odin had similarly grown more distant from him.

Setting down his fork, the God of Mischief recited his practiced lie, "Research." The practice was for his mother's sake. Odin already seemed to have drifted to another realm. He had been doing that more lately. It could be time for the Odinsleep, but Loki often thought it was that he simply preferred his first-born.

"Oh?" Frigga arched a brow.

With that one look, Loki knew the gambit was up, but he was no quitter. "I've located an ancient spell and have been working out the runes—"

"Then it is time for a break. Come with us, Brother. Your continued absence does not sit well with me or the Warriors Three and Lady Sif."

"Yes, I'm quite positive they have missed me greatly," Loki deadpanned.

"They are my friends and are therefore yours."

Loki kept his face blank, though he'd like nothing more than to shake that oaf into reality. Yggdrasil must be all daisies and sweets for Thor. "Be sure to give them my sincerest apologies, then."

Odin's one eye was filled with disappointment and trained on him like the Midgardian's fictional death-ray. Loki still didn't know why he stayed to watch the horrid movie Jane had wasted hours of her short life on. He swept the urge to travel to her away like a pesky fly.

Frigga wiped her mouth with a napkin. "So, this spell, is she a beauty?"

It was Loki's turn to raise an eyebrow. She didn't truly know. He clamped down on the mirth that almost spilled out. She thought he was courting someone. As if there was anyone worth his time. The courtiers were vain, insipid creatures. He used them on occasion, but he had never and would never give them the impression they were anything more than simple courtesans.

Odin's eye leveled on him once again, and turned into something more curious and possibly hopeful at his wife's words. "Is she of good upbringing?"

Of course, that would be his concern.

"The spell?" Thor's furrowed brow deepened. "How can a spell be beautiful and of good upbringing?"

Loki bit off the sarcastic barb before it slipped out.

"No, dear boy, it appears a lady has caught your brother's eye."

Thor's mouth worked for a moment before a smile brighter than Odin's gleaming golden armor lit up his face. In that moment, Loki could swear they were but boys when his brother would laugh and ask for another of his "tricks," and pride and joy would fill the God of Mischief. But longing for the past did nothing for the present.

"I must meet her. Why, she must be the cleverest in all the realms to hold your attention." He stood from his seat as if he meant to go that very moment, but he raised his glass instead. "To Loki and his good fortune."

Frigga smiled something devious and raised her glass to drink with her eldest son. Loki wasn't sure if her mien meant she knew more than she was letting on or if she was thinking of grandchildren. He often wondered if she had visions she didn't share with others or if there was more to the ones she did share. An unbidden image of Jane and that same absurd desire to go to her came forth and he quickly pushed it back.

Thor stared at him, waiting for a response.

Loki debated on whether or not he should let them believe the lie. It did give him a convenient reason for his absence and seemed to make them happy. Odin's raised glass and softened gaze decided for him.

He had let them believe what they wished, though he had regretted it many times that night and thereafter. Fielding questions and keeping the mystery woman secret was no easy task. Thankfully though, it did give him the freedom to stay for longer periods of time with Jane.

A massive section of ice off to the side calved away with a cacophony of rumbling, grinding, and waterfall-like sounds. The sudden rolling change of such a large area was oddly majestic and captivating. He stayed in that spot for many minutes witnessing the event, then looked back to the war-ravaged city and dismissed all the beauty. There was no such thing when it came to the Jotunns.

His appearance had to have been noted by now. They would be waiting for him. The fact they had not sent a team to kill or imprison him was curious. He was an easy target, but maybe they had recognized him and were being cautious.

He began the trek down the drifts with the howling wind and the snow crunching under his boots as his only companions. That and his thoughts.

There was one thing the Frost Giants would do anything for. One reason that would compel them to break their treaty with Asgard, one reason they would do as he bid. The Casket of Ancient Winters. It was the perfect bargaining tool, though he'd never actually give it to them, even if the Cosmic Cube wasn't blocking his way to Asgard.

He leapt over a deep crevasse and continued his course. Scouts were hidden amongst the ice stalagmites, watching his every move. He tempered the desire to pick up his pace. Deception was his best ally and perception was easily influenced. If they thought of him as a lesser foe, then they were an easier target.

The ancient structures loomed ahead, bereft of the normal buzz of life and activity a city of that size should have. It would appear abandoned to the untrained eye, but Loki sensed the Jotunns around the central plaza, tense and hungry for blood.

He knew and accepted the risks of his unsanctioned visit. Despite the advantages of the Gatekeeper knowing his location, he kept himself hidden. The possibility of him succeeding far outweighed those risks. Besides, it wasn't as if he was wholly defenseless.

He passed crumbling buildings, then crossed the open space of the plaza to enter the temple, grand in scale yet jagged and ominous. The dark shadows did nothing to obscure the red eyes surrounding him, following his every move.

He kept his hands relaxed and his breath calm.

"What is your business here, Asgardian?" The deep, grating voice came from a throne veiled in more shadows.

Spreading his hands, Loki gave a slight bow. "I am Lok—"

"We know who you are, Odinson. Why have you brought the stench of your blood into my world?"

He straightened, the insult disregarded but not forgotten. "I come to offer a trade."

King Laufey stood, his nefarious gaze bearing down on him from his greater height. "We do not trade with murderers and thieves."

Loki did not look away from his accusing eyes.

"Your father stole what was ours and left our world in ruins. We have the right to reclaim the Casket."

That certainly fell right into his hands, and the God of Mischief was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. "I agree."

The Frost Giants shifted and grumbled, the sound similar to the ice calving he'd witnessed earlier. Laufey raised his hand and the room instantly silenced. "Speak."

"I offer you the Casket in exchange for the Cosmic Cube."

The Frost Giant King's mocking laugh scratched at his skin. "This must be a jest from the infamous Trickster."

"I play no games. You get me the Cube and I'll get you what you value most." With a flick of his wrists, an illusion appeared as if he were holding the Casket. "What you need to reclaim the glory of your world, of your people."

He maintained the image until their yearning desire was tangible. Then, just when they seemed to lean toward it, he let the artifact's facsimile vanish with another twist of his hands.

Not a single giant moved. Only one pair of those blood-red eyes stayed on him. All the rest were focused on their leader. Laufey moved to him, circling, observing, breathing in as if tasting the air for lies.

"Why betray your king, your father?"

"Make no mistake, I am not betraying anyone." Truth. "I am taking a calculated risk to get what I want." Truth. They were the best lies.

Laufey's continuous circling stopped directly in front of him, forcing him to look up. The Jotunn King thought to use his height to dominate, to intimidate. If that was what it took, then Loki would oblige. He increased his heart rate and let an iota of fear trickle out.

A victorious, sharp-toothed smile spread across the King's face. "And why do you want the Cube?"

"The same reason you want the Casket." He looked pointedly at the decrepit state of their temple, at the obvious suffering Laufey tried to hide behind his mask of nobility. "Power, a way to elevate my standing, to remind others they can't cast me aside and forget I exist." All truths. All manipulation to redirect the Frost Giants, to remind them why they wanted, needed their toy.

"The little Prince has daddy issues?"

The others' laughter and Laufey's derisive tone skated over Loki. The God of Mischief cared not for their petty insults because he'd already won what he had come for, even if they didn't know it yet. All he needed now was a verbal contract. And the sooner, the better. If they wanted a reaction from him, then he'd be happy to oblige. He bristled, clenched his hands, and lowered his voice, seeking the perfect blend of defensiveness, anger, and impatience. "Do we have a deal?"

The Jotunn King stepped even more into his space and snarled down at him. "If you double-cross us, your screams will echo around the nine realms long before they hear your pathetic death rattle. And no one, not your daddy or your brother, will save you from your fate."

Always the bravado and the browbeating posturing. Loki almost sighed in disappointment. "Then it is agreed. I'll show your magic workers the way to Midgard and where to retrieve the Cube. I can sneak three in where it is being held."

Loki quickly worked out the details and then left the congregation without preamble. He was antsy to rid himself of their foulness and be near what would soon be his.

He arrived in the lab, invisible, to find Jane still asleep under the Cube's gentle blue light. Her hair had fallen forward again.

With that half-smile in place, he skimmed the pads of his fingers over her cheek and ear, exposing the delicate and graceful lines there. He let his touch linger before diving into her dreams once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was pretty fun being in Loki's head when he got to do his thing. His POV used to scare the bejesus out of me because we're so different, but I feel like I'm getting the hang of it (him?).
> 
> A big thanks to everyone who bookmarked and gave kudos! I'm filled with an abundance of warm fuzzies (imagine care-free running, spinning, and singing in sun-kissed meadows à la Sound Of Music) when I think there are people out there enjoying my story.
> 
> I have the best beta (DreamFlight) and sister! If you're ever in my neighborhood, you two are welcome to join me in my frolicking.
> 
> Up Next: Jane, you should really know to keep your hands to yourself. *I know what you're thinking, dear reader, and it's not that. Get your mind out of the gutter. :)


	10. Chapter 9

Jane rode the elevator down to her room staring at the formula she'd discovered. It was a thing of beauty, its harmony of numbers and forms, its geometric elegance. Austere, yet provocative, like a sculpture's cold perfection.

Before she realized it, she was sitting on her bed with her shoes off. She shook her head and placed the paper on the nightstand next to her book. Except that wasn't one of her romance novels. 

Loki. It had to have been him. Who else knew she read them? Who else could just pop into her room whenever they wanted? 

She hesitantly reached out for it, uncertain if she wanted to participate in this game he was playing, but as soon as she did, the book shimmered and changed into an antique leather-bound hardback. When she snatched her hand away, it transformed back into the novel. 

Picking up the book, she ran her hand over the smooth green leather and the strange symbols embossed in gold on the spine. It looked like nothing she'd ever seen. What more, the book was written entirely in another language.

Why bother concealing something that was indecipherable? Why bother giving her something she couldn't fully utilize? Jane shook her head and resigned herself to scanning the pictures.

There weren't many but they reminded her of the different realms Thor had mentioned. She laughed at the colored drawing of what had to be humans during the Viking era.

She flipped through a misty world, a frozen one, and so on until she stopped at a majestic depiction of a golden city. It was connected to a circular building out in the water at the edge of the world. The Bifrost. She stared at it for a long time. What she wouldn't give to see it in person. 

After readying for the day, Jane made her way to the lab. The elevator opened to the sizzling and crackling sounds of welding. She walked through the partition and found Tony in a helmet and gloves bent over one side of the containment unit with a shower of sparks surrounding him.

When the noise died down and he straightened, she asked if the connection was almost complete.

He flipped the mask up to inspect his work. "We'll be ready for tomorrow." He looked at her with a sly grin. "Unless, you want to give it a whirl right now."

Her heart jolted at the possibility. "But what about everyone else? We'll need to run tests, establish procedures—"

"It'll work." He sat down his gear. "Sometimes you gotta run before you can walk."

"Is that how you created the suit?" she jokingly asked, because surely he took the time to research, plan, and test each part.

"Pretty much." He walked to the table she was standing behind, ignoring her look of surprise, then spoke to JARVIS. "Run diagnostics." 

"Already in process, sir," the AI responded.

Jane was on the brink of a panic attack or euphoria. The thought of activating the cube held the rational part of her brain hostage and kept her from stopping the madness.

There was a lull as JARVIS continued to do as commanded. Tony put away his tools and she tapped her foot, her breath matching the staccato rhythm. She could do this. She could break the rules and fly blind.

"Connection stable, output optimal," the AI concluded. "Real life trial predicted to be successful."

Tony raised an eyebrow at her in question.

She raised both of hers in response, but then nodded sharply.

"JARVIS, override SHIELD security and initiate power sequence." 

When he pulled her to the workstations where they could watch the various scans, an arrow zipped overhead with a cable attached. 

"Stark!" Agent Barton slid down to them. He landed with a lightness and grace she admired. "You're not following protocol. The director is supposed to be here."

"Lighten up, Legolas." He faced Jane. "Feels like we need champagne. Or popcorn." He paused at the whirlwind of emotions most likely playing out on her face. "No, you're right, let's do this."

"Stark, I'm warning you—"

"Power activated," JARVIS interrupted.

The lights dimmed, then flickered. The glowing cube brightened. The humming started up, faint at first but gradually increasing. By the time she looked at them to see if they could hear it, the sound was loud enough to hurt. She covered her ears and did her best to wait it out. 

Tony tapped her on the shoulder. Apparently, he'd been trying to ask her something. Unable to read his lips, she shook her head in confusion just as the lights went out. Not that it mattered.

The cube flared, nearly blinding her. The hum vibrated her bones. It was almost as if it were trying to communicate with her. 

The containment unit. It was holding the Tesseract back. 

She headed to the contraption but someone grabbed her arm. She glanced back to find Tony looking at her like she'd lost her mind. He tugged her away from the cube despite her objections. She tried to work her arm out of his hold, but he tightened his grip and pulled her toward him. 

The blue light intensified.

A quanta field radiated out from the cube, dislodging him from her. She stood in shock as the two men were flung backwards. They got to their feet and stared at her, their forms distorted from the shimmering field region.

Turning around, she gazed into the heart of the Tesseract and saw what she had to do. 

After finding the lever on the side of the containment unit, she pressed down and released the cube from the band holding it in place. Instead of it falling to the floor, it hovered, shedding its shape and transforming into a ball of pure energy. 

Her feet carried her closer to it. It was calling her. It wanted her... She needed to... She reached out to touch it. 

Her body seized and her hair stood on end. Raw power flooded her cells. Infinite knowledge coursed through her veins. Universes exploded in and out of existence. It was frightening. Beautifully frightening.

Images of a harsh, frozen world and blue humanoid creatures with red eyes filled her mind before slipping out of her grasp as the Tesseract's touch receded. Its light dimmed. 

As she gained consciousness, she found herself lying on a couch in the living room with Tony and Barton, yet she could not move or speak. Part of her panicked, while the other part marveled at somehow seeing with closed eyes. 

A hole in the space-time continuum opened and Loki walked out to stand next to her supine form. His presence shined brightly, a kaleidoscope of colors, constantly shifting. As he drilled Tony with questions concerning her, wispy feelers flowed from the God of Mischief to wash over and through her. The magic felt familiar, as if he'd done this very thing before.

Thor charged in through the door and rushed to her side. His light was pure and steady, a stark contrast to his brother's. 

"What has happened?" Thor asked. 

"I'm not sure," Tony said from where he stood near her feet as if he were nervous to get too close. "She just passed out." The lie would've been convincing if not for the slight tremor in his voice.

She shucked off the Tesseract's hold and bolted upright. The attention shifted from him to herself immediately.

Thor bent over and reached to take her hand, practically shoving Loki aside. The God of Mischief leaned away, his face hard and his jaw ticking.

"Are you well, Lady Jane?"

All the information, all the knowledge the artifact had shown her quickly faded. She tensed and tried to recall what she had learned, but it escaped her frantic struggle to retain it all. 

Tony cleared his throat and Jane remembered the role she had to play to keep the Tesseract a secret. She rubbed her forehead and answered, "My blood sugar must have crashed."

"Is it a mortal thing?"

She nodded, hoping Tony would stop staring at her like she had two heads. He was going to give them away. 

A glance at Loki's inscrutable expression had her wishing he'd give one clue as to what he was truly thinking. He hadn't looked away from her the entire time. A vague sense of something light and airy touching her caused her to shiver.

She had to do something to throw the brothers off.

Mimicking the starlets of old, she placed a hand to her brow and collapsed back on the couch. Thor swooped in and caught her. He picked her up and she let her other arm fall, dangling to the side.

"Worry not, my Lady." 

He looked at the other two men and she let her hooded gaze fall to them as well. Tony seemed to be biting the inside of his cheek while Loki's sigh had the air of disdain. Maybe she was laying it on too thick. 

"I'll take her to her chambers for a respite."

She lost her view of them when he spun around and made way to the elevator. The door closed and she didn't know what to do now. Her arm was going numb and as the seconds crept by she felt more and more awkward.

She peeked up at him and found him smiling down at her, like they had just played a joke on everyone. 

"You knew I was faking it," she said. 

"Aye."

"Why play along then?" 

"You clearly sought an escape so I rescued you. Is this not what you wanted?"

He had her there.

Their reflection in the elevator walls made them look like the cover of a romance novel. It made her uncomfortable. She didn't like the way her heart thumped out of rhythm.

"You can put me down now," she said. 

"But I am enjoying this." 

At her open-mouthed stare, he gave a hearty laugh, then lowered her and kept her steady with a hand against her upper arm. It was big and warm, strong and calloused, and very distracting. 

He rubbed enticing circles on her arm as they stepped out of the elevator and walked toward her room. "I need to apologize for my initial intentions toward you."

Freeing herself from him, she tried to brush off the whole situation, but he pushed on. 

"You would not be my usual choice in female companionship."

She bit her lip to keep from speaking her thoughts: there were no other free women available, so he had to settle.

He winced as if he'd heard her unspoken words. "Nay, forgive me. I am not one to admit my faults, but it seems I am no good at courtship." He gave her a soft smile. 

Because he never had to, she realized. He probably had the pick of the litter.

"You don't seem impressed with my title, nor do you seek to elevate your status." 

He took a breath and she found herself doing the same. The simple act had somehow escaped her as she absorbed his words, his tone, and the way his eyebrows exposed his shy honesty. He must have been doing a lot of self-reflection over the course of the week.

"I fear I am at a loss when it comes to you, Jane Foster, the cleverest in this realm. Next to you, I am but a bumbling fool."

She swallowed. "Haven't you heard flattery gets you nowhere?" 

"How odd. It is the exact opposite in Asgard."

She cleared her throat as she opened her door. "I'll remember that if I ever need to butter you up."

They stayed just inside the room, facing each other. His expression was one of confused amusement. "An odd practice, but I find that I'm agreeable."

She gawked at him, then laughed freely at the mental image. "It's just an expression."

"How unfortunate." He took her hand in his. "I was looking forward to traditional Midgardian customs."

The contact, as benign as it was, made her heart flutter. "There are plenty of others that don't include ruining perfectly good dairy products."

"I shall enjoy any so long as you accompany me." He leaned closer to her with an intent gaze. His blue eyes held the depth of a clear midday sky.

She licked her lips and his eyes darted to them. Warmth blossomed in her belly and spread through the rest of her like a grass fire. She closed her eyes. 

A piercing screech jolted them apart. She covered her ears. He, however, held out his hand, waiting for what had to be his hammer. The weapon would burst through walls and who knows what else to answer his call.

She shouted his name and pointed to the smoke alarm as it continued the deafening sound to tell him there was no danger, but the window exploded inward. 

Glass sprayed everywhere. She had to turn and block her face with an arm. Sharp pricks of pain stabbed her, but there were no serious injuries. 

Silence descended, though her ears still rang. Thor was out in the hallway, wielding his hammer and looking for an intruder.

When she rushed to stop him, he caught sight of her and nudged her back in the room. 

"Stay here until I make sure it is safe."

"It was just the smoke alarm, Thor," she called out, but he was already rounding a corner.

She went back inside the room, rubbing her arm and wincing from the multitude of little cuts there. She grimaced as she pulled out a shard.

"What the hell happened here?" Tony asked from outside the building.

Her heart nearly galloped out of her chest as she stared at him through what was left of the window. He hovered outside in his Iron Man suit with his faceplate up.

She leaned against the dresser, suddenly woozy. "It's nothing. I think Thor thought we were under attack. You might want to call him down."

"The window?"

She pressed a hand against her forehead. "Mjolnir, the hammer."

His voice changed to one of wariness. "Hey, you alright? You know, from earlier?" 

Her body felt weak, but at the same time invigorated, like a car that had just been souped up and taken out on a test run. "Yeah, just go get Thor before he tears down your building."

"We'll talk later," he said before taking off.

"Doctor Foster," the AI said, "your new room is ready next door."

"Thank you, JARVIS." She went to the closet and grabbed a bag, then shoved in the new book and her pajamas. She'd come back later for the rest of her belongings. The only thing she wanted right then was to tend to her wounds and go to sleep. 

After walking into her new room, she kicked off her shoes and placed the bundle on the dresser, then continued on to the bathroom. She lifted her shirt almost over her head to remove it, but paused. 

Something green and dark off to the side had caught her eye. 

Lowering her shirt slightly, she peeked out and ended up jerking the cloth down fully. Loki sat smug in the oversized reading chair as if it were a throne.

"Loki, don't be a creep. I thought we agreed you wouldn't show up in my room."

He pinned her with his gaze, always examining her. "I never agreed to such a thing. Besides, I would have said something if anything untoward began."

"Like me taking off my clothes?"

He tilted his head and blinked lazily as if everything were inconsequential. "Underclothes, perhaps."

She huffed, feeling her face warm, then heat more as he laughed at her.

"You are far too easy to tease." He rose, all grace and untold strength, like a panther uncoiling from a nap. "Tell me, what is the commotion about?"

"It's nothing, just a false smoke alar... Wait, how did you know I'd be in this room?" She narrowed her eyes. "It was you. You set off the alarm."

He placed a hand to his chest. "I am appalled you think so poorly of me."

"You saw us." She took a step towards him and pointed a finger. "You saw us about to—"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You're jealous of your brother," she said without thinking.

It was absurd, but it all made sense. His taciturn ways, his constant insults of Thor, and just maybe that his older brother always got what he wanted, even if it was a lowly mortal astrophysicist. She had excused away Loki's interruptions by the simple fact that he didn't think she was good enough for the Crown Prince, but maybe that wasn't the whole truth.

With an air of nonchalance, he said, "One should not speak of things they haven't a clue of."

Not stymied, she took another step closer to him. "Why else would you care about a dalliance, other than not wanting Thor to have his way?"

"You know nothing, Jane Foster." Steel had finally crept into his infuriating unconcerned tone.

"Then tell me, oh Wise One, why do you care?" 

He crossed the room and grabbed her arms. 

She gasped at the sudden sting of the remaining glass digging into her skin. 

When he peeled back his hand, a dark look crossed his face and he mumbled something about Thor not being careful. Then he looked at her, not devious or assessing, no judgement or artifice. It was just him. And it was striking.

Jane found herself staring, her cuts completely forgotten. But then he pressed his palm back to the spot and she winced, fully expecting the pain again. Nothing came of it, though. 

His forehead creased as if he were struggling with something. 

This close, his green eyes were hypnotizing. They flicked back and forth, taking her in with such an intensity, she could barely manage a whisper when she asked again why he cared.

"I should think it obvious."

Obvious?

He leaned forward, slowly closing what little space was between them. His grip on her arms tightened. Shock left her paralyzed and dumbfounded, but her traitorous heart leapt at the prospect of those elegant lips meeting hers. 

Something was seriously wrong with her. There was a disconnect between body and brain. It never listened. It hadn't with her ex, Donald, not with Thor, and now Loki. She should not be attracted to brothers and tempted to kiss them both in the span of five minutes. She shouldn't even be in this predicament.

Gathering the strength from the depths of her being, she moved away from him to grab the book he had left for her. "I found this today." 

When he said nothing, she glanced at him to find he was back to his arrogant, princely self: his posture rigid and his chin held high.

"Why leave me something I can't read?"

One side of his lips tipped up. He meant it to be sardonic, but that was not what irked her. No, it was that she couldn't stop staring at them, wondering at their softness, their taste. Especially after having had them so close only a moment ago. 

"I should think a children's book would not stump the likes of you."

"Is it about the nine realms?"

He nodded. "Would you like me to read it to you?" 

Was that an invitation? Or was he teasing her again? She couldn't meet his eyes, not in this state. He noticed too much. She forced herself to look at his nose, but it was also elegant, aristocratic, and she could imagine it grazing up her neck to behind her ear. She huffed. "If you can disguise it, then can't you have it translated it to English?" 

He shrugged.

She was more than tempted to throw the book at him, but then a memory popped in her mind and she forgot all about his exasperating ways. After flipping to a page, she turned it to him and asked, "What do you know of this world?"

A flash of surprise crossed his face before disappearing behind his mask. "Jotunheim? It is the frozen wasteland of the Frost Giants. Why?"

She looked away, repeating the name in her head. "Nothing. I think I might have dreamt about it."

His posture stiffened even further. "What did this dream consist of?"

"I don't know," she said instantly because she didn't, not fully.

As if he could detect lies and deceit, he stood silent and watchful. Then his hardened look softened into something devious. A wicked smile played at the corner of his lips and she knew she was in trouble.

The instant he disappeared, she felt him at her back. His close proximity rattled her, reminding her of her latest dream with him. She should have moved away. Instead, she closed her eyes and tried to steady her breath. It was a mistake. His alluring scent filled her, making her heart trip over itself.

He leaned closer. His jacket brushed against her back and his breath tickled her ear. "Try to remember."

A delicious shiver slid over her and she grimaced. His mood swings were worse than a drunken Darcy nearing her cycle. "It was just a dream. Why do you even care?" That seemed to be the question of the day. 

Though he said nothing, she could feel the weight of his presence like a firm caress. She needed to be done with this. With him.

She stepped away and turned around, but he was gone.

What had just happened? If she thought she had been exhausted before, then she was sorely mistaken. The whole day had been a roller coaster ride from hell.

She sat on her bed with the open book resting on her knees. The image of Jotunheim stared up at her, teasing the edge of her memory. It felt important, like a warning. 

Absentmindedly, she rubbed at her arm while trying to recall something concrete, but was stunned to find no pain there. She twisted her arm to get a better look at it. Nothing. No cuts with bits of glass wedged in her skin and no blood. 

He had healed her. 

She didn't know what to make of it, of him. Sure, he made her uncomfortable in a bad-good way that made absolutely no sense, but he couldn't have feelings for her, a Midgardian. No, he had to be playing her, or it was just a game. Something to stave off the boredom of being stuck on a planet he despised. There was no other excuse for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta, DreamFlight, who still rocks my socks off with her sheer awesomeness. Can you tell that I'm still in awe that she's my beta? I feel like I somehow bamboozled her or maybe I caught her when she was not in her right mind to truly know what she was getting herself into. My sister had no choice. She's stuck with me whether she likes it or not. Muwahaha!
> 
> Now it's your turn, dear readers. Thank you for bookmarking, giving kudos, and just plain reading.
> 
> Up Next: a double POV because the plot is moving forward and we're finally (possibly) one chapter away from the first quarter mark. Dun dun dunnnn...


	11. Chapter 10

Loki didn't know what to think of Jane Foster except that she was entirely, undoubtedly irritating, or more truthfully, his response to her was thus so. Ever since the dream, he wanted to be near the real her, wanted to touch her real skin, smell her real scent. She was the worst kind of temptress, for she did not know of the dissension she caused within him, nor did she try to create it.

He left her presence for an even more irksome one, the Cosmic Cube. It stared at him, as much as a sentient box _could_ stare, as if it expected something from him. He wished he knew why it left Jotunheim open to him, why it had chosen Jane, and what its true purpose was.

After walking a full circle around the Tesseract, along with multiple failed magical tests, pokes, and prods, he stopped beside it and hovered a hand as close to the blue light as he dared. "I will have you by this night. Surrender now and things will be much simpler."

Nothing happened, its shields didn't waver nor did it flare. He hadn't really expected anything. Still, he sighed. For once in his life, he wished he didn't have to turn to duplicity, that things would go his way like they did for Thor.

With a twitch of his hand, a tunnel opened and closed over him. He appeared in the Jotunn temple, visible to everyone as the proceedings commenced.

Laufey stood in front of his throne, taller than all the assembled Frost Giants, his mien solemn yet proud. "Three are needed. Who will bring glory to our world?" They stomped and shouted once in unison. "Who will bring honor to our race?" Another enthusiastic bellow. "Who will brave the void to bring about a new era?" 

A steady stream of stomping, thumping, and pounding, all in time, vibrated the floor. Hands rose from everywhere except the very old and young standing on the outskirts. Fervor filled each one, though. Bloodlust lit their eager faces. Sharpened teeth gnashed. Blood-red eyes flashed.

Beasts, all of them.

Laufey pointed three out and spoke over the clangor. "Our time has come. No more will we suffer the indecencies the Aesir have forced upon us. We will reclaim what is ours and show the nine realms our might, our superiority." He gestured to the exit. "Go, bring about a winter the likes none have seen and will never forget."

The crowd, suddenly silent and grave, flowed out and lined the walls to watch Laufey lead the chosen three to another room. As the King passed Loki, he cast him a sideways glance and nodded for him to follow.

A wisp of doubt settled low in his stomach, but he pushed it aside. This was the only way. The Trickster God fell in line behind the last of the three and trained his gaze straight forward. He did not want to look at any of them. He'd be happy to never see another Jotunn again. 

A Frost Giant, sitting to the side of the cave, grumbled about needing an Asgardian, though in more colorful words. Loki's steps slowed, but he ignored him and proceeded down the tunnel. 

"Little princess needs us to fight his battles." The insult was said loud enough for all to hear.

Loki's feet halted as Laufey and the three continued on. He looked right at the craggy-faced monster and recognized him as one of the few who did not raise their hand. He curled his lip in distaste at the Jotunn. 

The God of Mischief looked around as if he did not know where the voice had come from. "What little creature goes crawling there, snuffling and snapping about?"

A deep grating sound came from the Frost Giant's throat: the Jotunn's equivalent to a growl, but still he did not stand. "I'd drink the marrow from your bones if you were not so ill of taste."

"Bold words from one too fearful to volunteer. Is it your bench that now gives you bravery?"

The giant sprang to his feet and stepped to him with a sneer distorting his already revolting face. Before he got too close, a firm hand clamped onto his shoulder and stayed his advance.

Skadi, magic-wielder and next in line to take the Jotunn throne, blocked his path. "If anyone lays a hand on this Asgardian filth, it will be me."

Loki gave her a mock-bow. "You wound me."

"I will bind you with your innards under a snake so venomous each drop will cause Jotunheim to quake from your writhing."

Now, that was a creative threat. Loki smiled in delight. "Why, Skadi, your words were much sweeter the last time you offered me your bed."

A loaded silence ensued. All eyes were on them now. He knew he should have let her insults go, but he just couldn't resist a good sparring match.

"You will pay for my father's death."

He said nothing to that because nothing he had said or could say would convince her otherwise. He may have brought about Thiazi's death, but it was not he who dealt the killing blow. That distinction belonged to Thor.

She turned away from him and moved down the path with him in her wake. The observers lining the walls watched his every move and snarled as he passed. Their hate nearly masked another emotion, righteousness. They truly thought the Winter Casket would be theirs. The fools.

The tunnel opened to a cavernous room with darkness eating away at the edges. It threatened to consume the smokeless green fire burning away in the center, snuffing out what light it offered. Laufey stood next to the magical blaze, silent and stoic. He did not acknowledge the God of Mischief or Skadi.

The female Jotunn bowed to her King, then spun to face the remaining four. She gestured for Loki to come forward, then she lowered to one knee, not out of respect but of necessity due to their height difference.

She did not flinch when Loki hovered his hands over her temples, casting a spell to join their minds. Words were useless in this situation, she had to see how he held open the tunnel otherwise it would close behind him as soon as he passed.

He spoke into her mind, "Remember, I can only conceal these three. Send any more and our plan is ruined."

The external growl was impatient and petulant. "Show me, so I may be done with you."

He'd like nothing more than to irritate her, but he was loathe to stay there any longer than required. He opened himself to the void and all the invisible crisscrossing paths. Most led to death or something that made you wish for such a release, and a select few actually connected to a realm. 

Even though she'd be unable to repeat the complexities of the spell, he kept her blind to all other tunnels except the one to Midgard. A familiar doubt uncoiled in his stomach, but again, he dismissed it. Skadi was not adept enough to be able to open one by herself.

He bent the portal to his will to arrive exactly where he intended. Focus on the destination was of the utmost importance. Lose your concentration and you could end up anywhere on the world, from the deepest ocean floor to the highest mountaintop.

Normally, the learning process took time and care, but he besieged her mind, forcing her to understand this aspect of the specialized magic. He'd give her no rest or leniency. There were only so many hours left before Midgard's evening rushed by, and he didn't want to have to wait another day.

The Cosmic Cube would be his, and he'd finally be Thor's equal.

oOoOo

"I don't know what to tell you." Jane tapped her foot as she leaned against a workstation while sneaking glances at the Tesseract. The humming was constant now. It was oddly comforting, like the whispering of water lapping the shore.

Fury rubbed his forehead. "I've read Agent Barton's report."

Said agent was standing next to him refusing to look at her. At least directly. She had a feeling he was keeping an even more watchful eye on her now.

"You ran practically every medical test and scan known to man," Jane said, "and they all came back normal. What else do you want from me?"

"The truth." He slammed his fists on her desk and leaned forward. "And if I don't get it, you will be removed from this project."

Her jaw fell open.

"Now, just hold up." Tony raised a hand, but not so high for his elbow to lift away from the armrest of the chair he lounged in. "You need her."

"Not if she's a liability. The Tesseract is alien technology whose capabilities are unknown. We are in uncharted territory here and we can't risk anything."

She stared at him to see if he was bluffing, but he looked the same, as if he'd been constipated for the majority of his life.

Gazing at the cube again, she said, "I believe it to be sentient and that it knew I thought the containment unit was holding it back."

"Which is why we"—Tony sat up straighter and gestured to himself and Barton—"triggered the field region."

Fury stepped into her line of sight, blocking her view of the iridescent blue cube. "What you're telling me is that it knows our thoughts?"

She nodded.

Tony's chair creaked as he stood. "The infrasound. It started the night of your introduction." His eyes widened as they focused on her. "It's established a connection with you."

"It what?" Fury's voice rose.

Agent Barton finally joined the interrogation. "You knew it wouldn't affect you, that you were safe around it."

Her pulse jumped. She looked back and forth between them. "I... I had a feeling."

Stark moved closer to her. "Is that how it communicates? Through emotions?"

"What I want to know is why this wasn't reported?" Fury glowered at her as he stepped around the table, closing in on her.

"I knew something wasn't right." Barton said. "All those times you stared at it was never like the other scientists."

The bombardment of questions and accusations, their demanding gazes, their formidable presences choked the air around her, leaving her practically gasping and straining for breath.

"Why didn't you report this, Doctor?"

Tony rubbed his goatee. "No, not emotions. You couldn't hear me during the incident. Does it talk to you?"

"Doctor?" Fury pounded the table.

She flinched at the sound. The blood pounding in her ears drowned out the rest of their words. She looked to the sides, then back to the partition. She needed more space.

The Tesseract flared and energy radiated outward. The men scrambled out of the way of the field region as it passed over her without so much as a tingle. She whirled around. The cube looked the same, no straining and no shapeless energy source.

"Call it off, Doctor," the director commanded. 

She glanced over her shoulder at them. Despite the shimmering border, Fury's glower was clear. It made the previous one look like puppy-dog eyes.

"I..." She went to swallow but found her mouth too dry. It had responded to her need. But why her? She wasn't a superhero or superspy or super anything. "It wasn't me. I don’t know why it’s doing what it’s doing."

"It's protecting you." Tony came around to the side of her, inspecting the field region. "Do you know what this means?"

Fury's voice hardened further. "It means you’re off the project."

The cube pulsed and they shielded their eyes.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Tony laughed.

"It's already gotten out of hand—"

"Director," Jane said, interrupting him. She hoped that wouldn't count against her. "You're running out of time and I've made more progress in these past days than you've had for who knows how long." 

"I don't like it." He clasped his hands behind his back as his eyes drifted to the side in thought. "It’s been used for evil purposes before," he said more to himself.

"By evil people," she reminded him.

Tony walked back to the men. "And Jane doesn't have one evil bone in her body."

Fury seemed to actually consider it. She held her breath, waiting. 

He directed his gaze to Barton whose hand drifted over his bow. The archer nodded once, grim but resolute, as if he'd just agreed to take her down if she turned bad. 

Jane shivered. They had no reason to worry, though, taking over the world wasn't where her interests lie.

"Alright, Doctor, you can stay. But be warned”—he released his hands from behind his back and pointed at her—“this will not end well if you do anything remotely suspicious."

She strangled the giddy smile fighting to slip out. "I understand."

Silence fell over them. She shifted on her feet as they continued to stare at her, waiting for something. She didn’t know what they expected to happen. She thought once things were resolved the Tesseract would’ve gone dormant again, but that didn’t seem to be the case.

"Lower the force field," Fury said with a huff.

She stretched open her palms. "I told you that wasn't me."

"Try, Doctor."

She turned to the Tesseract and took a deep breath. Thinking to it and exuding feelings of safety did nothing.

Not wanting the men to gawk at her while she talked out loud to a seemingly inanimate object, she turned her back to them. “Deactivate the field region.” She waited. “Please?”

Tony snickered. “Did you try using your emotions?”

Throwing up her hands, she spun around. “Of course I did.” She looked at Fury. “I told you I don’t control it. Who knows what it’s thinking, or if it is thinking.”

He paced the outer boundary like a caged animal. “Fine. See if you can walk through.”

She raised an imperious eyebrow. Shouldn't that be her choice?

"Come on," Tony added his two cents. "Where's your sense of curiosity?”

Currently suppressed by a sense of survival. She walked to the coruscating border, steeled herself, then reached out with an index finger.

It passed through as if it were air.

She marveled at the energy rippling along her skin just before the dome flickered and disappeared.

Fury gave her one meaningful, quasi-threatening look, then spun on his heel and marched out with his trench coat billowing around his legs. Barton followed suit, except his exit consisted of shooting himself up into the rafters. 

"Stabilizing the quantum tunneling effect worked," Tony said. "Now, we just need to channel the energy before we can open a wormhole.”

Needing a moment to collect herself, she stepped to a chair and collapsed in it. 

Tony, however, needed no moment. He turned to her and headed to the elevator. "Call in your team, fill them in, and let's see if we can't get this solved by tomorrow."

She sighed, and stood to do as he'd said, wondering how it could still be morning.

The day had passed without much development, and as night fell, everyone except Jane left. She stayed behind in her part of the lab, searching for the other realms, and was deep in her world of galaxies and anomalies, when a crash in the SHIELD lab grabbed her attention. 

The soldiers standing guard at the entrance snapped their rifles at the ready, spoke into their comms, and turned toward the noise. She stood. Something wasn't right. The humming in her mind sped up and seemed to pull her toward the cube. 

She tried to convince herself something had fallen off a shelf, but then an explosion split the air. Slipping through the guards blocking her path, she ran straight into the lab. The sight of three very tall, blue, and dangerous-looking aliens—the very same beings from Loki's book—had her skidding to a stop.

As one, they spun to face her with blood-red eyes.

The Tesseract's vision was real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who gave kudos and bookmarked my story. I also got a comment, so triple yay!
> 
> I used lines from the Lokasenna for the interaction between Loki, Skadi, and the Frost Giant. I also like to use dialogue from the movies, but I'm sure all of you knew that. That was actually one of the things I always liked in reading fan fiction: to see how the writer would take bits of the movie and mash it together in their own way.
> 
> Up Next: First quarter mark! Frost Giants and betrayal and disaster, oh, my!


	12. Chapter 11

Jane's stomach dropped into a pit of ice as she realized the Frost Giants were going to take the Tesseract.

Blue light consumed her, pushing out all other thoughts. She vaguely registered the room's sudden steep drop in temperature and the arrows sailing by. The guards barking out commands as they took up defensive positions next to her faded to a distant background noise.

Then she was running, jumping over cables, and skirting around workstations. She would not give up the cube. She would not let them take it.

A glaucous alien hand reached for her. She twisted out of the way and continued on, but he lunged and was on her in an instant. 

An arrow struck the Frost Giant in the chest, but merely bounced off the bits of metal lodged into his blue skin. There was no time to analyze the odd type of armor, not when his fingertips were a hairsbreadth from her arm. 

Her heart pounded against her ribs as a shriek tried to claw its way out of her throat. Then time slowed, though not to her advantage. She could not change her course, only observe the happenings in greater detail. 

A frosty mist puffed out from the alien's nostrils. Those menacing crimson eyes glanced from her up to where she knew Barton liked to perch. His other arm rose toward the agent and a thick layer of ice encapsulated the Frost Giant's flesh from his elbow to his hand. Dagger-like shards flew from the now pointed appendage.

Her eyes widened and she tried to turn her head to see if Barton had dodged out of the way in time, but she couldn't. Not before the sound of ice exploding rent the air. That had to mean he was safe, that the projectiles had shattered against something hard, like the wall, right?

Glacial fingers burned her arm solely from their close proximity. The burgeoning discomfort jerked her attention to the reddening of her skin. If he touched her, even a graze, she'd surely have the worst kind of frostbite.

Blood pounded in her ears and the compulsive, all-consuming need to flee flooded her body and overwhelmed her mind. She couldn't move, though. Her body was trapped by the warped sense of time, living out a nightmare that shouldn't be real. 

Just as she went to squeeze her eyes shut, bracing for the inevitable pain, a flare ring shot out of the Tesseract and snapped the present back to normal speed. 

The field region passed over her and hurled the Frost Giant through the partition. She covered the frigid spot on her arm with a hand as her gaze darted around the room.

The other two aliens stopped inches away from the border's sudden appearance. Jane stepped back on instinct even as her mind chastised her. They couldn't get through, nothing could. 

One snarled and lashed out with a fist. The moment his hand connected with the field region, he flew back several feet. The last blue giant stared at her in a way that had her skin crawling. His eyes held hers, full of hostility and a knowingness that scared her more than anything. 

Bullets zipped through the air. Arrows flew by, each with a different surprise. Nets opened up over the Frost Giants but were quickly slashed away by ice blades. Explosive arrowheads were no more effective. One had some kind of liquid that merely froze on impact, and simply fell to the floor.

The stairwell door burst open and Iron Man flew in. His metallic helmet swiveled around once before he added his own arsenal to the fray. It was chaos. She didn't know where to look or what to do besides cover her ears from the deafening sounds.

'Jane,' Loki said in her mind. 'Turn around.'

She whirled to find him on the other side of the containment unit, furthest away from the fighting. She sighed in relief and rushed to him. "Help them." 

He held out a hand. "Give me the Cube and I'll lead the Jotunns away from here."

Her stomach flipped at his words. Not only did touching it frighten her more than the aliens, she simply couldn't give it away. 

An ear-ringing explosion rattled the walls. Bits of concrete rained down on them. 

He ran a hand through his hair, brushing out the dust and plaster. "Midgard is no longer safe. This building will fall and all of your friends will die. The Jotunns will not retreat. Not until they get what they came for."

There had to be another way. Her gaze swept over the lopsided battle. Though SHIELD had the advantage of numbers, they were losing. 

"A mortal, even one covered in metal, is no match for a Frost Giant."

"Then fight with them."

He shook his head. "The only guarantee we have is if I take the Tesseract back to Asgard where it can be properly protected."

"Thor will fight for us."

Anger twisted his features, but he said nothing. 

She turned and yelled for Tony to get Thor. 

"Already on it." He dodged an ice dagger attack and fired back with his repulsors. The frozen projectiles slammed into the field region and burst into thousands of tiny crystals. 

If only she could do something besides stand there like a spectator at a boxing match. 

As Tony fought, Barton ran along the rafters like a trained circus performer, continuously shooting his arrows and leaping out of the way of ice daggers. The guards crept along the perimeter, thwarting as many of the Jotunns' attacks they could.

Maybe they could do it. Maybe the aliens would retreat.

A Frost Giant maneuvered his way behind Stark and grabbed his head. The red and gold metal frosted over. Then it was ripped away and crushed between a pair of large blue hands. 

Before she had a chance to catch her breath, the other Jotunn turned and stomped the concrete floor, sending a wave of ice that slammed into the guards like a battering ram. Icy spikes impaled them and they hung lifeless. 

Her heart dropped. She nearly walked through the shield before remembering she could do nothing to help. It was a miserable feeling.

'Jane,' Loki called her telepathically. 'Come here.'

She looked at the bodies, at Tony fighting for his life, and balled her hands into fists. This wasn't supposed to happen. They were all supposed to build Earth's bridge, celebrate, and move on to greater things. Tears stung her eyes. 

Loki appeared in front of her, at the edge of the field region. "You can stop this."

She shook her head. There was nothing she could do. She was a weak scientist and nothing more.

"Take the Cube and come with me to Asgard."

Barton's strangled cry of pain snatched her attention. He dangled from the rafters, holding on with a hand as he tried to climb back up. A large shard of ice stuck out of his thigh, and blood streaked his arms and face like war paint.

She spun away from the terrible sight and ran to the Tesseract. A sick feeling nearly bowled over her. "If I do this, I'll pass out."

"Just be sure to get a firm grip. I'll catch you and transport us to the Vault."

Her fingers trembled as she lowered the lever to remove the Tesseract. The humming increased in volume. It was as if she stood in the ocean with the waves breaking against a rocky shore.

The quaking ground and the booming sound of thunder stayed her hand. 

She jerked to her feet and turned as Thor crashed through the exterior wall, a blur of red and blond. His hammer smashed into one of the Jotunns, sending him colliding into the far wall.

The God of Thunder, dressed in his battle armor, cape billowing in the wind, caught his weapon as it returned to him. His fierce blue eyes took in the scene. Gone was the softness she'd associated with him. Here was a pure-blooded warrior, fearless and lethal.

His widened gaze flicked between her, the Tesseract, and the coruscating shield. Surprise was evident on his face.

Loki, now wearing his own armor and strange horned helmet, hollered at Thor to stop the Jotunns while he got the Cosmic Cube to Asgard. 

Without a second thought in deliberation, the God of Thunder spun his hammer and launched an attack on the the aliens. Barton seemed to be out of the fight, but alive at least. Tony kept on, helmetless, scuffed, and dented, but still firing away as if this was merely a training exercise.

"Jane, now," Loki's command startled her out of her daze.

She moved to the cube but stopped when an unfamiliar voice with an unheard-of accent called his name. After pivoting, she found one of the giants running toward him. 

The God of Mischief darted to the side. Daggers flew from his hands, each a flash of light. More and more appeared from nowhere as his arms lashed out like whips. His body was a perfect blend of grace and power.

The icy weapon encasing the Frost Giant's arm exploded when one of Loki's magicked blades struck it. Numerous daggers pierced his skin. He glanced down at himself as if in shock. Then he bellowed out something in a guttural language she could not understand. The raw and human-like expression of betrayal twisting his face spoke louder than any comprehensible words he could've used. 

A chilling sensation penetrated her entire body. She stepped away from the sight, her hand covering her open mouth. The alien wasn't going to attack Loki. He had run to him for help.

Why? Unfortunately, the obvious answer was that Loki had brought them here. Who else could teleport? Who else hated staying here? 

The world took on a peculiar, nebulous quality and with a strange sense of detachment, she watched them fight. Loki's attacks were fluid and circuitous, while the giant's were powerful and direct. They battled with something more than just a goal in mind. Something personal.

Another grating holler of words erupted from the Jotunn, but Loki didn't respond. Bitter, deep-seated hate filled his bright-green eyes and appeared to fuel his inhuman speed. Raven hair had fallen from its meticulous placement and framed his pale face. 

The image he cut was that of an avenging dark angel, stunning and beautiful, yet no less deadly.

A high-pitched mechanical whine stole Jane's attention. Then a blast from Tony's repulsors knocked the Jotunn to the side, nearly to her energy barrier. Loki lunged, a dagger appearing in his hand with a flash, and plunged it deep into the giant's abdomen. 

The alien fell to his knees, grabbing onto Loki's forearm. The image of Tony's frozen helmet came to her mind and she watched with horror as Loki struggled to free himself from the grip. 

She moved forward, his name a whisper on her lips. 

His armor turned brittle and fell away, leaving his skin exposed. Instead of black frostbite, blue, the same color with similar markings as the Frost Giant's flesh, spread out from the touch. The God of Mischief and the Jotunn stared down at it in wonder, then looked at each other once again.

Loki yanked his arm away and magicked another dagger before thrusting it up under the alien's rib cage. The giant's red eyes stayed locked onto his, confusion and recognition clearly displayed in them. Then he fell back to the floor with a thud. 

Shock froze Loki's features as he watched his skin fade back to its normal pale hue. He glanced up at her, at the Tesseract, then at Thor landing a killing blow. The God of Thunder spun to face them, his brows creased and something akin to betrayal crossing his face. He had heard the Frost Giant's words and understood their meaning.

It was true then, Loki had brought them here, to her planet, to her lab. Did he want the Tesseract for himself, or did he truly mean to take it to the Asgardian vault?

"Brother?" The blond God asked, though she couldn't hear the rest of the question past Tony's fight with the last Jotunn. 

Loki turned away from him and ended up facing her. His glassy eyes were vulnerable and pained. 

A merciless throb settled deep in her chest. She couldn't swallow.

The Frost Giant threw Tony into the wall of database machines and whirled to find his two brethren lying dead. He howled his rage and swiped the ground, sending out a spiked hail storm over the entire room. The Asgardians evaded the attack as he ran to the wall.

She thought he'd gone insane with grief. Why else would he run to a dead end? But then he went right through the concrete wall as if it were air. The area shimmered then solidified. She blinked at the oddity.

A portal.

Her curiosity had her almost stepping out of the field region. She stopped just before her foot made it through, though. He might come back. He might— he was the one who had looked at her like he knew the Tesseract was protecting her, like he knew why.

Tony's suit whirred, sharp and grinding, as he pushed a database machine off him. It clattered to the floor before rolling to a stop. His arms and legs weren't functioning right. They jerked in one direction, then stuttered to another. A tendril of smoke drifted up from where he lay.

"Why?" Thor asked Loki. "Why betray your own kind, our mission here, me?" His voice cracked ever so slightly on the last word.

The God of Mischief opened his mouth to speak, but snapped it closed as a look of resolve steeled his features. He stepped to her. The thin barrier separated them. 

"The Cube, Jane. Get it and come with me to Asgard. I can show you all the worlds you desire to see. I can show you how magic works."

He was trying to tempt her into giving up her dream of building a bridge, into forsaking her loyalty to mankind. She couldn't, she just couldn't. 

Jane watched as he worked something out in his head, his face a fractured mask, exposing glimpses of emotions. They were so faint she could name only one. Longing. For the Tesseract? For a time before this incident? A part of her refused to believe it, but maybe...maybe for her. 

Her renegade heart lurched.

Tony got to his feet, removing pieces of his broken armor one at a time, muttering curses.

Loki's attention never moved off her. She looked back at him, captured by the intensity in his eyes just before he disappeared.

Thor stood as still as a statue. If he was stunned that his brother hadn't been loyal, then he might keel over if he knew Loki was not his brother at all. Because he couldn't be, not when his skin turned blue and didn't freeze at the touch of a Frost Giant. 

She knew the truth as plain as she knew her right hand from her left. Loki was a Jotunn.

When the soldiers hustled in from the elevator and the stairwell, she walked through the barrier. It flickered out as she hollered at them to check on Barton.

Her gaze skimmed over the alien and human bodies, then took in the ruined lab; all of the smashed equipment, busted tables, and scattered chairs. She couldn't stop glancing at the dead, but was unable to look for long. 

She rubbed the arm Loki had healed the night before as guilt twisted her insides. If SHIELD wasn't working with the Tesseract, then they'd still be alive. 

To make it all worse, she feared for the one who caused all this destruction and death. Loki's eyes haunted her. She knew he wasn't coming back. He couldn't. Not after what he'd done. She squeezed her arm tighter, hating the sudden ache in her chest. She shouldn't have any feelings for him. She shouldn't, but she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: we've officially reached the first quarter mark. I can't believe I've made it this far (seriously, if you could see the emails from my beta in the beginning... Phew! They were long with many, many corrections. And I love that she didn't hold back because she has really taught me a lot. For that, I am eternally grateful) and that there are people out there who are reading and enjoying my story.
> 
> Kudos and bookmarks are very thrilling! Each one feels like a surprise gift, so thank you, thank you!
> 
> Up Next: How does Loki respond to the discovery of his true identity? How does SHIELD respond to the Jotunn infiltration? What about Jane and Thor and Tony?


	13. Chapter 12

Thor's accusing, hurt-filled eyes haunted him. Jane's knowing ones tormented him.

He looked down at his exposed forearm and hesitantly touched the pale skin. Nothing happened. It remained the same hue that had made him appear anemic next to the glow of his once-brethren. 

The Aesir had always known he was different and had treated him as a second-rate citizen despite his title and status. Their taunts, their disdain, their barely concealed contempt still burned, as it had since the first day he had recognized it. Only now it blistered and twisted deeper—underneath it all, they had sensed a monster in their midst while he was an ignorant, blind fool. All this time he had prided himself on his superior wits, and yet he was no less obtuse than they.

He clenched his hands as if the shreds of his identity, the essence of who he was, could be held there. Instead, it slipped from his grasp, like sand through a sieve.

Thor was not his brother. 

He was no Odinson. 

And Frigga was not... 

The few trees around him thrashed from the violent burst of energy emitted from the depths of his core. He hollered his rage at the night sky. All this time they had lied to him, led him to believe he was one of them. But why?

He took a deep breath. The chilly air cooled his ire and he finally surveyed the land. Snow was everywhere. He tensed and whirled around. Dark coldness surrounded him for as far as he could see. For a moment he had the horrid thought that he was on Jotunheim, but then he caught sight of the trees, broken and twisted from his wrath. They could not survive on the Frost World. Nothing but the most wretched things could.

The aurora borealis, falling down in wave-like curtains overhead, reminded him of the dream he had made for Jane. His fractured mind had brought him here of all places. 

Something deep inside of him snapped, and a hollow chuckle erupted from his chest. He fell to his knees and grabbed a handful of snow, only for it to turn to ice. Such a thing should've been impossible without the aid of his magic. Yet there it was, more proof that he was vile and repulsive. He crushed the ice, and watched the crystals fall from his open palms. 

"Heimdall, I must speak with the Allfather!"

Nothing.

He glared up at the stars. The Cube was still obstructing him, toying with him. It had probably discerned his true self the moment he came in contact with it, set everything up so he'd be forced to confront the lie that was his life, and... And what? Why would it bother?

He put the possible motives of such an obscure artifact out of his mind and turned his attention to his next move. Until Loki could speak with Odin and his mother— Frigga, only Jane would know the truth. He'd have to make sure she didn't speak of it, though. And he'd have to figure out another way to convince her to bring the Cube to Asgard.

There was just one problem: the mortals surely knew of his betrayal. His sudden departure made him appear guilty, and Thor, the honest fool, would confirm their suspicions.

However, the Trickster God didn't _have_ to return as Loki. 

He smiled as a plan formed in his mind.

oOoOo

Jane stood over the Jotunn body closest to her, wondering if Loki looked the same without his Asgardian disguise. Instinct had her reaching out to close his eyes, but Thor grabbed her hand. He talked to her with words that were muffled and distant.

Tony snapped his fingers in front of her face when her gaze slid back to the Jotunn.

"Doctor," he said. "Earth to Jane Foster."

"Is she not well?" Thor asked.

"She's in shock." 

Stark pulled her up and led her to a surviving chair not far from them. She didn't resist, not while she was curious about the strange feeling of walking on disconnected legs. It gave her the sense of floating, drifting through the war-torn room.

When she sat, a sudden bout of nausea hit her. Her skin felt clammy and cold. She groaned and bent over, woozy and on the verge of passing out.

Tony grabbed her shoulders before she toppled out of the chair. "Whoa, there, Doctor. Just relax. Take some deep breaths."

She couldn't. They were a world away. Any sort of physical action was beyond her control. Her eyes closed and her body begged to lie down.

The Tesseract's humming spiked and a foreign energy seared through the groggy haze, calmed her racing heart, and wrenched her back to the present. She sat upright and looked straight into the two faces staring at her. They jerked away, surprised at her sudden movement.

Tony was no longer in his Iron Man suit, just the black workout attire he wore under it. Scrapes marked his face and fatigue lined his eyes, but he looked healthy. Thor, on the other hand, looked radiant with bright eyes and flushed skin.

The elevator opened and Fury came charging out, startling all of them. “I leave for twelve hours and all hell breaks loose.”

He waved away the SHIELD employees and watched as each one dropped what they were holding and quickly filed into the elevator.

Thunder rumbled as Thor straightened. He pointed his hammer at the Tesseract. "What is that doing on Midgard?"

Before Fury could answer, Jane said, "The Tesseract is the exotic matter for our bridge.”

His gaze landed on her as he creased his brows. “You've been working on the Cosmic Cube this entire time?”

“I couldn’t tell you. Believe me, I wanted to ask you a thousand questions, but I couldn't.”

"This project is top secret and will continue despite this setback," Fury announced.

"Nay, this object is under Asgardian jurisdiction."

"Between Loki, the Avatars, SHIELD, and now you," Tony said, "it seems to me it's more like finders keepers."

Her mouth dropped open. She should have known Tony would have picked up on Loki's treachery. 

"What does Loki have to do with this?" Fury demanded.

"Haven't you noticed a certain tall goth is missing?"

Fury looked around as if just realizing both Asgardians weren't there. "He brought those..."

"Jotunns, or Frost Giants," she supplied.

Fury cast Thor a suspicious look. "You didn't know he was after the cube?"

Thor stood taller and spoke with righteous anger. "My brother would not betray me. He had to have been trying to return it to its rightful place." He moved toward the Tesseract. "I will finish what he started."

The humming spiked in warning and she hollered for him not to touch it.

His feet halted. "Why?"

"Because you can't. It won't let anyone near it besides me."

"Loki couldn't take it," Fury said, "the Frost Giants couldn't take it, and I doubt you will be able to."

Thor's eyes lit up with a challenge accepted. He continued on to the cube as the director and Tony moved further back.

The Tesseract's dome sprang up and knocked Thor clear across the labs, past Stark and the director, and through a wall.

She shook her head. Asgardians were a stubborn lot. 

As he walked back to the field region, he spun his hammer, pulling power to him. It charged the air, made it heavy and full of electricity.

Tony's eyes widened and he backed up even further. "I wouldn't do that."

"Nothing can withstand the might of Mjolnir."

She wanted to turn away, but couldn't keep her eyes off the train wreck about to happen.

He raised it overhead with both hands, then slammed it against the shield.

A bright light, no less than a mini-supernova, shot out from the collision. Shielding her eyes, she spun away as an explosive sound, like concrete being blasted through, assaulted her ears.

When colors and shapes returned, her gaze darted around for the source of the sound. There was a large hole in the thick, exterior wall. 

A flash of lightning lit the labs, then a clap of thunder pierced the air and vibrated her feet. Thor flew into the building and stopped at the edge of the dome. He gripped his hammer like he wanted to smash it against the energy barrier until his world returned back to normal. 

"Heimdall," Thor bellowed to the ceiling, "open the Bridge. Return to Asgard what is hers."

She looked at the Tesseract, then to Thor and finally around the lab. She glanced at Fury and Tony still standing near the wall doing the same.

Nothing happened.

Thor's jaw worked. He called for the Gatekeeper again with more fervor. 

Still nothing.

"Why does he not heed my call?" 

Even though it was clearly a rhetorical question, Tony answered. "Maybe he's on a bathroom break."

The God of Thunder narrowed his eyes at the Tesseract. "I am not in a gaming mood, Metal Man."

Fury seemed to let go of some of the extra tension he'd been carrying since he'd arrived.

Thor exhaled, long and slow. He looked at her, a little wary, his shoulders slumping the tiniest amount. "You control it?"

She almost laughed. "That would be a definite no."

His brows furrowed. "But you are not affected by it?"

She stuck her arm through the barrier while keeping careful watch on his response. His eyes widened, then he closed them and a look of resignation settled over his features.

"You must bring it to Asgard."

She snatched up her lower lip with her teeth. "I…"

"Dr. Foster is under our authority and is not allowed to move the Tesseract or leave the premises."

She sighed, thankful for the save but not pleased that he thought he could dictate her life.

Without a glance or acknowledgement to the director, Thor moved closer to her. "Lady Jane, think of your safety. The Jotunns have already come once. Who's to say they won't be back? They will do anything to possess it and you will be in their way. Do you understand?" 

She looked down. She'd done some crazy things for the sake of her research. This would just have to be another one. 

"They will kill you," he added.

Fury came up beside her. "Then protect her from them and from anyone else who would come after the Tesseract."

"Safeguarding the nine realms is my top priority."

"By protecting the Tesseract, by protecting her."

"Your continual work with the Cube will draw other volatile, war-hungry species to Midgard." Thor looked at her again. "If not for your safety, then for the safety of your world and all its people, you must bring it back."

An unfamiliar heaviness swept over her. She wanted what he said, to protect Earth, but having this technology meant they wouldn’t be outmatched. They’d be able to protect themselves rather than leaving it up to chance or depending on Asgard. She pulled in a breath and rubbed the arm Loki had healed.

Thor reached for her, but before he could, Fury shoved her through the field region and sent her tipping over like a felled tree. 

Fury had pushed her. He had flat out pushed her.

She looked up at them, still arguing, and got to her feet as the energy barrier flickered out. "I'll continue to work with the Tesseract because I want to. No one is making me do anything. Is that clear?"

She stared at each of them, daring them to defy her.

Thor breathed out. "I will concede for the time being. After your bridge is built, you'll return with me to hand over the Cube. Agreed?"

"And you will protect her should someone, _anyone_ , try to take the Tesseract?" Fury asked Thor.

"Aye, from even my brother, though you are mistaken about him." He paused, then added, "I think it wise to have Heimdall send more warriors to aid us. I will guard Jane personally while the others watch over the Cube."

He took a step back. "Heimdall, send the Warriors Three and Sif. Tell no one of the Cosmic Cube."

They waited. 

"It might take a moment for them to get to the Bifrost."

Time crept by. Tony went back to a desk and sifted through the pencil holder, Fury checked his watch, and she kept glancing at the Tesseract. There was something off about it. She just couldn't figure out what, and the two most telling responses, the humming and the shield, were nonexistent.

"Maybe he needed permission from the Allfather," Thor grumbled to himself, then spoke to them. "I am certain they will be here soon."

"They can have the room next to yours," Tony said.

"No." Fury's gaze flicked between the three of them."We're moving the project back to the research facility. They'll have rooms there."

Tony tapped a pencil against his other hand. "We agreed to work here."

"That was before we discovered a traitor in our midst—"

"Careful how you speak of my brother." 

"—and managed to sneak in a group of hostile aliens, then vanish without a trace." Fury looked at Thor as if daring him to counter his words.

The God of Thunder, tense and rigid with his gaze off to the side, stayed silent. 

Tony raised a hand in concession. "I'll add programs to JARVIS. Loki or the Frost Giants won't be able to get back in."

"Tony," Jane said, "the current state of our technology, even yours, cannot detect or control magic. Relocating the project is the most logical course of action."

The pencil in Stark's hand snapped in half. He closed his eyes and took a breath. "Fine, but Pepper goes with me. I'm not leaving her here if Reindeer Games comes back with a legion of Abominable Snowmen."

Thor grumbled, but didn't say anything. She wondered if he understood Tony's references.

"Done." Fury clasped his hands behind his back.

"Where is this facility?" she asked.

"The Mojave Desert."

She waited for a more detailed location. The Mojave was big, encompassing a number of states.

Fury stayed tight lipped. Then he touched his ear, looking off to the side. "The Quinjet is ready for departure. Get your things and be ready to leave in ten."

They all nodded and disbanded. 

Thor followed her to her room where she stuffed her belongings in her suitcase. On their way back to the elevator she asked about the amount of time it usually took for the other warriors to respond to his call.

"It should not take this long."

The artifact had acted oddly when he'd called Heimdall. "Do you think it's possible for the Tesseract to block your gatekeeper's abilities?"

"No one, not even our scholars, truly know anything about it." His brow wrinkled. "I have never been cut off from Asgard."

For the first time in his life, he was alone, separated from his family and friends, and a world that loved and adored him.

She attempted a reassuring smile. "We'll figure this out."

His face softened just before he wrapped her in his arms and squeezed a soft sound from her lungs. Her heart stuttered offbeat.

"Thank you," he said as he released her. 

When the door opened and he grabbed her luggage, she smothered her wide grin and followed him out to find Pepper and Fury waiting for them. The director held a black industrial-looking briefcase that contained the Tesseract. She could feel its proximity like a gentle caress. The humming remained soft and barely noticeable like it was taking a nap but that wasn't true. Its metaphorical eye was always on her.

"Doctor. Prince Thor," Fury greeted them. He spoke into his comm, then gestured them forward.

She stopped. "Where's Tony?" 

"He's on his way there already," the director grumbled. 

Pepper looked out the windows as if she wanted no part of Tony's escapades, then moved to the door.

They were officially leaving. Jane took a deep breath. She wondered where Loki was and if she would ever see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was pretty much a transitional chapter, but it was important to get their reactions and set up for the next quarter. I hope everyone found it at least a little entertaining.
> 
> Thanks to my beta, sister, CarishTale for commenting, and everyone who gave kudos and bookmarked. You make this experience worthwhile and enjoyable.
> 
> Up next: Jane's POV. Where is Fury taking them? Who will Loki become? And what about the bridge?


	14. Chapter 13

They had been flying over a vast ocean of sand, when they spotted the research facility. It resembled a warehouse district that was bigger than a town. Certainly bigger than Puente Antiguo.

The moment the boarding ramp lowered, the director stood. Jane matched his movement with her gaze fixed on the black briefcase in his hand. The Tesseract was not happy in his possession. The constant humming had begun to sound something like a growling cat. As he marched out, she almost followed him, drawn by the cube's desire, but she stopped. Thor hadn't moved. 

He blinked as if coming out of a daydream. "Mjolnir is acting oddly. I do not have a good feeling about this."

"Maybe the Tesseract is interfering with the properties of your hammer."

"Aye." He stood and took her and Pepper's suitcases. "I would feel better if I knew of Loki's whereabouts."

Jane wondered if he simply missed him or if he was concerned for his brother's safety. 

When they exited the Quinjet, Tony landed and said, "There's a security flaw in the northwestern quadrant. No need to panic, though. I fixed it. The invoice is in the mail." He gave Pepper a peck on the cheek.

Fury's pinched expression smoothed into an impassive one. "Follow me."

As they moved down a long, sterile hallway well-lit with fluorescent lights Jane caught sight of a sign with both SHIELD and NASA's logos. It figured they would be in cahoots.

They entered a dome-shaped section of the concrete vacuum chamber and her gaze immediately went up. It was massive. The kind of massive that could easily swallow a space shuttle and then some. In the center was a circular platform surrounded by absorption panels and stabilizers. Fury moved down the runway and placed the Tesseract in the containment unit.

This was the part of the bridge where the portal would form. The chamber had been designed exactly for this very purpose, to neutralize any radiation the wormhole gave off. 

"Jane!"

She whipped around at the sound of Erik's voice and ran straight to him. Protocol be damned. He was at one of the monitoring stations, his eyes bright and his arms opened wide when she crashed into him. She squeezed her eyes shut as tightly as she squeezed him. Her mentor's familiar scent of ink and starch surrounded her.

He patted her back and kissed the top of her head. "It has been too long, Janey."

"You never called."

"I'm sorry," he breathed out.

She pulled back and smiled at him. "No, it's okay. Believe me"—she glanced at the Tesseract—"I understand."

"Who knew astrophysicists were such softies?" Tony's voice reminded her that they had an audience. He stood next to Pepper, sans Iron Man suit.

She released her father figure and rolled her eyes dramatically at Stark.

"Jane," Erik admonished her for her rude behavior. 

"What?" She raised her hands in an imploring way. "You haven't been around him long enough to understand." 

His eyes crinkled as they narrowed in disapproval.

Pepper laughed. "Don't worry, Dr. Selvig, Tony has that effect on everyone."

Fury sighed. "Are we done mingling?" 

Thor stood off to the side, looking so incredibly out of place and uncomfortable. She reached out to squeeze his arm, but instead, he took her hand and interlaced their fingers. 

The shock of it left her staring down at their joined hands and swallowing hard, but then she looked up at his beaming smile and gave him a soft one in return. Thor's joviality was more contagious than a virus.

She faced Erik. "Have you met..." The corners of her lips fell at his surly look.

"Everyone knows of the Asgardian Prince."

It was her turn to arch a brow at his rude behavior.

He turned away from them and moved to another monitoring station, checking the computer there. The silence was heavy and bordered on unbearable.

Fury severed it. "Dr. Selvig will be assisting you from now on. He's the only one we can trust to know about you and the Tesseract."

Erik watched her, but looked away when she caught him. There was another reason he was called in. She could see it in his eyes. 

"And where do I set up shop?" Tony asked.

"Over here." Fury pointed at the furthest end from her and the Cube as he walked away. Tony and Pepper followed him. They talked about the machine, their voices fading until they were indistinct. 

"Erik." Jane detangled her fingers from Thor's to walk to her mentor. "Are you going to tell me what's really going on here?"

"I'm here to help, that's all." He glanced once at Thor, then turned away. He tried to play it off by picking through the printed readouts, but she knew better.

She turned to stay with him. There was no way he was going to hide from her. She honestly didn't know why he bothered trying.

He exhaled long and slow. "I don't like it."

"Don't like what?"

"Any of it, Jane." When Thor shifted, Erik glanced at him again and spoke in hushed tones. "You and him. You and the Tesseract. The God of Mischief. I read the debriefings." He took a deep breath. "And I don't like you being involved."

Surprisingly, it was the mention of Loki that had her cringing, even though no one knew of her attraction to him. "I'm a big girl now, Erik."

He raised his hands in surrender. "I know, I know. But that doesn't mean I don't worry about you. If your father was alive, he'd have my head."

She hated it when he brought out the big guns. Her ire waned and she found her posture relaxing despite the fact that he never truly answered her question. She leaned in for another hug, letting him have his secret. For now.

At the sound of Tony and Fury's voices, she broke their contact and moved back to Thor. She had always been the odd one out and had never liked that isolating, lonely feeling. From everything he'd told her, it didn't sound like he'd ever experienced it and if she could, she'd help him through it. 

He extended out his hand for hers, and this time, she gave it to him. It was harmless, and the least she could do.

Thor looked at her, really looked at her with those pure blue eyes. He might've fought and killed hundreds, thousands of beings and pursued hundreds, thousands of women from nine different realms, but there was still this unequivocal goodness that radiated out of him. It was something that couldn't be faked. 

She didn't deserve any of it. Not when Loki constantly lingered in the periphery of her mind.

Fury's voice thankfully pulled her out of that line of thought. "Someone should be here shortly to show you where your rooms, the latrines, and the chow hall are."

"What, too good to be our tour guide?" Tony asked.

"There are strict schedules. If you miss a meal, that's it. Same for showers." Fury turned and left.

When the door opened, everyone faced the domed section. 

A man walked in with a carefree stride and went straight to Jane. She nearly took a step back in surprise. Out of everyone in the room she was the least important. 

A corner of his mouth lifted, then fell at the sight of Thor holding her hand. "Dr. Foster, it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

She looked at the NASA I.D. badge on his lab coat. Dr. Jared Collins was slightly taller than Tony, and maybe a couple years younger. He had soft brown eyes that were somehow familiar. "I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

He smiled and that too gave her a sense of déjà vu. "I'm afraid not. Shall I escort you around the base?"

The God of Thunder stiffened as he stared at the NASA scientist. It was as if no one else but Jane existed to this strange man. 

Dr. Collins gestured to the door. "I suggest we move along."

Thor didn't budge. His gaze stayed fixed on the newcomer, as if daring him to make a challenge. 

The scientist may have been shorter than the God of Thunder, but he did not cower. He returned his look with aplomb, then headed to the doors.

"Awkward," Tony said out of the side of his mouth, which earned him an elbow from Pepper.

They exited the building and a blast of heat hit her as if she’d opened a scorching oven.

As they rounded a corner, she asked Erik if he'd met the scientist before. 

He shook his head. "But it's a large complex."

That was for sure. The further they moved from the Tesseract, the more she could feel the pull to return to it. The cube was quietest when she was in its presence, but there was no way she was going to lug around a briefcase everywhere. Besides, Fury would probably have an aneurysm if she tried.

"The barracks are just around here," Dr. Collins said as they reached the end of the street.

They turned toward a multistory edifice and entered a hallway similar to the radiation building and just as lifeless.

“Cafeteria is on the left.” He didn’t bother pausing long enough for them to actually look at it. Instead, he kept moving to the back of the building, while passing several soldiers going in the opposite direction.

"What do people do for fun around here?" Pepper asked.

"There's a gym on the right," Dr. Collins responded. 

"Okay..." Pepper looked at Tony. "I probably should have brought more board games."

Jane glanced at her to see if she was joking. "You seriously brought a game?"

"Of course." 

Jane shook her head as they piled into an elevator. She stood sandwiched between Thor and Erik. Neither seemed to want to leave her side and it was a bit suffocating. She distracted herself by thinking of which game Pepper packed.

Just as she was about to ask, the elevator jerked and Thor instantly wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her. His warm hand held her against him and he stared down at her with a smile and a look in his eye that made her blush. She let her hair fall into a curtain around her face and as soon as the door opened, she walked out.

"Jane," Thor said, stopping her with a gentle hand. He brushed back her hair and tucked it behind her ear. "You are beautiful. And your blush only enhances that fact. Do not hide it."

She blinked at him in surprise. No one had ever said such a thing to her.

His gaze dropped to her lips and her breath caught in her throat. He leaned forward and she had the sudden, desperate desire to back away. It was too public.

Dr. Collins walked past them, just close enough to clip Thor on the arm and knock his hand away from her. “The first door on the left is Mr. Stark and Miss Pott’s room.”

The God of Thunder’s eyes jerked to the scientist as he gritted his teeth.

“Dr. Selvig, your room is on the right.”

No one moved. Pepper’s eyes had widened and Erik stared at Dr. Collins and Thor, his gaze bouncing back and forth. Tony, ever the oddball, actually laughed.

“You’ve got some serious cojones.” He swept Pepper up in a bridal hold and walked to their door. “Too bad you won’t be working with us. I could use the entertainment.”

Thor grumbled something, but it was lost in the shuffling of passing over the key and unlocking the room. The couple whispered to each other. Then Tony closed the door with a swift kick and the rest of them were left standing in the now silent hallway.

Dr. Collins looked at Erik as if expecting him to go to his room, but the older scientist stayed put and said, "I'm already well acquainted with mine, thank you."

"Okay then." He took several steps further down the hallway and pointed out her room, then handed her the key. 

His fingers grazed hers a moment longer than necessary. Little tingles zipped through her body and brought forth a memory of Loki standing behind her with his breath ghosting over her neck.

She shook her head and forced herself to focus on the simple task of unlocking the door. The room wasn't bad, simple and utilitarian, but bigger than a college dorm. She'd miss having a bathroom all to herself, though. 

"Not yours," Dr. Collins said.

She turned to find the two men clogging the entrance. Apparently, Thor had tried to follow her in, but the scientist had stopped him.

"I am her personal guard," Thor explained, as if his words were enough to settle the dispute. 

Based on the way Dr. Collins's jaw was set, that was not the case. "I was given three keys." He took a step back and gestured down the hallway. "Your room is down here."

Thor's fists tightened and his jaw ticked. She envisioned a pot of water on the verge of boiling over, and it looked like it was up to her to turn off the heat. 

After guiding him out the door as one would talk someone off a ledge, they walked down the long hallway and stopped at a room in the far back, tucked away in a corner. Dr. Collins unlocked the door and swung it wide open. 

She covered her mouth in part shock and part humor. It was the tiniest bedroom she'd ever seen, no bigger than a janitorial closet. There was just enough room for a twin-sized bed and a small dresser.

Jane glanced at him. "It's a good thing you won't be needing this room often."

His brows furrowed. "The bed..."

"I know. It's really more of a footstool for you." He was taking it rather well, but maybe he was too stunned for any other emotion. She got an idea. "Use mine."

Their heads jerked to her and the realization of how that had sounded smacked her right on the noggin. "I mean let's switch rooms." 

"Lady Jane, your kindness and generosity are most appreciated." Thor bowed and took up her hand to kiss it in that way of his. "I have nothing but my gratitude to offer in return." 

His eyes most certainly said otherwise. The twinkle in them made her knees week and had her questioning her sanity for constantly turning him away.

She swallowed, wishing she could fan herself.

Erik cleared his throat. It was his 'I'm not happy, but you're an adult so I'm not going to say anything, however, I will make this obvious noise of disapproval' sound. She knew it intimately. Though it was only ever used when she was too busy working to sleep, eat, or leave her lab for days at a time.

"Dr. Foster," Dr. Collins' cold tone pulled her out of Thor's trance. His eyes were on the God of Thunder as if he were nothing more than an annoying insect before they zeroed in on her. "Aren't you supposed to be busy building an Einstein-Rosen bridge for the Peace Convention"—he looked at his watch which she was 99% sure wasn't there two minutes ago—"in one week?"

Her stomach turned over. How in the world would she meet that deadline with all these distractions? She yanked her hand out of Thor's. "One week," she muttered.

As she ran to Tony's room, the men's footsteps thudded closely behind.

She pounded on the door. "Hurry it up, Tony. We've got work to do."

Something hit the door.

Her knocking grew more incessant. "One week. One week!"

"I think I broke her," Dr. Collins said.

She rolled her eyes at the NASA scientist's sarcastic comment followed by Thor's snort of laughter.

A shirtless Tony threw open the door, his hair mussed.

She dismissed his glare and snatched up his arm. He had just enough time to catch a top thrown to him by a suspiciously hidden Pepper before Jane pulled him into the hallway.

"One week!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love, love, love writing this story, but I especially love writing for you all. It really does makes the process more enjoyable. So thank you. Truly.
> 
> And thank you to my wonderful beta, DreamFlight, and my lovely sister.
> 
> Up next: Loki POV. Something is going to go down. Something big...


	15. Chapter 14

Loki teleported out of the hallway and landed in the same snowy expanse with the twisted and broken trees. 

He clenched his hands at the memory of his once-brother constantly pulling Jane to him, touching her, speaking to her as if they were lovers. And all he could do was stand there and watch. Only one thought consoled him: the fact that he could push Thor to his limits without any repercussions. It would be the most fun he'd had in years.

His mind drifted to the Cosmic Cube. It was ripe for the taking, and Jane was the key. If he couldn't scare her into giving it to him, then he would have to convince her, and there was only one thing that made people commit moronic actions: love.

He mindlessly moved one foot in front of the other, running through different methods on how he might try to use both of his personas to accomplish his mission. He could be there in her dreams while Dr. Collins pursued her in her waking hours. One of them would eventually crack that shell of hers and succeed.

Just as he turned for another pass, a disruption in the surrounding magical fields had him spinning around.

"You did not heed my warning, Liesmith," Skadi said with her fanged teeth bared and a spear gripped in her hands.

Loki hid his shock, and casually shifted his posture into an unassuming fighting stance. "I see you've found a way to open a tunnel."

She sneered in response and began circling him.

"I suppose the feat does deserve a modicum of praise." He bowed without taking his eyes off her. "Well done."

A snarl ripped from her throat as she lunged for him.

Loki easily sidestepped her and tsked. "I may have complimented your wits too soon."

She swept her spear low at his feet before snapping it up and thrusting it at his midsection. Her movements were quick, strong, and clearly ingrained from much practice, though it was obvious it was not her primary choice of weapon. He watched her dart in and out, jab and swipe, all the while he kept his hands behind his back and gracefully avoided her strikes.

Her sudden primal scream nearly startled him. She ceased her frantic movements and stomped the butt of the spear on the ground near her feet. Her chest heaved.

Why didn't she use her ice attacks? Why was she holding back?

"You do not have the Cosmic Cube or you wouldn't be here," she said more to herself.

"How astute of you."

She shot him a red-eyed glare. "Why does it shield a mortal girl?"

"I wasn't aware we were on the same side again." 

After a long pause, she said, "That can be arranged."

"Tell me, Skadi, what use would I have for a people who have failed everything they've attempted?"

She stepped forward and pointed her spear at him. "You came to us—"

"With the simplest task and still you failed."

She growled and shot in for another assault.

The spearhead whizzed past his face and he got a whiff of bitter herbs and cloying oils. He snatched the spear and snapped it in two, sending her reeling backwards. 

"You think to poison me?" He took another sniff and placed the ingredients. "With a sedative and truth potion?" 

"How else are we to believe what you say?" She was not remorseful. Not that he'd ever anticipate such an emotion from a Jotunn.

He tossed the spearhead off to the side. "Go, before I change my mind."

"The Casket will be ours." Ice coated her arm and a blade formed. "Even if we have to destroy this realm."

The Cube was his. Midgard was his. 

Without thought, his armor appeared and he threw his magicked daggers at her.

A quick sweep of her hand brought up a wall of ice protecting her from the blades. He opened a tunnel behind her and travelled the short distance in less than a heartbeat while leaving behind his copy and a hidden portal to his pocket dimension. 

She charged the fake him. Two footfalls in though, she spun around and unleashed a hailstorm of frozen projectiles at the real Loki. He grit his teeth, annoyed she hadn't fallen for his trap, and dodged each icy blade as she closed the distance between them. 

They fought with pure instinct, will, and ferocity. She slashed, stabbed, and parried, all the while speaking as if they were conversing over dinner.

"You promised us a trade. And I promised you the most exquisitely painful death if you lied."

Even if he cared to speak she did not give him the chance. 

"Who shall have the pleasure of witnessing such a momentous event? The Allfather?" 

He turned them around and began forcing her back toward the portal with his attacks.

"Thor?"

Moving her was like trying to push against a lazy ox. He switched tactics and, instead, led her back toward the portal. 

"Your mother?" 

His movements hesitated.

"Interesting." She paused as if in thought, not the slightest out of breath. "How about the mortal girl?"

He sent a knife straight to her heart before he could stop himself. 

Skadi's eyes flickered wide as she attempted to move out of the way. The dagger's impact jerked her into a backwards spin. Snow sprayed up and around her as she landed in a crouched position.

He followed her gaze down to the hilt jutting out of her shoulder. She didn't whimper or wince as she gripped the unadorned metal and pulled. It came out slick with blood. The wound's small slit oozed the same viscous liquid.

She tested the use of her arm as she locked eyes with him. Then she smiled. "The mortal, Loki? Really?"

He growled and began his assault again.

She laughed though, deflecting the blades as if she'd prepared her whole life for this fight. "She will be the first we kill, then. Unfortunately, it will have to be quick, if Bergelmir is correct."

The name must belong to the one who fled Jane's lab, but he dismissed it as unimportant.

She was baiting him again, wanting to get under his skin, but she should know not to play games with the God of Mischief. He prepared a copy of her father and waited, letting her slip in closer to him, letting her believe she was winning.

They moved in tandem, a lethal dance he let grow more intimate with the closer proximity. She stepped in and he shifted allowing her to earn a sliver of blood with a slice to his cheek. She smiled, showing the entirety of those ghoulish teeth.

Still, he waited. 

She drew her arm back, then just as she moved to stab him in the abdomen he transported himself next to the portal, leaving behind the image of her father. She couldn't stop her momentum. She could only gasp in shock and horror at seeing her arm, elbow deep, in Thiazi and the end of her ice-blade sticking out past him, coated in his fake blood.

From behind, he could not see her face, but he could imagine the stricken expression as she jerked back, the ice blade gone. The way she clasped onto her father's shoulders, trying to ease his descent. The soft murmurs. The quiet sniffling as the light faded from Thiazi's eyes. 

Loki did not know Jotunns could cry. Not that it made him feel any different about them—himself. He let the Frost Giant's image disappear in a flash of gold.

Not giving her time to recover, he called her, taunted her. She was weak, undeserving of the throne, of being called a warrior, a mage.

Skadi whirled on him with a feral snarl. The blade reformed on her arm and she charged with everything she had before sliding to a stop. Her feet buried into the snow as it piled up around her calves. She said nothing, just glared at him. The vein in her forehead bulged and her nostrils flared.

"I will kill her myself," she said, though just barely, for her jaw was clenched and her voice shook with rage. She took a deep breath. "Her death will be slow and excruciating, and before she dies I will make her hate you, curse your name, and pray for your miserable existence to end." 

Loki leaned forward, the drive to end her life right then had him pulling as much magic in and around him as possible.

Skadi continued. "I'll have her carve out your innards and bind you with them. She'll position the snake over your head and relish in your screams. And when you are begging for your death, I'll slit her throat and bathe you in her blood."

The gruesome image played out in his mind and his skin crawled. He couldn't let her anywhere near Jane. Because she was capable of doing exactly as she'd said. Her standing before him on Midgard was testament to that fact.

The surplus of magic burned in his veins, but he reveled in the pain. If he couldn't get her to the tunnel, then he'd open one over her head. 

Before he could unleash the spell, she was charging him again.

"No more magic. No more daggers," she screamed as she ran. "Prove to me you are not a slithering coward."

He let the magic sizzle out of existence and called forth his staff. He swung low and cracked the weapon against her ankles. 

She fell back on the cushioned earth with a soft thud. Only the whoosh of her exhale filled the silent landscape.

He stepped back, closer to the invisible tunnel. She raised her head and the confusion of him not moving in for the kill was evident in her eyes. He smirked at her. Let her think he was toying with her, trying to prove his dominance.

She deftly popped to her feet, and they converged again, a whirlwind of strikes and counterstrikes, of weapons and limbs. He ducked under her ice blade and let her continue a step past him, then spun around and slammed his staff against her shoulder blades. She tumbled forward, but stopped just out of range of the portal. 

Loki suppressed a curse, and dashed in again. This time he used his staff like a battering ram to force her back, inch by inch.

Faster than he had ever expected a Jotunn to move, she snatched the end of his weapon and paused to smile at him. He had only a moment to draw his brows together in confusion before his world fell away. 

She had tricked him. She had opened her own portal and was transporting them away from Midgard. The realization would've been hilarious if not for his current predicament. He had never been the recipient of being dragged through the void. It was disorienting and a bit nauseating, but he knew where she was taking him before he saw the bluish dark world at the end of the tunnel. Jotunheim.

The moment he landed, hands seized his arms and ripped his staff from his grip. More hands grabbed his shoulders and helmet. Loki struggled against the constraints. He thrashed and kicked and sent out copies of himself in the hopes some of them would go for the decoys, but no. They forced him to his knees as Skadi backed away from him with a smirk firmly in place.

He grimaced as his armor weakened from the Frost Giant's glacial contact. He did not want to see his true self. Not again. Not ever. 

The more he jostled himself, though, the quicker the metal and leather turned brittle and broke away in crumbles and chunks. They fell to the ice near his knees, leaving his once magnificent armor ugly and useless.

The horns of his helmet landed next, clanging on the solid ground and silencing the rumbling, guttural sounds of the Jotunns' language. All was quiet as he watched the last pieces of his armor join the other ruined bits. The last pieces of the self he had always known, had always prided himself on.

They finally grasped his bare skin, yet he did not feel the pain associated with their touch. They could've been Asgardian or human hands, not the ones belonging to the icy creatures he knew them to be.

Under the Jotunns' touch, the magic giving him his false appearance faded until both of his arms and shoulders were a glaucous hue. In the same instant, someone jerked his head back, causing his face to morph into the same grotesque ones now focused on him. Laufey and Skadi stood side by side before him.

The Jotunns stared in disbelief, they stood as frozen as the icy stalagmites littering the room.

Loki hated every one of them. He yearned to see them annihilated for what they had done to him.

He smiled, wide and maniacal, before he ripped himself free from his captor's stunned hold. Then he opened another tunnel to Midgard, careful to hide every trace of the path from their magic users. He also made sure to conceal his presence from Skadi. It was the only way she could've found his exact location.

He appeared in the midst of familiar furniture and equipment. The very furniture he spent a year around as nothing more than a specter. Hot, dusty air filled the abandoned space. Early morning sunlight filtered in through the many windows.

Jane's New Mexico lab. The Odin-forsaken desert.

He didn't know why his mind kept bringing him to places connected to the mortal but for once he was glad. This was closer to a home than anywhere else, including Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a surprise. I hadn't planned on Skadi coming back so soon but she demanded to go after Loki. So I let her loose. She'll be wreaking more havoc too. Fun! (Does that make me sadistic?)
> 
> Thanks again for reading! Anything extra, like commenting, bookmarking, and giving kudos, is the graham cracker crust to my cheesecake. (I love cheesecake, but I LOVE the crust. Seriously, I would be thrilled if I found one that had half of each!)
> 
> I would share said cheesecake-of-my-dreams to my beta, Dreamflight, and my sister for all their awesome hard work, they put into my story. Love you both!
> 
> Up Next: Jane's POV: moving along with the bridge and Loki's devious plan begins.


	16. Chapter 15

"Tony, no."

" _Jane_ , yes."

"What, are you ten?" She was on the verge of strangling him. "I said no. Besides, Fury would never allow it."

He raised his arms. "He's not here, is he?"

"He doesn't have to be here. It's his building." She looked up at the corners of the lab and whispered, "I wouldn't be surprised if he's watching us right now."

He waved away her concerns. 

She groaned and collapsed in a chair, rubbing her forehead. They had been going around and around for the past—she looked at her watch and sunk back further—five hours.

"If I may," Thor said. He had been quiet the entire time. It shocked her he hadn't smashed through the walls to fly as far away from them as he could. "Lady Jane did not fare so well the last time. I do not think it wise for her to establish physical contact again."

"Exac—wait, no. That's not why I'm disagreeing. It's that it won't help. I don't _remember_ any of the information it imparted." She thought she'd explained this twenty times over. "Touching it won't do anything except knock me out and get us in trouble."

Tony shoved his hand through his hair. If he didn't stop, he'd go bald by evening. "We need to know how to stabilize its output enough to channel the energy. Without that, then this whole project has been a waste of my time."

"Touching it won't help."

"Continual exposure might build a tolerance that would allow you to retain the information." He sighed, then walked to her and knelt. He must be desperate if he was willing to plead. "If I could do it, I would. But you're the only one."

Erik halted his pacing and stared at the Tesseract. "He's right."

Everyone looked at him.

"You must chase every possibility, every alternative," Erik intoned.

Tony shot to his feet. "Finally." 

She gaped at her mentor. "Earlier, you told me you didn't like any of this."

"I don't like it, but he's right," he explained, while staring at the cube as if transfixed. "You're the only one."

She moved directly in front of him to block his view. "We don't know the effects of what Tony's plan will do to me."

"I knew you were concerned about yourself," Stark quipped as he sat in the chair she’d just vacated.

"It's just low levels of gamma radiation," Selvig said. "Nothing harmful."

For a brief moment, a blue sheen flickered over his eyes. "You're sure you're okay with this?"

He placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Building an Einstein-Rosen bridge is not only your dream, it is your destiny."

She raised an eyebrow at his odd choice of words, but let it go. "Okay, then."

Tony clapped his hands. "Let's do this."

When she turned to the cube, she found Thor blocking her path. 

"Are you certain?" he asked.

"Honestly? No." She laughed to ease the tension, but it came off strained.

He brushed back her hair and gazed into her eyes like he was trying to communicate something to her. "Jane."

He didn't use the title he had given her. And boy, did it make it surprisingly, unbearably intimate. The utterance rumbled with sensuality, desire, and tenderness that tickled every nerve ending in her body.

"Jane," Erik's voice reminded her of their objective.

She smiled at Thor despite the unease he was projecting and moved the rest of the way to the cube. It greeted her with a sudden flair and hummed a light and airy tone in her mind.

"Readings just spiked," Erik called out.

She could've told him that. The scanners were pretty much useless to her now; her connection to the alien artifact was more accurate and consistent.

"I gotta say," Tony's voice practically quivered with excitement, "this is X-Files crazy and I kinda love it."

Of course he would. He was the one standing safely over there. She faced the monitoring stations and gave them a thumbs up.

Erik nodded. "Applying one thousand joules in three, two, one—"

She squeezed her eyes shut when it lit up and shot out a flare ring. The humming hit a crescendo in record time. She gritted her teeth against the onslaught and felt around for the release in the unit. It was excited. It wanted her to hurry.

Her body vibrated with its anticipation. Her fingers shook from its desire as she grasped the cold lever and pushed. The Tesseract hovered, shedding its cube shape to expose an infinite, unimaginable ball of energy. 

Without thought, her hand rose and grazed the outer layers.

She sucked in a breath, but it wasn't oxygen that filled her cells. It was pure, unadulterated, alien energy. And it crackled in her ears, sizzled in her veins, and lit every nerve. Her brain was a fireworks show. Her body was a vessel.

Images flashed: a purple being, a frozen world, a silvery-white metal. They sped up, flicking through each image like a possessed slideshow projector until they were nothing more than a blur.

Then it all disappeared.

Her hand fell away, limp and unresponsive. Her knees went next and her body collapsed into a pair of inhumanly strong arms. 

"Lady Jane." Thor lowered her to the floor. He touched her hair and face, and felt for her pulse and breath.

The remnants of the Tesseract's energy still swirled through her, but this time she was able to pull herself together faster. She moved her hand, just a twitch of fingers at first, then a fist.

"Janey." 

A concerned Erik rushed to her, dropping to his knees beside her and Thor. Tony was right behind him.

Air rushed into her lungs as she gasped for breath and sat up. She stared wide-eyed at her surroundings. Everything sparkled with superb clarity and vivid colors.

"Hey, Jane." Tony snapped his fingers in front of her face. The sound was no less than a massive bell ringing in her ears. She closed her eyes. "Earth to Jane."

"Metal Man," Thor's voice rumbled with warning. "Give her a moment."

When she opened her eyes again, everything had returned back to normal. Everything but her, that is. She felt good, like she had just drunk a barrel of coffee without the jittery, unfocused side effects.

She looked at the men hovering around her, one concerned, one patient, and one eager. She beamed at them, then hopped up and zipped through the lab, piling things in her arms: wires, a wrench, pencils, electrical tape, and so on.

Someone cleared their throat.

She started and spun around, almost dropping some of her bundle. When she realized they were waiting on a report from her, she barked a laugh and shook her head at her tunnel vision, then dropped everything on the closest workstation. 

"Iridium," she said as she pieced some of the items together, then added, "The Tesseract showed me iridium. That's what we need to stabilize its output. I had the answer this entire time. Remember my thesis, Tony?" 

She glanced at him long enough to catch his nod, then noticed the wrench and grabbed it. She speed-walked to the stabilizing panels. "I've been right about everything so far: inhabitable worlds, an Einstein-Rosen bridge, my Foster Theory, the Cube—" she bit her lip and pried a bolt loose. After several more, she tilted the long panels up a few degrees. They had to be perfect if they wanted the bridge to work.

"Jane?" Eric asked.

On her way back to the workstation, she tossed Thor the wrench. "Do the same with the rest, will you?"

She picked up the wires and started to splice them, but stopped when she remembered something. An image. It was vague and incomplete, but it felt important. She snatched it up and flipped open to a blank page to draw what she could. 

"Jane!" Erik's earnest voice startled her.

"Yes?"

The three men were still standing in the spot where she had left them, staring at her. Her mentor waved a hand around the room. "What are you doing?"

What did they think she was doing? "Working. And so should you. Tell Fury what we need. Thor, get on those panels. Tony, come help me figure out exactly how much iridium the bridge will need." She closed her notebook and went back to her pile of gathered items, searching for the tape.

Hearing their mumblings to one another, she sighed and looked up. "I'm fine." Better than fine. "And it gave me information, just like the last time, but I can actually remember some of it. Like the iridium, which I'm sure Fury would provide if someone were to ask him." 

oOoOo

Jane tapped the heel of her shoe on the linoleum floor. Her knee bounced continuously as she funneled the surprisingly palatable food into her mouth. She was much hungrier than she had realized. 

Pepper and Thor chatted around her, but she did not miss their sidelong glances. Nor did she miss the way Erik watched her. It was different than the usual concerned parent feeling he gave off. It was almost...reverent. 

She shivered as an eerie chill settled over her.

When the doors swung open, she looked up just as Dr. Collins stepped in. His gaze immediately found hers and she paused with her fork inches from her mouth, her heel hovering just over the floor, ceasing its chaotic rhythm. 

He smiled at her. It was pleasant and made his eyes light up. She quickly looked away. He was handsome, just like Thor and Tony, Barton, Loki and practically every soldier she'd seen so far. It was absurd and she was starting to think it must be a SHIELD requirement, as well as some kind of superhero bylaw.

"May I sit here?" Dr. Collins asked Pepper while gesturing to the empty chair next to her.

"You may." She smiled up at him.

Everyone exchanged pleasantries, though Thor gave the bare minimum, just enough to not be considered outright rude.

Jane went back to eating and tapping her foot, only halfway listening. Her mind was on the Tesseract and what she had seen when she'd made contact with it. Why was it showing her Jotunheim again? Maybe it had something to do with Loki and his true heritage. 

Thor's warm hand touched her knee long enough to still its frantic bouncing and pull her out of her head. He whispered to her. "What troubles you?"

Should she tell him what happened to Loki at Stark Tower? "Nothing. Just thinking about work." She gave him what she hoped looked like a normal smile.

"Prince Odinson," Dr. Collins said with a bit of heat, especially on Thor's last name, "how are you enjoying your stay on Earth?"

"I have been unable to see much of this realm, but I am enjoying my time here very much." Thor sought out her hand. Then, much to her surprise, he placed their linked hands on the table. 

Dr. Collins' eyes briefly narrowed before he gave a thin smile. "Yes, well, you must be eager to return to Asgard."

Thor squeezed her hand ever so slightly. "Not as eager as I thought I'd be."

"I see. How unfortunate then, that you'll have to leave as soon as you can, what with your...brother going rogue." Everyone's gazes snapped to him and he seemed to take delight in their astonishment. "I've been debriefed, since I'm going to be working more closely with Jane."

"I thought Erik was the only one they trusted knowing about"—Jane looked around to make sure no one else was listening to the group—"about me and the Tesseract."

Dr. Collins shrugged. "They must have changed their minds."

"It makes sense," Pepper finally spoke up. "SHIELD would want one of their men involved."

Looking pointedly at their hands, Dr. Collins asked Thor, "Are you two going back to Asgard as a couple?"

Jane looked at Thor, very curious about his answer. Loki had said she'd be unwelcome in Asgard, and she wanted to hear Thor's thoughts on the matter. She hadn't brought it up, though. She didn't want him to think she expected anything from him.

He shifted in his seat. "I would rather speak of this in private."

"It's okay, I understand," she said partially relieved. "I'm just a Midgardian and certainly not royalty or—"

He scooted his chair back to face her fully, their hands still interlaced. "Lady Jane, you are all of these things and so much more." 

His smile was genuine and not one borne of rejection. Her heart plummeted. She liked Thor. She really did. He was kind, chivalrous to a fault, and frighteningly handsome. But it was not him who she dreamed of. It was not his face that randomly popped in her mind. He was not Loki.

"I have thought on this," Thor continued, "and I had hoped to wait for the appropriate time to announce it, but when you bring the Tesseract to Asgard with me, I would like to court you." He glanced at their joined hands and gave her a boyish grin. "Officially, that is."

Her brain stalled and her body froze. Jane was taking too long to answer. Where was her reboot button when she needed one?

His smiled slipped out of its perfect placement.

She should say something. She should tell him no because she had feelings for Loki. She should tell him yes because he actually wanted this, despite all the obstacles.

The feeling of Thor's thumb suddenly caressing her hand had her bolting to her feet and severing their contact. "I'm... I..." she stuttered, unable to think of an appropriate response for her overreaction.

He stood just as quickly. "Forgive me. I should not have brought it up so soon."

"No, Thor, don't apologize." She should be the one doing so. "I just need time."

She made her escape without looking back. 

Just as the elevator opened, Dr. Collins called her. She turned to find him rushing down the hallway. His strides were smooth and effortless, so unlike most scientists she knew.

"Dr. Foster, I feel responsible for your discomfort back there." He nodded to the cafeteria behind him. "I shouldn't have said anything. It wasn't my place."

"You're right, it wasn't." The elevator was beeping, so she turned and walked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this was the chapter where I originally mentioned the dream which spurred chapter four. Only, if you recall, there was no mention of it now. It just didn't work with the way the story is evolving, but oh well. Chapter four gave me the courage to write something more m-rated and now you have Mischief And Seduction. Which, btw, will be updated next Friday instead of Natural Selection.
> 
> Thank you for reading and double thank you for the kudos and comment!
> 
> And triple thank you to my beta, Dream Flight, and my sister!
> 
> Up next for Natural Selection: Jane's POV. A character gets reintroduced and Loki will stop at nothing to achieve his goal.


	17. Chapter 16

Loki walked into Jane's lab carrying two boxes of pizza, disguised as Dr. Collins. They smelled horrid, but he'd eat them to maintain his cover. He'd do _whatever_ it took to get the Tesseract.

Searching out the occupants of the room, he found Thor standing against the side wall with his arms crossed, looking rather unlike himself. He was serious with just a touch of grim. Things weren't going his way for once in his life. What a shame. Erik moved around the monitoring stations recording information in his tablet. And Jane, she...

She looked up at him from her workstation and her gaze landed on the pizza in his hands. A smile lit up her face.

"Dr. Collins," she said as she stood, then crossed the room toward him. "You brought pizza." 

"A peace offering. I wanted to make sure we started on the right foot."

She took the box on top and walked back to the rows of workstations. "Well, this is the way to start. I haven't had pizza in weeks." She took a bite and gestured for him to do the same. 

Loki almost groaned. He snatched up one and "dug in." It was greasy—he almost choked on it—but it wasn't as unpleasant as he had initially expected. 

As promised, Loki told her everything the real Dr. Collins had shared with him about the Tesseract. He started from the beginning, at least from what they thought they knew of the beginning. 

Then he moved on to World War Two and how HYDRA had been syphoning its energy and weaponizing it. He gave her all the technical information she wanted and answered every question she had. There were plenty. 

When he finally got to the present and she had exhausted all of Dr. Collins' knowledge, she settled back in her chair, silent and thoughtful. He glanced at Erik sitting at his workstation, and wondered how he was going to drive a wedge between her father figure and Jane. She trusted and loved him above all others. Tony would be an easier target.

By the time he looked at her again, she was staring at her open notebook, at the page she'd drawn random shapes and lines on. Her gaze was unfocused, though, as if she were caught up in a daydream or memory. A faint blush tinted her cheeks, but what caught him off guard was her scent. It had changed into something he distinctly remembered, something that sung to the depths of his core.

"Jane," he said, gently drawing her attention.

She jerked upright and closed her notebook, then pretended to busy herself by straightening the papers covering her desk. "Yes?"

"You looked deep in thought. Care to share?"

"It's nothing. Just a dream I had last night."

"Oh? They say dreams are windows to our subconscious." He leaned closer to her. "What do your dreams tell you, Jane Foster?"

As if something he'd said rung a bell, she sat up straight and looked him in the eye. His breath caught in his throat. The way she gazed at him made him think she'd figured out he was masquerading as a scientist. Then she stood and faced Thor. The God of Mischief readied his magic for a quick escape.

"Loki and the Frost Giants," she announced. 

Thor stepped forward. "What of them?"

Any relaxation Loki gained from her not knowing his secret was lost in the realization she might give away his true heritage. 

"We know Loki wants the Cube," Jane said, "but why do the Frost Giants? You told me your species have been enemies for thousands of years. Why would they work together? What could they possibly gain?"

Loki exhaled and let the swirl of magic dissipate.

"The Winter Casket," the God of Thunder breathed out. 

Maybe his once-brother wasn't that big of an oaf, after all. 

A crease formed between Jane's brows. "The winter what?" 

Thor moved to her. "The Casket of Ancient Winters. It is their main source of power. My father took it from them as punishment for nearly bringing your world to a second ice age."

"And Loki is going to help them get it back in return for helping him get the Tesseract."

Loki clenched his hands. He'd never help those monsters. Not unless it was to help bring about their extinction. The mortals might not know his intentions, but Thor would. He leaned forward and stared at his once-brother.

"No, he wouldn't."

A sigh of relief nearly escaped Loki's hold.

Jane sat on the edge of the table and bit her lip. It was clear she didn't believe him. Loki wanted to grind his teeth. She should know better. She should know him better, but, in truth, she shouldn't. She didn't know him, not like he knew her. His stomach twisted at the thought. 

Erik looked from her to Thor as if he expected her to state the obvious. When it was clear she'd add nothing to the contrary, he stood. "I know he's your brother, but you have to look at the facts. Loki is working against us."

Thunder rumbled outside. "I may not know exactly what he is up to, strategical tactics have always been his expertise, but I know my brother."

"Thor," Jane's barely-there voice somehow stole everyone's attention. "What if he changed? What if he never was what you thought him to be? What if—"

"I _know_ my brother."

"Thor, just listen to me. Loki is not—"

Tony walked through the entrance. "Hell of a storm out there." He popped open the last pizza box and grabbed a slice.

Loki looked at Jane's narrowed eyes trained on Stark and seized the opportunity to manipulate their relationship and further isolate her. She was already upset. He just needed to fan the flames of her ire. 

Clearing his throat, he said, "So good of you to finally join us, Mr. Stark." 

"Hey, Cojones." Tony swallowed his food and continued. "I hear you're now a part of our little dysfunctional family."

"Tony," Jane reprimanded him, "where have you been?"

He took another bite. "Sleeping off a hangover." 

Loki almost shook his head. Stark had no idea what he had just gotten himself into. 

"You think this is funny?" Jane asked. 

"No, I take pizza very seriously."

She exhaled, long and slow. "I've been waiting for you all day. In case you've forgotten, we are on a deadline and I need those calculations."

He didn't look concerned at all. In fact, he was quite smug.

"Tony," Jane said from between her teeth. 

"You could try asking nicely."

A sudden build-up of energy crackled along Loki's skin. He looked at the Tesseract, but it wasn't the source. The lights flickered for several seconds. Everyone glanced up at the ceiling, except Jane.

She stared at Tony as if no one else existed. "Is everything a joke to you?"

"Funny things usually are."

The same energy thrummed to life again, causing the building's power to dampen. The lights dimmed and the constant hum of running equipment grew silent before everything returned to normal.

The surge must be coming from Jane, from her rising emotions. But how? There was nothing off, at least not more so than usual. The Tesseract's tethers were the same, her energy signature was the same, everything was the same. 

Jane pointed a finger at Tony and opened her mouth to speak, but Erik touched her arm. He turned her away from the group, whispering for her to let it go.

She jerked away from Erik's touch and whirled on Tony. "Right now, I need a sober, responsible version of you. Not a selfish ass who can't stay out of the bottle longer than two seconds."

Stark's carefree facade vanished. He pulled a paper out of his pocket and slammed it on the table. "Here are your calculations, Doctor." He snatched up the pizza box and walked to his part of the lab.

She watched him go, then looked down at the paper. After scanning the symbols and numbers, she picked it up and walked away in the opposite direction of Tony, toward the Tesseract.

Erik seemed unsure of what to do until a blue sheen passed over his eyes and he scrambled after Jane. That was the second time Loki had caught the oddity. It had to be the Tesseract. He was the one person she trusted the most, the one person who could sway her with just a word. If the Tesseract were to influence someone, he would be ideal. 

The oddity would be the perfect tool to make Jane suspicious of Erik. Soon, she would look to Dr. Collins for support, advice, and companionship.

"They were not always so belligerent," Thor mumbled to himself as if he were trying to work something out.

Loki waved away his concerns. "I've seen this happen plenty of times. Stress gets to people. It makes them hostile. I'll talk to Jane."

Thor stepped into his personal space. He inhaled, opening his mouth to speak. To bellow, Loki hoped. To threaten, to browbeat, anything that would show Jane his true nature. 

Loki waited for the tantrum. The God of Thunder held all the signs, but nothing came of it. Instead, he paused, glanced at the girl of his affections, and exhaled. The oaf really was changing. Due to the circumstances, to be sure, but it was obvious she was the main reason. 

It made Loki's blood boil. Jane was his. And he needed Thor's recklessness and arrogance to further divide him and his would-be lover. 

When his once-brother looked at him again, it was with a piercing stare that would've cut a lesser man in two. And that was it. Nothing more. In fact, he moved to turn away as if he were the more noble one.

Loki would just have to push him harder. He smiled and leaned in close enough for his whisper to be heard. "Jealousy does not suit you, Odinson."

"You think yourself clever, but you are no God of Mischief. Be glad it is I and not my brother standing before you."

Words, for once in his life, escaped him. 

Thor gave him one last hard look, then turned and stalked off to his post at the side of the room. 

Conflict reigned within him. He didn't want to feel anything but contempt for his once-brother. Rage he could handle, his odd feelings for the mortal Jane he could handle, this annoying sentiment he could not.

He couldn't think about any of that. He had a mission to focus on. 

Loki went to survey the room, to see his handiwork of discord, but a piercing pain threatened to make a pincushion of his brain. It stabbed repeatedly, digging deeper as if searching for something. His knees buckled and he had to catch himself on the table. A hiss forced its way through his gritted teeth. The sensation nearly overwhelmed him, nearly cut off the illusion he desperately held onto. 

He put out feelers, searching for any other magic users capable of breaking through his shields. Humans couldn't wield magic. The Bifrost was cut off. Skadi and the others like her wouldn't be able to locate him now that he was blocking his signature. There was no one else. At least, no one else he knew of. 

"Dr. Collins," Jane called, holding out the paper, "come look at this."

The feelers came back negative: only humans, one Asgardian, and himself were in or around the facility. Unease gripped him, froze him to the spot. The fact there was no one capable of such magic nearby was more disconcerting than if he had found an army. An unseen enemy was far more dangerous.

"Dr. Collins," Jane called him again.

Pulled from his thoughts, he blinked and looked around to find everyone watching him. He had to solve this mystery before it happened again. Looking at his watch, he said, "Forgive me, but I must attend to other obligations."

"Oh, okay." She seemed taken aback and just maybe slightly disappointed. "Can I find you later if I have more questions?"

He moved to her, then placed a hand on her arm. From the corner of his eye, he caught Thor's sudden tense posture and Loki smiled. "You may call on me anytime."

She thanked him and turned away from his touch. 

Loki resisted drawing his brows together in displeasure. Time, he reminded himself. It would take time to gain her trust.

He stepped back and nodded to the men before walking to the doors. Just as he reached for one, it opened, exposing Agent Barton carrying a briefcase.

"Dr. Collins, good to see you again. How've you been?"

Barton clapped him on the shoulder as if they were long-time friends. Loki smiled and returned the gesture, calm and nonplussed. Internally though, he was begging the Norns to bless him just this once, to let this be the Agent's and Dr. Collins' normal interaction. He did not need another complication to this whole mess.

"Good," Loki said. "Listen, I'd love to catch up, but I have to report to my superiors." 

He nodded and raised the suitcase. "Here's the iridium."

"Perfect." Loki backed away. The less time he spent in Barton's presence, the less likely the SHIELD agent would notice anything amiss. "You should probably get that in there, but be careful, they're in a mood."

"Thanks for the warning."

As soon as Barton turned toward the door, Loki disappeared, determined to interrogate Dr. Collins, as well as root out his psychic attacker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor Dr. Collins, but at least we know he isn't dead. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, commenting, bookmarking, and/or giving kudos. It's a joy to write for you all and I appreciate that you've made this experience worthwhile. There's much more to come. More than I had initially thought. But the more the merrier, right?
> 
> My beta, Dream Flight, and my sister have certainly made it worthwhile. I've learned so much. Seriously, you have no idea. ;)
> 
> Up Next: Jane's POV: the repercussions of Loki's machinations and something's going to happen to someone. I can't tell you who though. *cue evil laughter*


	18. Chapter 17

Jane fiddled with the paper as she went over Tony's math yet again. She couldn't find any errors. The man was a genius. She glanced over at him as he tinkered away in his part of the lab, working on the CMS machine. His version of an Einstein-Rosen bridge.

Remorse wormed its way through her, eating at her insides and shame colored her cheeks. She put the paper down and made her way over to him. Just a quick apology, and then they would be back to normal. 

The doors burst open and Agent Barton walked through. She stared at him as he came into the room, carrying a briefcase. He looked healthy. Relief that he had survived the Frost Giant attack filled her. 

"Here's your iridium." Barton placed the briefcase on a table and popped it open. "There's not much more out there, so don't waste it."

Tony wiped off his blackened hands with a towel as he crossed the room to them. "Thank you, Captain Obvious."

If they were all going to inhabit the space, then they needed to get along. She glanced at Tony and decided to attempt to make peace with Barton first. 

She drew herself upright and thanked him for bringing the iridium.

"Just following orders."

Her smile slipped. "Well, I'm glad you are well."

He shrugged off her concern, as if him getting hurt was a normal thing, though, with his line of work, it probably was. 

"You were the one who battled the Jotunns alongside us?" Thor asked as he came to her side.

Barton nodded an affirmation. 

"Your bravery and valor was impressive." 

The God of Thunder continued on, telling him stories of his battles with the Jotunns. Jane tuned them out and watched Tony take the briefcase back to his station. She followed him, hovering close by as he removed the rare metal with gentle hands, then carried it to a small area where he melted it down to a silvery liquid. She watched him pour it into the mold he had crafted earlier. His hands were as steady as a surgeon's, his attention solely on the task at hand.

"You going to stare at me all day or get over here and do something useful?"

Her jaw slackened, but she jumped over to him and grabbed the heavy metal tongs he held out to her. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

"I know."

She carried the smelting cup to the station. "And I didn't mean what I said earlier."

"I know."

"We're okay, then?"

"I've been called worse." He used a pair of tweezers to pick out the thin band from the mold and inspected it from every angle. "Besides, I might've deserved it."

She wasn't sure if she heard him correctly. "Did you just— Was that an apology?"

Tony placed the iridium in a slot on one of the sections for the CMS machine. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." He still hadn't looked at her. 

"But you just—"

"I'd take it, Jane," Pepper said through a speaker somewhere near them. "That's as close to an apology as you're going to get. And don't forget, tonight's game night."

"I actually need to write the program for the machine to insert coordinates and direct the transporter. And we need connecting identifiers to be able to transport back. And I still haven't located the other worlds."

"We'll be there," Tony said as he screwed in the panel covering the iridium ring. 

"But—"

He stopped what he was doing to give her a stern look. 

Jane sighed. "I'll be there."

"Be sure to invite Thor and Dr. Collins," Pepper said. 

Tony smiled at her and went back to work. Jane left to do the same. 

After staring at her computer screen for what felt like hours, she grabbed her notebook and started drawing. Her pen flew over the paper, as if it had a mind of its own. 

"What is this?" Dr. Collins pointed down at her notebook.

She looked at the drawing and blinked at it in surprise. "Sunbursts? Wagon wheels? I don't know."

He stared at the page filled with the spoked circles in varying sizes. Not an inch of space was wasted or marred with an error. It all felt vaguely familiar. She just couldn't place it. 

The NASA scientist blinked away his stunned expression. He pulled over a chair to sit next to her and smiled. There was a bit of slyness playing at the edges.

"Where's Erik?" he asked. 

She hadn't realized her mentor had left. "He must have taken a break."

"Do you notice anything off about him? He seems different."

"Different how?"

He leaned toward her. "During phase one and two he'd kept a professional distance from the object of study—"

"The Tesseract?" She had a couple ideas about what they had been working on and she was pretty sure it wasn't interstellar travel. 

He nodded. "But now he's much closer to it. He watches it as if it were the only thing in existence. Like he's..."

Obsessed. He had changed his mind quite suddenly about her being here, and there were moments where he acted strangely. "We're close to achieving our dreams. He's just invested."

Dr. Collins gave her a look. "Right. Well, it's my job to make sure no one is being influenced by the Tesseract. If you see anything strange, come to me, right away. Okay?"

Influenced? Was it possible? Was she being influenced? Would she even know?

He laughed. "You are completely yourself."

"What? How—"

"Your thoughts are written on your face." He leaned even closer. "It's your eyebrows. They're quite expressive."

The way he looked at her gave her goosebumps and tickled the edge of her memory. 

"I have work to do." She stood and turned to find Thor watching them with his jaw tight and one hand on Mjolnir hanging from his belt. 

"Odinson shows much restraint around you," Dr. Collins said, pulling her attention back to him.

"How would you know?"

"He's just as obvious as you are." He shifted his back to Thor and spoke sideways to her. "Just remember what he is."

She held her notebook to her chest. "He is kind and gentle. And more attentive and respectful than most men I've met."

"He is a thousand-year-old alien prince from a race with a major superiority complex. He fights it, but he knows anything less than an Asgardian noble won't be accepted as their future queen."

She slanted him a look. "You can read all that from his face?"

"That, and I can read dossiers." He got to his feet and moved toward the monitoring stations, but stopped. "All I'm saying is to be careful. It would be a shame to give away your heart to someone who'll one day cause its demise."

Thor wouldn't willingly break her heart. But Loki had essentially said the same thing to her. Loki, she thought with a sigh. 

She sat and picked at a corner of her notebook. When she didn't know what to do, she worked. It was the one constant thing in her life. The one thing that never let her down. She turned back to her computer and renewed her search for the other inhabitable worlds.

Sometime later, Erik walked in and looked at her screen over her shoulder. "How close are you to finding them?" 

"There's nothing here. No conclusive evidence that sentient life is out there." She opened the programs again and showed them to him. "If Thor and Loki hadn't dropped in, everyone here would still be convinced humans were singular."

He scrolled through, opening certain files before closing them and moving on. "There has to be something here. The Director wants the bridge ready for tests in two days."

"He'll have the bridge but there won't be any demonstrations to faraway lands."

Erik shook his head. "He won't accept anything less than perfect."

"I've gone over it a thousand times."

"You're right." He straightened. "We won't find anything, not with our primitive technology."

Her brows raised. "That's what I've been trying to tell you. We need to develop some more advanced equipment. I actually have some ideas too. And Tony could help us." She flipped through her notebook to find her diagrams.

Erik placed a hand over them, forcing her to stop her search. "That'll take too long."

"As long as the world leaders see we have the capability for interstellar travel, they should be appeased. We have plenty of time."

"No, we're running out of time." His eyes flashed that peculiar blue. "Use the Tesseract, Jane."

"Are you feeling okay? Have you been sleeping?" He didn't say anything. "I know you think I'm bad at taking care of myself, but, honestly, I've learned it from you." She smiled at him, more to relieve her building discomfort. 

"Use the Tesseract, Jane."

"Erik?"

"We're running out of time."

"Let's call Fury. I'm sure he can figure something out."

He shook his head. "No. You're not understanding."

She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Erik, you're starting to scare me."

"The Tesseract will show you." 

When he grabbed her arms, a loud, high-pitched ringing drowned out the room's constant noise. 

One second she was standing with Erik and the next, she was on the floor in someone's arms. Her eyelids flickered open to find a blurry Dr. Collins over her. It was like seeing two people at once. 

Thor was right next to him. His concerned expression was perfectly clear. 

She was about to tell him she was fine, when she saw Barton hovering over Erik, pumping his chest. Her breath caught at the sight. Her heart plummeted. She scrambled out of the scientist's arms to her mentor. 

"What happened?" she asked. 

No one answered. 

The lights dimmed a moment before returning back to normal. 

"What happened?" Her words came out loud and frantic.

"Someone get her away from here," Barton forced out between his teeth as he continued to work.

Two sets of hands grabbed her. She pushed them away and reached for Erik.

Barton just about growled at her. "If you want him to survive, then back the hell up."

She moved away, feeling miserable that she couldn't do anything to help. She chewed her lip and stared at Erik, as if her will alone could force life back into his body. 

The stillness that emanated from him was eerie. People said death looked like a deep sleep, but that wasn't true. It screamed its presence. One look and you knew.

"What happened to him?" she asked.

"We don't know," Tony said. "Heart attack, maybe. The medic will be here soon."

He'd been behind her, along with Thor and Dr. Collins. They moved around, spoke in hushed tones, but her gaze was cemented on her mentor. The man who took her in, raised her, taught her, supported her. He couldn't die. He just couldn't. 

The medic rushed in with a defibrillator and promptly began charging it while prepping Erik. Barton never stopped his compressions. Jane never stopped her commands for him to live. It was a mantra, a lifeline. 

They went through the process of shocking him several times. Each one jerked his torso off the floor a good six inches. Each failed attempt stabbed at her heart, twisted it, and plunged it in an icy bath. 

Then on the last attempt, his eyes opened and he breathed in. 

The desire to collapse from relief lost to her need to hold him. She jumped to his side and grabbed his hand as he looked around in confusion. He was cold. She shrugged off her jacket and draped it over his gaping shirt. 

Erik jerked away from the medic fussing over him. "What are you doing and why am I on the floor?" He looked at her with surprise. "Why are you crying?"

She laughed. Because he was alive and asking ridiculous questions. "Don't you ever scare me like that again." 

"Did I... Did I just have a heart attack?" 

She squeezed him a little tighter. "Most likely. But you're okay now."

As she calmed, the room's noise filtered back in. Barton's voice got her attention. He spoke low and indiscernible into his comm, ever so slightly out of breath. A sheen of sweat formed at his hairline. 

She sat up and locked gazes with him. "Thank you." It was insufficient, but she hoped he could hear the depths of her gratitude. 

When the medic moved to transfer Erik to the stretcher, her mentor grabbed her hand. "Use the Tesseract, Jane."

She shook her head. If he was under its influence and he—the Tesseract—wanted her to touch it so fervently, then it couldn't be for good. 

"Don't be scared." He tugged her closer and whispered, "She shows only the truth." 

As the medic wheeled him away, she looked at the innocuous alien object. Its constant hum was steady and soft. 

Why did it want her to touch it? Why did it want her at all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who has stuck with me this far: thank you. And to readers who let me be privy to their thoughts: a big thank you. I love it!
> 
> A colossal thank you to my beta, Dream Flight, and my sister!
> 
> Up Next: Loki POV. Questions will be answered and we finally get a bit of a lokane moment. If you count the weirdness of the Dr. Collins/Loki/Jane semi-triangle. Did that make sense? :)


	19. Chapter 18

Loki could barely believe what he had seen. Jane had caused Erik's heart attack. 

The electrical field around her had gone berserk and when her mentor had grabbed her arms, it had zapped through him and back to her. It was a flash to Loki's eyes, a crackle along his skin, and apparently nothing to everyone else. Even Jane. She had no idea what she did. 

Then the two astrophysicists had blacked out, but the elder man's heart wasn't strong enough to withstand the onslaught. 

"You want to explain to me what happened?" Barton asked Jane as they walked back into the main part of the chamber. 

Loki watched them carefully.

The agent's posture and tone were borderline hostile. According to the real Dr. Collins, that was how he handled his work, but hidden under the rough exterior was a caring individual. 

Apparently Dr. Collins and Barton were friends as young boys in an orphanage, then again when they discovered each other working for SHIELD. 

Jane rubbed her arm. "I don't know."

Loki knew this tell of hers. She was uncomfortable, but she wasn't lying. 

"Two people don't just drop unconscious for no reason at the same time. What was he saying to you that got you so worked up?"

Barton was more observant than Loki liked. He had hoped no one else noticed the intense moment between her and Erik. He knew it was in part due to him planting suspicious thoughts in her head, but there was clearly more to it than that. 

"Nothing important."

Now, she was lying. 

Loki shifted closer to them while playing it off by pretending to work at one of the monitoring stations. Thor watched them too. It was clear he itched to move to her, but knew she wanted space. She was not like the other maidens in his life who liked to be showered with attention. It was amusing to see the God of Thunder struggle with a mortal woman. 

Barton held out an arm to stop Jane from continuing forward. "Why are you withholding information?"

She couldn't look him in the eye. "I'm not."

"You're a terrible liar."

She really was, Loki thought as he moved to them. Thankfully, he was an expert. 

"Clint," Loki said, using his first name as per Dr. Collins' instructions. The God of Mischief nodded for him to follow. Barton hesitated a moment before doing so. 

Jane had better realize he had just saved her from a conversation she clearly didn't want to have. 

"Give her a moment. If you pressure her now, you're not going to get anything out of her."

"Yeah, and this has nothing to do with your interest in her?"

Loki nearly stammered for the first time in his long life. "I don't know what you mean." At the agent's look of complete disbelief, he added, "Okay, I'm interested, but I'm right about this."

Barton watched Jane while considering his words. Loki resisted the temptation to glance at her. Instead, he flipped through the folder in his hands, not really looking at the graphs. It had to appear as a casual interest and nothing more. The real Dr. Collins wasn't involved with anyone, but he also wasn't easily enamored. 

"Maybe you're right," the agent finally supplied. Then he looked him in the eye. "You might let this one go too. With two gods already interested in her, she's a magnet for trouble."

The Midgardian turned to move away, but Loki stopped him with a hand. There was no way he could know of his feelings for her. "Two?" 

When he looked down at his hand, Loki remembered his role and removed it quickly as if he were embarrassed by the action.

"At Stark Tower, Loki, Thor's brother, looked at her with this insatiable hunger. Everyone thinks it was for the Tesseract. He wants that for sure, but I saw it. He loves her."

Loki's clamped jaw could've bit through steel. He did not love her. Maybe he was intrigued. Maybe he even cared for her, but he did not love her. 

"I know." Barton clapped him on the shoulder. "It's too much competition for anyone. Especially when you're up against that." He nodded off to the side.

Loki didn't want to follow his gaze, he knew what he'd find, but he did it anyway. He couldn't help himself when it came to her. 

Standing together in an embrace, Thor comforted Jane. And she was letting him. Loki fisted his hands. After everything he'd done. After everything he had set up, he was back to the starting point. She and Tony didn't even seem upset with each other anymore. 

When Thor bent over and placed a tender kiss to the top of her head, Loki stepped toward them, ready to tear them apart. 

"Jared." Barton grabbed his arm and Loki had the urge to crush it. "Jared. What's gotten into you?" The agent moved in front of him to block his vision of the couple. "You don't stand a chance against Thor. Besides, you couldn't have fallen this hard for her. That's not your style."

Breathing out, Loki closed his eyes and forced himself to be rational. If he blew his cover, everything would be ruined. He'd never get near the Tesseract so easily again. Besides, it was a minor setback. She still had her doubts about Thor and her suspicions about Erik. 

"Yeah, sorry." Loki stepped back and brushed down his lab coat. "You're right. Shame, though. She could've been the one."

"Really?" He shifted to look at her still in Thor's arms. Loki looked away. "What exactly is so special about her?"

Everything. "What makes anyone special to someone?"

Barton laughed. "Now I know you've been sipping the crazy juice. Maybe you should lay off." He clapped him on the shoulder again, then shot himself up to the rafters.

Loki was left alone to watch Thor whisper sweet nothings in her ear and rub her back. He gritted his teeth and turned away from them. On his way out, he heard Jane call for Dr. Collins, but he didn't stop. He needed to speak with the real doctor. 

He went to his room and opened a portal to his secret pocket in the void. After summoning Dr. Collins, the mortal come tumbling out, rolling to his back on the carpeted floor and lay there, recovering from the stasis. 

Placing his black boot on the man's chest, Loki leaned over him and said, "You did not tell me you were no better than my brother."

Dr. Collins' eyes flew open and he squirmed under the weight of Loki's boot. "I don't know what you're talking about." He struggled to inhale. "Please. I'll tell you whatever you want. Just...please."

Loki stepped off him. "You were to provide me with all critical information about yourself and Barton."

He struggled to his feet, using a chair to help himself up. "I did. I swear."

"Kneel."

The man's brows bunched together and he swayed, unsteady on his feet.

"Kneel!"

He dropped to his hands and knees, shaking. 

"Are you or are you not a philanderer?"

"A..." He looked up at him before immediately dropping his gaze. "A what?"

Loki sighed and thought of the Midgardian term. "A rake, a player."

"It's true I do not like to get attached."

Fisting his hand in the mortal's hair, he jerked his head back and asked, "Do you not think that is imperative?"

He sobbed. "I'm sorry. I...I didn't know you were involved with someone. I didn't think it mattered."

"I'm not—" Loki bit off the rest of the sentence and released him, none too gently. "Tell me everything. Leave nothing out."

Nodding, the scientist did as he was bid, the stream of words occasionally broken by another sob or plea. Having to listen to the minute details of this man's life was torturous. The one good thing about Midgardians were their short lifespans. 

A soft knock on the door jerked both of their attentions to it. "Dr. Collins?" Jane asked from outside. 

Loki jumped to his feet and waved away the scientist, casting him back into the pocket dimension. The man screamed as he was sucked in. He would pay for that later. 

After ensuring his disguise was flawless, he opened the door and smiled at her. "Jane, what a surprise. Am I needed in the lab?"

"No." She tried to look around him into his room. "If you're meeting with someone right now, I can ask you later."

He stepped back to show her no one else was there. "You probably heard the TV."

"TV? You have one?" She stepped inside.

As she looked around he realized there was no television. "Sorry. I meant my tablet." With a flick of his fingers, he made one appear on the dresser and closed the door.

She spun around at the click and swallowed. She was nervous. He should have never been so forward with her. 

To ease some of her fear, he kept his distance and sat at the desk across the room from her. "Did you need something?"

"I just need to ask you a question." She paused, looking at the door as if she was thinking about leaving, then she breathed out and locked gazes with him. "And I wanted to talk to you about the Tesseract. In confidence."

"I understand."

She nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. He took in the sight, wondering how she'd look tangled in the sheets, flushed and hair mussed. The image was intoxicating.

"Dr. Collins, are you alright?"

Forcing himself to the present, he smiled. "Of course. You were saying?"

"Pepper's having a game night tonight. You're invited."

He leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees. "Oh?"

She nodded. "It'll just be us, Tony and Pepper, and Thor."

"I'm to be the fifth wheel then?"

"No. It's just that I... I don't want it to be a double date. You know, what with Thor and I."

His brows raised. "So you have not accepted his courtship?"

"It's complicated." She waved the discussion away. "Besides, that's not what I want to talk about."

"Forgive my curiosity then. It's just that I'd hate to see Earth's brightest astrophysicist get swept away to Asgard and never return."

A blush tinted her cheeks. "The Tesseract," she said, changing the subject. "Has anyone ever been affected by it?"

Loki had to contain his eagerness to finally hear what had been happening to her. He exhaled and leaned back in his chair. "Not really. Some have been zapped by it. A Nazi officer was once obsessed with the artifact and was later destroyed by it." 

She blanched. 

"Do you fear for Erik's life?" he asked, displaying a look of concern for her benefit. 

"Yes. No. I mean, of course, but he's never been interested in personally handling it. I'm more concerned about—" She stopped talking and looked anywhere but at him.

"It's okay to be concerned about yourself."

She nodded, gratitude evident in her eyes. "He wants me to use it again to get more information. Like how I did with the iridium. He said it shows only the truth."

Loki stopped breathing. Did it show her the truth about his machinations? "What have you seen?"

"Snippets of things. But I knew about the Frost Giants before Loki brought them to Stark Tower. I saw them again this last time. Many of them, thousands, were gathering and they were angry."

He wondered if she'd seen the congregation when Skadi had captured him, or if it was something else altogether. "What else did you see?"

"They're just flashes. But...I remember seeing someone definitely not human. Power came off him like a tidal wave." She brushed her arms. "I still get goosebumps when I think about him."

Loki found himself on the edge of his chair, gripping the armrests. This could be the psychic attacker who'd made a pincushion of his brain earlier that day. He never did find any trace or hint as to who it could have been. He had to relax, though. He had to seem curious but in a completely normal, detached way. "Fascinating. Do you remember anything else about him?'

She closed her eyes and took a moment to think, still rubbing at the raised flesh on her arms. 

Inhaling slowly helped to stifle his impatience. 

When she looked at him, it was with certainty. "He was purple and big, as if he was carved from a mountain. He had a large striated jaw and piercing eyes that seemed to see straight through space and time."

No one in the nine realms fit that description. But this being had to be somewhere in Yggdrasil. Without the freedom to travel to all the recesses of the World Tree, Loki would have to be extra cautious. "Will you inform me if you remember anything else?"

She nodded in answer. "Do you think I should use it again?"

That was the big question. He didn't need her to do anything with the Tesseract besides bring it to Asgard with him. But the whole situation had piqued his curiosity. Just what was happening to her?

He observed her, planning to read her essence, but she sat there on the edge of the bed, waiting for an answer with her bottom lip trapped between her teeth. And his heart ended up beating faster at the sight. His reaction was appalling. 

After taking a deep breath to clear his mind, he made a show of careful deliberation and peered beyond what the normal eye could see. The Tesseract's energy was blending with hers. Not distorting it, but enhancing it. That would explain why she was affecting the electricity around her. 

He wanted to run another, more involved, scan, but it would make her suspicious. "I think you should do what you feel is right."

It was a long moment before she stood and said, "I know you work for SHIELD, but do you think you can keep this between us?"

He ushered her to the door and opened it for her. "I don't see why not."

"Thank you. For everything." She stepped out, but paused. "If Loki were discovered, you'd tell us, right?"

"Why do you ask?"

A faint blush spread over her cheeks. "Well...Thor would want to know. He's his brother, after all."

Loki's fingers itched to skim over the delectable coloring. Instead, he angled himself closer to her. "Are the rumors true?"

Her gaze snapped to him. "Rumors?"

"That both Odinsons had become infatuated with you."

"That's absurd." 

No lie could be detected. Thor had made his intentions clear. Which left only himself as the cause for her words. He didn't know if that was good or bad. "Okay. Then, how about that you're infatuated with them?"

She was quiet a long time. "I really don't see how that is any of your business."

"Does Thor know?" he pushed, wanting to know the truth, even if it distanced her from Dr. Collins. 

"Know what?"

"That you have feelings for his brother?"

She laughed, though sputtered was more like it. "Now, that's absurd."

"You do have feelings for him."

"I barely know him. He almost got all of us killed and nearly destroyed the top floor of Stark Tower. All to take the one thing I need to finally accomplish my goals."

She was turning red and it was beautiful. He leaned even closer and whispered, "And yet you do."

Stepping back, she narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't make me regret coming to you." Then she turned on her heel and marched down the hallway to the elevator. 

Loki smiled as he watched her go. 

She did have feelings for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chapter answered some of your questions about what is going on with Jane and where poor Dr. Collins has been stashed. 
> 
> Do you realize we're going on three months here? That's wild. And it's still surprising that there are people who actually like to read what I write. I never imagined that to be the case. Thank you!
> 
> My beta, Dream Flight, and my sister have been working with me on this story for far longer than when I started posting. I hope you two know how appreciative I am!!
> 
> Up Next: Loki POV (we seem to be more in his head than Jane's. That has certainly changed from the beginning, hadn't it's?) Game night.


	20. Chapter 19

"Bullshit," Loki said after Jane had put down her cards. He didn't like saying the crude word, but, alas, it was not only the rule of the game, but the name of it. 

Her mouth dropped open. "How did you know?"

How could he not know? Holding back a smile, he simply shrugged in response. 

She sighed and flipped her cards over, proving they were not the ones she had called out, then took a shot of tequila—the consequence of getting caught. 

He leaned toward her and whispered, "Do you love Thor?"

As per the rules, she had to answer out loud and honestly. She glanced at Thor on her other side, around the table at Tony and Pepper, then down to the cards she fiddled with in her hands. Finally, she said, "Pass."

"Sorry, Jane. No passes," Pepper reminded her. 

Her shoulders sagged, but she shot Loki—Dr. Collins—a glare. "It's too early to tell."

Loki bit his tongue. He could ask only one question at a time, though plenty more wanted to be let out. 

"What was the question?" Thor asked. 

Jane stared at her cards. 

"Hey, if you want to know what the question was, you have to take a drink," Tony reminded Thor.

He did so, consuming twice as much as the mortals since he had an unfair advantage.

When she announced the question asked of her, Thor's face flickered through several emotions before settling on hope. Loki did not know why his brother—Thor was so attached to her, and he didn't know why it angered him. Jane was a means to an end. He shouldn't care about her. 

"Alright, Point Break, your turn," Tony said to a beaming Thor. 

As Jane watched the big oaf, her eyes softened. In that moment, Loki realized she really did care for Thor. Maybe not loved, not yet at least, but she definitely cared for him.

Thor scratched his beard before placing his cards on top of the pile. "Two fours."

'Bullshit' was just about to leave Loki's lips, when Tony shouted the phrase and snatched away the chance to ask a question. The God of Mischief's teeth ground together. 

Thor flipped over his cards, revealing he had lied, then swallowed his two shots. 

After Tony whispered a question in his ear, Thor fell into an uncomfortable silence. He cleared his throat and avoided Jane's gaze. "I've never kept track."

"Aw, come on," Stark said. "You must have some idea. Just give me an estimate."

Excitement shot through Loki. He knew what had been asked. It was perfect. Even better that it came from someone besides him.

Thor sent a brief glance toward Jane before looking away in what could only be described as regret. It was positively delightful. After another moment of hesitation, he mumbled an answer. 

"What was that?" Tony asked. 

Pepper placed a hand on his arm. "He answered your question. It's time to move on." 

"I'm afraid my curiosity has been piqued," Dr. Collins announced. He took the required shot of liquor. "What was the question?"

A muscle in Thor's jaw ticked. "How many people I have been intimate with."

Pepper rolled her eyes at Tony. "Leave it to you to even ask that question."

The engineer shrugged and took a drink even though he didn't have to. "It was a good question. And you can't tell me we weren't all wondering. Besides it gave us an insight into their culture."

" _Does_ it give us an insight into your culture?" Loki asked Thor. "Or just you?"

The sudden silence was music to his ears. He could feel the others' eyes flick between him and Thor as they stared at each other. The God of Thunder always made a fool of himself when he was angry. But apparently he had to be pushed a little more these days. 

Picking up his cards, Loki casually added, "I'll take your silence as answer enough."

Thor stood, slamming his cards on the table. A loud crack erupted from under his hand, but the table stayed intact despite the deep fissure. 

The God of Mischief waited for the bellowing, the destruction of property, and, hopefully, a physical attack. 

When Jane shot to her feet, Loki did so as well, ready to protect her from the fall out. 

Thor caught her gaze and breathed out, the corded muscles in his neck softening. "I cannot change my past, but I am no longer that man."

She nodded once and he relaxed even more. 

Loki did his best not to let his irritation show. 

"Now that's something to drink to." Tony raised his shot glass, saluting Thor, then downed it. 

Pepper smiled at him and followed suit. "To growing up."

Not once did Jane's eyes move away from Thor's as she reached for her drink and repeated the gesture. 

When Pepper's gaze found Loki's, he loosened his fisted hands and made a show of camaraderie by raising his glass. "To change." Under his breath, he added, "For better or worse." 

"May we take a break?" Thor asked the group as he moved around the table to Jane and took her hand.

"I think that's ideal." Pepper leaned toward Tony and told him she was going to visit the ladies' room.

Loki stood. "I need to excuse myself as well. Miss Potts, I'd be happy to escort you."

After they separated into their respective restrooms, Loki transported back to the room invisible to all. Stark was refilling the empty shot glasses while Thor and Jane stood together off in the corner. 

She looked right at Loki as he walked closer to them. He froze. Energy rippled over his skin. It was eerie enough to make him move out of the way and double-check his spell. 

"Jane?" Thor asked her. 

"Yeah, sorry, I thought I saw—" She shook her head. "Never mind. What did you want to tell me?"

"I wanted to apologize if I pressured you the other day when I said I wanted to court you."

"It's okay and I've actually been wanting to speak with you about that." She took a breath. "I just don't think—"

He stopped her by caressing her cheek with a gentle hand. "Please. You needn't make a decision yet. Complete your bridge, then come back with me to Asgard. You can stay as long as you like. Learn from our scholars, meet our people, see if my world suits you." He paused, looking her in the eye. "See if I suit you."

Loki couldn't breathe. Something in him ached as Jane melted a little into Thor's hand. She placed her fingers over his and closed her eyes. The God of Thunder's gaze never strayed from her, his love for her evident. 

Rage boiled within him even as ice flowed through his veins. For once in his life, he found someone capable of holding his attention longer than a gnat and it had to be the same woman Thor was taken with. The Norns were hilarious.

She opened her eyes and nodded to Thor just as a terrible pain lanced through Loki's brain. He fell to his knees and sunk his magic into the psychic attack.

The intruder was foreign and skilled. Powerful. 

He clasped onto the alien magic and burrowed into its core. A glimpse was all he got before it slipped away, like a gust of wind between his fingers. 

The strange creature's eyes were hidden by a dark hood, but Loki could feel them on him like a boulder. He had translucent skin and a masked, lipless face. He was not the purple man from Jane's vision. And he was not of Yggdrasil.

It wasn't possible though. Only the nine realms and their people existed. There was nothing outside of the World Tree.

"I can't find Dr. Collins," Pepper exclaimed as she walked through the doorway.

Loki jerked upright from his huddled position, unaware of how long he'd been in the trance. He got to his feet and prepared to transport himself out of the room and return as Dr. Collins, but Jane shivered and glanced at his very spot. 

He gaped at her. She was becoming aware of the mystical elements of her world. No one, except a Master of Magic, should be able to sense him. And humans certainly weren't capable of such feats. 

Tony shrugged in response to Pepper's announcement as he sat at the table. "Maybe he got called in."

"Shouldn't we wait for..." Jane fell silent as she looked in Loki's direction again.

"Jane?" Thor asked, concern tilting his brows. 

Clearing her throat, she moved to the table and picked up a shot glass. She swallowed its contents, then did so again with another. 

Tony laughed. "Now that's my kind of girl."

Loki transported himself out and donned Dr. Collins' visage. "Sorry I'm late," he said as he came back in. "SHIELD needed me to check on something."

"Told you," Tony ribbed Pepper, while refilling Jane's empty glasses.

Loki counted how many shots she had consumed. Five. She should definitely be feeling the effects by now. The last time she drank at Stark Tower she was inebriated rather quickly. 

Only, she didn't seem affected in the slightest. Her eyes were still bright, her speech clear, and her movements purposeful. 

Everyone took their seats. They played, they drank, and they joked. Tony and Pepper were already far gone and Thor was on his way. 

The alcohol had finally somewhat caught up to Jane. Softness overcame her constant underlying tension. She smiled more and laughed freely. It was beautiful. 

She leaned toward Loki, closer than she normally would have. "Why do you keep watching me?"

Thor's eyes fixed on them. 

He was tempted to tell her the truth loud enough for Thor to hear. Instead, he said, "It's nice to see you enjoying yourself."

"I enjoy myself often."

"Work doesn't count."

Her face fell a moment before she smiled at him. "The pot shouldn't call the kettle black, you know."

He leaned toward her. "I'll have you know—"

"Jane, how does Erik fare?" Thor interrupted him.

She moved away to answer his once-brother and Loki immediately missed her nearness. He didn't bother to listen to the conversation as he already knew her answer. He had watched her visit her mentor in the infirmary from the shadows. 

Loki looked down at the table and noticed her notebook not far from him. In between playing the game, he edged it closer to him until he finally opened it and flipped through the pages, searching for her drawings. The spoked circles he had caught her doodling were an exact replica of the inside of the Bifrost. There was no way for her to have that kind of information, though. 

Unless the Tesseract was supplying her with the images. 

"Dr. Collins," Jane exclaimed, snatching it from him.

He raised his hands. "Forgive me. I didn't realize top secret information was in there."

Tony nudged Pepper and slurred, "Here we go."

Loki ignored them. "I only wanted to know how you were coming along with the bridge."

She stared at him with clear intensity. "How about asking me?"

Thor clasped his shoulder. "You should respect other people's belongings."

Loki heard the double meaning: stay away from Jane. "You should remove your hand before—"

The God of Thunder laughed. "Before what?"

Thor's grip on his shoulder tightened. Any human would've winced in pain, but Loki was not going to give him the satisfaction.

"Thor." Jane stood with her hand on his arm. "It's okay."

He turned to her, reluctant to back down from a fight he'd been itching for since Dr. Collins first arrived. 

"I tend to overreact when it comes to my notebook," she explained. "It's okay if he wants to look through it." 

Tony got to his feet, swaying as he did so. "I think we've had enough fun for the night."

Loki had the perfect opportunity in his hands and he was not going to squander it. "Tell us, Odinson"—he twisted in his chair to look him in the eye—"which would you choose if the Allfather demanded it: the crown or Jane?"

Silence.

"Have you truly not thought about it?" He laughed and removed his once-brother's hand from his shoulder to stand. "You know he will make you choose." Pitching his voice low, so only Thor could hear, he added, "Or will it be an easy decision once she's spread her legs?"

Faster than Loki could comprehend, the Thunder God grabbed his throat and hoisted him in the air. His feet dangled and air found no entrance to his lungs. He traded a victory smile for a show of choking. 

Pepper's surprised exclamation drowned out Jane's gasp, but Loki missed nothing. The astrophysicist darted to Thor and tugged at one of his arms as Tony cursed and donned his tin suit from the suitcase he always kept near.

"He insulted your honor and mine. This shall not go unpunished," Thor ground out. 

"You've proved your point." Jane stepped back. Her voice lowered into a stern command. "Let him go."

He didn't budge. 

Tony's helmet clicked in place and he half-stumbled to them. "I'd listen to her."

Thor's grumble sounded closer to a growl. His instinct to fight warred with his new desire to please someone besides himself. He loosened his grip enough to allow Loki to breathe. 

Wheezing, the God of Mischief put forth more effort to make it look like he was in dire need. 

Tony held out his hands, his repulsors charging to fire. "Don't make me do it."

"Thor," Jane said, "there will be no hope for us as a couple if you harm him."

He prayed Thor would pay no attention to her. 

The Norns proved to be unkind. 

Thor released him and Loki plummeted to the floor. Jane dropped to her knees and ran her hands over him, checking if he was injured. Each touch seared him to the core, making an indelible mark on his body and mind. 

The Norns were, in fact, very kind. Benevolent even. 

"Jane." Thor reached for her, but she evaded him. "You must know I showed much restraint."

A crease formed between her brows. "It's okay to be upset. It's not okay to react violently."

"Forgive me."

She sighed while rubbing a hand over her brows. "No more tantrums. Deal?"

"You have my word."

She helped Loki up, and he continued leaning on her for support. 

Pepper handed him a balled-up towel filled with ice. "I have some Advil if you need it."

"Thank you, but I'm sure I'll be fine." He looked to Jane. "I hate to ask this, but will you help me to my room?"

She nodded and they walked out.

Loki hid his smirk as he passed Thor.

Out in the hallway, he apologized for the scene. Her suddenly hardened face surprised him. 

"Why do you provoke him?" she asked. "What did you say?"

He looked away as if he was embarrassed. "I can't help myself. You deserve better."

"My personal life is none of your concern."

It was too soon and she was too upset for him to profess any feelings for her. "I understand."

Loki opened his door and closed it behind him, smiling wider than he had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this and the last three chapters were all one day. I say it's about time for a Mischief and Seduction update!!
> 
> Hopefully the game night met your expectations. Long time ago I had written another version with another game, but I think this works better. 
> 
> My beta, Dream Flight, and my sister saved this chapter from taking a wrong turn for Loki. You ladies are the best!
> 
> Up Next: after next week's Mischief and Seduction, I'm not completely sure. Lol. I'm behind and haven't thought in detail that far ahead, but it will be in Loki's POV and most likely action oriented.


	21. Chapter 20

Loki had teleported to Jane's New Mexico lab, as he often did, and crafted a dream world for her. The spell dissolved the instant he sensed another's presence. Someone reeking of murderous intent. 

A bitter chill enveloped the room and frost lingered on Loki's nose and tongue, warning him of impending danger. His eyes flew open even before his surroundings solidified. Instinct had him springing forward. 

He careened into one of the freestanding storage shelves, knocking it over with a loud crash. Pieces of Midgardian equipment slid across the hard floor in every direction. Binders spilled to the floor in haphazard heaps. A row of icy spikes sailed overhead at just the height of Loki's chest had he still been sitting in the chair. Some splintered into a thousand shards upon impact with the wall, raining down on him like frozen confetti. 

Jane was not going to be happy about the state of her lab. Not one bit.

He untangled himself from the metal furniture and stood, brushing off his coat. Not bothering to look in the intruder's direction, he continued tidying himself. "Skadi. I should have known you'd miss me."

"No one misses a plague." She sent another wave of spikes his way.

Loki teleported directly behind her, dagger in hand. The moment he landed, though, she spun around and struck his arm with the flat of her ice-blade. His conjured dagger dematerialized and his hand fell to his side, numb from the impact. 

He gritted his teeth, ducked under her strike, and lashed out with his other hand. That too she blocked with another bone-jarring collision. 

He needed his armor. Unfortunately, most of it was dust on Jotunheim. There was no way to have more made, either. Not when he was confined to two realms, neither of which possessed the ability or materials to craft what he desired. 

She laughed, if one could call such a bitter and harsh sound a laugh. "You are weak. Unworthy of the Jotunn blood flowing through your veins."

Loki ignored her and backed away, while probing his injuries with magic. Nothing broken or fractured, just temporary nerve paralysis. He'd have to be more careful without his armor. 

"I feel your magic." She followed him inch by inch with a predatory smile fixed in place. "And a dream spell requires much for an extended time. Long enough for me to hunt you down."

She was trying to upset him and instead, just gave him the answer of how to evade her. Or draw her into a trap. He laughed in delight at her stupidity. 

Her steps faltered. 

"Honestly, Skadi, you talk too much." He released a burst of magic from his core. Like a bomb, everything around him blew outwards, wreaking more havoc in the small space. Papers floated mid-air, furniture toppled over, and Skadi took a single step backwards, crouching slightly to brace herself. 

Anger simmered in his veins. She was somehow stronger than before. He readied his arsenal of daggers, conjuring two in one hand, the other hand still too numb to be of use. 

Before she could straighten from bracing herself, he threw the knives. Over and over again. She dodged, leapt out of the way, blocked with ice that shattered just as it formed. He gave her no second to spare, no time to think. Loki pressed the offensive, adding telekinetic thrusts into the mix. 

An ice shard came at him out of nowhere. Then two more.

Loki moved out of the way. But not fast enough. One skimmed his ribs, tearing his clothes and nicking the skin there. 

More ice shards came, perfectly timed between his attacks. Her boldness showed as she stood her ground, no longer using cover. 

He spun out of the way of her frozen darts, still lashing out with his daggers. With each turn, he duplicated himself, leaving behind his replicas to confuse her. Then he teleported around the room, planting more of the copies at each landing.

Her eyes narrowed as she continued throwing ice at the Lokis, unsure which was the real one. Unaware that he steadily moved to her blind side. 

When she yelled her frustration, he laughed. All his copies laughed with him, the sound filling the room and bombarding her ears. She gritted her teeth and bore the onslaught, but Loki could see he was getting to her. 

Her arms moved at a frenzy. Her breath came in faster bursts. Sweat beaded her blue skin. The heat, uncomfortable to him, had to be unbearable to her. She had never had to acclimate and she didn't have Odin's magic to suppress her true nature. 

With a sudden shriek she let out a blast of magic and ice. "Enough!"

Curious, Loki paused and let all the copies fade away. "It is unlike you to give up so quickly."

"Hardly." Ice formed on her arm.

He conjured another dagger. "Then shall we recommence?"

Her lips pressed into a fine line and her nostrils flared as she huffed. She glared at him. "As much as I'd love to see you dead by my hands, Laufey has commanded me not to kill you."

"Then what was all this about?" He gestured to the destroyed lab. 

She merely shrugged and changed the subject. "What has the _Allfather_ told you of your true family?"

"I grow bored by the second, Skadi."

She took an aggressive step toward him before halting. After a long moment, she breathed out roughly through her nose and stepped back. 

Loki's brow rose at her attempt to control herself. She really was sent to talk. He let go of his dagger, sending it back to the pocket dimension, and circled the Frost Giant. 

Her untrusting eyes followed his every action, but she did not move. What's more, she stood straight with her head held high. 

How unexpected.

He stopped in front of her. "What words does your King have for me?"

Her jaw ticked and she was silent for a long time. He waited. She would not get under his skin. 

"You are Laufeyson," she finally said.

He laughed. He laughed so hard he had to hold his side. A tear leaked out and streaked down his cheek before he swiped it away. "How preposterous." 

"I speak the truth."

"The truth as you know it. As you've been told." He sighed, content from the bout of merriment, and walked away from her to the other side of the room. After righting the only surviving chair, he sat and continued. "It would benefit Laufey greatly if his son was also heir to the throne of Asgard. It is too convenient. And utterly false."

With a look of disbelief etched on her face, she stood as still as a gargoyle, and just as monstrous. "You truly do not know?"

"I _truly_ do not care."

The ice melted from her arm and her posture relaxed. "During the War, Laufey's mate conceived a child. At the time of our defeat, this child was born and taken from the temple he rested in by an Asgardian. Everyone thought him dead. A punishment for his father's offense to Odin." She paused, catching his gaze. "Until your true form was revealed."

Outwardly, he was calm, unaffected, disbelieving. Inwardly, he was putting together everything he knew. His date of birth matched the timeline. The story was plausible. But why would Odin take him, raise him, care for him? What did he stand to gain? 

His entire being seized with a realization.

If he was Laufey's son, then he was heir to the throne of Jotunheim. Odin would gain as much as Laufey would: power, two worlds under his control.

He swallowed and put on a mocking smile. "What a sad little tale."

"It is no tale." She pointed to the raised lines on her face. "The markings on your forehead match our King's. And it was because of our utter shock that you escaped."

He frowned with a sly smile, still putting on a show. "And what of my skill?"

She ignored his comment. "If you hadn't escaped, you would have discovered the truth right away. You would have been _shown_ the truth."

Standing, he said, "I would've been fed lies and then fed to a Frost Beast had I not agreed to Laufey's plan to kill Thor, then Odin so I—he—can rule Asgard." He paused to catch her reaction: her eyes widened just a fraction, but it was enough to betray her. "So that is his plan. How predictable."

They stood across the room from one another, staring each other down.

He probed his hand, testing its readiness, though he left it hanging limp. Let her think him weakened.

"The markings do not lie, nor can they be altered by magic. You _are_ Loki Laufeyson." Ice covered her lower arm, forming the largest blade he'd seen on her yet. "But I see there will be no swaying you."

She charged him with a fierce battle roar and blocked each knife he threw with a swipe of her hand. So focused was she, that the invisible spell he cast on a couple of his daggers went unnoticed. Her movements were quick and efficient. Not a second was wasted. 

When she believed no others came her way, she straightened and smiled victoriously. Then the breath was knocked out of her. Her face twisted into a grimace. She stumbled to a stop and looked down at the two now-visible daggers, buried hilt-deep, in her stomach. 

He walked the rest of the way to her, no smirk or sneer in place. He hated the Frost Giants, but he didn't hate her specifically. Her death was simply a necessity. She would not leave him be. Besides, the Jotunn blight would soon be ended. She was already a dead woman walking. 

One of the daggers had found his intended mark. A large artery made vulnerable by their pitiful lack of armor. Or clothes, for that matter. It was their hubris. Tall, strong, thick-skinned they were, invincible they were not. 

She looked up at him in shock, as if she didn't understand what was happening. 

"I, and by that I mean Asgardian warrior, was taught Jotunn anatomy. Your most vulnerable areas. The easiest ways to kill you." He touched the hilt. "How quickly your life will end should this happen." Gripping the knife, he pulled it out.

Blood poured out of the small slit of a wound. She covered it, pressed down to staunch the flow, but it didn't help. The viscous liquid streamed around her hands and between her fingers. The vibrant blue that colored her face lessened. 

She jerked back a step, then two, wrapping herself in her magic. 

Loki sensed the portal she opened behind her. He let her continue onward to it. Let her have the comfort of her people in the last moments of her life. The burial she deserved. 

One last step back and she fell through the opening, disappearing from view before it closed. 

The moment he was alone, he let his bravado vanish. His muscles nearly gave out as a result. He was tired, much too tired. 

Something crashed to the floor. He turned to see a damaged mirror. The rest of the space looked much the same: wrecked. He crossed the room and picked it up. His distorted reflection, fractured from the cracked glass, stared back at him. 

The image of Skadi's confused pallid face, the feel of his blade as it slid out of her, and the smell of her blood bombarded him. The mirror slipped from his grasp and smashed against the floor, shattering into innumerable pieces around his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you caught the lie Skadi told Loki.
> 
> We are approaching the halfway point, folks. There was supposed to one more chapter before then, but yeah, that's not going to happen. Maybe two ore three more. I want to say the more the merrier, but sometimes a story can drag and I hope mine isn't. I'm guessing the story will be closer to 200,000 words now. 
> 
> I appreciate everyone who takes the time to read. It still looks pretty steady, which is really cool. Also, the extra time it takes to drop a note is much appreciated.
> 
> I will be forever grateful to my sister and my beta, Dream Flight, for working on my story despite when their lives get hectic. I've said it before and I'll say it again, I'll even shout it from the rooftops: you ladies are awesome!!
> 
> Up Next: Jane's POV. Now that the machine has been built, it's time to start testing it. But something goes horribly wrong. Or right.


	22. Chapter 21

**Five Days Until The Peace Convention**

"Jane!" Tony called from his workstation. Why he insisted on yelling when he could walk to her and communicate like a civilized adult, she didn't know. 

"Jane!" he hollered again. 

Her pencil snapped in two. She sighed and tossed it with the others in the trashcan, then snatched another from the holder. 

"Jane!"

She bolted out of her seat to stare at the engineer over rows of workstations. "Good God, Tony, what is your problem?"

"No time for a therapy session. Get over here so we can try her out."

The CMS machine, the Einstein-Rosen bridge, was completely pieced together, standing taller than Tony. It wasn't very elegant, but they could work on the design when they had more time. All it needed was the Tesseract. 

"Negative, Stark," Barton said. "You know the protocol. We need to contact the director and establish—"

"When have I ever followed protocol?"

"We don't have the program installed," Jane said. "She'll be an open door to who knows where without it."

Tony sighed as if Jane were unbearably slow. "Already done."

"But I haven't had a chance to work on it."

"You were busy, so I did it."

She was gaping at him, but she couldn't help herself. He somehow continued to surprise her. 

"I'm amazing, I know." He puffed out his chest and the miniature arc reactor shone through his shirt. "Now, go get the Tesseract."

The man was a peacock. She rolled her eyes, stepped to the containment unit, and stared at the pulsing, swirling blue artifact. Its humming shifted into an excited state. 'Down,' she thought to it. 'Try not to fry my brain.'

To her surprise, it settled.

"Lady Jane..."

"It's okay," she said to Thor. He didn't look worried, maybe protective, but he was no longer concerned the Tesseract would kill her. 

"Today, Jane," Tony called out. 

Blowing out a breath, she gripped the glowing cube with both hands. A jolt of energy zipped through her. She gasped from the rush. Her body refused to move. It was as if her entire being rejoiced at the connection and wanted to soak up everything it offered.

Then, just as quickly, her eyes flickered open and she took a second to scan herself. She hadn't collapsed, no visions, no out-of-body experience. There she stood, holding an object of such great, mysterious power that no mortal could touch it without becoming dust. And she was holding it, as if it were nothing more than a paperweight. 

"Earth to Jane," Tony's voice filtered through her fascination to catch her attention. 

She turned to look at him, but then caught sight of Dr. Collins and nearly dropped the Tesseract. His image was blurred as if two faces were occupying the same space. No one else had this effect. 

One of his brows lifted, and the Tesseract tingled in her hands. It grew stronger, nearly vibrating as it extended a tendril toward the scientist. When it ran into a foreign, yet familiar magic, Jane stiffened. The Tesseract pierced the invisible barrier and popped the spell surrounding him as if it were a fragile bubble.

Gold shimmered down Dr. Collins' form to expose someone she feared she'd never see again.

"Loki." His name came out on a breathy exhale, barely above a whisper, yet it rang through the room as if she'd sounded an alarm. 

Everyone's gazes snapped to the dark-haired god and the room exploded into a frenzy. Agent Barton ran toward her, shooting at Loki, the bow snapping over and over. 

The God of Mischief plucked an arrow out of the air as if it had meandered to him just before he caught two more. He made no move to attack or come for her. His face was impassive and his gaze never wavered off hers'. There was no hint of shock or anger at having been outed. 

They stared at each other, yet she could see everything that was happening around her. She felt everyone's anxiousness, surprise, and battle readiness. The Tesseract grew warm in her hands and she realized she was drawing energy from it, using it to heighten her senses. 

A now suited-up Tony moved a safe distance behind Loki and held out his hands. The repulsors brightened as they charged, emitting that distinctive high-pitched whine. 

Thor hadn't moved an inch, except to grasp his hammer in a nonaggressive way. He simply stood there, stunned, with his eyes fixed on his brother. The rumbling and crashing thunder outside the walls of the compound betrayed his inner turmoil, though. He was to protect Jane from Loki, yet he had never believed that Loki had truly betrayed them. Thor loved him. It was obvious. 

Barton slid to a stop in front of her, blocking her view. His bow and arrow were trained on the dark-haired God. She moved to look around him, but he sidestepped, as if he sensed her doing so. 

She grumbled her annoyance. 

"This was not how I had planned our happy reunion," Loki said. She could hear the smirk he most likely wore. 

"Brother, explain yourself," Thor commanded. "Did you betray us to the Jotunns?"

She stood on her tiptoes to look over Barton's shoulder, with no luck. 

"Why answer when I stand already convicted?"

Tony's amplified voice carried his words, "You are under arrest for crimes against national security and destroying my lab and probably ten other things."

Barton sighed. "You don't have the authority to arrest anyone, but I do." He released the arrow that had been aimed at Loki during the standstill. 

She craned her neck to the side and watched as the arrow popped open, shooting a net over Loki. He brandished a dagger out of nowhere and sliced it to shreds before it could touch him. The silvery material sizzled and popped with electricity as it fell harmlessly to the floor. 

He raised his now empty hands in surrender. "I'm not here for a fight."

"'Cause you'd lose," Tony remarked. 

The fact Loki had been masquerading around as a NASA scientist finally hit her, like a baseball bat to the head. 

He'd been playing her for a fool, using the Dr. Collins mask to spy on her, maybe to even sabotage her. The excess energy crackling inside her spiked from her sudden anger. Her grip tightened on the Tesseract as she stepped to the side, shooting Barton a look, daring him to get between her and her source of ire. 

He wisely stayed put. 

"You," was all she could get out.

"Jane?" Loki asked, his brows angled in perplexity. 

"Don't you 'Jane' me. How long have you been pretending to be Dr. Collins? If he's even real."

Barton pulled the bowstring tighter. "He is, and I intend to find out what you've done with him."

"Ah, that." Loki waved his hand and a man came tumbling out of a portal to the floor. 

The real Dr. Collins lifted himself on his hands and looked around the room at them, blinking as if he hadn't seen light in a long time. Then he caught sight of Loki and scooted away as fast as he could. 

Barton stepped forward and pulled Dr. Collins to his side by the scientist's lab coat. He switched out arrows while the man clung to his leg. "Give me one reason not to test this arrow I designed just for you."

Gripping his hammer, Thor stepped between Loki and the SHIELD agent. "We do not know what has truly transpired."

"Thor, stand down," Barton said without taking his attention off the God of Mischief.

"Nay, he is my brother."

"You're conspiring with the enemy now?" 

"He is not your enemy."

"If you're with him, then you're against us." Barton aimed at Thor. 

Tony's head swiveled side to side, taking in the scene. "As strange as it is for me to say this, how about we all just take a moment to chill." His faceplate popped up and he lowered his hands.

Jane nodded, her anger forgotten. 

"He tried to steal the Tesseract, he kidnapped and tortured my friend, and in case you all have forgotten, he brought those things here, to our world, and _killed_ two of my men." His arrow settled between the two brothers, ready for one of them to make a move. 

His frigid anger made Jane inch away. 

"Go no further," Barton stopped her with his words. 

Loki's subtle smirk vanished, but it was Thor who spoke. "Jane, go. This does not concern you."

"It does," Barton said. "The Tesseract is SHIELD's property."

She narrowed her eyes and faced him. "Well, I'm certainly not."

There was a pause, a slight lowering of his arrow a second before he snapped it back into place. "Sorry, but you are now."

"Excuse me?"

"You're connected to the Tesseract."

The lights dimmed as the energy simmering in her shot to a full boil.

Loki cleared his throat. "You might want to calm down, Jane."

"You don't get to speak to me." She cradled the brightly glowing cube in one arm so she could point at him, then at Barton. "And you, SHIELD, or any being in all the realms don't control me."

A white spot grew in the periphery of her vision, but she ignored it.

Tony walked to her, his hands raised in supplication. "Hey, I hear you. No one controls me either. Let's just all take a minute to—"

Soldiers dressed in black combat gear streamed in through the front and rear doors, their guns and rifles trained on everyone but their fellow agent.

"Ah, hell," Tony finished. 

The white spot flared and everyone surrounding her flew backwards as if something had slammed into them. Her eyes widened and she finally realized the Tesseract had somehow turned itself on without being connected to a power source.

A torrent of sound threatened to deafen her. Soldiers yelled for Loki and Thor to stand down as others shouted commands to their squad members, Tony hollered through his speakers for everyone to calm down, thunder and lightning cracked and boomed outside, and there was another sound, a roaring like the sea churning from a hurricane. 

Then there was nothing: no sound or sight, no smell or sense of her body. The bright light eclipsed everything. 

Until it didn't. 

She stood in a large dome with walls covered in those spoked circles she'd drawn. Everything was gold, even the floor and center platform. An opening overlooked space and all its galaxies. She moved to the edge and gazed out in awe. It was as if she were looking through the Hubble telescope.

There was also a bridge with no railings. She walked to it and touched the translucent crystal-like material. The current of colors running through it lit up, and she snatched her hand back. 

Then it was gone. 

Blue giants, the Jotunns, she recalled, charged through rows of tables and chairs facing a stage lined with colorful flags from around her world. Older men and women, dressed in suits and business attire, ran or sat stiffly in their seats. Some were trampled, others died at the end of a frozen blade. Screams filled the air. 

One of the Frost Giants walked to the center of the stage and commanded silence first in one language unlike any on Earth she'd ever heard, and then in surprisingly clear English. The auditorium obeyed, dropping to a deathly, fearful stillness, occasionally pierced with a sob. 

The leader went on to explain why he was there, what he wanted, but it all faded into white again. 

She didn't know what to expect next, but she wished it was her lab. 

It wasn't. 

She stood on what had to be an asteroid in the middle of space. It was impossible, but there she was. In front of her was a massive throne occupied by a colossal being. The same purple one she'd seen before. His eyes locked onto hers. Instinct had her moving away from him. She wanted to turn and run, but his gaze wouldn't allow it. 

"I sense the Cosmic Cube on you," his voice rang in her head like a terrifying gong. 

He reached for her with a thick hand. 

She couldn't suck in air fast enough. A scream tried and failed to claw its way out of her throat. 

An instant later, her knees buckled and she landed on her hand, the other still cradling the Tesseract, gasping for the breath she couldn't catch in that other place.

"Jane."

She closed her eyes, seeing all of the visions again in a flash.

"Jane!"

She sat back on her heels and looked up. The men and some of the soldiers surrounded the energy barrier, their faces wearing varying degrees of shock and worry. Loki's face stood out the most. He appeared mesmerized, like he'd witnessed things no other could. Which was probably true. 

Was that it for him? He wanted the power of the Tesseract, or he wanted her because she was somehow connected to it? Her heart ached and she wished it didn't, because she knew what that meant. She had fallen for him. She had fallen for a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looks like there will be two, maybe three, more chapters before the halfway point!! This chapter was another one of those surprise ones that takes control and pulls you in a slightly different, yet much better direction. I live for those moments. 
> 
> Life has been crazy for both my sister and my beta, Dream Flight, so thank you for sticking with me despite that. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you two.
> 
> Up Next: Jane's POV. A meeting with the head honcho and an unexpected one with the God of Mischief. Plus, another MCU character gets added to the roster.


	23. Chapter 22

**Four Days Until The Peace Convention**

Jane finished telling Director Fury about her most recent visions. She glanced around the lab to find Barton seated on a workstation, Tony reclined in his chair, and Thor conspicuously absent. 

Thor was now forced to now stand guard over Loki since he was the only one capable of handling the God of Mischief should he escape his cell. Loki had gone willingly to the brig escorted by practically an entire squadron of soldiers. No one dared to touch him, at least not after the first couple disastrous attempts. 

Fury paced in front of Jane, his leather trench coat billowing out before swooshing back in around his calves with each footfall. He held his hands behind his back and his eyes absently scanned the room.

No one said anything until the director abruptly turned to face the group.

"Here's what I propose," Fury said. "Jane, you, Barton, and the Tesseract will stay here. Stark, you're going to the Peace Convention. Thor will have to be there to give speeches, so I'm calling in Rogers and Romanoff. We'll amp up security, and everyone will be equipped with thermal imaging. Stark, you should—"

"Already done."

Fury nodded. "There's a meeting at HQ at oh-nine hundred. Don't be late." When he turned to speak to Jane, she found herself sitting straighter. "Keep us informed if you discover anything else. And keep working. It's even more imperative we have every advantage now."

He turned and left the lab without a farewell.

She stared at the doorway he had walked through, lost in thought. Now that Loki was within her vicinity—correction: now that she knew he was—she could drill him for information on the location of the other worlds. Grabbing her notebook, she moved toward the door, but Barton called her name. 

Not turning to face him, she asked, "Yes?"

"How about you leave the Tesseract here," he said. "Instead of serving it to Loki on a platter."

Her heart thudded in her ears. She hadn't realized she'd picked it up. 

After putting it back, Jane quickly exited the building where she could finally relax. She couldn't wait to work in the freedom of her own lab again. 

When she reached the hallway leading to Loki's cell, Thor's voice drifted to her as he asked someone a question. His tone was tired and not in the least hopeful of an answer. 

No one responded. He might as well have been talking to himself even though she knew Loki was there with him.

Not wanting to barge in, she paused in the hallway. She needed a moment to collect herself anyway. Her heart had kicked up a gear, her body tense with anticipation. 

After a breath, she peeked around the corner and blinked at the blinding light illuminating the center of a large, open warehouse-like space. The corners of the room vanished under thick darkness. Not one SHIELD agent or employee accompanied Thor as he stood outside of a circular, clear container that coursed with blue ribbons of energy. Jane felt a familiar tingle along her veins. So this is what SHIELD had done with the energy they had harnessed. 

Loki stood facing Thor with his feet wide and hands behind his back. He didn't move and could've very well been mistaken for a cardboard cutout, except when his eyes flicked to her. 

Thor turned, his brows folded in confusion. "Lady Jane?"

She drew herself up and ignored Loki's gaze on her as she walked in. "He's still not talking?"

"Nay. Did you have need of me?"

She shook her head, still desperately trying not to look at the God of Mischief. And failed. 

All of her dreams, every touch, every gasp, every awe-inducing sensation zipped through her. His hungry eyes drew her to him, no less than the force of a black hole's gravitational pull. Her feet moved at his silent behest.

She approached the cell, stood so close the barrier's energy thrummed to life in recognition of her. 

Loki stepped closer, his gaze not once straying from hers. 

Jane's hand lifted. She reached out—

Thor swept her away from Loki with an arm. Facing away from the dark-haired God, she sucked in a breath, her heart jolting to life again. 

"What just happened?" she asked to no one in particular, still stunned.

"You almost freed him, but you were not yourself." He released her and turned to Loki. "Brother," he admonished him. Thor's rigid postured softened. "Brother?"

She risked a glance back at the God of Mischief, afraid he'd somehow entrap her again.

He was bent over, hands resting on his knees with his hair spilling around his face. His back moved with each ragged breath and he swayed as if he might collapse any second. 

"Loki?" she asked, concern filling her voice despite her anger and confusion.

His laughter echoed in the room. "That was..." He straightened. "That was interesting, was it not?"

Thor snatched his hammer off his belt. "No more games."

Loki looked at only her. "It is not my game."

"The Tesseract did that?" she asked. "But why? Why would it want to free you?"

Thor started to speak, but Loki asked, "Why did it choose you to wield its power?"

"I wield nothing."

He gave her a dark smile. "You wield the universe itself." He smoothed back his hair and took a seat in a metal chair, one of the few furnishings he had. "Now, if you did not come down to free me, why are you here?"

She took out her notebook and pencil. "Where are the other habitable worlds?"

"You could try asking nicely."

She rolled her eyes, but did as he asked.

"In Yggdrasil," he replied. 

"Okay..." She took a slow breath. "Tell me in relation to space, to our solar system."

"And how would I know that?"

"Because you're smart."

He leaned forward, smiling even more now. "Do go on."

She took an even slower breath. "So, you don't know how to locate them?"

"I never said that."

Her pencil snapped in two. He could very well be the most exasperating person in the entire universe. 

Thor said her name, but Loki plowed over him again. "That seems to be happening quite a bit." He glanced pointedly at the two pieces of wood in her hand. "Have you wondered what it means?"

"Manufacturing cutbacks?" She ignored his chuckle, and continued her line of questioning. "How can I locate them?"

He walked—no, strutted—toward her, to the edge of his cell. Very nice walk, she thought, before she could stop herself. 

He leaned toward her, a hairsbreadth from the barrier. "Free me and I'll show you."

She stood and walked to him.

Thor tensed. "Jane?"

Raising a hand for him to stay back, she spoke to Loki in a conspiratorial whisper. "You don't really need me, do you? Can't you just teleport out of there?"

He matched her tone. "I guess you'll never know."

"Don't deny that you let yourself get captured."

"Maybe I didn't want to fight. Maybe I'm not your enemy." He shrugged and continued whispering. "Maybe a Jotunn recently attacked me and I was tired."

He showed her the slash to his dark tunic, exposing the unmarked pale skin underneath and she gave him a dubious expression. "Looks to me like you snagged your shirt on something."

"What I did was make sure you're safe. That the Jotunns won't—can't—come back."

Forgetting to whisper, she leaned back in surprise and asked, "Me? Why would you want to protect me?"

His mouth clamped shut, the humor wiped away, as he stood very still. 

"Loki," Thor said, "what of this?"

The God of Mischief did not look away from her as he ignored his brother. 

She sighed, annoyed with the childish behavior. "So you've been in communication with the Frost Giants?" When he showed no signs of talking, she continued. "Do you know why they would attack the World Peace Convention?"

Thor added, "Such a thing should not even be possible without their Casket."

Loki's face had gone a shade paler, his eyes now distant. "That's impossible..."

"What's impossible?" she asked. 

His gaze zeroed in on her. "That's what you saw? What the Tesseract showed you?"

She nodded.

Pacing the circular wall, he mumbled to himself. Before his next footfall, he whipped around and headed straight for her. Thor stepped in front of her, but Loki didn't seem to care. 

"You are not going, are you?" the God of Mischief demanded of her. 

Before she had a chance to respond, Fury walked in. "That is privileged information."

"Jane?" Loki stole her attention from the director and the team of agents flowing into the space. 

She had never seen him so concerned before.

"It's time for you to go, Doctor," Fury told her. 

She didn't move. She couldn't. Loki's imploring gaze wouldn't let her. 

"Whatever you do, don't go anywhere near there," the dark-haired god urged her. "Swear it."

Incapable of speech, she just stood there and stared at him. 

Why was he getting worked up when he'd seen how the Tesseract had shielded her from the Frost Giants? Unless he knew something they didn't. 

If the Jotunns could transport an army without their main source of power, then maybe they had found a way to bypass the Tesseract. 

An agent stepped in front of her, next to Thor. The newcomer was a slightly older man with a receding hairline. He was calm and offered a mildly pleasant smile as he stretched out an arm toward the exit. 

Knowing there would be nothing else she could say to Loki in front of all these people, even Thor, she nodded and turned to leave. 

"Jane," the God of Mischief said, stopping her.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It shouldn't be hard to leave him. But it was. 

"Dr. Foster." The agent gestured for her to continue.

When she did, there was a loud zap and then a crack. She spun around to find Loki on his back on the other side of his cell. He moved slowly, but at least he was alive. 

"Brother." Thor ran to him, stopping just shy of the energy barrier. 

Loki really couldn't teleport himself out. She wondered if he knew that beforehand and still risked it.

He sat up with a partially dazed expression. 

She moved toward him, but the agent blocked her path. "Dr. Foster, you do not have authorization in this restricted area. I need to escort you back to your lab."

She arched a brow. "Who are you?"

"Agent Coulson, Executive Director of SHIELD."

Oh. She hesitated but ended up yielding. She glanced around his shoulder to get one last look of the God of Mischief. His eyes were on her. Always on her. She didn't know what to make of that, so she turned away and followed the unassuming man out of the room. 

Loki couldn't truly care for her. Could he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters until the halfway point. 
> 
> So Coulson was the surprise addition. I don't think he'll play a major role, but you never know. If you're reading this, then that means you're one committed, awesome, sagacious individual. And you have my gratitude. 
> 
> My beta, Dream Flight, and my sister have the aforementioned qualities, but I have to add: kind, generous, and beautiful, inside and out. Seriously.
> 
> Up Next: Jane POV. Testing the bridge with a human subject and Loki and Jane get some alone time. Sort of.


	24. Chapter 23

**Three Days Until The Peace Convention**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jane asked Tony as she stepped away from the CMS machine.

Even though he stood in the control zone across the runway from her, she could hear him sigh. 

They had spent the rest of the previous day moving the containment unit and hooking up the cables to the machine, getting it ready for the trials. The problem was Tony's death wish in wanting to be the first live experiment. 

All night and day, they'd been teleporting objects around the room. In the beginning, it was hit or miss. Technically, more miss than hit. The trackers couldn't even be tracked. For all she knew, they were shooting things out into space. They recalibrated the machine and the computer program, toiling and arguing until it was consistently accurate. And now Tony was bored and would wait no longer. 

His Iron Man faceplate lowered, amplifying his voice. "Beam me up, Scotty."

She turned the Tesseract around in her hands. It had become a nervous habit. The fuzzy feeling of its energy meeting hers was pleasurable, similar to petting a fluffy cat. "I still think Thor should be our test subject. He's strong—"

"So am I." She gave him a look and he added, "I am in my suit."

"He's more durable."

"Check. 

"He can survive underwater longer."

"Check again."

That was new. She had been sure she had him there. 

He raised a hand. "And before you say it, we both can fly."

"Not if your suit is damaged."

Tony shrugged that argument off. "He can't instantly communicate with you, though, can he?"

"I'll give him a cell phone."

"Those are highly unreliable."

"You're crazy."

"People have said the same about you."

Pepper rubbed her temple with a couple of fingers. "I don't know who's more stubborn," she said to Thor, "her or him. And that's quite a feat."

"Aye, an admirable trait but a tiring one."

Jane was tempted to shoot them a glare. They had to know she could hear them several feet away. They were all tired and grumpy. 

Tony gestured to the machine. "If you're done stalling..."

"Fine, it's only your life." She slipped the Tesseract into its place and watched as it hovered between the energy stabilizers. It flashed once but settled quickly. So far so good. 

She breathed out and stepped to the monitor to enter the coordinates to the other side of the room. It wasn't a big jump, which Tony had complained about, but it was enough for their first test. 

Her finger lingered over the touchscreen's button and she started the countdown. "Five."

Pepper stood straighter, staring at Tony as she chewed her lower lip. 

"Four."

Barton held a bow and arrow at the ready. 

"Three."

Agent Coulson and Erik leaned forward in their chairs. 

"Two."

Tony no longer moved. He was completely still and she wondered if he was remotely nervous.

"One."

She pushed the button and the Tesseract flared. A beam shot straight at Tony. It hit him in the chest and exploded into a crackling ball of energy.

It was too bright to see what was happening inside, but she could guess. Every cell in his body was probably being broken down to its molecular components, then into quantum particles so it could be transported. Of course she couldn't be certain. Not until she could test it more. 

She noted the time. It was taking longer than anything else they'd teleported.

Seconds passed and she grew more and more uncomfortable. Jane reached for the abort button, but paused.

The ball collapsed in on itself without a sound, leaving behind nothing but smoky blue tendrils. 

Everyone's heads jerked to the landing site. It was nothing special. Just a cleared space, large enough to allow for a small margin of error in their calculations. 

When he didn't immediately appear, they cast nervous glances at each other. Mostly at her since with Tony gone, she was officially the brains of the operation.

At first, she was mostly calm. A moment longer and he'd appear, she told herself, but that moment passed and then another. Her heart pounded a steady rhythm that quickly escalated into a chaotic frenzy. 

She checked the monitor even though she knew it would be useless. It claimed that he'd landed, which was clearly not the case. She typed in other commands, checked other programs to no end. They all reported the same thing.

Maybe he did land, just not where he should have. 

"Jane," came Pepper's shaky voice. 

Jane dashed to the other monitoring stations to check the readouts. Nothing but what they had predicted. All their math had added up. Everything appeared to be normal. Where was he?

Erik searched just as madly as her. Then his fingers stilled over the keyboard and he looked at her, shaking his head. 

Nothing made sense. 

The speakers in one of her computers crackled to life. "JARVIS ... patching me through. Some ... are fried. Communication system down—"

Pepper gasped as a recording of Tony's voice played in the lab.

"—landed in Mexico ... flying back now ... SHIELD locate and ... my trajectory. Don't want ... repeat of ... good ole days—"

"Done," Agent Coulson said as he lowered his phone from his ear. 

"—JARVIS's scans report ... normal ..." 

The rest was static punctured with an occasional word. 

"I'm going to kill him when he gets back." Pepper stood straighter than any soldier at attention, talking to no one in particular. "How many times now have I thought he was dead? How many times has my heart stopped beating?"

"Pepper?" Jane walked to her. She was about to touch her arm, do something to comfort her, when the doors opened. 

Everyone went silent as they turned in that direction. 

"Honey, I'm home," Tony called out as he walked in with his faceplate up. 

Pepper marched to him. Jane tensed, thinking she was going to slap him—it's something she would've done—then chuckled when Pepper grabbed his face and kissed him instead. 

His suit didn't look damaged. Which meant a crash hadn't caused the malfunction. Something about teleportation must disrupt the flow of electricity. She turned to Thor. "Has anything electrical gone through the Bifrost?"

He looked around at all their gadgets. They had to be so strange to him. From what he'd told her their world ran on something else altogether. Jane theorized it was quantum mechanics. 

"It is unlikely, but I honestly never cared enough to pay attention." He paused, like he was about to say something he didn't want to. "Loki might know, though."

An awkward silence fell over them.

He looked around and stepped closer to her. "Jane, I feel the need to inform you that my brother"—he rubbed his neck—"I think... No, I am certain he is fond of you."

Her heart nearly galloped out of her chest. She swallowed and laughed at the same time, which left her in a coughing fit. 

He patted her back. "It was a shock to me too. I didn't think he cared for Midgardians, but it does explain his previous actions around us."

Trying to appear unaffected, even distracted, she walked to her computer. "That's...um...very interesting." She typed in data and asked for him to hand her the latest readouts. 

**Two Days Until The Peace Convention**

"Tell me everything you know about the Tesseract and why it's connected to me," Jane demanded of Loki as she walked into the spacious room housing his cell. "And why on earth would you bring the Frost Giants here? Did you think I'd keep it for myself?" 

She stopped right in front of the energy barrier and stared him down. He was standing at the edge, silent and, based on his annoyingly handsome half-smile, amused. They were alone. Or as alone as they could be with the cameras recording them. SHIELD wanted answers, and Fury thought she was their best bet to get them.

Ignoring the way her body sang in delight at their proximity, she continued, "I'm bringing it back to Asgard, you know. As soon as we get the bridge completed and self-sustaining."

"Yes, I'm sure you will."

His voice was like cool silk sheets she wanted to roll around in all night long. She shivered. "Then why? Why go to all the trouble of allying yourself with them? Thor said there's this long-standing animosity between your species."

He shrugged. 

Narrowing her eyes, she asked, "Were you planning to keep it?"

"Not at all."

She threw up her hands. "Then why?"

"Why doesn't matter anymore."

"If you want out of here, then why means everything."

He was silent for a long moment, then he shifted into a more relaxed posture. "I propose a trade. I'll answer a question so long as you answer one of mine."

She nodded. "Why did you try to take the Tesseract?"

He gave her a reproachful look. "Ask another."

"Loki," she admonished him.

"I said I would answer _a_ question, not every one."

She had to forcibly relax her jaw muscles to speak. "Why go to the Frost Giants?"

"Why not?"

One quick step and she was millimeters from the thrumming energy separating them, standing on her tiptoes. "I'm trying to help you."

He lowered face-to-face with her. "Why?"

Words failed her. 

She'd never say it out loud, but she cared for him, that was why.

When his gaze flicked to her lips, she glanced at his. They were thin, but no less desirable. She wondered how pliant they were, what he tasted like, if he was as good with his tongue as he was in her dreams. In the second it took for him to lick his lips, her knees weakened and an inferno bloomed within her.

She jerked back in panic. She couldn't trust herself around him, and if SHIELD saw that, they wouldn't trust her either. And Thor. What would he think of her affection for his brother?

He straightened. "It seems neither of us is being very forthcoming."

Steeling herself, she prayed she wasn't a fool. 

"Loki." She spoke louder so the microphones would be able to pick her up clearly. "Would you help me locate the other worlds?"

His brow raised as he observed her carefully. "What would I gain for my compliance?"

She rolled her eyes. Why couldn't he be even a little altruistic? "Based off your reaction to my vision of the Frost Giants' attack, I'm assuming you're done with them."

"Most assuredly."

"Do you promise you won't try to take the Tesseract?" she asked, but then added, "By any means: force, coercion, magic, or anything else."

Seconds passed, but he eventually nodded.

"Out loud. And swear to it by your people's strictest oath."

Fury's voice sounded out through the speakers. "Doctor Foster, step away from the prisoner."

Boots running down the hallway had her gaze flying in their direction and back to Loki. Time was running out. "Swear it and I'll convince them to let you out to help me find the other worlds."

"They'll never agree to it."

The heavy footfalls grew louder with each second. "Unless you tell them why you want the Tesseract, this is your last chance for freedom."

The look he gave the room, the situation he was stuck in, could've melted the building. "Fine. I will in no way, whatsoever, attempt to take the Cosmic Cube." His body flashed a bright gold. The color solidified at his chest, then snaked down his arms. "Give me your hands." Loki reached for her, just shy of the barrier. 

The buzz of marching boots and commands filled the space they were in. She didn't have to look to know the soldiers were surrounding them. Adrenaline pumped through her veins at what she was about to do.

Please, don't let her be a fool.

She thrust out her hands and grabbed ahold of Loki's. The energy barrier fizzled out of existence as the gold from his arms slithered over hers and dove into her chest. It consumed her like a wildfire before it became part of her. The resulting rush was similar to touching the Tesseract. 

"Doctor Foster." Fury's voice was now in the room with her and none too pleased. 

Realizing her eyes were closed, she opened them and found Loki staring at her, their hands still interlocked. He didn't look away, nor did he let her go. It frightened her. More than the circle of rifles trained on them or the gaze of doom coming from the director himself. In fact, something in the transference of his magic felt familiar, like a smell that triggered a vague memory. 

"If you weren't crucial to this mission," Fury scolded her, "you'd be arrested for aiding and abetting a highly dangerous criminal." 

Thor walked to them and she released Loki's hands. The God of Thunder stood tall as he faced down the director. "What you witnessed was an ancient oath that magically binds the giver to his words. Your fears are abated. There is no reason for hostility."

Loki did a double take. "Well, said, Thor." 

Fury clasped his hands behind his back. "How can I know this for certain?"

"A demonstration," Thor said. 

Loki shot him a glare, but he sighed and nodded in agreement.

At a signal from the director, the rifles lowered and the sound of marching boots followed them back to the lab. 

Tony's brows lifted as they came through the doors. It could've been at the sight of Loki walking free or the armed battalion securing the room and exits. Probably both, but, for once, he cracked no jokes.

Erik shot out of his chair and immediately found her gaze. She nodded to tell him everything was fine. At least, she hoped that was the case. 

Once everyone was settled, Loki went for the Tesseract in the containment unit. He put on no show and gave no warning, though an eruption of tingles spread out from her chest. She touched her breastbone in wonder. It had to have been a part of the oath, like a magical alarm system. 

Two steps in and the center of his chest radiated gold, freezing him in his tracks. It looked like someone pointed a remote at him and pushed pause. 

His muscles quivered with the effort to continue forward. His eyes narrowed and sweat beaded on his forehead. The gold brightened, then exploded into a blinding light. 

By the time her eyes readjusted, Loki was on the floor out cold. 

She stepped toward him, but stopped when Thor went to his side. He placed a hand on the dark-haired god and said to Fury, "Two more attempts and the magic will end his life."

The room fell into silence. She could hear her heart speed up at his words. Loki had brought himself closer to death just to prove that he could be trusted. If Fury didn't accept these new terms, then she'd hold the entire project hostage until he did. 

"Keep an eye on him," Fury said as he looked at Agents Coulson and Barton. "If he even looks like he's thinking about going after the Tesseract or Jane, shoot him down." Then he leveled his one-eyed gaze on Thor. "Make sure he's seen by our cameras at all times. If he teleports himself anywhere, I don't care if it's to the bathroom, he's going back in his cell. Magic-binding oath or not."

All the SHIELD soldiers filed out of the room led by their surly leader. Oxygen suffused the space and she could finally take a full inhalation. 

She watched Loki slowly come to. She itched to help him in some way, but she stayed put. Better to let Thor help. It might even start the mending of their relationship and in turn mend whatever was broken in Loki. 

After he sat up and smoothed back his dark hair, the first thing the God of Mischief did was search out her gaze. She in turn looked at Thor who was watching Loki before he glanced at her. With both of their eyes on her, she felt like her plan might not have been the smartest one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to the halfway point! And it's going to be big... :)
> 
> I must say that I just love writing. It's a lot of work and time consuming, but it's a lot of fun too. And the fact that other people are enjoying the story, makes it rewarding. So thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you!
> 
> My beta, Dream Flight, and my sister make the process enjoyable as well. Especially when they correct my work in a teasing way that cracks me up. Seriously. I've laughed to the point of tears at the expense of my own writing. 
> 
> Up Next: Jane's POV (where's Loki you ask? Don't worry, he's the POV for the halfway point). It's pretty much a Jane and Loki chapter. Yay! Plus, Jane learns something important Loki has been hiding. Ooh! (I shouldn't write these notes at three in the morning. I get silly-stupid at that time. Oh well. Love me or hate me, I'll hug and squeeze you regardless.)


	25. Chapter 24

**The Day Of The Peace Convention**

The slaughter of world leaders, men and women attending the convention, flashed in Jane's mind. They were supposed to learn of the existence of extraterrestrial intelligent life in a peaceful way, not at the end of a Frost Giant's blade. Not by an alien invasion. She hoped.

"Jane?"

She shivered as she recalled the glassy-eyed stares of those held captive by shock, the chaotic frenzy of those fleeing—

"Jane."

A hand touched her shoulder and she jerked away in surprise.

Loki stood at her workstation, gaze fixed on her with that half-smile he usually wore. The flash of concern was gone so fast she doubted it was ever there. 

"If you would like to take a break..." Loki suggested. 

She shook her head. Working focused her mind, otherwise she'd be worrying about the coming hours. 

He watched her as if trying to gauge her sincerity, then abruptly turned from her. "Thor will be fine. He is nearly indestructible."

The God of Thunder hadn't even entered her mind, but, now that he mentioned it, maybe she did need to worry about him. 

She gripped the Tesseract and stood. "I should be there," Jane announced a little too loudly. 

He spun around. The end of his coat swirled outward with his sudden movement. "You are not to go anywhere near there."

"I can protect them."

Erik walked to her. "Jane, he's right. It's safer for you here."

"Besides, you have no way to get there," Barton said. 

She hadn't thought of that.

"The advance warning you gave them will have changed the future for the better. You'll see." Erik squeezed her shoulder before he went back to his workstation. 

Loki changed the subject. "I have an idea about how you might locate the other realms, but it won't be well received by our overlords." He gave her a conspiratorial wink as he nodded to Barton.

Officially distracted, she said, "I'll take anything right now."

"If you can build something you could track, I can plant it on Jotunheim."

She stood straighter. "That could work. The transmitter would have to withstand extreme cold and be camouflaged from the local lifeforms..." She cradled the Tesseract in her arm and sat, jotting down her ideas. When a random thought came to her, she stopped and looked up at him. "Why the Frost World?"

He blinked several times before he answered. "From a tactical standpoint, that is the most advantageous realm to find first."

True, but she felt there was more to it than that. Regardless, SHIELD would never agree to it unless it was someone other than Loki. "Can you teleport another person there?"

"My magic keeps the portal from closing during the journey. Without me, the person would be lost to the void."

Yeah, this wasn't going to work. She sighed and put her pencil down.

He knelt beside her and whispered in her ear, "Isn't it better to ask for forgiveness than permission?"

His close proximity teased every nerve ending in her body. She closed her eyes and swallowed, fighting back her desire for him. 

"Back away from her," Barton's voice broke through the haze clouding her mind. When Loki didn't move, he added an emphatic "now."

The God of Mischief stayed put, smiling against her ear. She rolled her eyes and pushed her chair several inches away from him. Why did he always have to cause trouble?

Barton stood behind Loki with an arrow aimed directly at him. 

The two men had been on the verge of a fight for the past two days. Barton would remind him of Dr. Collins' PTSD and all the wrongs he'd committed, and Loki would make it worse by taunting him with that half-smile she shouldn't find so appealing. 

The dark-haired god straightened to his full—and impressive—height. He turned to the shorter SHIELD agent and asked, "How would you like to visit Jotunheim with me?"

He probably wanted to bring him along so he could "lose" him in the void. She got to her feet. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Barton's bow lowered. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing—"

Loki clasped his hands behind his back and interrupted her. "I have a brilliant plan to help your kind locate a realm."

Erik darted to their little party. "What have you come up with?"

As he told them, she watched her mentor's eyes light up at the possibility and Barton's narrow in suspicion. She sat down, shifting the Tesseract to her other arm, and waited for the storm to blow over. 

Except there wasn't one. 

Agent Barton faced her. "This would help the project?"

"Assuming we can build a transmitter strong enough to be detected from at least ten light years away to nearly 100 thousand. And that's just for our galaxy."

"So Stark can build one?"

She almost sighed. He must not understand how far away a light year was. Most people didn't. "If anyone can, it'll be him."

He turned back to Loki. "They build it, we plant it. You do anything I deem suspicious and I'll gladly put this arrow between your eyes."

"You'd be trapped on an inhospitable planet only to perish that nightfall."

"And?"

Loki eyed him as if he were reevaluating the shorter man. "I believe we have a deal."

He sat in the chair next to her and drummed his fingers on what appeared to be a normal-looking book. 

She looked at him straight on. "If you're bored, I can give you something to do."

The corner of his mouth twitched. "There is only one thing I'd like to do right now..."

The lascivious smile he wore told her exactly what he'd like to do. Or more specifically, who. Warmth blossomed in her cheeks. 

"This is for you," he said as he slid the book still under his hand over to her. 

She blinked at him. 

"It's a gesture of my gratitude."

She couldn't think of why he would be grateful to her.

He sighed. "For freeing me from the confines of my imprisonment."

"Oh, well, I needed you," she said without thinking, then quickly amended, "to help me find the other worlds. That's all." 

After a long moment, she broke the awkward silence and asked, "Can you use your magic on me?"

He leaned toward her and nodded in Barton's direction. "I don't think he would appreciate that." He leaned back. "Why are you suddenly curious about my magic?"

"Do something else then, like levitate my pencil." She pointed to it on the table.

His eyes narrowed. "Why?"

She shrugged. "Scientific inquiry. If you can't, that's fine." She went to pick up her pencil, but stopped when it rose several inches on its own. 

With his gaze on her, he said, "Any child with an affinity for magic can levitate objects."

"How long can you keep it up?"

"Longer than you can possibly imagine."

He smiled and she rolled her eyes, though her heart might've tripped over itself. 

Jane stared at the pencil. It was just an ordinary writing utensil, but encasing it was something unnatural. And it felt familiar. Too familiar. 

She thought back to the first time they had met at the Triskelion. Loki had stood next to Thor, submissive, yet angry. The memory was clearer and more vivid than when she had lived it. 

His magic was under such tight control that she could barely penetrate the outer layer. When she did, her hold on the vision almost slipped. He'd been around her even before this point in time. He'd been around for far longer based on the strength of their connection.

A piercing blue light tore her out of the trance as explosions bombarded her ears and rocked the room. Her heart pounded, drowning her in adrenaline. She sprung out of her chair and stared, breathless, at the many Jotunns fighting the paltry force left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnn... Next chapter is the halfway point and is in Loki's POV!
> 
> I'm keeping this short because I don't have much time. A little one and a husband should be enough of an explanation. Don't they know I need to write? Lol.
> 
> Hugs to everyone, including my beta, DreamFlight, and my sister. You all are awesome! And I know this because I have a finely tuned awesome detector. :)


	26. Chapter 25

A spear of ice hurtled toward Jane. Loki shoved her out of the chair and sent her flying off to the side. His gaze darted to the Jotunns pouring out of a portal in the back of the lab. He had been so focused on her that he hadn't notice it open. 

As most of the Frost Giants spread out to engage the SHIELD soldiers standing guard, the largest one ran straight to Jane. He plowed right through the workstations in his way. The ground vibrated with his heavy footfalls. His red eyes lusted for death and glory. 

Stepping in his path, Loki conjured his daggers and waited. He did his best not to think of Jane, not to concern himself with any minor injuries she might've suffered from his rash action. 

He spun out of the way as the giant continued his charge. The blue creature made it a couple of steps before he fell to his knees and collapsed. Several of Loki's knives stuck out of the back of his neck, where he'd severed his spinal cord. 

Another came for Jane on her opposite side. The God of Mischief would have normally teleported there and ended the threat before it neared her, but he couldn't, not with all of the erratic movement. One wrong landing and he'd get hit by a stray icy projectile or collide with another being occupying the space. It would be a lethal mistake and one reason many magi did not attempt the dangerous magic. 

To make matters worse, Jane wasn't even paying attention. She stood there, gaping at the chaos-filled room. Arrows and bullets streaked through the air. Neither were of consequence to him, but both could harm her mortal form. Why the Tesseract hadn't erected the barrier to protect her confounded him. 

He grumbled his annoyance and dashed around her to intercept the Jotunn intent on her demise. If she perished, the Tesseract would no longer be bound and would be available to anyone coveting its power. He had thought of that solution a while back and immediately rejected the idea. The Frost Giants, however, had no qualms about ending her life.

Blocking a vicious swing, Loki lashed out with his dagger only for it to meet nothing. The giant had dodged out of the way and proceeded toward an unaware and unguarded Jane. Two of his knives sailed for the back of the Jotunn's knees. He wasn't even aware he had thrown them, but the moment they struck, the giant tumbled forward, and the God of Mischief took advantage of the situation. Loki grabbed the monster's thick head and twisted, snapping his neck. 

He immediately dropped the body, but it wasn't soon enough. His palms and fingers had turned blue from direct contact. As if the detestable color were drops of water, he shook his hands to rid himself of his true nature. If SHIELD saw the change, then no one would trust him. They'd try to keep him away from Jane and the Tesseract, possibly even try to put him back in his cell. Not that he'd ever let them. 

"Loki!" 

His attention snapped to Jane at her urgent call. 

She gestured to somewhere across the room. "Protect Erik and the bridge."

Of course, she'd think of her work's safety before her own. His gaze swept over the room, but he didn't find her mentor. Instead, he found a Jotunn setting up a familiar attack, the same one that had killed the guards at Stark Tower: the spiked battering ram. 

He didn't want to leave Jane's side, but if the Tesseract refused to activate, then he'd have to stop the giant from completing the spell. 

"Barton," he yelled at the SHIELD agent shooting arrows from the rafters. The man glanced down at him, not stopping his assault. "Guard Jane."

With a brief nod, Barton swung around and aimed at anyone near her. Each Frost Giant hit by an arrow bellowed in pain before scrambling to rip it out. Loki had never seen anything like it before. The fact a simple Midgardian weapon could pierce their thick skin was astounding, but still, it only slowed them down. 

Gripping his daggers, Loki ran toward the Jotunn on the verge of unleashing the lethal spell. He threw one after another, hoping to end it quickly, but a different Frost Giant intercepted his weapons with its own. Ice shattered upon impact and his magicked knives flashed out of existence.

Loki hurtled a ball of energy at the newcomer to knock it away so he could stop the real threat. He sensed the Jotunn spell caster drawing in more of his inherent magic than was necessary for the simple battering ram spell he was crafting. If he kept it up, the icy wall would be a mountain bearing down on Jane. 

When the other Jotunn didn't fly backwards from his telekinetic push, Loki grudgingly gave it his full attention. His eyes widened as Skadi stood in front of him, holding the magic he threw at her. He had known she had to be alive—no other could open a portal to Midgard—but seeing her in the flesh was something else altogether. 

In the moment he hesitated, she sent the ball of energy back at him. He almost shook his head in disappointment. As if she could get the better of him. With a casual wave of his hand, he reabsorbed his magic and teleported himself up into the rafters where he immediately cast an invisibility spell and double-checked that he was blocking her. 

He had been concealing himself from her ever since the first time she'd located him in the snow-capped mountains. Which was why it was so strange she had found him again. Unless... His hands clenched. He should have never let SHIELD capture him and put him in that cell. It had cut off his magic. Of course, it would have also severed any ongoing spell of his. He had been a fool to not think of it earlier. 

Forcing himself to focus, he moved so the spell caster was in his line of sight, then hurled a dagger at him. He waited long enough to see it strike exactly where he'd intended before he ran to his next target. The swell of magic the Jotunn had been building was suddenly cut off. Loki smiled, relishing the small victory. 

Other spell casters soon met the same fate as the first. Each had kept their distance from Jane, probably thinking it wouldn't trigger the Tesseract's shield. The fact it still wasn't up made him think they might be right. If not, the ancient artifact was playing a dangerous game. 

As he ran along the rafters, completely unknown to his targets, he realized Barton might be smarter than he gave him credit for. It was far easier than trying to fight through a horde. 

When he had picked off most of the spell casters, he circled around to the last one: Skadi. But a certain elderly man hiding under a workstation had him reeling to a stop. He stood immobilized by his conflicting desires. One was Jane's request, the other was disposing of his nemesis. For good this time. Then he looked at the eyesore they called a bridge. It was intact and completely left alone, so he dismissed it. Erik and Skadi were his biggest concerns. 

As long as the elderly man stayed hidden, he would be safe, but with Skadi roaming free, no one was. He glanced back to check on Jane and nearly lost his balance on the thin rafter. She wasn't where he'd left her. 

His gaze flew around the room, searching for her, but she was nowhere to be found. His heart pounded as anxiety tore at his insides. Surely, he would've felt her death or capture. He should've been paying better attention. He shouldn't have left her side. He—

Jane poked her head around the edge of a desk, then snuck to another. 

Relief crashed through him like a rampaging bilgesnipe and left him weak in the knees. She was going to be the death of him. 

His brows creased as he watched her disappear behind another desk. What in the nine realms was she doing? His gaze swung back to her mentor across the room, exactly where she was heading. Of course. He didn't do what she wanted right away, so she thought she'd take it upon herself. Never mind that she could get killed in the process. 

Focusing on the empty space behind her, he dismantled his invisibility spell, then opened a portal and landed in a crouched position. She nearly jumped to standing with a shriek on her lips, but he wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her down and covered her mouth with a hand. 

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked her. 

At the sound of his voice, she immediately stopped squirming and looked over her shoulder at him. Their eyes met and in that moment the cacophony of gunfire and explosions and all manner of grunting and screaming faded. She slowly pulled his hand away from her mouth, but didn't let it go. 

Then she blinked and said, "You didn't get Erik."

He liked the feel of her fingers holding his. "I was busy saving your life."

"I have the Tesseract—"

"Which isn't much help right now." He pointedly looked down at the inactive glowing cube. 

She shook her head. "You're wrong. It's leading me to him and it's excited or agitated." She closed her eyes and he could feel her attention focus on the Tesseract in her hand. "I can't tell which, but it definitely knows of the danger we're in."

The workstation ahead of them exploded and he snatched Jane up to teleport them up to the rafters. As soon as they landed, he had to jump to another section. Ice blades sailed through the spot they had occupied. 

Jane's eyes flew open and she looked around, startled, before grabbing him with one hand. "Loki!" 

More shards of ice careened toward them and he teleported them to a far corner, wrapping them in a cocoon of magic. They stood still, breathing against each other, her heart beating so strongly he could feel its pounding rhythm.

"Do you have a plan?" she asked. 

He smiled. "I always have a plan." 

Magic skittered along his skin as it layered an illusion over him. When the spell was complete, he looked down at himself, at his blue and weather-beaten limbs, longer and thicker than they'd ever been. 

He had copied the first Jotunn who had attacked her instead of donning his true form. The markings on his forehead would give him away and he needed to blend in if he wanted his plan to work. 

Turning from her to search for a safe place to teleport, he stopped at the sound of her voice. 

She didn't flinch at his appearance. If anything, she leaned into his space. "Be careful."

An explosion rocked the building. He looked around the room and found a small space in the far corner that was clear of fighting. 

Once he was on the ground, he darted through the Jotunns focused on killing Barton and headed to where Skadi had been. Except she was no longer there. Bullets ricocheted off him as he spun around, trying to pick her out of the many giants filling the space. 

He paused and reached out with his magic. It spread through the room like a raging typhoon, then stopped as it crashed over her. Skadi's energy tensed in readiness for a confrontation. 

As he pulled his magic back to him, a sharp pain pierced his arm. Lava poured into him and spread through his veins. He swore and ripped out the metal arrow, wincing as the stinging, burning sensation tripled. Once free, though, the pain diminished rapidly. 

After wiping off his blood on the small fabric around his hips, he glanced at the odd-looking arrowhead before snapping it off and tossing the rest aside. He pricked his finger to see if whatever had burned him still functioned and immediately winced in affirmation. 

Plan in place, he ran toward Skadi while yanking out arrows from the Jotunns nearby. A trail of hisses followed him. Normally, that would have pleased him, but he was too focused on reaching her, too focused on stopping this insanity he started. She should have never been able to learn how to open her own portal, let alone transport an entire army. 

He snaked his way around the Jotunns and slid past the one closest to her before stumbling to a sudden stop. 

She stood facing him with a cruel smile on her face and a hand gripping the back of Erik's shirt, holding him a foot off the ground. His head was slumped forward and his limbs dangled as if he were dead. Loki reached out with his magic and touched the mortal's life force. When he found him unconscious, he breathed out in relief. 

"Loki," Skadi said without a hint of doubt, seeing past his blocks and illusion. 

He let his disguise go. "Put him down."

"Now, why would I do that? This one is connected to her." She nodded in Jane's direction up in the rafters. "He will be good leverage."

"You can't win against the Tesseract."

She laughed. "The girl cannot control the Cube. She is weak. A pathetic mortal."

"She is strong in ways you cannot understand."

There was a long pause before she bared her teeth at him. "Do not think I've forgotten my promise to you."

Her threat of torture, of breaking Jane so she would be his downfall had been amusing. He no longer found it so. 

Gripping the arrowheads, he turned ever so slightly to position himself so he wouldn't strike Erik. A shrill scream made him pause. The room silenced and every head swiveled to the double doors. 

Pepper stood wide-eyed at the death and destruction surrounding her. A Jotunn kept to her side fisted a hand in her hair.

Then gunfire rent the air and the Frost Giants hollered a joyful war cry.

Loki rolled his eyes. He already had to rescue one mortal and now he had two to deal with. What else could go wrong?

Skadi's magic swelled and he glanced at her just in time to see her vanish. 

He cursed the Norns. 

She reappeared with Erik on the rafters overhead. "Jane Foster," Skadi called above the din, her voice amplified by her magic. "I propose a trade."

He teleported himself in front of Jane as she stepped away from the wall. "Let me deal with her."

Shaking her head, she said, "She has Erik, Loki. And you need to rescue Pepper." 

When he didn't move, she stepped to him with a look of intent, like she'd push him off if need be. Instead, she stopped inches away. The glow of the Cube held against her chest made her appear ethereal. 

She placed her free hand on his chest and he had to resist leaning into her touch. Blue swirled with the brown of her eyes. "Go."

Something all-powerful grabbed him and hurled him through the void. The air in his lungs rushed out as blackness dappled his vision. Just when he thought he was going to pass out, he landed hard on his feet with a blurry ice-covered arm swinging right at him. 

He jammed the arrowheads into the giant's chests and exposed abdomen, buried so deep they'd have to dig them out, then swung around and chopped off the arm holding Pepper captive. 

The lights flickered and his gaze shot up to the rafters. The Tesseract was bright as if it had turned itself on, but the energy-barrier was still missing. Every molecule in his body compelled him to be at her side. He stepped in her direction, ready to make the jump there, when Pepper groaned. 

He looked down at the woman Jane had commanded him to save. An uncomfortable emotion gripped him as he thought of Erik now at the mercy of Skadi. If he had done as she asked, her father figure would be safe. Loki was used to disappointing people, especially Odin, but only now did he feel the sting of it. 

He grumbled, casting one last glance at Jane's silhouette and entered the void with Pepper in his arms. An instant later, they appeared in the common room of Stark Tower. She jumped out of his hold and stumbled away from him, gasping and dry-heaving. 

He went to escort her to the couch, but stopped at her glare. She pointed at him as though he were an unruly child with one hand while the other searched out for something to support her.

When she found a chair, she sat with her head hanging between her knees. "Don't you ever do that to me again, but thank you for rescuing me."

For once, he wasn't sure what to say and rather than stand there stunned, he teleported back to the SHIELD lab. 

The moment he landed, he had to crouch to brace himself. Waves of energy slammed into him, making him slide back along the concrete floor. Each one came with a deep thrumming sound so deafening he thought his ears might bleed. After that, it was either eerily silent because his hearing needed time to recover or everyone was dead. 

The power was out and the room would've been covered in darkness had the Tesseract's blinding light not illuminated it. He couldn't see Jane's silhouette anymore. He couldn't see anything except the light. It eclipsed everything. 

Loki counted the seconds between the blasts. It didn't take long, just three. He wrapped himself in magic, then opened a portal as close to the light as he dared and waited. 

A wave pushed him back and on the first count, he teleported up on the rafters, eyes closed lest the brightness blind him. On the second, he extended a hand to test the light. For all he knew, it would disintegrate him upon contact. On the third, he snatched it back—thankfully whole—and sprawled along the metal beams. The next wave flattened him and squeezed out his breath, but he refused to yield. 

One: he jumped to his feet. Two: using his magic for sight, he stepped into the light. Three: he dropped and clung to the rafters. 

It took four rounds before he reached her in the center of the maelstrom. Once his hands closed around her shoulders, he was transported to some other dimension, not unlike his first journey via the Tesseract. The surprise of it had him reeling again, but there was nothing to connect to, nothing for him to take hold of and center himself. It was as if he were tumbling through the Void, end over end. 

"Loki?" Jane's voice asked him from everywhere. Literally everywhere: around and inside of him, coating his body and penetrating his marrow. 

He looked for her, but saw nothing besides a deep, endless black. "Jane?"

"I couldn't stop her."

"Where is everyone? Is Erik alive?"

"Yes...I can feel him. I can feel everything."

He knew she wasn't being figurative and he was certain it had to be overwhelming for a mortal. Though she had been more than that for a couple weeks now. 

"Try exerting some control, Jane. 

"I can't. I tried, but I couldn't." Despair thickened her words. 

"If you want to find Erik, focus on his life force. You have to let it pull you to him."

A moment later, she said, "He's in D.C. Not far from the convention center."

He inhaled deeply. "That's very good. Now, if you can bring us back to our bodies."

Time and reality snapped back with such force, he almost tumbled off the rafters. Jane caught his arm and pulled him back as if he weighed no more than a child. It was as he thought: she was far stronger than she'd been, stronger than any mortal he'd ever come across. Yet she was blind to most of her changes. 

The Tesseract was back to its normal glow, for which his eyes were thankful, and Barton and the few remaining SHIELD soldiers clambered to their feet from their nap on the floor. The Jotunns were gone. Skadi must have opened a portal for everyone to jump through in a hurry because they had left behind their dead. The bodies lay crumbled on the floor, some riddled with bullets.

He teleported them both to the floor and she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He rubbed what he hoped to be soothing circles on her arm and attempted an apology. "Jane, I...I should have...I—" He cut himself off before he sounded like a complete fool. If only those who had named him Silvertongue could see him now. 

A tear slid down her cheek and he wiped it away with a barely-there sweep of his thumb. The realization that he cared for her, and not simply as a pet or the bearer of the Tesseract, hit him in the gut and took his breath away. 

Once he found his voice, he tried consoling her. "Erik will be fine. So long as they have a use for him. Though they might not fully comprehend how fragile a human is. Especially their sensitivity to cold—" Realizing he wasn't helping, he stopped himself. 

Lightning struck the roof with a deafening crack. Jane flinched, her eyes widening in alarm, but he simply sighed. Pieces of the ceiling fell to the floor, adding to the mess of debris and bodies there. The sunlight shining through the hole darkened as Thor flew inside. 

Jane's gaze followed the God of Thunder's red streak with parted lips. Loki clasped his hands behind his back and made sure his face was impassive. 

Thor landed next to her covered in grime and blood, hair matted and unkempt, and eyes bright. They always were bright after a battle, but this time they were also tight with worry. His eyes flicked from her to the destruction around them, then back to her. As she stared at the God of Thunder, Loki's chest constricted. 

"They took Erik. He's somewhere near the convention center," she told Thor. 

He kissed her knuckles and Loki thought his teeth might crack. 

"I shall return there immediately," Thor told her, then turned to Barton as the battered mortal walked to them. "Inform Director Fury I will be there shortly." Looking back at Jane, he asked, "Would you like to go with me?"

She glanced at Loki and he made sure no emotions escaped his death grip. When she looked down at the Tesseract cradled in her arm, he understood her dilemma. She didn't think SHIELD would like it if she took their prized possession without their permission. He unclenched his jaw and said, "Take it with you."

Surprisingly, Barton agreed with him. "This place isn't exactly secure anymore. Go, I'll let Fury know to expect you both."

"What about the CMS machine?" she asked. 

Everyone looked back at the tall monstrosity, still perfectly intact despite most of the building's near state of collapse. When Barton told them it would be transported to wherever they ended up, she nodded, and then stepped into Thor's arms. 

The God of Mischief didn't say it would be safer if he teleported her there—no one would trust him anyway—so he silently watched his fake brother fly off with the woman he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there's the halfway point. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> As fun and daunting as this process has been, I love that I've made a friend out of it. Dream Flight is one of the kindest people I know. A great writer/beta and a great person! And, as to my sister, you know I love you!
> 
> Up Next: Jane's POV. It's moving day. And more lokane moments because things are moving along, though probably not fast enough for some of you. :) If only they'd just come out and say what they're really thinking and feeling! Oh, we also get another side character added to the roster.


	27. Chapter 26

Loki released Barton as soon as they appeared in the conference room at SHIELD headquarters. It was the one area in the entire building he knew well enough to safely teleport them. 

As the Midgardian stumbled away from him, he noticed a redheaded woman sitting at the table, watching them. She jumped to her feet when Barton almost fell, but she stayed where she was. 

"What's wrong with him?" she asked.

He looked at the gasping male agent and shrugged.

Her attention was fixed on Barton, but she cast him a sideways glance. It was filled with distrust and calculation. "Clint, shake it off. Fury wants you debriefed."

Upon hearing her voice, he immediately straightened and coughed as if that was the source of his discomfort. Mortals.

She chuckled. "This reminds me of Budapest."

"You and I remember Budapest very differently," he said with a strained voice as he walked in a relatively straight line to the door.

Loki would've been impressed if the agent hadn't tripped over his own feet on his way out. 

"Barton's on his way," Natasha said to her ear piece as she studied Loki. 

He watched her back. She was beautiful and lethal, which normally would've greatly intrigued him, but now he found he only desired short brunettes too focused on the stars to be bothered with her looks.

When she turned away from him and whispered, he stepped forward to hear better. Apparently, Thor and Jane had landed, and SHIELD wanted her to collect the astrophysicist. Loki smiled. The oaf had brought her here instead of taking her to find Erik. Oh, this was going to be good. 

He walked out of the room and went through the small lobby to the elevators.

The redhead caught up to him and took the lead. She didn't say anything, but he could tell she was paying acute attention to his every move. 

"Aren't you wondering where I'm going?" he asked, genuinely curious. 

"To Dr. Foster."

For a split second his steps faltered. "Wrong. I need to speak to Thor."

She stepped into the elevator and turned to him with a knowing smile. Barton must have shared his suspicions with her. The next time Loki teleported him somewhere, he'd take an even longer path.

When they made it to the exit, he could barely contain his joy. Jane and Thor were outside and she was _not_ happy. The doors opened as they continued forward, allowing her exasperated voice to be heard. 

"Thor," she said in a scolding tone that reminded Loki of his mother, and based on Thor's chastised expression, it was apparent to him as well, "you cannot just drop me off here like a child needing supervision."

"It is the safest place for you." He backed away and spun his hammer. "I will come back when we have freed everyone from the rubble."

She stepped to him, but stayed out of range of Mjolnir. "If you don't take me, then I won't be able to find Erik."

"SHIELD will help you rescue him. And so will I, once I return."

"They won't let me out of the lab, let alone out of their sight." She looked down at the Tesseract in her hands. "No one else but me will be able to find him. I just know it."

He hesitated. A frown twisted his features, but then he lifted the hammer overhead. "People need me, Jane. Please understand."

"I need you." The gust of wind and sonic boom of Thor's takeoff carried away her words, but Loki had heard them. 

Her disappointment in his once-brother was bittersweet. He hated to see her dejected, but it was necessary if she were to ever fully understand that Thor's commitment to his duty was both a blessing and a curse. 

She glanced down the road leading in both directions to a bridge as if she were thinking about running off on her own. The agent tensed. He could feel her poised, ready to take off after a fleeing astrophysicist. 

Jane closed her eyes and he could feel her drift into an alternate state, most likely checking to make sure her mentor was still alive. Seconds later, she sighed and turned to the doors, then abruptly stopped when she saw him and the redhead. A blush tinted her cheeks, but she walked to them with her back straight. 

Narrowing her eyes on the woman standing beside him, she asked, "I don't suppose you're here to help me get Erik back?"

She shook her head. "I'm here to escort you to the project's next location."

"Well, let's get on with it." Jane passed them and all but charged through the doors. 

He didn't think he'd ever seen her this frustrated.

They rode the escalator up to the main lobby in a clumped group. Loki could feel the deadly energy radiating off her and the Tesseract as she continued to seethe. It was quite thrilling.

The redhead grumbled something and moved to Jane's side. "SHIELD will help in any way we can, and Selvig is smart. He'll find a way to keep himself alive."

"He can keep himself alive no more than a cow at a processing plant." She looked back at the agent. "What everyone fails to understand is that Erik is in the hands of violent aliens determined to do whatever necessary to get what they want."

Jane led the way back to the elevators with a speed that made him lengthen his already long stride. 

"I assure you, we are well aware of that," the redhead told her. 

She halted which forced them to avoid running right over her. "Then let me go after him."

"I don't have that authority, but I will speak with Fury."

"You communicate with him directly?" Jane asked. 

She nodded in a matter-of-fact way. 

That seemed to take Jane by surprise. "I don't mean to sound rude, but who are you?"

Loki had completely forgotten to get that information from her. It was normally something he would have taken note of right away, but the mention of a certain astrophysicist and royal Asgardian had distracted him. 

"Special Agent Natasha Romanoff."

They shook hands. "If there's anything you can do, I'd greatly appreciate it."

Romanoff got them moving again. "Then it's imperative you get the bridge functional and locate the Frost World."

The moment they paused for the elevator door to open, Tony ran up to them carrying his compact suit in the shape of a briefcase. "No need to worry any longer 'cause I'm here. A little late, but who's keeping track?"

When no one answered him, he said, "Not exactly the warm reception I was expecting, but okay. How's it going, Nat?"

"Perfectly." She smiled a little too sweetly. Once they filled the elevator she directed the AI to something called a hangar bay and they descended into a massive subterranean section of the Triskelion, lit up like a small city. 

The largest aircrafts he'd seen yet were being worked on by a flurry of SHIELD workers. They must have been more impressive than he'd realized since Tony had his face pressed to the glass wall. 

"They're called Helicarriers," Natasha explained. "Basically a seaworthy vessel that can fly and camouflage itself."

The doors opened and Stark practically pushed past Natasha to get to the aircrafts. She deftly maneuvered out of the way and went in pursuit of him. 

Just as he was about to follow Jane, pain skewered his brain and nearly sent him into the black abyss of unconsciousness.

An image of the same creature of sharp teeth, translucent skin, and obscured eyes flashed in his mind before it faded and then sharpened again. 

"Sorcerer," the stranger hissed in his mind. 

Loki ignored the voice and seized the magic that had somehow penetrated his mental defenses yet again. It was either ancient or a whole other system unknown to the nine realms, which further confirmed his suspicion that the being was not of Yggdrasil. 

The difficulty of hanging on to the tenuous link to trace it back to its source nearly brought him to his knees. If he could find out where the creature hailed from, then he would know how to proceed. 

A lipless mouth stretched into a ghastly grin. "You are weak and pathetic, Loki No-One's-Son."

Another blast of pain crushed his skull. He grimaced and bore the onslaught as he stretched his magic out along the link. 

"But we can make you stronger."

The distance thinned his magic to the point he could barely feel it. The sensation was no less than if he'd lost feeling of his limbs. Still, he pushed onward. 

"Strong enough to have all that you desire."

A burning blue light seared the foreign threads buried deep in his brain, severing the connection and sending him reeling. His eyes snapped open as he collapsed into someone's arms. 

Jane's brown eyes locked onto his, her hold on him firm and comforting. He stayed there longer than necessary, transfixed by the sight, by her touch. Then he remembered she was not his to take such liberties with. Not yet at least. 

He straightened and backed away from her.

"Loki?"

Loki No-One's-Son. Weak. Pathetic.

The memory of the vile creature, his words, and the link came flooding back to him. Just before Jane had cut off the connection, he'd reached the border of Yggdrasil, but still it had stretched out further. Even if she hadn't intervened, he would've been too weak to continue tracking it. 

He had been unable to protect himself from being invaded by the foreign magic. He'd been unable to stop the Jotunns from laying their filthy hands on him. He'd been unable to control Skadi, to seduce Jane, to retrieve the Tesseract. He _was_ pathetic. 

Jane stepped in his line of sight. "What just happened?"

Her concerned gaze irked him. "Nothing."

"That was not nothing." 

Weak. Pathetic. Loki No-One's-Son. The words continued to berate him, to pound against him as if he were standing in the middle of a hurricane. 

"Loki."

He couldn't bear to see her pity, so he looked over her head at the SHIELD facility. She had to know he wasn't worthy of her. It was why everyone had and would always choose Thor over him. 

"Leave it be, Jane." He walked around her and out of the elevator, almost running into Romanoff. 

She peeked in at the astrophysicist and relaxed slightly. "Try to keep up. We have a meeting in five." Then she turned and made her way back through the bay.

They stopped at the closest helicarrier as the crew finished clearing the area around it. Romanoff went to Coulson as Stark jumped down from a section he'd been inspecting and walked to Jane. Loki stayed a few feet from her and pretended to not pay attention to them. 

"Rock of Ages okay?" Tony asked her. 

"I'm not sure." She paused for a long moment, then sighed. "How's Pepper handling everything?" 

"She's alive, thanks to him." He nodded in Loki's direction. "Remind me to send him a fruit basket later."

Jane chuckled and Loki would have killed to know why. He didn't think the comment was remotely funny. 

"I sent her underground," Tony told her. "Being around you is hazardous to one's health."

Loki tensed. Part of him wanted to break the mortal's neck for saying that to her. 

When she grimaced, Stark said, "I'm sorry, kid. I didn't mean it like that—"

"No, it's true. So long as the Tesseract is on Earth, no one is safe."

"Well, that's ominous."

He didn't know the half of it.

oOoOo

Jane glanced at him from across the round table in the briefing room of the helicarrier. It was the same look of concern and suspicion she'd been giving him since the incident in the elevator. He did his best to ignore it.

"So, you can tell if Selvig is alive," Fury asked, pointing at Jane. Then, with his other hand, he pointed at Loki. "And you can communicate with her while she's in the alternate state?"

She nodded. Loki didn't bother. He was already being as compliant as he could stand. 

The director paused as if he were trying to absorb everything. After a moment, he glanced at each of them at the table. "Where's Barton?"

Gazing pointedly at Loki, Agent Romanoff said, "He's in the clinic."

The fact that Barton's quick recovery was an act delighted him. At least, he had done one thing right. "Mortals do not take well to teleportation."

"About that," Tony said as he shifted forward in his seat, "footage from the base showed you teleporting Jane up to the rafters—"

Fury's eye narrowed at him. "Just how did you get access to top-secret files?" 

"Easily, as a matter of fact." After Stark flashed him a smile, he looked at Jane. "And you didn't even bat an eye afterwards."

That was a very good observation. A pointless one, though, if anyone with half a brain had been paying attention.

"Maybe the Tesseract acted as a buffer," she stated, looking down at the glowing cube in her hands. 

How could she be so brilliant and yet so obtuse?

"Right," Tony deadpanned. "And the pencils? The electricity, Selvig's heart attack, Rock Of Ages' special cell—"

"We get your point," Jane interrupted him. "But wouldn't I be the first to know if the Tesseract has altered my genetic makeup?"

Loki almost chuckled. She was far too in her head to notice such subtle changes. "In this situation, not necessarily."

Her gaze fixed on him. Thankfully, it was no longer filled with pity and concern. "What do you mean?" 

"The Tesseract's magic is ancient, more powerful than anything I've seen, and beyond even my comprehension. Anything is possible."

"Right." Tony clapped his hands together. "So we test her. See if anything has changed and what she's capable of. "

Romanoff placed her hands on the table. "And if she could be useful against the aliens."

Jane's brows rose. "I'm not a superhero. I'm a scientist." 

"Why can't you be both?" Tony asked. He leaned back and fanned out his hands. "Look at me. I'm an engineer, own a multimillion dollar company, go to charity events, and save the day on a regular basis."

"And you're so humble about it too. Besides, shouldn't we be focused on completing the project and rescuing Erik?"

"You just make sure Selvig is alive," Fury said. "We'll do the rescuing. Find the time to have yourself tested, but the project remains your primary objective." He stood and made his way to the door.

Once he was gone, Jane said, "The Tesseract is a wild card that I simply cannot control."

Loki leaned toward her. "You teleported me to save Miss Potts, remember?"

"True." Jane's eyes flicked around the room as she mulled over his words. When they landed on him, she said, "You say humans are incapable of magic, so maybe I was able to use the Tesseract on you because you _are_ capable." 

And until she had the ability to sense and manipulate magic, he'd have to be the conduit. Or not just him, maybe it could be any being capable of magic, like a certain Jotunn who wanted them both dead. "It sounds as if you have your first experiment."

They stared at each other with a smile playing at the corner of their lips. Her eyes nearly twinkled with the excitement of a new puzzle to solve. He was transfixed and a part of him—the part he wanted to hate—wished that she was too. 

The spell broke when Romanoff pushed back her chair and got to her feet. "I'll show you to the lab then."

oOoOo

Thor rushed into the lab and went straight to Jane, picking her up in a hug that would've crushed a normal human. She squeaked in either surprise or delight. 

Loki crushed the cup in his hand. 

Tony had moved out of the way in time to avoid being flattened. "Try not to break SHIELD's most valued property."

Jane sent him a glare, but said to Thor, "While I appreciate the gesture, I do need to breathe."

Loki sat up straighter at realizing she wasn't returning the hug. Instead, she opted for an awkward pat on the back.

Thor relinquished his hold on her. His smile slipped as he looked at the not-entirely-pleased expression she couldn't hide, though Loki knew she tried. "You are still upset with me for not delivering you to the Jotunns?"

Tony eased away from the couple as if moving any faster would set off an explosion. Loki was riveted though. 

"A warning would've been nice." She sighed. Some of her ire sagged into disappointment. "It's just, I know I can find him, and SHIELD will never let me do so, but we could've. And the longer he's in their care the less likely he'll survive."

"I was trying to protect you." 

Jane looked at him like he was missing the point.

Thor's face grew thoughtful. "We could have stayed clear of the Jotunns while you searched, and then reported back to SHIELD once you had found him."

She nodded, her gaze fixed on his as if no one else existed. The last bit of the cup's structural integrity gave way under Loki's tightening grip. 

Thor placed a hand on the side of her face. "I now see I was wrong. Will you forgive me?"

When he angled his head for a kiss, Loki jumped out of the chair and pushed it back. The loud scraping sound drew their attention like a moth to a flame. 

Thor's face lit up as soon as he saw him. "Brother!"

Loki yearned to tell him they were nothing of the sort. 

His blond brow rose at the lack of the warmth the God of Mischief couldn't bring himself to fake anymore. "Are you well?"

No, Loki wanted to shout. How could he be well when his life was a lie, when his supposedly real father was a power hungry monster, when _he_ was a monster. His gaze flicked to Jane's. And when every girl he'd ever cared for only ever wanted his once-brother. He breathed in and put on a smile. "Of course."

Thor watched him longer than he ever had before, then turned back to Jane. "I will speak with Director Fury about this matter." He picked up her hand and kissed her knuckles. "You have my word that I will right this wrong."

She blushed. She _always_ blushed when he did that. "I'm not angry with you. I know you did what you thought was best for me. But next time, talk to me first."

"I was a fool not to." He brushed back her hair and hesitated for a moment as if he were about to lean in for a kiss again. Except, he glanced at Loki, who didn't even try to hide his watchful gaze. 

The God of Thunder swept his lips across her hand once more, then walked to the door while tilting his head in Loki and Stark's direction as a silent farewell. 

It seemed inevitable Jane and Thor would end up together. No matter what Loki said or did, they continued to move in that direction. He had exposed his brother's ribald history and less than admirable qualities. He'd told her how Odin and the people of Asgard would reject her. All to no avail. Even Thor's latest blunder wasn't enough to dissuade her. For the first time in his life, he was at a loss what to do.

"Well, that was exciting." Tony moved back to the workstation. "Who needs TV when we have Jane's thrilling life of war, mysterious alien artifacts, budding love, and jealousy." 

"Don't be ridiculous. There's no budding love." She pulled up a program on the monitor and got back to work. "And I'm not jealous."

"I didn't say you were." Stark's eyes landed on Loki, specifically on his hand. 

The God of Mischief glanced down at his cup now crumpled and nearly folded over. He quickly sent it to his pocket dimension and leveled his gaze on the engineer, daring him to say anything else on the matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, it was a Loki POV instead of Jane's like I had mentioned it would be in the last AN. The reason for the change is the same as to why I haven't updated in a bit: I spent a week writing a chapter, then spent time revising it, then scrapped the whole thing. It just wasn't up to par and didn't advance the plot. 
> 
> Side note: I just figured out how to make those horizontal line breaks!!! You have no idea what this means to me. :D
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me through the wait and through these past many chapters, of which there will be many more. 
> 
> And, of course, the AN would not be complete without an expression of my gratitude for my beta, Dream Flight, and my sister. I don't know how else to say how awesome you both are... How about: you're meritorious mad-skills are transcendently zero-cool. Lol. But seriously, they are. 
> 
> Up Next: Jane's POV. Jane's training with the tesseract + Loki = ???tension, trouble, romance???


	28. Chapter 27

"Day one, twelfth attempt of teleportation," Tony said as he halfheartedly pointed a camera at Jane.

At first, he'd been full of enthusiasm at her sending Loki across the room. Now, he was distracted, looking more at his phone than at her. Not that she minded. Having his, Thor's, and Loki's eyes trained on her was a bit distracting. That and the reinforced section of the rear fuselage they were in constantly creaked and groaned.

She exhaled. Slipping into the altered state was easy. Enforcing her will on the Tesseract was not. Granted, she was getting better at sensing Loki's magic.

The God of Mischief stared at her. His gaze burned through her with an unexpected intensity. She didn't know why he was so adamant for her to learn this, but she did know that he had the most captivating green eyes that were all too easy to get lost in. 

There were a couple of times she'd gotten so distracted, her hold on the altered state had slipped from her already tenuous grasp. 

"If you're having trouble," Loki said, "might I suggest physical contact?"

"With you?" she nearly squeaked. Images of the contact they'd shared in the dream world filled her mind and caused her to turn a tad red. 

"No, with Stark," he deadpanned.

"I'm choosing to not take offense at that," Tony replied while still focused on his phone. The camera now pointed at his feet instead of at her.

Thor stepped forward from his sentinel position next to the door. "What purpose does this serve?"

"A purpose you wouldn't understand," Loki said with an ambiguous smile that was either harmless or dripping with malice. 

Jane shot him a look, then told Thor, "He thinks because I touched him when I made him teleport, that it might be the key."

The God of Thunder's brows lowered, but he nodded his understanding.

The soft thud of Loki's boots snared her attention and caused her heart to thud faster. She held her breath as he drew closer with a gaze that wanted to devour her. Part of her wanted him to stop far away and part of her wanted him to quickly close the distance between them. Neither happened. 

By the time he was within inches of her, a discordant duet of anticipation and nervousness reverberated throughout her body, leaving her nearly vibrating and weak. She tried to swallow, but her mouth was too dry.

"Do I make you nervous?" he asked, then leaned in and whispered, "Or does the thought of my touch excite you?"

She ignored the blooming heat deep in her core and snatched his arm to teleport him to the designated spot in the helicarrier. Except, the magic consumed them both and sent them to Puente Antiguo.

The moment they landed, he stumbled and blinked as if disoriented from the travel. "What are we doing in your lab?" Loki chided her. "You know they're going to think I abducted you."

Her concern for him sizzled away like water thrown on a hot pan. "So you admit to spying on me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You shouldn't have known this was my lab. Your magic is too familiar. I know you've been watching me."

He turned away from her. "Believe me, it wasn't for my amusement. Your life was quite dull."

She narrowed her eyes at the insult even though he couldn't see her. "Then why bother at all?"

"Because anyone capable of building a Bifrost is a threat."

She couldn't hold back a snicker. "You thought I was a threat to a kingdom of immortal beings?"

"I had to make sure."

"Since I'm alive, I take it you deemed me inconsequential." 

He flinched at her words, but said nothing. 

Dragging her gaze off him, she looked around the room. "Does it seem a little bare in here to you?" 

Tony had shipped off her equipment and binders of data, but some of her furniture was missing. 

"It looks the same to me," Loki said a little too innocently. 

Turning to face him, she asked, "What did you do?"

He clasped his hands behind his back. "Shall we return to SHIELD?"

"Loki."

"I'm sure Thor is quite beside himself with you missing." 

That was probably true. There was a time and place for everything. Getting answers from Loki could wait. She stepped to him and held out her hand. When he took it, she did her best not to focus on how right it felt. 

After a moment of nothing happening, she looked up at him. "Are you not going to take us back?"

"I'm not the one who brought us here."

She tilted her head to the side. "Is that how magic works? The person who opens the path can only travel it?"

A rare, genuine smile brightened his face as he held back a laugh. "Not at all."

"You're making fun of me?" She tried to move back a step, but he wouldn't let her. In fact, he pulled her a little closer to him. 

He chuckled. "You make it all too easy to do so." 

"Okay, Oh Wise One, how do I get us back?" She tried not to smile, but his joviality was infectious.

"The same way you brought us here."

"Now you're just being difficult."

He didn't say anything, but she could see he wanted to tease her further. His eyes shone brighter than she'd ever seen. The green was more luminous than leaves highlighted by a midday sun. Maybe it was a trick of the light or maybe she'd just never seen him this relaxed. Either way, it was nice. 

When she realized they were staring at each other, she glanced around the room and shifted the Tesseract in her arm. 

He cleared his throat and lightly squeezed her hand. "Close your eyes." 

She lifted a brow at him.

"I'm helping you," he said with a haughty look of his own. "It might work differently with the Tesseract, but try visualizing the helicarrier. What you're looking for is the connecting pathway, but first you have to _know_ your destination."

She breathed out and recalled the image of the aircraft, her lab, and all the rooms she'd seen, but found no paths to them. "I can't."

"You can, but maybe we should work on it some other less pressing time."

She nodded and in the next moment, they were standing back in the empty reinforced room of the helicarrier. It happened so fast she wasn't even able to observe how he had teleported them. 

Loki turned to the door and walked to it, pulling her behind them. 

"Where are you going?" she asked as she rushed to keep up with him.

He didn't slow down as he threw open the door and sped out into the cavernous equipment room filled with pipes and various levels of stairs and catwalks. "To find the fools before they think the worst." 

"But they saw me—"

"They won't know what they saw."

"Still." She paused to shift her hold on the Tesseract as they hurried up a section of metal stairs to a grated walkway. "They wouldn't think that. Not Thor, at least."

He half-laughed. "Everyone jumps to the worst conclusion when it comes to me."

"Not Thor," she insisted because Thor hadn't once given up on his brother. 

"Yes, not your precious Thor." 

The venom in his words surprised her enough to pull him to a stop. "He might've been an ass in the beginning, but he's changed. And he cares for you. Greatly."

"You speak of things you don't understand."

"He defended you when you brought the Frost Giants, he never once believed you wanted the Tesseract for personal gain, and he missed you while you were pretending to be Dr. Collins."

His hand clenched hers as he stepped into her personal space. "That does not erase centuries of being belittled."

Raising her chin, she met his stare and said, "No, but it's a good start."

The muscle in his jaw worked and his nostrils flared with each inhale. They were so close his cool breath fanned across her face and teased her hair. 

She glanced at his lips just inches away and instinctively licked her own. His eyes followed the movement and the tension, already palpable and heavy between them, set her on fire. 

They leaned closer together. The shorter distance created a heavier pull, making her want nothing more than to vanquish the last bit of space separating them. 

"Jane!" Thor's anxious voice surprised her enough to make her jerk away from Loki. "Are you well?"

"Of course." She made sure not to look at Loki next to her, still holding her hand. She cursed under her breath at the realization and stepped slightly in front of him because if his grip was anything to go on, he wasn't going to let her go easily. 

Her efforts were too late though. Thor's gaze was trained on where their joined hands had been visible, then suddenly flicked up to Loki. "Brother?" 

He said nothing, though it looked like he was holding back a deluge of words.

The click of boots took her attention off the pair on the verge of a long-coming confrontation. She leaned as far as she could over the railing to see around the broad-shouldered God of Thunder.

SHIELD soldiers charged into the room toward them from every direction with rifles at the ready. Her eyes widened. 

"Thor?" she called, trying to get his attention, but the two gods were locked in some kind of staring match. 

Men. She pried her hand out of Loki's and went to maneuver herself around Thor on the narrow catwalk to intercept the soldiers. Before she could, though, he wrapped an arm around her as if that was why she had disentangled herself from Loki in the first place. If he thought that, then Loki probably did so as well. Sure enough, he had a rigid posture, a ticking jaw, and green eyes that were hard and angry. 

Loki had clasped his hands behind his back and opened his mouth to speak when a blur dropped from the catwalk overhead and landed directly behind him. The God of Mischief stumbled forward, hissing in pain. 

Jane stepped toward him, but Thor held her back. "They won't hurt him." 

Loki jerked, trying to free his hands now bound behind his back by a thick pair of handcuffs unlike anything she'd seen. A familiar blue radiated out of the silver casing. She looked down at the Tesseract tucked in her arm, wondering just how many things they had invented from studying the artifact. And just how many of those inventions were lethal.

Natasha straightened from behind Loki and spoke into her earpiece, "Threat secured."

Unable to stay quiet any longer, Jane said, "He did nothing wrong."

"Where have you been?" Agent Barton asked from overhead. 

She found him standing on a platform off to the side with an arrow pointed at Loki. "At my lab in Puente Antiguo. I'd—"

"Did he try to take the Tesseract?" he cut her off. 

A surge of anger prickled her skin. "No. And I'm the one who teleported him. _He_ was the one who brought us back."

"I told you it wasn't him," Tony said somewhere behind her and Thor. 

She craned her neck to find him weaving his way through the soldiers on the walkway. His white tee stuck out in the sea of black military fatigues. The fact he wasn't in his Iron Man suit was further proof of his lack of concern on the matter.

Stark nodded to her. "No one listens to me either, kid."

She turned back around and demanded that they release him, but Natasha shook her head. "He's to go to his cell." Her tone softened. "And you're needed in the briefing room."

A jolt of fear clenched her throat. "What for?" 

Thor whispered in her ear that it would be best if she came with him.

"Is it Erik?" she asked, refusing to budge despite him nudging her to the exit. "Just tell me if he's alright."

When no one spoke a word, the Tesseract flared as fear liquified her internal organs. 

"Jane, breathe," Loki said. "Check for yourself."

She nodded and let the room fall away. This time it took her seconds to find her mentor's thread. It was even more frayed than the day before, unraveling in her hands the longer she stared at it. 

She needed to find Erik.

When she opened her eyes, she took a step back in surprise and nearly tripped over the thick snow surrounding her ankles. The wind howled as it battered her with icy flurries and whipped her hair around her face. She brushed back the brown mass and peered through the haze. 

A smattering of black rocky crags broke up the white landscape. Far off in the distance, a jagged mountain stuck out like talons reaching for help. Heavy clouds coiled in the sky and cast a sinister dusky blue over the stark land. 

With the Tesseract warm in her hands and buzzing in her head, she knew exactly where she was. Jotunheim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait. And thanks for sticking with me! 
> 
> This ending was brought to you by my sister (I wrote something else, but then she gave me a better idea). Which changed the direction of this part of the third quarter slightly, and made it ten times better. Love you, sis! And I love my beta too! She continues to teach me new things all the time. It's crazy how much I've learned from her. Seriously, she's awesome! And a sweetie pie too. :)
> 
> Up Next: Loki POV - I don't want to give anything away, so I'm going to stay mum. However, I can tell you that we finally get to reintroduce a certain superhero!!


	29. Chapter 28

The hissing pipes were the only sounds in the equipment room as everyone stood mute, stunned and blinded by the flash of Jane's teleportation. Even Loki had to blink back the spots. 

"If she's going to start doing that more often, I'm going to need some industrial sunglasses," Stark said. 

Thor looked at Loki. "Where did she go?"

He leveled his gaze on his once-brother. The Tesseract-cuffs blocked his magic and Thor knew it. Worse yet, he had agreed to let them capture and cage him like an animal. Asinine questions didn't deserve answers, and traitors didn't deserve a moment of his time. He raised his chin and looked over Thor's head. 

"Shit," Romanoff and Barton exclaimed simultaneously as they listened to their communication devices. Everyone, including the SHIELD soldiers on the platforms and at the exit, looked at them.

"She's not here. Have you checked the lab?" she asked into her earpiece. 

Jane must have teleported off the helicarrier. He struggled to free himself of the cuffs—he couldn't sense her with them on—but they didn't budge. "Free me."

"How about her room?" Barton asked, ignoring him. 

Thor's gaze bounced around the group as he gripped his hammer so tightly Loki thought he'd break the hilt. If it wasn't for the situation at hand, he'd enjoy seeing his once-brother fret, unable to do anything at all. 

"Guys, JARVIS says she's not onboard," Tony added. 

A sinking feeling made him tug harder on the cuffs. The Tesseract's energy burned him as he pried the metal casing apart. He winced, not in pain, but at the realization that the ancient artifact could do anything. Her control was sketchy at best, but the Tesseract had a mind of its own and could very well grant her what she wanted most: to find Erik. 

"Fools." Loki wanted to use them as target practice for his daggers. "Free me so I can sense her."

"Do it," Thor commanded. 

Barton hesitated, but when Romanoff nodded, he unlocked the cuffs. As soon as they fell from Loki's wrists, he closed his eyes and sought Jane out. 

Seconds later, he pierced Thor with his gaze. "Jotunheim."

The God of Thunder's lips hardened. "Take me there. Now."

"Me too," Stark stepped onto the already-crowded catwalk with them. 

Thor shook his head. "No mortal can survive nightfall there."

"Everyone needs to take a moment and think here," Natasha said. "Can you tell if Jane's in danger?"

"For the moment, she is safe."

"Will she be able to make it through the night there?" she asked. 

His magic roiled within him, ready to make the jump to protect Jane. "I believe so. She's not entirely mortal anymore—"

"I knew it," Tony said. 

"—and the Tesseract will most likely protect her from the elements." He looked at Thor's white-knuckled grip, but sealed lips. To spur him into action, he added, "None of that will matter if she's attacked, though. The Tesseract didn't protect her the last time. It's possible it won't again."

Thor reached for him, but paused when Romanoff asked, "Just how do you plan on fighting an entire army of giants by yourselves?"

He nearly growled at the thought of mortals questioning gods, as if they were equals, as if they had a say in any of— "You're stalling us. Why?"

Fury burst through the doors. "Because you're not leaving without one of us going with you."

"If you had been paying attention, you'd know that none of you will survive on Jotunheim."

"Wrong. One of us can." He stepped to the side as a blond man carrying a circular shield moved forward. 

"Oh, look, it's Capsicle," Tony said with a slight edge that perked Loki's ears and curiosity. 

The newcomer acknowledged him with a reproachful look, then offered a pleasant one to Thor as he stopped in front of him and Loki. 

Fury introduced him as Steve Rogers, Captain America. "He's enhanced by the Super-Soldier serum and capable of withstanding extreme temperatures, and he's going with you."

"So be it." Loki couldn't wait any longer. He grabbed Thor and the mortal, and opened a portal to Jotunheim.

The steel gray of man-made metal fell away to the silvery gray of snow under a late-afternoon, overcast sky. Without looking back to check on his travel companions, he moved toward the mountains where he sensed Jane. 

"Is she near?" Thor asked, catching up to him easily.

He pointed at the jagged mountains. 

"Then why teleport us here?" the God of Thunder asked. 

"Because I do so enjoy your company." He gave him a sardonic smile. "My magic is being blocked."

"Then we're walking into a trap." 

Loki raised a hand to quiet him and the group went on alert. 

He hated not being able to use his magic. He felt handicapped. It had to be Skadi behind the odd smothering effect coating the area. 

If he were Skadi, he'd wait for Jane to crawl into a cave for sleep. Then the Jotunns could kill her any way they liked without encountering the Tesseract's shield. If Jane were purely mortal, it would be easy: light a fire and asphyxiate her, starve her, set up traps that would poison or fatally injure her. The question was, would it be just Skadi so as not to draw attention to her mission when she knew Loki was near, or would she have an entire team as backup?

They crept to the bulging rocks lining the edge of the ugly mountain. It shot straight out of the snow like a blackened hand, its face smooth, almost glass-like, and just as sharp. The site was sacred to the Jotunns, a completely natural even though it looked milled and polished. 

Thor gestured for them to spread out and search the area. The mortal followed the rocks in one direction and the God of Thunder went the other. Loki moved to the mountain while staying in the shadows. 

The mountain seemed to absorb light, making it impossible to easily spot the cave's opening. He took a deep breath and caught the subtle metallic scent of her blood.

He darted to the location not far from him. Small grooves and ledges were splattered with her blood. He took them, skipping every other handhold she had to take, and quickly reached the cave's entrance.

He walked through the tunnel, the ground worn smooth from millennia of pilgrimages. No light shone into the mountain, but his eyes adjusted instantly. Unlike Thor or the Warriors Three, he had perfect night vision. Loki’s breath caught briefly as he confronted yet another proof that he had always been...other. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and focus on his mission.

The narrow passage weaved upward to the point he thought he'd soon reach the top of one of the spires. With no Jane in sight, defeat filled him. It was possible that she had found the cave unsuitable and had left. 

He rounded a corner and was struck with not one scent, but two: hers and that of a Jotunn. He moved faster, careful not to make a sound, following the path until wisps of blue light reached out into the darkness beyond another corner. 

The path opened to a large room, bare but for an altar, a sleeping Jane pressed against the rock wall and curled around the glowing Tesseract, and a crouched Jotunn, silent and still. 

Much to his disappointment, it wasn't Skadi, but one of her spell casters, her second-in-command, if he remembered correctly. She was every bit as vicious as Skadi and nearly as talented. 

He slid around the corner, flush to the wall, moving as slow as he could stand. Part of him wanted to hurl his daggers at her unsuspecting form and end the threat she posed quickly, but he needed answers. 

When he was several feet from her, she whipped around, her red eyes finding him instantly. She bared her teeth, but made no sound. Apparently, she didn't want to wake Jane, or more likely, the Tesseract. Then she smiled and released what had been clenched in her hand. 

Black smoke rose from her open palm. It expanded with each passing second, veiling the soft light of the alien artifact and reaching out in every direction. The instant he smelled the sulphuric tinge, he held his breath and noticed she was doing the same. Poison.

Ancient and lethal, the poison had no known antidote. It would disperse itself into the air to become undetectable by sight, smell, and even magic. So rare was the chemical, and so treacherous was the method to activate and store the poison, it was believed to have been abandoned and lost to time. 

His gaze flew to Jane still asleep, her chest rising and falling peacefully, then to the cloud, growing lighter in color and density. The poison was so rare that he had never tested his healing magic against it. Removing her from the mountain would be the safest option. 

Loki stepped in her direction, but the Jotunn moved in his way. Ice slid down her arm, encasing it as it went past her hand to a sharp blade. 

Apparently, not all magic was blocked.

Her eyes never strayed from his. He took another step forward to test her reaction. She tensed, crouching even more, but did not advance.

No weapons, no armor, no magic, and not much room to maneuver. These were not good odds, and Loki preferred the odds stacked in his favor. 

The toxic cloud was dispersing even more, now just a light gray mist, reaching ever closer to Jane. 

Damn the Norns. 

He shot toward the Jotunn's ice-covered arm, trapping it, then turning and smashing it into the wall. The ice cracked against the rock, reverberating through the hollowed-out space, before shattering and falling to the ground. 

Grunting in pain, she jerked her arm back, then shoved him head-first into the wall. Another crack split the air and blackened his vision. He almost gasped from the pain, but swallowed it down and pushed back against her hold on him.

She doubled her efforts, grinding his face against the warm rock. Its sharp edges bit into his skin. Blood streamed from the cuts and splattered against the ground with a soft wet sound that echoed down the pathway. 

Still, Jane slept, as if she were safe in her bed at Stark Tower, for which he was grateful. He didn't need her doing something reckless. 

Muscles quivering from the strain of pushing against her, he struggled to gain the upper hand. 

_Weak_ , the Others' voice said in his mind. _Pathetic._

He squeezed his eyes shut and drew every shred of strength he had in him to break free. Like it or not, there was only one way. 

Using the slickness of his blood, he slid against the rock's jagged surface, and turned out of her grip while knocking her away. She stumbled backwards, but quickly righted herself into another fighting stance. 

Loki touched the side of his face and immediately snatched back his hand. Flaps of skin hung off like tattered cloth. Blood coated his fingers and slid down his wrist.

At the sound of the Jotunn's near-silent snicker, his gaze shot to her. He clenched his fists, wishing he could call on his daggers. Coldness pulled to his palms as if drawn there by an unknown force deep within him. 

Her eyes flickered wide before narrowing in on his hands. Clumps of ice grew into something bigger and smoother. The weight felt familiar. He risked a glance down and almost dropped the frozen daggers from surprise. They were just like his magical ones, only a frosty blue. 

By the time he looked back at her, she had the typical ice-blade formed and was on the verge of charging him. He threw the blades before she could take a single step forward. 

One landed between her eyes, the other in her neck.

She fell to her knees, her gaze fixed on his with a stricken look, before collapsing to the side. His magic returned to him in a rush. 

Jane stirred and coughed faintly. Loki was by her side in an instant, and teleported them out of the mountain where he could finally take a breath. 

The clash of metal and fists, and the grunts and bellows of an ongoing fight rang in the distance. Thor and Rogers would have to hold their own until he took care of Jane. 

He placed her on the snow and did the only thing he could think of to help her. Careful not to inhale any of poison, he covered her mouth with his and sucked the air from her lungs. When he pulled back, exhaling out a black cloud, she gasped, but it was weak and labored. He dipped back down to try it again. 

The second time improved her condition slightly. 

Placing a hand over her chest, he filled her with healing magic. It would've been too much for a normal human, but she was no longer completely one. She had never been a simple mortal, even before the Tesseract had bonded with her. She was unique: fearless, tenacious, and brilliant. She was like him, only better in every way, because she was also kind, despite being scorned and ridiculed.

He couldn't lose her. Not now. Not ever. 

Doubling his efforts, he gave her everything he had, praying it would be enough to save her.

When his magic diminished to practically nothing, he sat back and pushed away the hair stuck in the open wounds on his face. He grimaced, but immediately disregarded the pain to focus on Jane. 

Her breathing was clear, but she was still unresponsive. Not knowing what else to do, he grabbed the Tesseract. 

Nothing. 

He growled and got to his feet. "The Tesseract is mine. Do you hear that, Jane?" he called out while staring at her, searching for any sign of life.

Taking a step back, he heckled her again, hoping the oath would activate, or the Tesseract, or something. Anything. 

After another step, his chest tingled, his legs and arms grew heavy. The oath had finally engaged. He moved back further despite the magic gripping his heart and squeezing it as if it were wringing out a wet towel. Sweat beaded on his forehead, but he didn't stop.

The Cube flared, relieving the oath's negative effects and pulling him back to Jane, to which he happily submitted. As he approached her, she started to glow the same eerie blue of the artifact. The closer he got, the more she lit up like his own personal star. He placed the Tesseract in her hands and had to turn his head away or be blinded. 

"Loki?" Jane's soft voice asked.

His gaze flew to hers as she looked up at him with such tender eyes it made his chest constrict. The magical oath had nothing on the effect she had on him. 

Picking her up in his arms, he squeezed her against his chest and breathed in her scent. It was lush and vibrant, unforgettable, and the day he'd never be able to capture it again would be the most sorrowful of his long existence.

She placed the tips of her fingers on his mangled cheek, just barely at first, then more firmly. Her touch soothed the stinging wounds and he found himself leaning into her hand until it was pressed fully against him. In that moment, he didn't care that she might be Thor's, that she might not feel the same way he did. Treasuring her touch was all that mattered. 

The energy of the Tesseract coursed through her and into him, sewing together his flesh and filling him with a warmth he never knew he lacked. Every day of his life had been bleak and cold compared to what she offered him. 

A presence alerted him that they were not alone. He was tempted to ignore the intruder—when would he ever have this kind of moment with her again?—but a sickening feeling slid over him. 

Just as he turned his head to see who was watching them, the spectral figure vanished. Loki tensed, staring at the spot as if it could explain what had just happened.

Jane's hand fell away and she sat up in his arms, looking at the same section of snow he did. "What— Who was that?"

The Other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally just the first half, but then my sister was not pleased. She said it was incomplete and unsatisfying. Lol. So, if you've enjoyed this update, then you have her to thank. 
> 
> And I will thank you for reading, and my sister and my beta, Dream Flight, for always catching my flubs and nonsensical, convoluted sentences. (Is it weird that I love it when they do??)
> 
> On a side note, are there any runner fives out there? Everyone I know has never heard of Zombies, Run! and I LOVE it!
> 
> Up Next: Jane's POV. More lokane angst. More journeying through Jotunnheim for Erik. More baby mama drama. Wait, not that last one. There will be no lokane babies in this story and I don't want to hear any whining about it. Understand? ;)


	30. Chapter 29

"Loki, who was that?" Jane asked while sitting up. She could swear she'd seen an apparition of someone. Someone very different. Another alien but unlike anything she'd seen before, even in the book Loki had given her of all the realms and their people. 

"I'm not sure what you're talking about." He disentangled himself from her and stood with his head quirked and his attention elsewhere, as if listening to something.

She narrowed her eyes at him, on the verge of unleashing a barrage of questions, but then the sounds of a faraway fight had her stepping to Loki's side and listening too. "Did Thor come with you?"

The muscle in his jaw ticked. "Yes."

"Shouldn't we help him?"

He looked at her. "We?"

"Hey, I teleported here _and_ I healed you."

" _And_ you almost got yourself killed in the process." He turned back to the sounds. "Until you can exercise control over the Tesseract, you are not fit for battle."

She softened her grip on the blue cube. "Then, while we're waiting here, why don't we talk about that... that..." Ghost? Alien? She wasn't sure what it was exactly. 

"Hallucinations are a common side effect of the poison. You're very fortunate to have survived. Not many do."

She didn't even know she was in danger until it felt like her body was rejecting oxygen. Then Loki was there, holding her in his arms, bringing her back from the dead. 

"Thank you." Looking at her snow-covered shoes, she forced herself not to blush or roll her eyes at what she was about to say. "For saving me."

Damsel in distress was not a role she'd ever played, but there was no denying her current predicament. Still, even though needing rescue chafed, she refused to let pride get in the way of her gratitude.

When she glanced up at him, he averted his gaze, choosing to stare out in the direction of the sounds instead of at her. His stance was more rigid than normal and he was much too quiet. 

She thought she'd seen something in the way he had held her to him, in the way he had looked at her, as if it were she whom he desired, not the Tesseract. Just recalling that moment made her heart leap and twirl. Which was absurd, really. She was thirty-two years old, not fourteen. 

His mouth opened, then closed, and then opened and closed again. 

"At a loss for words?" she asked. 

"Don't be ridiculous. They named me Silvertongue for a reason."

Her mind immediately went to the dreams she had shared with him and thought of _two_ reasons why he'd be given that title. And boy, did she miss that second one.

He watched her out of the corner of his eye and she suddenly felt like he knew exactly what she was thinking about. He didn't seem disgusted though. In fact, he seemed all too interested. 

If she were Darcy, she'd call him out on it, make some kind of lewd joke to lighten the tension or heighten it, depending on the situation. Jane just wasn't confident enough in her inner minx to do that, though. 

Clearing her throat, she walked back to the mountain and touched the warm obsidian-like rock, wondering how it held its heat on such a freezing world. When it nicked her finger, she yanked it back to suck on the wound. 

Loki grumbled as he moved toward her. "Do be careful." He took her hand and pinched the slit skin together. "The hounds can smell fresh blood from miles away and we don't need any more Jotunns after you."

The way he'd just come over and touched her, as if it were a perfectly normal occurrence, made her go rigid. She quickly melted, though, as he fretted over her. She liked the easy contact. It felt right. 

She knew what she'd seen, even if she'd just come back from sure death. He cared for her, but was probably too afraid to admit it and at this rate, she'd be an old woman before either of them worked up the courage to say something.

Steeling herself, she caught his eye and said, "Loki, I think we should talk."

They stared at each other for a long moment with her hand still between his. Neither of them spoke or moved. They barely even breathed. 

The intensity of the moment dried out her mouth faster than a water droplet under a blistering sun. She tried to swallow, but failed. If she could defend her dissertation to a committee set against her, then surely she could do this. 

"I feel like we...I mean, I feel like there's a..." Good god, she was horrible at this. "Look, I like—" 

The same apparition appeared again off to the side. Both of their heads whipped in its direction. Its presence sent a sickening feeling through her that made her stomach clench and gave her goosebumps. 

"Loki," its voice rasped out. 

Jane sucked in a breath and Loki's gaze shot to her, then to their joined hands. The instant he pulled away from her, the alien disappeared.

"How?" The word barely left her lips. "Who?" More one-syllable questions were left unasked as he continued to stare at the same spot, ignoring her. Her brow furrowed. No one was there anymore. At least, no one she could see. 

When she waved a hand in front of his face, he finally blinked and glanced at her. 

"What just happened?" she asked. 

His gaze returned back to the spot. "Nothing."

She reached for his arm to get his attention, but he jerked away before she could touch him. 

"Loki." She did not like whoever the person was. Evil rolled off it in tidal waves and the fact it was contacting the God of Mischief concerned her greatly.

When she stepped to him, he backed away, telling her to leave him be. Coldness enveloped him more harshly than when they'd first met at SHIELD headquarters. It made her throat constrict and form a hard lump in the pit of her stomach. 

His eyes softened for a split second before he turned his back to her. 

She watched him a while longer, then walked several feet away. Maybe there wasn't anything between them after all. Maybe it really was a hallucination.

The silence, the palpable tension between them, even though they stood as far away from one another as they reasonably could, was unbearable. She was hyperaware of his every movement, his every breath. 

She stared out into the distance, not really looking at anything as her mind circled around her Loki conundrum, but then she noticed a figure walking her way. He was big and broad shouldered with a cape that billowed in the wind. Thor. She'd recognize him anywhere. 

Another person became visible. She squinted to see better, but couldn't gather any clear details besides a circular object in his hand. 

Who would volunteer to come to a frozen world and be able to withstand the bitter cold? Even with the Tesseract, she felt the chill nipping at her skin. Then the answer came to her. "Is that Captain America with Thor?"

He moved to her side and looked out at the two men. "SHIELD did not trust us enough to retrieve you without one of their own."

"Retrieve me?"

He sighed in exasperation. "Yes. As soon as they get here we're going back."

"I'm not going back, not without Erik."

"Jane—"

"Don't." She took a deep breath to quell her sudden anger. "Stay and help me, or go. It makes no difference on my decision."

"If they kill you, they get the Tesseract. And do you know what they'll do with that power?" He paused. "They'll destroy Midgard in their anger. Then they'll go after Asgard for the source of Jotunn power, the Winter Casket. At that point, nothing will be able to stop them. The nine realms will fall and Yggdrasil will be lost."

She looked him in the eye. "Is there not one person you would risk everything for?"

He held her gaze, not saying a word, probably thinking she was a sentimental fool. It didn't matter though, her mind was made up. 

Thor and Captain America approached them. The God of Thunder nodded to Loki, but kept moving toward Jane. He picked her up in a bear hug and burrowed his face in her hair, breathing her in. His scruff tickled her neck, making her squirm in his arms. 

"I am glad you are well," he told her. 

"Thor, we need to talk."

He put her down and pushed back the hair whipping around her face. His hands lingered there as his thumb stroked her cheek. "Speak, then, my Lady."

"Thank you for coming here, for risking your life, but I'm staying. I have to get Erik back."

"Aye, I figured as much."

Ready for an argument, she was left floundering and forced to backtrack. "Well, that was easier than I expected."

He beamed at her, then stepped back and clapped a hand on a surprised Captain America's shoulder, almost dragging him forward. "I must introduce you to Steve Rogers, a valiant warrior. Twice we have fought together and twice we've been victorious."

The Captain's blue eyes landed on her, then went straight to the cube in her hand. A flurry of emotions played out on his face before he smoothed it out and looked at her again. 

He reached out to shake her free hand while giving the Tesseract a wide berth.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said. 

He chuckled. "We've sort of met once before."

Loki stepped to her side, like a towering tree, but she ignored him and lifted a brow in question.

"I bumped into you at SHIELD headquarters."

The memory warmed her cheeks. "You mean I almost ran you over."

As they shared a smile, Loki cleared his throat. "If you want to rescue Erik, I suggest we keep moving."

Jane nodded and turned in the direction she'd been headed ever since she'd arrived. The Tesseract had been guiding her through the foreign world, leading her ever closer to him.

"I believe in what you're doing," Rogers said. 

She looked back at him over her shoulder, surprised he was willingly disobeying orders. 

"No man left behind," he continued with a dip of his head. 

Thor clapped him on the shoulder again. "Valiant _and_ noble."

A smile found its way to her lips as she watched the two. Here was the friend Thor had been craving since he'd learned of his marooned status.

As they walked, she focused on her control over the Tesseract. The bond stood out like a light in the dark, shining brighter than ever, but she was afraid to touch it, to use it. If the artifact really was changing her, then how could she ever trust herself? 

She had to think of Erik, though. For him, she'd risk anything.

"Take caution," Loki whispered to everyone. "I sense others near, but I must conserve what magic I have left to get us back to Midgard."

He must have used much of it to save her. She stared as he walked beside her, tense, his eyes scanning the frozen landscape. He was most certainly a conundrum. 

A muffled sound filtered through the relentless crunch of their steps and the quiet whisper of snow falling all around them.

Everyone stopped and looked around, unable to distinguish where the sound had come from. The men moved to surround her, stood in their unique fighting stances, and waited. 

Jotunns appeared all around them. There had to be at least a hundred, all staring at her, as if they couldn't wait to pry the Tesseract out of her cold, dead fingers. 

Something formed in Loki's hands. His daggers, but not. Rather than the steel gray of metal, it was the translucent blue of ice. Her gaze shot to Thor, but his focus wasn't on his brother. 

The God of Thunder spun his hammer and called out to the Jotunns now encircling them.

They answered back with a bellow and raised hands, stomping and thrashing their limbs and gnashing their teeth. 

The instant they charged forward, she squeezed her eyes shut and latched onto the bond. The Tesseract's energy exploded, consuming her, filling her with universe-sized volumes of information. She discarded it all to seek out Loki, Thor, and Roger's life forces, and pull them with her through the void. She followed wherever the Tesseract guided her. 

Sensing Erik's close proximity, she opened her eyes and recoiled at the sight of him caged in an icy prison, lying unconscious on the hard floor, covered in filth. 

Anger swept through her, spurring her into action. She had taken a step in his direction when Loki grabbed her arm and stopped her. At that moment, she realized they were not alone in the cavernous room. 

"Loki," a familiar gravelly voice said.

She caught sight of the Jotunn rising from a frozen throne and sucked in a breath. She'd seen him in her vision of the disastrous Peace Convention, killing and stepping on humans as if they were no more than insects. She'd heard him take the stage and make his demands. He was the leader, the Jotunn King, Laufey. 

Thor tensed, gripping his hammer, but no one moved. 

The Frost Giant walked to a very still, very controlled Loki. His blue form towered over the dark-haired Prince. They stared at each other for a long moment before Laufey said, "You have come home." Then his red gaze shifted to the Tesseract tucked in her arm. "And you've brought me a gift."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's been no school for my two-year-old this week. None. And for Christmas, they'll be off for two weeks. Two weeks!! Not only does that mean no breaks to maintain my sanity, it means no writing time. Zero. Zilch. :(
> 
> Sorry for the delay in updates. I am still working on this story and I WILL finish it. I promise. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone for still reading. I hope you're enjoying spending time in my crazy world of imagination. And of course, thank you to my beta, Dream Flight, and my sister. 
> 
> Up Next: Loki's POV. Something big is going to happen. Something really big...


	31. Chapter 30

"You have done well," Laufey told Loki, though his eyes were still on the Tesseract in Jane's white-knuckled grip. 

Using his hold on her arm, Loki softly and as discreetly as possible rubbed the cool flesh there. She needed to know this was not an act of betrayal, that he was not offering her up to the Jotunn King. The fact he had restrained her didn't look good, but it was instinct to protect the woman he loved. 

Thor took a step in their direction, his hammer poised for a fight. The King's personal guards tensed. Ice transformed their arms into blades, but they did not move from their posts. 

Loki held out a hand for his once-brother to stop; to not do anything rash. 

It didn't work. 

The God of Thunder charged Laufey with the mortal soldier on his heels. 

Before the guards had a chance to move, Loki used what precious magic he had left to cast a net over the two fools. They might be able to kill every Jotunn in the room and make it out alive, but Erik would not be so fortunate. 

A spell caster hovered nearby, holding the last flimsy thread of the mortal's existence in her hands. One wrong move and he'd quickly succumb to the cold. 

Thor and Rogers fell to the icy floor in a crumpled heap, unconscious for now. He didn't have enough magic to sustain the spell for long, which didn't leave him much time to free Erik. 

Jane gasped, but thankfully stayed put. The Tesseract didn't even flicker in response to his seemingly traitorous action. Hopefully, it knew his intention and would help when the time was needed. 

Laufey laughed, if you could call the sound of two glaciers colliding laughter. Then the cacophony abruptly ended. "Now, kill them."

With a pleased smile firmly in place, Loki hid his contempt and his outrage. "Gladly." He paused as if he just remembered something. "But, unfortunately, I have depleted my magic in retrieving the Tesseract for you."

After a long, silent moment where the King's blood-red gaze never left his, Laufey looked at the spell caster who nodded once. He took a step back and lifted his arms. "Rid yourself of Odin's filthy disguise, don your true form, and destroy our enemies with your innate power. Your birthright."

A tick in Loki's jaw was all that escaped his tight control over his emotions. He closed his eyes and searched for the foreign magic wound tightly around him. His insides crawled at having to expose himself, especially in front of Jane. 

"Yes," Laufey said, causing Loki to open his eyes. 

The God of Mischief glanced at the barely-mortal woman standing too still beside him, dreading what he might see. A look of disgust, a gasp, or a flinching away was what he expected, not her honest curiosity, wonder, and unconscious lean toward him. He stared at her, waiting for the moment she'd come to her senses and scream in horror. 

"Laufey," Skadi said as she suddenly appeared in the throne room, facing the Jotunn King. Loki fought the urge to pull Jane behind him to prevent the bloodthirsty creature from seeing her. "They have vanished, sir. They killed six of our men and Gjlap and then I lost track of them." She fell to her knees, her head bowed in supplication. "I have failed you."

Loki wanted to roll his eyes as much as he wanted to get Erik and leave this dismal world behind. 

"Fear not," Laufey said. "Our Prince has returned with the Tesseract and Odinson as gifts."

Her head snapped up and she shot to her feet, looking for him. Her gaze passed over Thor and Rogers, not even giving them a second glance, before she continued her search.

Loki stood straighter. "Do you not recognize an old friend when you see one?"

Her eyes flickered wide when she caught sight of him in his Jotunn form. Then she turned to Laufey. "He is a traitorous snake and cannot be trusted." One stern look from her king and she dipped her head again. "Forgive my impudence. I only wish to keep you and Jotunheim safe."

More like she only wished to be the next in line for the throne. 

"He was just about to prove his loyalty to us." Laufey turned from her and approached Loki. "Kill them."

Feigning focus, Loki closed his eyes and clenched his free hand. He allowed a lump of ice to form and waited a reasonable amount of time to pass before he pretended to give up on making a frozen blade. "Apparently, I need practice."

Laufey's callous gaze bored into him.

Faster than Loki thought possible, the King's hand lashed out, striking him on the face. Sparks of pain crackled in his skull like a fireworks display. The force of the blow knocked him back a step.

"Enough!" Jane's voice cut through the ringing in his ears. She moved forward, almost slipping out of his hold, and held out the blue cube. "Give me Erik and I'll give you the Tesseract."

Loki took in her close proximity to the giant and forgot all about the strike's lingering effects. As surreptitiously as possible, he tugged her backwards, but she wouldn't budge. 

Laufey stepped even closer to her. "I could kill you and take it instead."

"You could try." The Tesseract's glow flashed as if to welcome the challenge. 

They stared at each other for far longer than Loki was comfortable with. The tension in his jaw could've cracked steel. 

"She's lying," Skadi said. "The only way to take control of the Tesseract is by killing her."

Loki forced himself to relax, to not show what he truly felt. "The mortal speaks the truth. Only death or relinquishment will release the bond. She came to offer a trade and I strongly advise you to take it."

"He's lying—"

Laufey's head whipped to the side. Whatever look he gave Skadi had her swallowing and stepping backwards. When he shifted his gaze to Jane again, he said, "Give it to me first."

She shook her head. "Once I send Erik back to Earth it's yours."

Deceit was not in her nature, yet her act was so convincing it made the God of Mischief nervous. Surely she wouldn't hand over that kind of power, not after he told her what they'd do with it?

"Understand this, mortal"—Laufey bent to her eye level—"if you do not give me what I want, I will annihilate your kind, one by one until you are all that is left. But you will not be granted the mercy of death, not for a _very_ long time." 

Laufey straightened and gestured to Erik's cage. A portion of the ice melted away and one of the guards swept in and dragged out the battered man. He deposited him at Jane's feet before disappearing back into the shadows. 

An audible rush of air left her lungs as she knelt next to her mentor, checking his vitals. She brushed back his disheveled hair from his face and muttered comforting words even though he wasn't conscious. 

A slight movement out of the corner of Loki's eye caught his attention. One of the guards near Skadi, much too young to be one of the King's, readied himself for an attack. Normally, Loki would think him inexperienced and anxious, but the way he stared at Jane unnerved him. 

Loki shifted, concealing his hands as ice-daggers formed there. As much as he hated being a Jotunn, it did have its advantages.

After a nod from Skadi, the guard bent to swipe at the frozen ground. Icicles the length of his arm and as sharp as the finest Asgardian sword would soon fly at an unsuspecting Jane. With her attention fully on Erik, it was possible the Tesseract might not activate. 

Before the young guard could reach the ground, the God of Mischief threw his daggers. The heavy thump of his body hitting the floor caused all of the giant's heads to swivel toward their fallen comrade. 

"Jane," Loki whispered to her, "get him out of here."

The spell caster was about to cut off the magic that was keeping him alive. He felt the swell, then the sudden drop off. Still, Jane sat crouched over Erik, her eyes closed in concentration. 

Three more Jotunns fell victim to his daggers before the stunned silence burst into a chaotic frenzy. Most came for him and Jane, but a few senior guards headed Thor and Roger's way. With a wave of his hand, Loki lifted the paralytic spell, but they didn't get up. They barely moved. It was taking them much too long to regain control over their bodies. 

Contrary to popular belief the God of Mischief couldn't be in two places at once. He couldn't protect both Jane and his brother—once-brother, he corrected himself.

"Now!" Loki yelled at her. 

A blue flash blinded him and everyone in the room. She had finally sent Erik to Midgard, but her presence still burned in his mind. He didn't have to see her to know she hadn't gone back with her mentor. 

"Stubborn. Reckless. Girl." He punctuated each word with a dagger hurled at three giants distracted by the teleportation.

The brief quiet ended with a battle roar so loud it shook the ground. The Jotunns shouted their rage, their hatred, and their bloodlust before charging them once again. 

Thor and the mortal sprang to their feet as if the tumult jolted them back to life. The God of Thunder didn't hesitate. He spun his hammer and struck the ground with an ear-splitting crack. All those around him flew backwards several feet. Unfortunately, that included Rogers. 

Loki shook his head and spun around to Jane's other side, lopping off a Jotunn's ice covered arm before kicking him away with the heel of his boot. The giant barely took a step back. Loki grumbled and rammed his ice-dagger up under his rib cage, twisting it for good measure. 

"Go, Jane," he told her while moving to fight off another Jotunn. There were many more than before. It felt like the room was brimming with them. Skadi, he thought with distaste. She had to be funneling them in through a portal.

"No, you don't have your magic. You'll be trapped—" she cut herself off with a surprised yelp as a beam shot out of the Tesseract and plowed through a line of Jotunns headed her way. "Sorry," she yelled at the unconscious giants.

"Jane!"

"I'm not leaving you here. Get Thor and Captain America, and I'll teleport us out."

Insufferable woman. 

Loki hurled a dagger just over her head, so close a breeze fluttered her hair. Her eyes went wide and her grip on the Tesseract tightened. She turned to see the Jotunn collapse to the floor, but Loki snatched her by the waist and twirled her into him. 

He'd sworn not to touch her again, not with her surprising ability to see the Other while they did so. If the creature was visible to her, then it stood within reason that she was visible to him and it was not a risk Loki was willing to make. Unfortunately, the current circumstances did not give him another choice. Keeping her close to him was the lesser of two evils and the one he craved. 

Loki looked into her eyes and said, "If you think I'm going to leave you by yourself, then you are sorely mistaken."

She stared back at him, her lips parted as she breathed through her mouth, nearly panting. At first he thought her reaction was from the surprise of his grab or the fact she was surrounded by alien giants who wanted her dead, but then he realized he was still in his Jotunn form. 

His gaze flew to Thor and Rogers, but they were too focused on killing Jotunns to have seen him. Their fighting styles were different, yet complementary. Where Thor was a battering ram, Rogers was surprisingly nimble, flipping and jumping, using his entire body to take out several opponents at once. 

Jane tensed. "Behind you."

He picked her up and turned while stabbing the Frost Giant in the neck. Another ran at them swinging. Loki ducked and spun out of the way, only to come up against several more. He lashed out with a barrage of ice-daggers and worked to keep them at a safe distance. He could fight hand to hand, but he'd prefer not to risk Jane's relative safety. 

She clung to him, wrapping her legs around his torso and her arm around his neck. Except for the Tesseract nudged between their chests, she was pressed fully up against him. 

He fought his way to a large stalagmite and once they were safely hidden behind it, he climbed to the top where he jumped to the wall and continued onward. He didn't stop until they reached a ledge cloaked in shadows and large enough to fit them both. Setting her down, he asked, "Do you think you can create the shield?"

"I'll try." 

When she closed her eyes and slipped into a trance, a large explosion rocked the room, causing ice to break away from the ceiling and crash around them. Loki pulled Jane back from a particular nasty shard before it impaled her. 

Thor, he thought with annoyance. Calling lightning in a room like this was dangerous. He should know better. Unless...

Loki peeked over the edge and saw a desperate Aesir and mortal. They were surrounded, bogged down by spell casters and warriors. Rogers appeared injured, keeping his arm tight to his chest. Still, they fought with fierce determination.

He looked at the cluster of Jotunns, nearly drowning his oaf of a brother and his trusty sidekick. As easy as it would be to leave them to their fate, something in him refused to do so. Yet, he couldn't leave Jane unprotected, even if they were in a reasonably safe position. 

Think, Loki. Think. 

He scanned the room and found the portal Skadi held open. The wounded went into it and fresh soldiers came running out. She was in a trance, much like Jane, though hers was due to the effort of keeping open such a large tunnel for an extended amount of time. Laufey stood next to her, silent and stoic, but no less imposing. 

From the depths of his core, he wanted them dead. Now more than ever. 

His gaze drifted upward and found the ceiling directly above the King barely intact. One well-placed dagger and the whole section would come down on their heads. One wrongly placed dagger and the whole damn thing would bury them all. 

He hesitated for only a moment before shifting Jane slightly to the side to give him room to maneuver. Staring at his target, he breathed out long and slow, then hurled the ice blade with all his might.

He waited, listening, watching, praying to the Norns. 

At first there was no hint of what he'd set in motion, to the point Loki wondered if he'd missed, but then a deep rumble added to the din below. A few chunks fell before anyone bothered to look up. By then it was too late. 

What had been a dark blue, glassy ceiling with patches coated in thick frost was now the cloudy night-sky in all its unimpressive glory. 

As much as he wanted to ensure that Laufey and Skadi were dead, he had to take advantage of the moment. He changed back to his Asgardian form and scooped up Jane. He bounded off the ledge to the largest stalagmite, then to the floor where he ran straight for Thor, jumping over fallen bodies and chunks of ice, skirting around confused or infuriated Jotunns. He didn't have to worry about her losing her hold on the Tesseract. It was as if her hands had sunk inside. 

"Loki!" Thor called as he neared, though his gaze was on the woman in his arms. "How fares Jane?"

"Working on the Tesseract." At least that was what he thought—hoped—she was doing. 

Rogers caught his shield with his uninjured arm, then gestured to the collapsed ceiling. "Was that you?"

Loki nodded, searching Jane's face for any sign that she'd soon come out of the trance. They needed to teleport and they needed to do so as soon as possible. 

"I knew it was you." Thor clapped him on the shoulder, much more gently than normal. Most likely to not disturb Jane. "Erik is secured?"

The God of Thunder's attention and care for her would never cease to amaze Loki. "Yes."

"Then return us to Midgard. Unless you are prepared for a second round." He pointed to the surviving Jotunns amassing near the collapse site. 

"I am out of magic. Jane was supposed to..." He let his voice trail off as the pile of rubble quivered. Not possible. Skadi couldn't have survived. 

Slabs of ice from the ceiling exploded outward and two figures emerged from the wreckage, standing upright and perfectly alive. Across the small distance, Loki could tell the King's gaze was on him and he didn't need any extra senses to know Skadi was an angry storm of magic and hate-filled revenge. 

Thor and Rogers stepped in line with him, ready to confront the pair as they walked toward them. 

"You have a plan?" the mortal asked Loki under his breath. 

"I always have a plan." He didn't. Jane was his plan B and she wasn't exactly with them at the moment. 

Laufey stopped right in front of him, nearly toe to toe. Skadi stood a few steps back, barely containing a smirk, as the surviving Jotunns encircled them once again.

"Give me the girl," the King demanded, "and I'll spare your life." 

Laufey's formidable presence, his merciless eyes, and harsh countenance would have intimidated most anyone. Not Loki, though. With a bright smile, he waved a hand to Thor and Rogers. "How about I give you these two? Surely, one Asgardian Prince and one enhanced Midgardian is worth something?"

"Give me the girl or I show Odinson just who you are."

Sinking his dagger into Laufey's gut would feel so soul-satisfyingly good, that Loki's hand itched to form the blade. 

"He is my brother." Thor lowered his hammer and moved forward. "If you want a trade, I'll offer myself for their freedom."

Laufey stared down the God of Mischief. "Last chance."

Nothing would persuade him to give up Jane Foster. Nothing. Readying for a fight, he shifted her to one arm.

The instant Laufey moved, Loki formed a dagger and thrust it into the king's side. Large hands clasped the God of Mischief's head, tearing apart Odin's magic and threatening to crush his skull. He poured all of his innate power into the blade to make it grow, to make the wound as unsurvivable as possible. Even if he was exposed as the imposter he was, Laufey would not be around to recount that.

The Jotunn King's shuddering gasp reverberated in the noisy room. His knees buckled, his hands fell to Loki's shoulders where he held on, as if he believed his son would save him. But the God of Mischief was No-One's-Son.

Loki watched him die, watched that fierce spark vanish without a shred of remorse. His gaze darted to Skadi as a pleased expression flickered across her face before she screamed and ran at them, spurring all the remaining Jotunns to follow suit. 

The Tesseract burst to life with a blinding flare and a forceful push. Its energy slid over Loki, but threw back Laufey and the rest of his ilk. 

By the time his eyes had adjusted, he stood in the SHIELD helicarrier's briefing room. Where the round table had once been whole, it was now in pieces under Thor and Rogers. 

He looked around, skipping over a surprised Fury and Coulson as well as some other mortals. Panic engulfed him. He spun, searching the other side of the room to no avail. Jane. Where was she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki killed his father! As you know, I'm mostly following the major plot lines of Thor and Avengers, so maybe you guys expected it or maybe you didn't, but the poor guy finally had a win!! Even if it is kind of a sad one.
> 
> Thank you, thank you, thank you for still reading. It's so awesome that I get to entertain people; to, hopefully, transport you someplace else. It's also awesome that I have not one, but two people who are cool with helping me along this wild ride! Thanks Dream Flight and my sister!
> 
> Personal note: I had a kidney stone and goodness, was it worse than natural childbirth. Nobody mentioned how sore you are afterwards too. I feel like I got shanked. No running and no yoga and, oddly enough, not much writing. I'm just so tired and can't focus enough to come up with words to fill an intimidating blank page. 
> 
> Up Next: Jane's POV. This is it folks. We are finally getting the kiss! And there are only four more chapters in this third quarter. Full steam ahead!


	32. Chapter 31

Jane stood out of the way as a medical team worked to warm Erik's core temperature. There were heat lamps, IVs, machines, tubes, cords, and more tubes. He wasn't breathing on his own and his heart rate was erratic. All she could do was chew on her lip and stare. Anything else and they threatened to remove her. 

When she had first appeared, the doctors and nurses had all briefly looked her way, then went right back to work as if people teleporting in and out were completely normal. If the panic clenching her gut wasn't so overwhelming, she would've been impressed. 

They updated each other constantly about his status and different treatments. She didn't understand all of the jargon, but it was clear that his condition was severe and it was astonishing he'd survived at all. 

She knew it was the Jotunn's magic that had kept him alive, for which she was thankful, but they could have done more. Just seeing his bruised and blackened skin, his cracked lips, and sunken eyes made her want to go back and...and what? Destroy them all? She couldn't do such a thing even if most of her wanted to. It just wasn't right. 

The door swung open with enough force it banged against the wall. Everyone's heads jerked in its direction as the God of Mischief charged in. 

He stopped in front of her with a glare. "You can't disappear like that. Without my magic I didn't know if you were trapped on Jotunheim or if you got lost in the void."

She blinked at him, surprised by his fretful concern. Then a realization struck her so intensely her heart stuttered and she almost dropped the Tesseract. He cared for her. It wasn't about the alien artifact. It wasn't about power or sibling rivalry. He cared for her enough to save her time and time again, to ensure Erik made it back alive, to always be there whether she knew it or not. He cared for her even if it was disguised by his prickly nature. 

Seeing Erik like this, having survived three attempts on her life, and having seen the end of her world through numerous visions made her want to throw all caution to the wind and just kiss him already. 

So she did. 

Jane lifted to her toes, gripped the smooth leather of his lapels with her free hand, and pulled him down to her. Their lips met, hers pliant and ready, his...not. There was nothing, no spark, no floating on clouds, absolutely no response from him. Her insides twisted into a heavy knot. 

Had she misread everything? Obliviousness was an apt description of her, but she could've sworn there was something intense between them. 

Just as she was about to release his overcoat and try to salvage the most awkward, mortifying moment of her life, he grabbed her arms, pulled her flush against him, and returned the kiss.

The room fell away. The fact she was locked in an embrace with the God of Mischief faded to the back of her mind. It left her free to focus on more important things, like how his lips were much softer than she'd thought possible with the way they were often set in a hard line, and how he tasted even more delicious than he smelled. 

Heat melted the icy knot in the pit of her stomach. It was as if she'd jumped into a blazing inferno and instead of burning, she craved more fire. It swirled through her veins, danced along her skin, and ignited every nerve ending.

Already on the tips of her toes, she tried to lift up higher, to deepen the kiss until there was no distinction between her and him. She wanted Loki. She wanted this fractured man, filled with darkness, but punctured with pinpricks of light, not so much unlike the starry night sky she'd always loved.

A gruff sound, a clearing of someone's throat, she realized, penetrated the lust-filled haze enveloping her. She pulled back, though just barely. Their lips still grazed one another. Their breaths intermingled, cool and hot, in and out. Their heartbeats thudded and galloped together as if in a three-legged race. 

She closed her eyes and leaned in for another kiss, but that god-awful noise interrupted again. Falling to her heels, she grumbled and turned to see who wanted their attention. 

Tony stood in the doorway slightly behind Thor.

Thor.

If it was possible for all the blood to drain from your body and yet still be alive, then that was her. That was Jane as she took in his stricken face and the utter betrayal in his eyes. 

"Well," Tony said, "this may have not been a good time to make sure you made it back in one piece."

Thunder crashed outside the helicarrier, then Thor turned and nearly flattened him as he escaped the room.

Loki's grip on her tightened. He looked at her as if he'd like nothing more than to take her and flee, but then his hands slid down her arms, leaving her free to run after Thor. 

She glanced at the door and ignored the way Stark whistled innocently. If she didn't apologize to Thor and explain that she was in love with his brother, she'd hate herself even more. He deserved at least that much respect. 

"Loki, give me a moment. I'll be back. I promise." She backed away from him, not wanting to take her eyes off him just yet, then rushed after Thor.

She had to run to catch him before he reached the end of the hallway. "Thor!"

A loud clap of thunder answered her. 

She should've told him they wouldn't have worked as a couple. She should've declined his offer to wait until she had a chance to visit Asgard. She should've done many things, but she couldn't bring herself to regret kissing Loki. It had felt as right as the air in her lungs.

"Thor," she called again as she gained on him.

He stopped with his back to her. It heaved with each breath he took. "I cannot speak of this. Not right now." He took a step away from her, then stopped. "When I return, we may discuss this." 

She watched him disappear around a corner. Her fingers trembled along with her stomach. That's it. She was a horrible person. He'd always been kind to her, patient and understanding, and she might as well have spat on him. 

"You're the first maiden to reject him," Loki said from behind her. "He'll forgive you."

"How could he?" She was basically a liar and a cheater. 

"How could he not?" 

His close proximity prickled her skin. Rather than resist temptation, she turned and wrapped an arm around his slender waist. She let her head fall to his chest and sighed. Once again, it took a moment before he hugged her back. Did he prefer to only be physical with her in her dreams or was he surprised that she wanted him?

"We should probably talk," she said.

When she shifted to see his response, an eerie feeling slid down her spine. It reminded her of Jotunheim, after Loki had saved her. She looked around and found that same dark, ghostly figure standing near Erik's door, though he was much more solid this time. If it was a he, that is. With the long robe and wide hood, she couldn't tell its gender, but what was obvious was its intense interest in her and the God of Mischief. It raised the hair on her arms and made her hold the Tesseract tighter.

"Jane?" Loki asked. 

She couldn't take her eyes off the being. Just who was he and why was he stalking her? One of the nurses left the room and walked right past him without a glance his way. If he was truly there, then someone would've noticed him by now. 

Loki turned to see what she was staring at, then practically leapt away from her, breaking their contact. The being instantly disappeared.

"Did you see that?" She pointed at the spot where it had stood. 

He shook his head. 

His lie brought about a sudden flare of anger that battled with the bitter sting of disappointment, though she did her best to conceal both emotions. 

Avoiding her gaze, he said, "You should check on Erik."

"Loki—"

He turned and walked toward the room, leaving her standing there confused and exasperated. The mood swing must be connected to the being.

Tony stopped them at the door. "While this has been entertaining, I'm more curious about what happened on the Frost World." He tried to usher her back into the hallway, but she wasn't having any of it. "Erik's fine. He's stable. And Fury is already waiting in the briefing room you destroyed." 

"I didn't destroy anything." 

"The table would beg to differ."

After one of the nurses gave her a thumbs up, Jane acquiesced and backed out of the room and followed Tony through the maze that made up the Helicarrier.

When they walked into the briefing room, she immediately noticed Thor's absence. Not that she could blame him. Also, the table _was_ gone, though everyone sat in chairs as if it were still there. It reminded her of a group therapy session. 

Fury motioned for them to sit. Unfortunately, the only available chairs were next to each other and Loki was hesitant, unmoving, in fact. Opting out of the seating arrangement, he positioned himself at the far wall. 

A lecture was what she expected and a lecture was what she got. The director was not pleased with her irresponsibility, as he put it. If he wanted to make her feel like a two-year-old, then so be it, but to do so in front of everyone stung.

After they had rehashed the entirety of their time on Jotunheim, Loki finally looked at her. "You had a vision." 

His words silenced the group. 

She eyed him, wondering how he knew. It had happened while she was concentrating. One second, she could feel Loki beside her as they hid from the horde of Jotunns, then she was elsewhere, careening from one world to the next. 

"Doctor?" Fury asked 

"It was the usual," she answered. "The purple being, a ravaged earth, and that golden dome."

"The Bifrost," Loki said, though his mind was clearly elsewhere. He leaned back against the wall with a distant gaze. 

Rogers asked, "Do you think the purple one is working with the Frost Giants?" 

She shrugged. It was possible, but as of yet, they had never been together in a vision. 

"A ravaged Earth," Fury mumbled. "Do you know what caused it?"

"Or who caused it," Tony added. "Who's the bigger threat here?"

"We don't even know if the purple one _is_ a threat," Coulson chimed in. 

Remembering the raw want and malicious power that had gushed from him, Jane shivered. "Oh, he is."

"Are you sure you killed the Frost Giant King?" Barton asked Loki.

An emotion crossed his face, too fleeting for her to name, before his gaze snapped to her. "What did it show you while you were in the Bifrost?"

"Nothing. It was empty."

When his attention drifted, she knew he had some kind of idea why the Tesseract had brought her back to the Bifrost. Just as she went to ask him about it, Agent Hill burst through the doors. 

"They're attacking D.C., sir." The woman touched her ear. "New York and L.A. and..." She dropped her hand. "And many more cities."

Rogers jumped to his feet. "HYDRA?"

"No," she said. "The Frost Giants. They showed up out of nowhere."

Fury walked to her. "Loss of lives?"

"Civilians, at least several hundred. Military..." Her voice trailed off as they left the room. 

Romanoff stood. "I'm assuming they're retaliating."

Loki wrung his hands. "Not they, she. Skadi. She was next in line after— after—"

After him. She was only in charge because he wouldn't claim the title, let alone claim being one of them. Jane thought of how Laufey had kept Skadi in line, how she was quick to jump to murder whereas he was willing to bargain.

"What do you know about her?" Barton asked. 

"Fury should hear all of this," Coulson said as he moved to the door. "Follow me."

They walked to the bridge where people hurried about, calling out orders and keeping everyone informed. The agent quickly filled the director in. 

"What does she want?" Fury asked Loki.

"The Tesseract for starters."

"And?"

"Let's just say she would be overjoyed if I happened to fall into her hands."

Barton crossed his arms. "Just how many people hate you?"

Loki responded with a venomous smile. 

"Can she sense the Tesseract?" Romanoff asked him. 

"I believe so."

"We set a trap then."

Rogers turned from facing a screen. "I agree. And soon, before any more innocent lives are taken." He pointed to a map showing more red dots than before. 

"Absolutely not." Loki looked like he was ready to take them all on. "We are not putting Jane at risk."

She narrowed her eyes at him. Just when she thought she had him figured out, he threw her for a loop, then another. Their relationship, if you could call it that, was practically a roller coaster ride.

"Besides," he continued, "my magic needs time to replenish. Without that, you will face certain defeat."

"What about Thor?" Rogers asked. 

Coulson shook his head. "We have no way to contact him. He left before we could supply him with a comms unit."

Tony stood up straighter. "I think you're forgetting about a certain superhero."

"You're right," Fury said, looking at Romanoff, much to Tony's obvious disappointment.

"Oh, no." She waved her hands. "I'm not bringing him in."

Jane leaned toward Barton and asked who they were talking about. 

"Dr. Banner," he replied. 

While the man was a brilliant scientist, she wasn't sure why they would call him a superhero.

As Fury and Romanoff continued to go back and forth, Coulson clarified, "During his work with gamma radiation, he had a little accident—"

"Little?" Barton snorted. "He turns into the Hulk."

Oh. That explained his absence from the scientific community. 

Rogers interrupted the two. "Even if he came in, could we trust him? Can he control himself?"

"He's had zero instances for the past year," Fury said. He turned to Romanoff. "Will you do it?"

She said something in Russian but then nodded. 

"Even with this person, I'm not letting Jane near Skadi," Loki exclaimed. 

She lifted a brow. Was he picking petals off flowers in his mind, trying to decide whether or not he liked her?

"We don't need her. All we need is the Tesseract."

"I'm not leaving the Tesseract," she said. "Besides, I honestly don't think it's possible anymore."

Tony's brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"You believe it has been changing me, right?"

He nodded. 

"I think there's more to it than that. I feel it inside of me. I...I think it doesn't want to just bond with me but merge with me."

"How do you know this?" Fury asked. 

"Her hands," Rogers said. "During that trance, they were submerged in it as if it were jello."

They were? It surprised her that Loki hadn't mentioned it. She looked at him but he was avoiding eye contact with her again. Just how many secrets did he have?

"We have to focus on one thing at a time," Fury told them. "Jane comes with us—"

"No, Jane stays here." Loki stared at him as if daring him to counter his edict. 

"Jane thinks she should have a say." It took great willpower not to roll her eyes. "If it helps stop an invasion, then I'll do whatever I can."

He finally turned and faced her. "If you go into another trance, who will protect you?"

Tony lifted a finger. "I will."

The God of Mischief slanted him a look. "Forgive me if I don't find that very reassuring."

"I am _not_ feeling the love tonight."

Rogers stepped forward. "We will all protect her, you have my word."

With the way Loki pressed his lips together, it was obvious that none of their promises appeased him. Though that didn't stop the group from planning an ambush. 

"It's settled then," Fury said. "Romanoff has one day to bring in Banner. I suggest the rest of you catch up on sleep while you can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. A little worse for the wear but I'm back. We survived Christmas and an EF-4 tornado (we weren't directly hit, but many people were. It looks like a war zone), though now I'm battling bronchitis. I swear my life isn't always crazy like this. 
> 
> So here was the kiss, though it's not really _the_ kiss. That'll happen in several more chapters, which coincides with the beginning of the fourth quarter.
> 
> Thank you for your patience. Also, thank you to my beta, Dream Flight, and my sister for still being here, even after almost a year of this story. I ended up changing this chapter a lot after they looked at it, so if there are any mistakes, feel free to let me know and I'll make the corrections. 
> 
> Up Next: Loki POV. A little alone time for the budding couple. Plus, a little drama for Loki.


	33. Chapter 32

Loki pushed back his hair as he paced his bedroom. Just when he needed the rest to replenish his magic, he couldn't still his mind. It whirled and whirled, mostly around one person. Jane. 

She'd kissed him. She'd chosen him over Thor, over being queen. He had to wonder if something was wrong with her, but despite that, he was mostly glad. Mostly, because just when he got what he wanted, he couldn't have it. Not with the Other lurking around in his mind. Not if it meant putting her in danger. 

Just as he turned for another round, he stopped in surprise. That vile creature sat on the edge of his bed. His eyes were still concealed by the hood, but his smirk was easily visible through the golden wired mask. 

After a moment of uneasy quiet, Loki said, "Speak and be gone."

"What troubles you, No-One's-Son?"

"Uninvited visitors."

"Or is it your depleted magic, or the one who wants to destroy you and your beloved?" The Other stood and walked to him. "Or that you are not worthy of love? Because you are weak. Pathetic."

The words echoed in his mind, reverberating in his cells and harmonizing with the dark thoughts he'd always held. 

The creature moved back to the bed and sat. "What if I had a way for you to destroy your enemies? For you to be the hero, to be worthy of the love you seek?"

Loki laughed. "Now I know you are a mere figment of my imagination."

When the Other bared his jagged teeth, a piercing pain stabbed Loki's brain, twisting deeper and deeper. A thousand barbs mangled what was left of the vulnerable organ until he was on his hands and knees, gasping for air. 

"I may not be with you physically, but I am real." He stood over Loki, glaring down at him. "I suggest you take the offer now before my patience runs out."

Loki sat back on his heels and wiped the sweat from his brow. "What will this generosity cost me?"

"A path to Asgard."

His heart thudded against his ribs at the mention of his home, of Frigga, but he made sure not to show his unease. He got to his feet, then straightened his tunic and smoothed back his hair. With a chuckle, he said, "That, my friend, is unfortunate timing. You see, I cannot travel between realms right now."

"We don't need an escort. We need a map."

Turning from him, Loki pretended to ponder the request as he took a seat on the chair. He had to find out what he was really after. "If you are as powerful as you say, then why bother with me at all?"

"I am nothing. The one I serve is omnipotent. He seeks the Infinity Gauntlet and will stop at nothing to get it. Give us the path, and no harm will come to your world or this one. Give us the path and we will give you an army to defeat the Jotunns and eliminate Skadi."

Loki twirled his thumbs as if he were bored. "If I say no?"

That piercing pain erupted in his brain again, this time twice as intense. His hands gripped the armrests, twisting and warping them under the pressure. His teeth clamped down and his eyes squeezed shut as he bore the onslaught. 

"You think you know pain? He will make you long for something as sweet as pain."

Loki's eyes popped open as he bolted upright in his bed, sucking in air as if he'd been holding his breath for hours. His heart pounded in his ears and sweat drenched his nightclothes. He looked around the dark room, searching for the Other, but no one else was there. It was just a dream. A very real dream, if his aching skull was anything to go by. 

Not bothering with sleep again, he changed and left to do a little snooping. 

He meandered around, poking his head into unlocked rooms and exploring new hallways while doing his best to ignore the suspicious looks from SHIELD personnel. Eventually, he found himself in front of a familiar room, Jane's lab. 

As he noticed her sitting at the workstation, she turned to face the window. He froze under her gaze. She lifted a small hand and gave him the tiniest of waves. He hated that he was the cause of her uncertainty. 

When she tucked back her hair and nodded for him to come in, he walked into the cool room with his spine rigid and his breath held high in his chest. 

"Can't sleep either?" she asked. 

He shook his head. The one time they were alone, he had to keep his distance from her. If he told her of the Other, she'd want to investigate the link and try to protect him. As soon as she remembered the incident on the elevator at SHIELD headquarters, how she'd already broken the connection once, it would give her even more incentive to put herself in harm's way.

The silence went past awkward and right into utter discomfort. It was heavy with hurt feelings and everything unsaid between them. He couldn't stand it anymore. Just as he was about to say his farewells, she stood and walked to him. 

"Here." She held out the Tesseract. "Take it."

He didn't dare move. The unexpected offer, her certainty, the fire in her eyes surprised him. 

"Forget the oath. I free you of it," she said. 

The magic that had joined them zipped along his skin and coalesced in his chest before vanishing with barely a fizzle. He felt lighter, as if a dozen heavy chains had finally been lifted off him. And yet, he instantly missed it. 

Her fingertips brushed her breastbone, exactly where he'd felt the magic, but then she dropped her hand and hardened her gaze. "Go on, take it."

Loki put on a smile. "I'm not sure your superiors would appreciate what you've just done."

Though she casually shrugged a shoulder, she was anything but relaxed. She was serious. If he wanted to take it, he could. He wouldn't have to wait for his magic to replenish, he could free himself of Skadi and the Other, destroy the Jotunns, open the paths to the other realms, then bring the artifact back to Odin as the prodigal son, the savior of the nine realms. 

He dropped the smile and leaned toward her. "This is a dangerous game you're playing."

"I'm not playing games." She pushed the Tesseract against his chest. "If you want it, take it."

He looked down at the blue cube, then at her, at this barely-mortal woman who had been chosen by the Tesseract, been given power beyond comprehension, and managed to woo both Asgardian princes, all without trying. He looked into her eyes and found something he wanted more than anything else. He wanted her respect, her love. He wanted her. 

As appealing as the easy path was, he couldn't take it, he couldn't take the Tesseract from her. Stepping back, he said, "Good night, Jane."

She followed him to the door and grabbed his arm, stopping him before he could leave. The Other flashed in his mind and he jerked away from her. 

Her eyes narrowed. "If you don't want the Tesseract, what do you want?"

You. He wanted to say it so badly his jaw ached from keeping it clamped shut. He'd tell her when it was safe, when she was no longer vulnerable. 

She stared at him a moment longer, her eyes flicking back and forth as she took him in, then she exhaled and turned away from him. 

By the time it was safe to tell her, it might be too late, he realized. She might not want him. He watched her sit and begin working again as if he weren't there. His heart pulled him in one direction, his brain in the other. He had to be smart though. He had to keep her alive, even if that meant she would never be his. 

Just as he moved to the door, it slid open. 

Stark stopped in the entrance and glanced at them both before continuing to Jane. "I'm not interrupting something, am I?"

"Apparently not," she replied with a little bite. 

"Good, because I have some ideas on how to fix the CMS machine."

Loki thought of her vision of the Bifrost. The Tesseract only ever showed her crucial information. It had to mean something. 

"Hey, Rock of Ages," Stark said. "Feel free to chime in. You are the only one here who's been through a properly functioning bridge. 

Loki made his way to her desk and picked up her notebook, searching for her doodles. He found page after page of the designs on the inside of the dome, the protrusion on the outside, the center pedestal, the rainbow bridge, and more. So much more. She'd clearly been thinking about it often. 

Holding out the drawing of its entirety, he said, "You have to build a Bifrost."

Stark scoffed. "Good job, Sherlock. We already have."

"You've built a poor substitute that doesn't work properly."

"Once we work out the kinks, it'll be better than that bloated thing."

Loki sent him a glare. It was not bloated. It was an architectural masterpiece unable to be duplicated since its first conception well before Odin and his father, Borr. It was their oldest building and yet superior to all others. 

"Maybe he's right. Maybe there's only one way to build a Bifrost," Jane said. Her gaze was distant as she continued. "Are there any others?"

"No. It was believed that by having the only one, the Asgardians were ordained to be the protectors of the nine realms. It was their duty and their honor."

"Until now. Until there needed to be two worlds united against an enemy."

Stark held up his hands. "Just hold on one minute. Didn't you people defeat the Frost Giants once before?"

He nodded.

"So we can toss out that theory because there's no higher power bestowing gifts and designating one group of people to be above everyone else. We're free to build what we want, how we want, and—"

"The purple being," her whisper cut off Stark. "Loki's right, we have to build the Bifrost. It's what the Tesseract has been trying to tell me all along."

"Or it's just trying to inspire you," Tony said. 

She shook her head. "Why reinvent the wheel?"

Stark took the notebook from Loki and looked at the drawing. "To make it better."

"We're nowhere near as advanced as the Asgardians and if they can't build another, maybe there is nothing else left to improve."

"Blasphemy." He gave the notebook back to her. "If you want to build this, then we need to put together a better proposal for Fury. We need the exact specifications."

"Okay." She sat down and picked up her pencil, then stopped and looked at Stark. "How?"

"I'm not the one getting insider information from an alien source."

"You're right." She looked at Loki. "How?"

He did his best to repress a smile, though he was sure he failed. "You _use_ that alien source."

She put her pencil down. "Easier said than done."

"How about you work on that," Stark said as he strolled over to his computer, "and I'll keep working on the CMS machine. Just in case." 

Jane stared at the Tesseract as if it would simply tell her what to do. She was completely focused, that crease formed between her brows as it always did when she got in this mode. Loki watched her a moment longer, then turned to leave. 

"Would you—" Jane stopped herself. 

At the sound of her voice, small and uncertain as it was, he turned back to her, curious as to why she would suddenly be shy.

"If you don't mind, if it wouldn't trouble you, or be weird, or..."

She thinks he doesn't like her, that he was just after the Tesseract. That's what that whole episode was about. He had to show her otherwise. She had to at least know he cared for her. "I'm not sure how much help I'll be, but I'm happy to try." He sat next to her, but not close enough for them to touch. 

Her slight scowl made it clear she'd noticed, but then she smothered it and said, "You taught me how to teleport, I'm sure you'll be very helpful."

"You taught yourself how. I just—"

Stark's very audible sigh cut him off. 

If Loki was younger, he would have blushed. As it was, he sat up straighter and focused on the task at hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I think we're finally getting over this crazy cold. It would go away and then sneak back again before moving on to the next person in the family. Nasty little thing. 
> 
> Many thanks to my beta, Dream Flight, and my sister. You girls rock!
> 
> Alright, so we had our downtime and got to set some things up. Now it's time for some action:  
> Up Next: the big showdown with Skadi, and the Hulk finally gets to come out and play! Plus, just three more chapters for the third quarter and then it's a dizzying spin to the end!!


	34. Chapter 33

Jane boarded the Quinjet along with Tony, Rogers, Barton, and Loki. Thor wasn't with them. She had hoped he would come back before they left for the ambush. They would be fine. They could handle Skadi and some Frost Giants. Natasha was on her way to the site with Banner. They had the Hulk. What could go wrong?

She took her seat on a metal bench attached to the wall as Loki positioned himself across from her. While he still avoided all contact with her, he was softer. They had worked together for hours on the Bifrost without one harsh word or cross look. Maybe he did like her but just wanted to be friends. She could live with that. She could. 

When he caught her watching him, she quickly looked away, letting her gaze settle on Tony as he walked to the net separating the cockpit from the back. He was in his Iron Man suit. They were all in their uniforms actually.

She looked down at her plain jeans and flannel shirt, then at the men occupying the space with her. If Skadi couldn't locate the Tesseract, she'd at least find Jane easily enough. Just look for the weed in the rose bush. 

Rogers sat next to her. "Skadi won't get near you. We'll make sure of it." He nodded to Tony and Barton discussing something with the pilot. 

Loki's eyes were on them. She didn't have to look to know that little tidbit. 

"Pretty soon this will all be over and we can get back to our normal lives," the Captain told her. 

She almost snorted. "I'm pretty sure normal doesn't exist for us." With a glance down at the Tesseract, she added, "At least not anymore for me."

An awkward silence fell over them and she wanted to smack herself. He was just trying to give her comforting words and she had to throw them back in his face. 

"True." He drew out the word as he clearly tried to think of something else to say. 

When he opened his mouth to speak, she placed a hand on his upper arm to stop him. "You're right. Pretty soon we can get on with our lives. Normal or not."

She smiled at him so he didn't think she was being sarcastic, for which he seemed grateful. 

The God of Mischief's gaze, still trained on her, sharpened to a fine point. It prickled her skin and pulled her eyes back to him. He didn't look away. The intensity between them, the ticking of his jaw, and perched position on the bench, made her think he wanted more than friendship. So what exactly was his problem? Why did he keep himself at a distance?

The engines roared to life as Barton sat on her other side. "Ready yourself."

The Tesseract hummed an energetic tune in her head, spiking her system with a dose of adrenaline or whatever its magical equivalent was. Tapping her heel in time with the quick beats of her heart, she nodded her head to him.

The agent glanced at her foot, then pulled out his arrows and begun his routine of checking each one. She had her nervous habits and he had his. That's what made them such close friends. Before she could laugh at her own joke, the aircraft lifted up and sped off, forcing her to grip the bench and plant her feet. Her jocular mood evaporated along with all the moisture in her mouth. This was happening. She was about to be bait for a sociopathic Frost Giant who would kill her without hesitation. 

In no time, they landed and she followed Barton and Tony out onto an expansive circular rooftop. The wind whipped her hair around her face and in her eyes. When she pushed it back and saw how high up they were, she took a step back and smacked into Rogers.

"Just keep your eyes on the door." His arm extended over her shoulder as he pointed to the exit beyond a dropoff not far from the landing pad. Other than that, there were no railings or panels to stop someone from flying right over the edge. 

A familiar skyline dotted the horizon. She took a better look around and realized they were on top of the Triskelion, the curved set of three interconnected buildings of SHIELD headquarters. She tried to remember how many floors there were. Fifty? Sixty? Regardless, there were too many for them to be gallivanting around on the roof. 

Tony turned to her with his faceplate down and took to the air. Just before he flew off, he said, "Race you to the bottom." She heard his amplified snicker several seconds longer than she could see him. 

She would've shook her head, if she were capable of moving. A gentle hand, Rogers' based on the platonic nature of it, touched her back and guided her to the door. 

Loki walked around them with his shoulders squared and gaze straight forward. 

They went down a level of stairs and came out into a hallway where they took an elevator. Barton left them when they got to a lower floor, but they kept going to the very bottom. Once they made it outside, Rogers told them to follow him. 

Natasha had once told her the Triskelion was put on the tiny island because it was easier to defend. Jane hoped that was true. The fewer the Frost Giants they had to contend with, the better. Everyone could focus on the main threat, and they'd be done with this whole mess sooner rather than later. 

The Captain stopped at the end of the covered driveway next to Tony. They stood in the middle of the four-lane road, facing the bridge and a portion of the river encircling them. 

"Arrived at the designated site," Rogers spoke into his earpiece. After a moment he looked at Loki. "How long until Skadi picks up on the Tesseract?" 

"She probably already knows it's—"

A flash cut off his words, then Steve jumped in front of her, covering them with his shield. Something crashed into it with enough force to push him back into her. Small shards of ice fell over them, making her shiver, not from the cold flecks that had landed on her neck and face, but because that must have been one big icicle, aimed directly at her. 

Loki's wide gaze was on her, before it narrowed on someone in front of them. Skadi, she guessed. He pulled out the metal daggers SHIELD had made for him and hurled them at the individual just before disappearing. 

"Are there other hostiles?" Captain asked into his comms. "Repeat that." He muttered something under his breath, then looked at her. "Thousands are on their way here. Now's the time for you to leave."

"What?" She must have misheard him. 

"You've done your part. The Quinjet is ready to take you back to the Helicarrier."

She stared at him for a moment before she realized he was serious. "I'm sorry, but there's no way I'm leaving everyone behind while a horde of giants are about to converge on us."

"That's exactly why you have to leave."

A blast of fire lit up her peripheral vision. Her gaze flew to Loki still fighting Skadi with single-minded determination. He ignored Tony, who cursed his name with all kinds of colorful epithets. The two might "accidentally" kill each other before they got to Skadi, as well as destroy the island. A plume of smoke rose from a small fire burning the grass and trees next to a marred section of the building. Dirt and chunks of concrete littered what was left of the once-pristine road. 

"I'm working on it, Barton." Captain stepped in front of her. "You must go now."

"Look, I'm not—" An unseasonably cold breeze rushed over them, just before a gale nearly knocked her over. Goosebumps rose on her arms. Something was not right. 

Jane stepped away from Steve and searched the landscape. The trees swayed with the wind and yet the river stood still. It should be choppy, whipped up into a frenzy, not smooth and clear. The setting sun glistened off the surface, as if it were frozen. 

She sucked in a breath and turned right into Rogers' star-spangled chest. "They're coming over the river."

He looked over her at the once flowing body of water, then spoke into his comms. "Barton, the bridge won't serve as a bottleneck. The river is solid ice. They'll be coming from everywhere." 

After a moment of him listening to the agent, he sighed and said to her, "I'm sorry but this is for your own good."

The next instant, she found herself in his arms, cradled like a small child. He bounded back to the entrance before she could orient herself to her new position.

The doors slid open and he ran through the lobby. Two seconds later, he deposited her in the elevator and told its AI to take to her to the roof. Her head was still spinning from the suddenness of it all and just how fast he was, even while holding an extra hundred plus pounds. Just before she was closed in, he gave her a sheepish look. 

She stood there, staring at her reflection in the metallic door, wondering what the hell had just happened. Her mouth was slightly ajar and her hair was a little wild, but she didn't care. They couldn't put her where they wanted, when they wanted, like some chess piece. 

Shifting her gaze to the AI's image on the side panel, she said, "Take me to the ground floor."

"Access denied," the feminine voice replied. 

Her brows knitted together. "This is Dr. Foster. I need to get back to the ground floor."

"Jane Foster does not have clearance."

She blew out a breath and leaned back against the wall. 

When the elevator opened, she headed out to the Quinjet. She stayed far away from the edge of the building and kept her eyes on the aircraft, wondering why it felt so far away.

Off to the side, a flash of light caught her eye. She looked at it, hopeful it was Loki, but as the person materialized, she knew right away it wasn't him. Not unless he had finally accepted his true skin. 

The blue form solidified and Skadi smiled at her. 

Jane stumbled backwards. In one leap, the Jotunn was on her, clamping onto her arm with a large, freezing hand. The frigidness stole the scream from her lips. 

Magic, foreign to hers and Loki's, crashed against Jane and tugged at her very essence. She recognized the spell instantly. Teleportation.

An image of Skadi in control of the Tesseract, killing whole civilizations with a cruel grin, sprung to the forefront of her mind. She couldn't let that happen. She wouldn't. 

Igniting the Tesseract was so easy now, it barely took any effort at all. With one thought, she blocked Skadi's magic. 

The Jotunn snarled and tightened her grip, snapping Jane's bone. A burst of power exploded from the Tesseract, breaking the Skadi's grip and throwing her against the Quinjet. Unfortunately, it flung Jane back as well, right off the roof. 

For a long, peaceful moment, she fell, weightless, staring up at nothing in particular, though rows of windows sped by. Her mind was as clear as the cloudless sky. Then, like a rubber band snapping back to hit her in the face, she realized she was plummeting to her death. 

She clutched the Tesseract to her chest, squeezed her eyes shut, and dove into the magic without hesitation. The swirling blue consumed her, and when she opened her eyes, she was standing outside on the pavement, clutching her arm. It wasn't broken, but that was impossible. She'd heard the bone snap. 

An explosion on the rooftop split the air. The deafening sound made her flinch and propelled her heart into her throat. Fire burst outward as deep-black smoke billowed up into the sky. She stepped further away from the building as debris rained down on them. A rather large piece of the Quinjet crashed into the trees close to the water. 

Tony flew from around the high rise and landed next to her. "There goes our ride home."

Not good, but at least she could teleport them out if absolutely necessary. The Tesseract's tethers were already stronger just from it saving her.

"Where's Skadi?" Rogers yelled as he ran to them.

"Right here," the Jotunn in question hollered from behind them. 

Jane slowly turned, hoping she had imagined the voice. Alas, it was not her lucky day. Skadi stood at the end of the bridge with her arms stretched out as if they were all supposed to marvel at her. No, not at her, at the many Jotunns lining the horizon and walking over the river, filling it up until not a speck of it was visible. Her army. 

The mass of bodies writhed as it moved ever closer. Jane found herself backing up. Despite her unease, she planted her feet and made herself stand tall. 

An arrow sailed by, then two more, all headed Skadi's way. She snatched the first one out of the air with a victorious howl. Before she could touch the second, it exploded, distracting her long enough for the third to hit its target. 

In the time it took for her to fall backwards, her army paused in complete silence, then roared to life again, pushing and climbing over each other to get to the island. Jane couldn't stop herself from moving back this time. They looked crazed, like a pissed-off colony of hornets. Her gaze bounced from them to Skadi, who was picking herself off the ground, angrier than ever.

Jane was ready to go now, even if that meant giving up a piece of herself. Just as she turned to gather the group and teleport them to safety, something odd caught her eye. She peered at a section of the charging Jotunns more closely. Bodies were being thrown right and left. The area around it stilled as if the Frost Giants weren't sure what to make of the situation, then, just as quickly, they turned to attack the newcomer. 

Tony whistled. "Perfect timing."

A Quinjet flew overhead and someone jumped out of the back. The person's parachute opened as they drifted down, shooting at Skadi. Not that any of the bullets got through her defensive maneuvers. If the Hulk was barreling through the Jotunns, then that meant Natasha had to be the one making an entrance by sky. 

"Looks like the party has started." Tony flew into the air. "And I'm not one to miss a good shindig."

She watched him take off, but was focused on a tense Captain America. "You can go too, you know."

"My orders were to guard you."

It didn't look like she needed much guarding. With all of the fighting, arc blasts, gun shots, arrows, and Hulk smashing, everyone was sufficiently distracted. Besides, if she had to have a guard, she'd much prefer Loki. Where was he anyway?

She searched through the chaos the best she could from her out-of-the-way position, but she didn't find any tall, dark, and handsome devils. The Tesseract tingled in her hands, as if to remind her that all she had to do was use it and she'd know exactly where he was. The temptation was strong, but she shook her head and looked around once again. 

There, by the bridge. He crept toward Skadi, staying in her blind spot whenever she turned. Her heart dropped. If he wasn't cloaking himself, then he was out of magic.

The ground trembled under her feet a second before a section of the river exploded. Ice and water and other things Jane didn't want to think too hard about flung as far as where she stood. Rogers raised his shield to block the worst of it. He looked at her to make sure she was okay, then lowered their cover.

Everything had suddenly changed. The Jotunns scrambled over the bank and onto the road close to her and Rogers. It didn't look like they were after her though. It was more like they were running away from something. 

The Captain edged her back, but she pushed against him, trying to see better. The bridge was empty. "Where's Loki?"

"You have to go."

She ducked under his arm and dodged his grab, getting several steps away before he caught her. A Jotunn stopped mid-run, noticing their little scuffle, and yelled something incomprehensible.

A green blur fell from the sky and landed next to her with a jolting impact. Her teeth rattled, and she had Rogers to thank for not falling over. Despite her unsteadiness, her gaze was fixed on the massive form of the Hulk. She'd thought Thor was big, but he would be a child standing next to him. 

With a single swipe of his arm, the Hulk took out all of the Frost Giants near her. They went flying off into the distance or crashed into the building. 

She blinked at the display of power, then at the source of that power, too stunned to back away in fear, especially as he stared her down. "Banner?"

His eyes flicked down to the Tesseract in her hands several times before he reached out and poked it. Light shot out from the cube, and he flinched back, sucking on his finger. He glared at her and crouched down as if he were about to squash her like a bug. Jane was on the verge of fleeing or puking. Then, he roared at her. The kind of roar that would leave her partially deaf and plagued with nightmares for a week. 

When he was done, he had the attention of everyone on the island. Not even the wind dared to disturb the silence. He huffed out a breath and slowly turned away from her, shaking his head. 

The Tesseract's constant hum kicked into overdrive as a sickening feeling raced down her spine and slammed her in the stomach. Something big was coming. She felt the source, a portal, not far from them. Skadi stood near it, cloaked in magic and staring at the the Hulk. 

"Banner!" Jane yelled, but it was too late. 

A giant beast jumped from the portal and landed on him. They rolled, a green and frosty blue ball of thrashing teeth and limbs, into one of the buildings, demolishing it chunk by chunk. Windows shattered, metal screeched, concrete crumbled. The building groaned from the constant barrage, and she wondered how much more it could take. 

She tore her gaze away from the vicious fight to find Skadi gone. As loathe as Jane was to taking life, she was starting to root for her death.

"Time to go." Rogers tugged her backwards.

With the Hulk busy, the Frost Giants had regrouped and were headed her way again. She swallowed and nodded her agreement, but then she caught sight of Skadi, now sneaking up on a distracted Loki. He was fighting off several Jotunns and wouldn't know she was there until it was too late. 

Jane's legs were running before she realized what she was doing. She heard Rogers call her name, she saw all of the Frost Giants in her way, but she didn't care. She had to get to Loki.

One second, she was closing in on him and the next, she was flying through the clouds. The breath had rushed from her lungs at her sudden removal from the island and the strong arm wrapped around her waist, squishing her to a warm torso. She looked at that arm and knew who the culprit was. "Thor, Loki is in danger. We have to go back."

His grumble vibrated her back. "Loki will be fine."

"He doesn't have his magic!" Skadi had probably reached him, if she hadn't already killed him. Panic gutted Jane. He couldn't be dead. He couldn't. 

"Look, Jane." His rough shake snapped her out of her mindless struggle to free herself. "Look at the island."

It was in ruins. The building must have finally collapsed from the battle between the Hulk and the Frost Beast, leaving the circular top that had connected all three crumbling from the imbalance. Smoke and dust rose from the wreckage. The trees were on fire. The bridge and the covered driveway were nowhere to be found.

"They sent me here for you, and a rescue aircraft for the rest."

SHIELD might not make it in time. They could be buried alive or hunted down by Skadi and her forces. 

She craned her neck to look back at him. With the way the setting sun lit up his blond hair, the way his blur of a hammer spun above his head like a halo, and how his blue eyes shone like polished jewels, he looked like an angel. He just wasn't her angel. "I'm sorry, Thor. I'm sorry you and I weren't meant to be."

She closed her eyes, opening herself to the Tesseract and sought out Loki's life force. He had survived and so had the others. She snatched onto their threads and pulled them through the Void along with her and Thor to the first safe place she could think of, her Puente Antiguo lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: this is going to be quick because mama's super busy. Thanks everyone for reading and for Dream Flight and my sister for beta'ing. 
> 
> Up Next: Loki's POV. Thor and Loki hash things out, and we get a proper introduction to Dr. Banner (if one can call it that). Oh, and the real kiss will be in the following chapter!!


	35. Chapter 34

"What the hell just happened?" Barton asked between heavy breaths. 

Loki's vision hadn't cleared enough yet for him to see where Jane had teleported them. The smell was familiar though. 

A squealing whine erupted from the Iron Man suit just before there was a crash, then a heavy thud against the floor and a curse. "If anyone steps on me, I'm going to be pissed," Stark groaned. 

"Don't worry, I'm not moving until I can see," Romanoff said. "Foster? You here?"

Dust, sun-baked rocks, the smell of old paper and furniture, and that which was uniquely Jane, though it was a dying ember due to her time away, filled Loki's nose and called forth fond memories. They were in her New Mexico lab. 

The brief moment of relief at being free of a building's worth of concrete slowly crushing him withered in his chest until only tension remained. Skadi had found him there once before. They weren't safe. 

While he was fast adapting to the Tesseract's abrupt version of teleporting, he needed to find Jane and convince her to move everyone to someplace less vulnerable. 

He squinted through the blurriness and found her staring eye to eye at a naked bespectacled dark-haired man, who was gripping her arms. Loki reached for one of the metal daggers SHIELD had made for him before remembering he had none left. If his elemental magic was all he had remaining, then an ice dagger would have to do. 

Just as coldness gathered in his hands, Loki noticed the shredded tan trousers lying around the man's feet. The green beast had worn something similar. Could this be the same creature?

"Dr. Foster." The man whispered her name as if it were a prayer. His hold on her wasn't restrictive. It seemed more of a buttress for his trembling frame. 

He released the Jotunn magic and glanced at Thor to find him rubbing his eyes and muttering under his breath.

The only person who didn't seem affected was Rogers. He watched her and the naked man with intense interest, only pulling his gaze away long enough to acknowledge Loki.

"Who is he?" Loki asked just loud enough for him to hear. 

"Dr. Banner. A scientist. He tried to recreate the serum that transformed me and ended up—"

"I know this already. Who is he to Jane and why is he staring at her like that?"

"They're both renowned scientists. Other than that, he was a professor at the university she went to, but not at the same time." He shrugged. "It doesn't say anything about a relationship in their files."

Jane started to speak in soft tones. Loki leaned forward to listen, but Thor had finally caught sight of them and based on his narrowing eyes and white-knuckled grip on Mjolnir, he had clearly missed the man's reverence. Loki leapt to the side and intercepted his once-brother before he could do something rash.

"Back away, Loki. Jane is in danger."

"Look carefully, you oaf." He shifted so Thor could see around him. "And be quiet so I can hear."

Banner had just finished telling her something, leaving Jane stunned. 

"I don't understand," she said. "I didn't do anything besides bring us here."

"Then it had to have been the Tesseract." His gaze flicked down to it in her hand. "It must have perceived the Other Guy to be a threat and neutralized him."

"It's possible, but how?"

"I don't care how." A sudden carefree smile overtook his face and he stepped closer to her, drawing her up, as if he meant to twirl her around. "Don't you see, Jane? You can keep me, me. I'm free."

"Yeah, so long as we stay together all the time. We'd have to sleep in the same bed and shower..." Her chuckle faded as she realized he was serious.

Thor made a move to walk to them, but Loki barred his path with a hand. He wasn't happy with the thought of the scientist constantly being in her presence either, but she had to be the one to handle this predicament.

"Dr. Banner, I'm not— We can't—" Her gaze dipped down before shooting back up to the wall behind the mortal. Pink suffused her cheeks, and she cleared her throat. 

It took a couple glances down at himself before he realized he was completely bare. His eyes went wide and with a quick scoop of his hand, he picked up his trousers and held them around his waist. Taking a step back, Banner repositioned his glasses and said, "You're right. It's my burden, not yours."

The room was far too quiet. Not even Odin's presence would have commanded such silence.

Loki checked on the other mortals and wasn't surprised to find them watching the exchange. Stark, still in his supine position on the tiled floor, craned his head to see better. They watched as Banner slowly, step by step, moved from her side to the couch, and sat with his fingers mindlessly fiddling with the loose threads of his trousers. 

When Jane realized she had an audience, she tucked her hair behind her ear and gave a forced smile. "Right. Well, um...Welcome to my lab. It's a little small, but we're safe here and you're all alive, so...Yeah." She lingered for a second before exiting, then walked past the windows toward her trailer. 

Tony whistled. "That was rough." His suit dismantled and fell into pieces around him, allowing him to sit up and turn to look at the scientist. "It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage-monster."

Banner kept his eyes trained on the last window Jane had passed and muttered a half-hearted thanks.

"My comms are down," Romanoff said, then looked to Barton and Rogers. "Are yours?"

After they nodded, Stark got to his feet and began snooping around Jane's lab. "JARVIS is online again. The suit is a goner, but we can contact SHIELD."

As they continued discussing their plans, Thor grabbed Loki's arm. "I need to share words with you."

Loki took a deep breath. This was the moment he had been equally dreading and eagerly awaiting. To finally be Thor's superior, at least in the sense that he had won Jane's heart, was thrilling, but to have possibly earned the God of Thunder's wrath was not something he wanted to experience.

When they stopped at the farthest corner from the group, Thor stared at him with his jaw working. It took him a long moment before he spoke. "Do you care for her?"

"Could you be more clear? There are a lot of hers—"

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?"

The answer was a definite no, but Loki couldn't help himself. "Oh, you should really be thanking me. You are free again. Go, pursue all the beautiful women you can get your hands on."

Thor dropped Mjolnir, causing the tiles to shatter, and gripped Loki's jacket. He picked him up with a rough shake and leaned in close. "I love her, and you— You've either played a cruel trick on her or you love her too. Which is it?"

Loki could've spoken the truth, he could've apologized, or spurred his once-brother's anger even more, but he found he could say none of it. He did love her, but what good was that if he might be her greatest threat? What relationship could they have, if he had to keep her at an arm's distance?

"So help me, Loki. If you hurt her..." Thor breathed out and let him go. "I want what is best for her and you. And if that means losing her, then so be it, but I will not let go so easily if this is some jealous rivalry you're playing at."

The God of Thunder snatched up his hammer and charged out of the room. The ensuing sonic boom of his sudden departure had everyone staring at Loki. He merely smiled pleasantly and strolled outside. The slap of Jane's screen door pulled him out of his knotted thoughts and tangled emotions. 

"Why did Thor leave?" she asked as she ran to him.

"Safety precaution. He wanted to make sure we weren't followed." The easy lie unnerved him. Was it further proof he was not good enough for her?

She stopped next to him, then backed up when he turned away from her. "But Skadi can't find us here. Right?"

"I wouldn't put anything past her."

There was a long pause where she stuffed her hands in her pockets and scooted rocks around with her foot. Eventually, she glanced at him and asked, "Was he angry?"

Loki knew that she was referring to the kiss. He shook his head, marveling at how that particular lie felt right. She didn't need to concern herself with such a petty detail when she had enough to contend with. 

"Are you?" she asked him.

Loki yearned to tell her that he wasn't. He could never be angry with her, even when she was being frustratingly stubborn, and especially not over one of the happiest moments of his life. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and show her just how not angry he was. 

"Loki?"

He turned to face her and was struck by her simple beauty. It was effortless and carefree, which only added to her allure. The dying sun highlighted the golden tones in her hair and lit up her skin. She was positively radiant. 

The lab's door creaked open as Romanoff stepped out. "A Quinjet is on the way. Fury wants to know where Thor went off to now." 

Jane shrugged and looked at him. 

"He didn't exactly give me his itinerary."

The spy's gaze sharpened on him, but she spoke to Jane. "Stark's taken the liberty of helping himself to your tech."

She cursed and dashed to the door, disappearing inside. 

Loki turned back to the expansive, rapidly-darkening horizon. 

When the door closed he thought he was finally alone, but then Romanoff's steps alerted him otherwise. 

"Let me give you a tip," she said. "Foster might find your smart-ass, emo attitude attractive, but if you keep it up, you'll lose her. You'll lose everyone."

"That was very profound and so very helpful."

"Anytime." Under her breath, she added a vulgar epithet, then went back inside. 

Not long after night had fallen, the aircraft had arrived and returned them to the Helicarrier where they underwent a debriefing and were sent on their way. The mortals had stopped at the kitchen to eat, but Loki needed his magic, which required rest. He went straight to his room and fell asleep with his boots on. 

A loud voice blaring through the speaker in his room woke him up with a jolt. "Meeting in ten minutes on the Bridge."

After a quick check on the amount of magic he'd been able to replenish, he climbed out of bed and made his way to the bridge. There was now a fair amount in reserve, which surprised him. He must've been asleep for quite some time to recharge that much. 

When he opened the door and caught sight of Thor standing close to Jane, whispering in her ear as the others talked and gestured to several of the screens, he came to an abrupt halt. Loki would've given him the benefit of the doubt, it could've been purely innocent, but Thor glanced at him with a knowing smile.

"Brother!" The God of Thunder's bellow got the attention of everyone in the large room. "Look here. I believe it is my best one yet." He gestured to the fulgurite in Jane's hand. It really was his finest one. He must have spent quite a bit of time cleaning it, careful not to break the many delicate interweaving branches. 

She lifted up the white sphere and said, "We have them here on Earth, but they normally look like dirty roots. He was actually able to control the lightning to shape it like this." Turning it around in her hands, she stared at his handiwork. "It's amazing."

Naturally, this caused Thor’s grin—and his already bloated ego—to grow. Loki gave him his sweetest smile. "It is far nicer than all the others you've passed out to the local barmaids."

The insult was not spoken loudly, but it had the same impact as if he'd yelled it. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at them, even the operators at their stations. He knew all of this without having to look, which he couldn't do, not with the staring match he and Thor were having. 

"You know," Stark said from behind Loki, "blocking the only exit is against fire code." 

The God of Mischief ignored the mortal and walked the rest of the way in, passing Thor and Jane without a glance in their direction.

"What did I miss?" Stark asked.

"Nothing." Fury touched a button and all of the screens changed to maps of different regions of Midgard. "Here's the latest intel we have on the invasion. The Frost Giants have already overtaken many of the northern countries. We think they're strongest there. Am I accurate in assuming this?"

Loki nodded with his gaze solely on the head Midgardian. He certainly did not notice how Thor moved in time with Jane, casually but intentionally brushing against her whenever possible.

"Right." The screens changed to images of a completely destroyed SHIELD headquarters with Skadi standing on top of the rubble, yelling at her army. "As you can see, their leader did not perish in the ambush. Neither did it send her running back to her own world. Instead, it had the opposite effect."

The images cycled through various parts of a city—their capitol, if he remembered correctly—frozen and deserted. Large monuments were each marked in some way: a beheaded man sitting on a throne, a crumbling building with its dome pockmarked and its columns destroyed, and what had to have once been a slender, towering obelisk was now in pieces.

"We can't let them get away with this," Rogers said as he stared aghast at a screen.

"I have no intention of doing so. But we need a plan. Nothing we've thrown at them has worked."

Barton started pacing. "Not even the Hulk deterred them. They just sent in something equally monstrous. No offense, Banner."

The diminutive man seemed to shrink further at the extra attention. He tore his gaze off Jane and nodded as if he shared the same thoughts about himself. Loki wasn't sure what to make of him or his obsession with Jane. 

"It was a Frost Beast," Thor chimed in. "Nasty creatures, but nothing special. I killed one once by flying straight through it."

Romanoff's raised brows mirrored the others' reactions, except hers quickly faded. She turned to a screen with a map and said, "We can't be everywhere at once. I say we stick to the original plan to take down Skadi, but this time lure her somewhere warm, midday with the sun blistering their backs."

"And with me there, things should go more smoothly," Thor added.

Everyone nodded as if he was their savior. It was just like in Asgard with the Warriors Three and Lady Sif, hanging on his every word, and Odin and all the guards going with whatever he said. 

The small fire burning within Loki burst into an inferno. "Or we use an army, one that is just as strong and indestructible."

Stark scoffed. "Yeah and then Santa Claus can send his elves to clean up afterwards."

Clenching his fists, Loki bit off his retort before it escaped. He had to to be patient. If he was going to go through with this, he had to play everything just right. Soon, everyone would see _him_ as their savior, Jane would be his, and Odin would finally see his worth.

"What Mr. Stark is trying to say is that we lack such an army." Fury directed everyone back to the screens where an image of a weapon appeared. "But what we do have are new assault rifles made from the Tesseract's excess of energy—"

Rogers glowered as he pointed to the picture. "That looks awfully like a HYDRA weapon." 

"We used them for research, but—"

"I thought the Tesseract was being used for reusable energy and interstellar travel, not weapons of mass destruction," Jane said with more heat than Loki had ever heard from her. 

"Not only did we learn that we are not alone"—Fury pointed to Thor and Loki—"but that we are hopelessly, hilariously outgunned. We did what we had to, and it's a damn good thing we did or we could be in a lot worse position right now."

Banner stepped away from the wall he was leaning against, staring at Romanoff. "Did you know about this?"

"Maybe you should remove yourself from this environment," she responded. 

"I was in Calcutta when you convinced me to come in. I was pretty well removed."

His heavy breaths had all the mortals on edge. The ones near him tried to discreetly back away. 

"Banner." Jane walked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Breathe." 

It was like a switch flipped inside the scientist. His aggressive posture deflated and his face softened. He nodded, drawing in a deep inhalation. "Thanks."

"No problem." She smiled at him and looked back at the group as if nothing of importance happened. "What?"

"You're like a pacifier," Stark noted. "He throws a tantrum, we throw you at him, and things are all peachy."

She shook her head, not bothering to respond to his comment, though Loki could tell she wanted to.

Fury's eye lingered on her before he turned back to the screens. "As I was saying, we'll lure Skadi in where the Frost Giants will be weakest, maybe Iran, then we bring her down with the help of our new tech."

"She'll be expecting that," Loki finally said. "If she hasn't already thought of a way to work around the heat, I'll be shocked. Besides, killing her won't solve the problem. They've been oppressed for thousands of years. They want blood and more blood and they won't stop until your kind and ours are eradicated."

"What do you suggest?" Thor asked, much to Loki's surprise.

"We kill the ones here first, then we kill all their spell casters so no one can travel between realms again and the method is lost to them, then their warriors. We do what Odin failed to do in the first place. We cripple them so utterly that to think of war will be unfathomable."

Fury sighed. "It's harsh, but it's either them or us. We'll start with Skadi. That should cause disorder and confusion that we can take advantage of."

"No, we do it all at once."

Stark laughed. "Last time I checked, we're just seven people and even with all of SHIELD and the U.S. and other countries fighting alongside us, it still won't be enough. Plus, to coordinate such a large-scale attack would be nearly impossible."

"Not to mention how many people will lose their lives," Rogers added. "I take it there are not enough of these assault rifles to give to every soldier?"

Fury shook his head. "We started full-scale production the day the Jotunns invaded. Right now, there are only enough for a small force."

"We can't wait for millions to be made," Barton pointed out, unintentionally helping Loki. "Countries are falling like frail old ladies in a gust of wind."

The God of Mischief let the silence draw out, let them dwell on the futility of their actions. When he felt confident they would take him seriously and eagerly accept his offer, he spoke. "We need an army and not a weak, disjointed Midgardian one."

"Asgard is blocked to us," Thor said. "Heimdall still does not answer my calls and you cannot travel there."

"I have access to an army that can easily handle the Jotunns, all under my control. Think about it"—he faced Stark—"with a single thought, troops positioned around the world will move in unison." Looking at Rogers, he added, "There will be minimal to no loss of human life." Finally, he turned to Fury. "They will be defeated in less than a week, cleanly and expediently."

Thor, Barton, and Rogers spoke over each other, shooting out questions and, in one case, accusations. Jane's eyes were on him. She had to know the army was connected to the Other, and yet she was waiting for him to expound on this revelation. 

"How?" Fury demanded, quelling all other voices. "How did you come across such an army, and how long have you been sitting on this information?"

"Several days ago. I had to make sure it was credible. And a creature from outside of Yggdrasil offered it to me as part of a deal."

Thor walked to him. "How is this possible?"

"More importantly," Fury interrupted, "what do they want in exchange?"

Loki leveled his gaze on his once-brother. "The Infinity Gauntlet."

"No." Thor clasped Loki's shoulder. "Brother, this is madness. It is in the Vault for a reason. No person should have control over such a powerful relic."

"It has no power so long as the Gems are still hidden."

Stark waved a hand. "Will somebody explain what all of this means?"

The God of Mischief ignored him and continued to speak to Thor. "We don't even have to give it to them. I'll agree on the condition, the army proves worthwhile. Once the Jotunns are gone, we'll use the Tesseract to cut off their connection. The army stays under my control, Yggdrasil is safe, Midgard gets their Bifrost, and Asgard gets the Tesseract back. We go home and all is well."

His hand fell from Loki's shoulder. "I do not like it."

Fury seemed to be considering it, though. He was ultimately the person he needed to convince anyway. The mortal clasped his hands behind his back and finally looked at him. "If these creatures are outside of our—all of this, then how do they get their army here?"

"We use the CMS machine to open a portal."

"It could work," Jane said.

"I'm with Thor," Rogers announced. "We don't know anything about this army. They could be worthless, adding to our problems, or worse, turn on us. And whatever this Gauntlet is, if someone is after it, it can't be for good."

Barton looked at the map. "I don't like it, but it's the best chance we have. Look." He pointed to an area that had just turned red. "As we argue the merits of accepting help, another country has been lost to us. Pretty soon all of Europe and Russia will fall."

Fury's gaze landed on Romanoff, asking a silent question. 

She nodded. "Barton's right. We can use one alien army to fight another, letting them weaken and slowly kill each other off. Meanwhile, we stockpile the rifles, build the Bifrost, and restore our connection to Asgard and any other world willing to help."

The director walked to the center of the bridge, then turned as if taking in all of the screens, his soldiers, and agents. When he faced Loki, he stopped. "I'll need to speak to the council, but how soon can they get here?"

"As soon as we can transport the CMS machine to a viable location."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a mistake. The next chapter is the end of the third quarter, and then the next one will be the kissing chapter. *prostrates before you* Please forgive me. 
> 
> I'm glad the last chapter went over well! But if there's ever anything you think I can work on, let me know. I love constructive criticism. The main reason I'm writing fan fiction is to improve, so lay it on me. Seriously. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and leaving a comment! I appreciate it all. Especially the time and work, my beta, Dream Flight, and my sister put into this story. 
> 
> Up Next: big, crazy things that I don't want to give away, so you'll just have to wait and see. ;)


	36. Chapter 35

After Jane slipped the Tesseract into the CMS machine, she walked several feet away to the computer and went to work. 

The grass was lush and dewy. The morning sun was bright and full. The crispness of the air felt right against Loki's skin. All in all, it was a beautiful day, if you didn't take into account the burning buildings, ruined monuments, and the revolting odor. Which he wasn't, not because he didn't care—he did. A little— but because everything would soon be his. That is, if the Other followed through on his deal, of course. If not, the creature would come to regret it, one way or another.

Reports of Skadi's control of the White House led them to D.C. as the locale for the alien army's grand entrance. The few remaining citizens had been evacuated. Battles had been fought to contain the Jotunns and herd them as close together as possible for strategic advantage. Or slaughter, as Loki had said, but no one had liked the word.

Now, everyone stood around waiting for something to happen, though the atmosphere was anything but casual. Barton kept his bow and arrow at the ready; Thor's hammer stayed firmly in his hand, no fancy flips or twirls; Rogers constantly scanned the area; Romanoff kept everyone informed of the Jotunns' movements; Stark hovered near Jane and their machine; and Banner stayed back, fidgeting with his glasses and baggy clothes. 

"Why isn't it working?" Stark asked Jane. 

Loki's gaze snapped to the two. 

She shooed the mortal away with a hand as she focused on typing in commands on the screen. Her look of concentration was something Loki had always found endearing, but right now, he needed everything to work perfectly. 

Stepping to her, Loki asked, "What seems to be the problem?"

"Nothing. And that's what's strange. Look." She moved back for them to see. Stark quickly swiped at the screen, analyzing the data faster than Loki could take in their Midgardian system of numbers and symbols. 

"She's right," the mortal said, scratching his goatee. "The math adds up. All systems are operational."

The problem drew the others to the computer as well. They all huddled around the screen as if they could understand what any of it meant. 

After Romanoff updated Fury on the comms, she asked Jane if they needed to abort the mission.

Jane shook her head as she walked to the Tesseract. "I think it's blocking us."

"Then it must agree that this is a bad idea," Rogers added, much to Loki's disapproval. "It's only ever helped us."

"Maybe it's testing Jane." Loki's words drew her attention. "It chose you for many reasons. Show it the strength of your will. Show it your worthiness."

"You really think I can do it? That I can force it open?"

He moved to her side. "Of course. You've done it several times already."

"That was when it was cooperating."

Deciding to risk the Other's awareness of her, he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "I believe in you. The real question is, do you?" Separating himself from her, he added, "You can do anything you put your mind to. Don't ever forget that." 

She nodded and turned to face the glowing cube. 

As he walked back to the group, he ignored Thor's look, though he really wanted to return the victorious smile his once-brother had given him. 

All he could see was the side of Jane, but it was enough to watch her every move, to see how easily she fell into the trance, and the Tesseract's immediate response. The intensity of its glow strengthened. Loki would've thought everything was normal, but then she clenched her fists, causing the Cube to shine even brighter. Sweat formed on her brow and her jaw tensed with the strain of what she was doing. 

Why _was_ it fighting her? Doubt crept into Loki's mind, but he refused to accept it. This was the right action. It had to be. 

"Is she okay?" Banner asked.

A look of worry crossed Thor's features. "We should stop her."

"No," Loki commanded. "The Tesseract wouldn't harm her. It's just a test." Jane was safe. He repeated the sentence over and over again.

In a burst of light the Tesseract turned on, expanding to a ball of energy, even though it was still contained within the CMS machine. Everyone had to look away and shield their eyes, except for Loki. His gaze was locked onto her, on the way spidery bright-blue veins formed on her skin. The color coruscated as if unbridled energy flowed through her, pulsing in time with the Cube. 

"Guys," Roger said when he caught sight of her. "I don't think this is normal."

Thor squinted his eyes to see better. "Enough," he declared as he charged toward her. 

He got as close as several feet before he was thrown back by the sudden emergence of the field quanta. For the first time, the group acted as one and took a step away from the energy barrier. No one wanted to experience its unyielding power.

Light emerged from those odd veins, seemingly breaking apart her skin. She gasped, her mouth opening as if she were screaming, though no sound came out. Her entire body went rigid, stretching out as straight as it could. More light poured from her. 

The moment he could no longer distinguish Jane from the energy radiating out of her, he finally doubted his insistence that she do this. If something happened to her, he would never forgive himself. 

When the Tesseract and Jane flashed, a thick beam shot up out of the CMS machine, opening a massive, swirling portal overhead. The darkness of space replaced the patch of clear blue sky that had once been there. Loki's gaze flicked from it to her. He worried for her, wondering what cost she was paying for his selfishness. 

The instant the portal stabilized, the field quanta dissolved and Jane collapsed to the ground, unconscious and no longer glowing. The tethers connecting her to the Tesseract were no longer there, yet power radiated off her as strongly as it did from the Cube. He shifted, ready to run to her side, but stopped when Romanoff shouted for them to look up. 

Silver specks emerged from the portal. They flew straight down toward them. Loki stepped forward, separating himself from the group so they'd know who their master was. He straightened to his fullest height and waited for them to land next to him in orderly ranks. 

They didn't. 

Most took off in every direction, shooting energy beams at anything and everything. Others continued their trajectory toward the group. 

"I'm going to say they're not friendlies," Stark said. The flaps in his suit opened, ready for him to take flight. 

Loki held out a hand for him to be patient. "We don't know that yet."

A section of grass near the Avengers suddenly exploded, spraying dirt everywhere and knocking Romanoff back. After Barton caught her, she immediately shouted into her comms for aerial support. 

"Looks like you've been duped." Stark took to the air, firing his arc blasts at the ones still headed their way. 

Pieces of metal fell from the sky just before a body landed near him. It was an ugly, monstrous thing, with beady reptilian eyes, exposed jagged teeth, and a chin split in two. Bits of armor were embedded into its grayish translucent skin. Not an ounce of hair covered its muscular form. 

Anger and hatred seethed within Loki. They were supposed to obey him. They were supposed to be his path to achieving his dreams. He looked up at the portal as thousands of more specks funneled out of it, dispersing and wreaking havoc on the already battered city. 

Thor and Stark took the battle to the air, but they couldn't contain them all. Many landed on the grass, spurring Rogers and Barton into action. Loki had thought the archer needed the high ground to fight, but that was clearly not the case. He used his legs and arms with the same brutal efficiency he used his bow. 

When one slunk forward, staying in their blind spot and aiming its bulky rifle at them, Loki picked him off with one of his magicked daggers. He took out two more before the mortals realized he'd helped them. Barton gave him a grudging nod without ever stopping his attacks. 

The two inched further away from the Tesseract, either pushing back the aliens or being led away. Loki had the sinking suspicion it was the latter. They had to close the portal before any more came through. 

The moment he drew in the magic needed to teleport to the computer to shut it off, a familiar ground-shaking roar grabbed his attention. The green beast charged toward Jane. Loki's heart dropped, afraid he'd crush her. 

In one bound, the Hulk leapt over her and landed on a squadron coming her way. The ones that weren't immediately squashed were quickly flattened from his giant fists. He looked at Jane in such a way that made Loki think he was checking on her, then off he bounded, taking out more of the aliens than all of their little group, now named the Avengers, combined. 

"Loki, we have no aerial support." Romanoff's harried words came out between a twirling leap and a vicious strike with an energy staff she commandeered from an alien. She dealt blow after blow as if she'd trained her entire life with it. 

"Close the portal," she added as if he hadn't already been on his way to do just that before she'd stopped him. An odd flying chariot zipped by and she jumped on it, quickly taking control of the aircraft, then flew off to the cluster surrounding Barton and Rogers. 

A quick jump through the void had him next to the computer in an instant. He typed in the abort code, and when that didn't work, he did it again and again, thinking he had made a mistake with the sequence of numbers and letters. After the seventh time, he switched tactics and tried to turn off the power source. A simple touch of a button should've worked. It didn't. 

He grumbled his frustration, wanting very much to bash it with his fists, but resisted the urge. Thor would resort to such crude methods. Not Loki. 

After a glance at the portal spewing out more of the aliens and now some giant armored slug-like creatures, he turned to the Tesseract. It had to be working independently of the computer, like it was stuck on somehow. 

Jane. She had to wake up and turn it off. 

He dashed to her side and shook her gently at first, then more forcefully. He called her name, prodded her with his magic, and, as a last ditch effort, opened a vial of smelling salts from his pocket dimension, all to no avail.

"Loki No-One's-Son."

The God of Mischief jumped to feet at the sound of the Other's voice. He stood on the opposite side of the machine holding a golden scepter with a glowing blue gem encircled with several blades. His form was solid. He was really there. 

"It is as I said. You are weak. Pathetic."

Snapping out of his stupor, Loki wasted no time in riding Yggdrasil of this menace. He hurled one dagger after another, over and over again. 

The creature didn't move from his spot. He stood there and blocked each one with the scepter easily, as if they were feeble, inexperienced throws. 

When Loki finally stopped the pointless assault, the Other laughed. He raised the scepter, gesturing to the many aliens still coming through the portal and said, "How do you like my army, the Chitauri?"

The God of Mischief couldn't care less about what came out of the creature's vile mouth. Instead, he focused on the blue stone in the scepter. Power radiated from it as strongly as the Tesseract, though it was a different kind of power. There was some kind of link connecting it to all the Chitauri. It must be how he controlled them; how Loki was supposed to have controlled them. 

"They are hungry for war," the Other said. "This world will fall first, then Asgard. Soon they all will. The universe will be His."

Distracting the Other from the magic he slowly gathered, Loki said, "I don't think you will find it to be such an easy task."

"What? The meager might of Earth?" The Other nearly laughed. "The humans will burn."

"They are not the cowering wretches you believe them to be."

"In the end, they will kneel. They always do." He pointed the scepter at the God of Mischief from across the short distance. "And you will show us the doors to each world in this universe."

Loki threw open a portal and teleported behind the Other with a dagger in each hand. The moment he landed though, the alien spun around and blasted him with the scepter. 

An energy beam struck Loki in the chest and sent him flying backwards. He lay there stunned, barely able to breathe. The blow had been as bad as what he'd always expected of Thor's hammer. Maybe worse.

"Brother," Thor yelled as he flew overhead with Mjolnir leading the way. 

Loki lifted his head to follow the God of Thunder's trajectory toward the Other who was already prepared for the attack. The creature held out the scepter for what Loki assumed would be another energy beam, yet his legs were spread as if he were bracing himself for impact. 

Loki called for his once-brother to stop, but his warning was either ignored or it was simply too late.

The Other's scepter had enough reach to touch Thor's chest first, though the tip of the blade glanced off his armor. A heartbeat later, Mjolnir connected with the creature and knocked him flat on his back. 

Still slightly disoriented, Loki stumbled to his once-brother, curious as to why he stood there with his arms dangling at his sides. He could've sworn the blade hadn't pierced through his cuirass. "I believe some gratitude is warranted," the God of Mischief teased. 

When Thor faced him, Loki's smile fell. His once bright-blue eyes had turned to a muted, unnatural version. "Thor?" 

The God of Thunder's passive face twisted into his battle-ready one. Mjolnir's leather creaked under his tightening grip. 

Taking a step back, Loki ducked under a particularly violent swing. He held out his open hands to show he would not fight him, but it had no effect on Thor whatsoever. It was like he didn't recognize him. 

"Thor. Brother," he grudgingly added. "We are not enemies."

As the God of Thunder took another swing, Loki continued to try to reason with him, all the while growing suspicious of the cause for this sudden change. "Now is not the time for a sparring match. We can practice later."

Still, he did not speak, though he did increase his offense. 

Loki deftly avoided a knee, several punches, and a kick before a swipe of Mjolnir knocked him off his feet. He rolled out of the way of another kick and spun up to standing. "Thor, enough!"

There was absolutely no reaction. The scepter controlled the Chitauri and now it had to be controlling his once-brother. 

Loki pulled a staff from his pocket dimension and immediately blocked Thor's hammer from connecting with his head. His once-brother's swings were relentless and heavy-handed. There was no holding back and the God of Mischief had a hard time keeping up. Each bone-jarring impact vibrated his arms like reverberating gongs. They were quickly going numb. 

Before such a disastrous fate could happen, Loki cast a paralytic spell over his brother. It took dodging three more strikes to realize the spell wasn't working. He tried another, then another, but none stuck. His magic had no effect on him. 

Fighting back was the only way he could stop this madness. He had to be careful though. He didn't want to kill Thor, nor did he want to harm him. In any other situation, Loki wouldn't be so adverse to the thought, but they needed Thor to help fight the Chitauri and the Jotunns.

The God of Mischief's staff was a blur from their frenzied movements. At one point, he'd knocked his once-brother on the head, but the Aesir just shook it off and kept going, so he did it again and again. Eventually, Loki sighed. He knew Thor's skull was thick, but this was bordering on the absurd.

They moved in tandem, attacking and counterattacking, though neither could get the upper hand. The problem was that they both knew each other's moves. After centuries of sparring and fighting side by side, that was bound to happen. 

This battle might come down to stamina, which made Loki nervous. His breaths were heavy and labored, and his arms would soon become useless. Thor, however, showed no sign of fatigue. He just continued on as if he were one of Stark's machines. 

The Other appeared out of the corner of Loki's eye, slowly walking toward the CMS machine and Jane's unconscious form. He turned to them before realizing the terrible mistake he'd just made. 

A blow to his ribs, forced the air from his lungs, another had him seeing spots, and a third sent his staff careening off to the side. Loki saw Mjolnir coming straight for him, but could do nothing about it. It struck with such power, he didn't know how much time had passed since he'd blacked out and landed in a ditch. No, not a ditch, more like a crater his body apparently had made. 

Thor's hammer was worse than the scepter's energy beam. Much worse. 

His once-brother landed next to him, grabbed the lapels of his coat with a single hand, and tossed him near the CMS machine like a rag doll. Loki couldn't move. He vaguely wondered how many bones were broken. After Thor leapt to him, he placed Mjolnir on the God of Mischief's torso, officially making it so he could not escape.

Loki groaned from the pain. He tensed to stop the feeling of being squished, yet his organs still complained of the heavy burden. 

"Good," the Other said as he took the Tesseract out of the CMS machine. "Now, kill the girl."

"No," Loki yelled, or at least tried to. "You have all that you want. Leave her be."

"She is a threat to His plans. She must be eliminated." To Thor he added, "Do it. Now!"

As Thor walked away from Loki, the Other moved towards him, holding out his scepter. There was little time left. He could either try to save himself and fight off the alien with his magic or somehow stop his once-brother. 

Gazing at Jane, he sent her all of his magic, wrapping her in it like a cocoon. He hoped it would wake her or at least, protect her if that failed. 

"Thor, you must stop. You cannot kill the woman you love." Nothing. "Wake up, you stupid oaf. That is Jane. Look at her!"

The Other loomed over Loki now, but he didn't care. He kept his gaze on the soft curves of her lips, the sweep of her brows, and the delicate line of her nose. 

"He sees her and knows what he's doing, but cannot disobey my command," the foul creature said. "I believe it is only appropriate to let you watch her die before I take over your mind."

Ignoring his words, Loki tried again. "You asked me once if I was playing a cruel trick on her. I'm not, Thor." He struggled for more air. "I love her. I love her more than I hate living in your shadow. I love her more than I crave power."

As Thor bent over Jane and picked up her head, either to break her neck or crush her skull, the selfish and vain God of Mischief thought how he loved her more than himself. 

Jane's eyes flew open as she sucked in a breath. In the same instant, a blast of energy burst forth from her so strongly a sun going supernova couldn't be more intense. It threw Thor off her, rendered Mjolnir useless, causing it to fall off Loki, and sent the Other several feet back, even while he called on the Tesseract's power. 

The creature hissed something unintelligible. He jumped into the air and somehow flew into the sky through the dying portal just before it sputtered closed. 

Jane sat up blinking. She looked up at the remaining sparks of energy from the portal, at Thor now lying unconscious, then finally at Loki. "You love me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Ta-Da!! The end of the third quarter. Now, onto the final one. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me through the dry spell!! I have been updating/editing the previous chapters in my spare time. So far, I've completed the prologue through chapter 14, and cut nearly fourteen thousand words. You may call me Word Slayer. Lol
> 
> Thanks to my beta, Dream Flight, and my sister. I couldn't do this without you. Going back through the old chapters and rereading my author's notes to you two has been fun. Though its been a year, every word still rings true.
> 
> FYI, I wrote Mjolnir responding to a mind-controlled Thor because apparently it sometimes does. A brief Google search brought up two instances, one when Thor had his alter ego, Donald Blake, and one when Scarlet Witch put a spell on him. There have also been times when it didn't work so, I picked what I wanted. *shrugs shoulders*
> 
> Up Next: Jane's POV. Drama, realizations, and... the KISS!!!


	37. Chapter 36

Jane waited for an answer to her question, but maybe 'you love me?' had sounded rhetorical, so she asked it again. 

He didn't answer. He didn't do much of anything besides lean on his elbow and stare at her. His nose must have been broken and the bruise near his eye spoke of a nasty hit. Dirt coated his suit and several of the metal pieces seemed to hang by a thread. 

Just when she was about to ask if he needed help up, he flopped to his back and waved her away, as if she were a pesky servant. Concern for his wellbeing battled with her budding anger.

"Loki," she bit out.

"Jane."

She did her best to ignore his flat, mocking tone. "Do. You. Love me?"

Again, he remained quiet. 

It was a simple question. He either was or he wasn't in love with her, and if he wasn't, then he needed to quit playing games and cut her loose. She was tired of being strung along. He'd do and say things to make her believe he truly cared, then contradict it all in the next second, making her dizzy from the whiplash. 

She tore her gaze off him and looked around. Not too far away, the rest of the group walked toward her from all directions. The grass around her was flattened as if a bomb had went off. The CMS machine was on its side, bent at a sharp angle, and the slot that should've housed the Tesseract was empty. 

Empty!

Jumping to her feet, she ran to the machine to make sure it hadn't merely fallen out. It hadn't. It wasn't near the computer either. 

Rogers stopped near her, looking at the destroyed area. "What happened here?" 

"Uh, is Thor alive?" Tony poked him. When the God of Thunder stirred, he added, "Yep, he is."

She ignored them both, choosing instead to keep up her desperate search. 

"The Tesseract. Where is it?" Romanoff demanded. 

Tossing the pile of trash she'd just checked under aside, Jane threw her a look. "It's gone. Clearly."

"Gone? Where?" 

Jane's already short fuse sparked at the accusatory tone. Clenching her fists, she answered with just as much heat, "I don't know where. It must've happened after I passed out from forcing open a giant portal you all wanted."

"Hey!" Barton called as he pointed his bow and arrow at Jane. "How about you calm down?"

The unexpected hostility exacerbated the anger already crackling in her veins. "How about you point that somewhere else?"

Banner held out his hands for them to stop. "Jane, look at yourself."

She forced out an exhalation and did as he said. Her clothes were rumpled and one of her shoes had gone untied, but she didn't see the prob— Lifting her hands, she stared at the branching, eerie blue lines marking her skin. She yanked back her long sleeves and followed them up her arms. What was wrong with her?

"The Other has the Tesseract," Loki confessed from his spot on the ground. 

"The who?" came several simultaneous replies. 

An image flashed in her mind of someone holding what could only be described as a scepter, standing over Loki before jumping through the portal. She replayed the memory and not only saw the Tesseract in his other hand, but also his hooded face. 

It was the same being that had been in the hallway on the helicarrier and on Jotunheim after she'd nearly died. She knew he was evil and if Loki had been honest, at least with her, she could've prevented mankind's already dire situation from worsening. 

Something surged within her. It fed on her chaotic emotions and regurgitated them back to her until she was drowning in them. A blue haze crept around the edges of her vision as she stared at Loki. "How could you?"

When she clenched her hands, he tensed. Invisible magic wound around him like a boa constrictor, binding his arms to his side and gathering him into a pinched line. The more she tightened her fists, the more it squeezed him. Discomfort cracked through his mask of indifference. He looked at her, not with accusation or betrayal, but with acceptance. He didn't even try to struggle against the otherworldly restraints. 

"How could you bring him here?" she continued. "Look at what you've done." She gestured to the smoke-filled horizon, to his brother slowly coming to, then finally at herself. She had never wanted to keep using the Tesseract, not with it slowly changing her. And now here she was, some kind of monster.

Barton's arrow swung to Loki. 

"Enough!" Thor's voice was strong, even as he wobbled. "Jane, you are not yourself. Let my brother go."

Would she ever be herself again? Was she herself at all? Panic gripped her chest and she struggled for breath. 

She found Loki's tired gaze, looked into his eyes and saw his fractured self wrought with a thousand years of pain and self-hatred. The iron-grip of her anger crumbled to dust and she let go of the power imprisoning him. 

She took a step back, disgusted with herself. That was the man she loved, even if he couldn't admit to her that he felt the same. She glanced at the people, some of whom were her friends, staring at her, uncertain and slightly afraid. 

Not wanting to harm them or anyone, she took another step back and fell through the Void. There was no instantaneous jump from one place to the next. Instead, her descent was never ending, filled with pictures flipping too fast for her to distinguish what they contained. Until one of them felt familiar. 

She jerked to an abrupt halt and floated in the absence of everything. She stared at the image of the Other kneeling before the giant purple being sitting on his hovering throne, offering him the Tesseract. Jane reeled at the thought of such a person in control of it. Without knowing how, she sent her mind through the picture to wherever they were.

"Thanos, my Lord," the Other said, "we failed in retrieving the Pathfinder." 

A long moment passed where the tension was palpable. The ground trembled from the purple one's simmering rage. 

"The girl stopped us, but most of our army resides on their planet and will continue breeding chaos and destruction. The Pathfinder will be yours." He took a breath. "The universe will be yours."

The imposing rocky throne lowered to the barren soil. "You failed in killing the girl."

"She has merged. To challenge her is to court Death."

Thanos rose from his throne. If Jane thought he looked like a giant sitting down, then he was a mountain standing up. When he faced her and smiled, she jumped back to her body and opened her eyes.

She was in her lab. She was safe. With a long sigh, she collapsed back on her couch, willing her heart to calm its galloping pace. 

What was she going to do? She felt pulled in every direction: warn Loki they were after him, inform Fury of the vision, find a safe place to hide until she was no longer a threat to anyone, finish the Bifrost— Right, without the Tesseract there was no Bifrost. They needed it to kickstart the Rainbow Bridge which would keep the whole thing running, self-sustained, for eons. She slumped back even more. Maybe she could merge with the cushions. 

"Jane?" Thor bellowed as he barged through the door, nearly taking it off its hinges. 

The unexpected and abrupt entrance jolted her pulse into overdrive, just when it had finally settled, and sent her flying off the couch. The lights in the room exploded, sending out sparks and glass, and cast the room in thick shadows. She flinched back, covering her head with an arm, and let out an exclamation that would've turned Erik's ears red.

"Jane?" This time he'd asked it as if he were surprised, though that could've been from the light show, her cursing, or that she was there at all. 

"It's me, Thor." She walked to the windows and pulled open the blinds to let the afternoon sunlight in. 

Into his comms, he said, "Loki was right. Lady Jane is here." To her he added, "I must ask for your forgiveness. I tried to fight the mind control. I did. But I failed." He cast his gaze down and shifted his weight. "It would have been a black mark on my heart if you hadn't woken up."

Jane blinked at him before she snapped out of her surprised stupor. "Thor, I knew you weren't in control of yourself. It was the Other."

The instantaneous relief, so abundant and meaningful, was obvious. He nodded and turned slightly away as he spoke into his comms again. 

A corner of her mouth lifted at his genuine sincerity. She exhaled and grabbed the broom to sweep up the mess she'd made. She glanced at a large slender piece of glass glinting in the sunlight and wondered how non-human she was. Without a second thought, she bent, picked it up, and slid the sharp edge across her upper arm. 

Blood spilled out of the cut and ran down to her elbow where it dripped to the floor. 

"By Odin!" Thor called as he rushed to her. He tore off a piece of his cape and wrapped it tightly around the wound. "What were you thinking?"

For a moment there, she'd really thought the glass wouldn't have affected her, but then all the blood came out and kept coming out... She shook her head to clear it. "I had to know."

As he tied the ends, he glanced at her. "That you bleed?"

"To see if I'm human."

"I bleed and I am not human."

When she caught his eye, she asked, "What am I?"

The makeshift bandage was finished, but his hands did not stray from their spot as he held her gaze. "I do not know." He gave her a soft smile. "I would normally refer inquiries beyond me to my brother, but..."

This was it. It was time to officially end their quasi-relationship. If she didn't like Loki stringing her along, then she shouldn't do the same to his brother. 

"Thor." She closed her eyes, drawing on all her courage. "You're a great guy. Kind, generous, altruistic. You're certainly pleasing to the eye—" She swallowed, ignoring both her warm cheeks and his borderline-smug smile and continued. "It's just that— that..."

"You love my brother and he loves you. I know." He pulled back slightly, letting her arm go. "As much as it pains me to lose you, it pleases me that you both will be happy together."

That was unexpected, yet exactly what she'd hoped for. She threw her arms around him, whispering words of gratitude just as the door opened. 

Loki's expression was aloof and uncaring. "I see the happy couple has reunited."

The room felt ten degrees colder. She shivered, but she refused to jump away from Thor. Their contact was innocent and if the God of Mischief couldn't answer a simple question, then he would just have to suffer doubt and jealousy until he did.

"Maybe," Thor said as he eased back from her, "but it is not Jane and I."

"What does that mean?" Perplexity replaced the hard lines of Loki's face. 

Jane glanced at the Quinjet outside the window, then looked at him. "It is as he said. We're not a couple."

The God of Thunder clapped his brother on the shoulder as he walked out. From the way it jostled Loki enough to clear a path out the door, she realized his graciousness might not be entirely genuine.

"I take it you are the one to have ended things," he muttered while rubbing his shoulder. 

"Yes, it was well past time." Like some other things that needed to be said. 

"That's good. He wasn't right for you."

"Oh, yeah? And who do you think is?" She gestured to the Quinjet. "Banner? Rogers?"

"Neither."

"The Other?" She'd said it as a joke, but thinking about him put the last piece of the puzzle together. "It was him. He was why you kept yourself distant from me. Each time I was able to see him it was through our touch, so you stopped all contact." 

His jaw was tight, and at first, she thought he wasn't going to respond, but then he nodded. 

Walking to him, she asked, "You should've told me. Why didn't you?"

"I had to protect you."

"Why?"

"Because you had the Tesseract."

She stopped in front of him. "So you were protecting the artifact, not me."

"That's not what I said."

"Why not take it when I offered it? Why protect me from your own kind, the Other, even Thor? Why teach me and heal me? Why risk anything at all for my welfare?"

"Because I love you."

Tingles raced up from her toes and threatened to send her soaring. "Then kiss me."

He bent, cupping her face with one hand as the other hooked around her waist. A jolt shot straight through her. Sparks fanned out along every nerve ending like a firecracker. He pulled her to him but not so close they actually touched. That small space felt no less than a great chasm. 

When he skimmed his thumb along her cheek and gazed down at her with such tender affection, her breath stalled. Here he was, the man of her dreams and at times, the bane of her existence, finally going to kiss her. Finally, accepting that no war, artifact, or alien could stop them from being together.

She closed her eyes and tilted her head, so he'd know she was one hundred percent ready. 

"Eager, are we?" His smile was evident from his tone. 

Unable to contain her own, though she tried, she peeked up at him and said, "Yes. Now, kiss me already."

He jerked her to him and her breath rushed out, not because the impact was hard, it wasn't at all, but because _finally_.

Their lips met, gentle at first. He brushed his across hers as a person would dip their toe into a pool to test the temperature. Jane was burning with need though, so she lifted to her toes and pressed herself fully to him. 

The kiss was so much more than their first one. It filled her up and consumed her at the same time. There was no Jane and Loki, just mind-blowing sensations that made the room, the planet, hell, the whole galaxy fall away. 

They touched and explored each other's bodies, pulling and gripping, then caressing and holding. There were soft pecks, passionate open-mouthed kisses, and moments when her lips were painfully free as his traveled down her jaw and neck, where he suckled the sensitive flesh.

Their breaths had become heavy and ragged. At times, she gasped after a long bout and she desperately needed air, though she would've gladly suffocated if it meant not dampening the intensity of the moment. 

When the engines from the Quinjet started up, she finally came back to herself. Somehow she'd ended up against the wall with her legs wrapped around his waist, her hands in his hair and her shirt unbuttoned. He looked at her with such unbridled desire that it had her thighs quivering. 

He leaned in for another kiss that left her smiling, no, beaming. He was everything she'd ever hoped for in a partner. Someone who was her intellectual equal, who understood and accepted her, yet pushed her to grow. 

As he pulled back, a dark presence entered the room. The Other stood behind Loki, watching them with malicious intent. 

"Jane?" Loki asked while unwrapping her legs and lowering her to her feet. 

She didn't let go of him. There was no way she'd break contact and lose her connection to the Other. She stared at the alien, hoping it understood _her_ intent, that he and Thanos would never get to Loki. Whatever they wanted him for was not an option, not as long as she still held breath in her lungs. 

Jane's grip on Loki tightened. She closed her eyes and immediately saw the link binding him and the alien. Her intention formed to a deadly blade and with one quick swipe, she severed the connection. He could try to reestablish it, but she knew what to look for and would clean house a thousand times if needed. Or until there was a more permanent solution.

When her eyes flickered open, Loki was staring at the spidery lines on her skin. Their coruscating blue light reflected off his face, reminding her of what a freak she'd become. 

Jane tore herself away from him and said, "The Other won't be bothering you for awhile."

"I know. The link vanished." He reached for her and managed to snag an arm. As he traced a line, he said, "These are part of you now and they only make you more beautiful. You should embrace them."

"When you show your brother who you really are, we'll talk. For now, I'm sure they're wanting to leave." She nodded to the Quinjet.

"Touché." After he buttoned up her shirt, he paused and looked at her. "Just one more thing." 

Loki pulled her to him and kissed her until she forgot about those revolting lines, about powerful beings wanting them either dead or mind-controlled, until she forgot about the Chitauri and Jotunns destroying her world, and a certain impatient superhero with an amplified voice, announcing his desire to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: just in case it's not clear, Loki is the Pathfinder. You'll find out more about that as Jane does. And Jane finally went through the transformation the Tesseract has been prepping her for this entire time!! But what is the transformation for?? You'll have to wait and see. :)
> 
> So... The kiss. I hope you liked it!!
> 
> As always, a major, heart-filled thank you to my beta, Dream Flight, and my sister! I truly do appreciate you sticking with me despite everything life throws at you. The same to my readers!!
> 
> Up Next: Jane POV. She continues her search to find out what she's become, and, of course, how has her and Loki's relationship changed now that they've confessed their feelings?


	38. Chapter 37

"Jane?"

Finding Loki walking in step with her and staring at her expectantly almost made her trip over her own feet.

"Oh, good, you're finally here with me." He gave her a sarcastic smile, though his eyes glinted with amusement. "I asked if the mortals discovered anything?"

She stopped walking. "You say that like I'm not one."

"Because you are not."

Her jaw slackened.

"I see this is news to you." He paused to stare at someone asking them to move out of the middle of the hallway. When the person slinked away, he continued. "The Tesseract has been changing you since you arrived at Stark Tower."

"The infrasound." She remembered when it had first started, how no one knew what it meant and eventually thought it harmless. 

"I could sense its connection to you right away, but it was not pleased with my curiosity." He chuckled. "I didn't understand its significance until later."

She raised a brow at his wording. Just what had he done, and what had it done to him in retaliation? "Do you know what I am, then?"

He shook his head. Her disappointment must have been evident because he quickly added, "But your Midgardian tests might give us a clue. What did they say?"

"Nothing. Not yet, anyway." She sighed. "I'm supposed to wait."

Leaning close to her ear, he whispered, "You can take what you want, Jane."

The seductive lilt to his voice made her toes curl. "You mean we can find out the results before I'm allowed?"

A corner of his mouth lifted and he held out a hand. 

Before she could talk herself out of it, she told him the room number and he teleported them to the head physician's office.

The moment they appeared, the doctor grabbed his chest, as if he were about to have a heart attack. Jane hoped that wasn't the case. 

"Dr. Mann," she said, "I apologize for our unexpected visit. It's just that—" He wasn't paying any attention to her. The bespectacled man stood behind his desk, staring at the God of Mischief with his mouth hanging open. 

Loki pulled out a chair and gestured for her to sit.

Dr. Mann swallowed hard. "You're. You're—"

"Loki, the God of Mischief, yes." He took the seat next to hers and stared down the poor man. "Now, I believe the lady was saying something."

The doctor finally looked at her and his face blanched. "I'm sorry, but your test results haven't come back yet. If you'd please come back in an hour, Director Fury will be able—"

"Lies," Loki cut him off. "They're on that electronic device you're trying to hide from us."

Dr. Mann glanced down at his hand slowly covering the tablet with a paper, and jerked it back, as if he hadn't known what it was doing. "I. I haven't reported to the director yet."

"If you value your life, I suggest you read those results." His smile was anything but cordial. It spoke of threats and promises of terrible things to come if the doctor didn't do exactly as he said. 

He nodded and picked up the tablet with trembling fingers. "Miss Foster."

"Doctor," Loki corrected him.

"Dr. Foster, you're, um, the test results were ultimately inconclusive. But you are human in the most basic sense."

Already perched on the edge of her seat, she scooted closer to his desk. "What do you mean?"

He scrunched his nose, making his already bushy mustache protrude even more. "All biological systems are functioning normally and your durability doesn't appear changed—"

"Most unfortunate," Loki said under his breath.

"—though you do heal much faster." He glanced at her arm where she'd purposefully cut it, but now showed no sign of injury. 

That didn't sound too scary. "What aren't you telling me?"

"That's all." He put down the tablet and smiled at her, though it was too strained to be genuine. 

Leaning forward, Loki said, "Listen closely, mortal—"

Jane placed a hand on his arm. "Tell me, Doctor, if a person's veins glow like a fluorescent fish, if they can emit a blast equivalent to a bomb, and teleport, do you really think they're _basically_ human?"

"No?"

"Then tell me what else the tests say."

His gaze bounced from his tablet to Loki and her. After swallowing, he said, "I'm sorry, but protocol dictates I inform Director Fury first."

Jane's deep breath did nothing to quell the anger building within her. "Protocol can kiss my ass. I _need_ to know what is happening to me."

When Loki whispered her name, she realized her grip had pulverized the wooden armrests of her chair. What more, her skin was now marked with the glowing blue lines. She quickly freed her hands and placed them on her lap. Staring at her otherness on display, she asked, "What am I?"

Loki's fingers slid over hers before intertwining with them. "Human or not, you are still Jane Foster. Everything else is irrelevant."

His touch was soft yet firm, as was his gaze. Though his comforting presence helped soothe her troubled mind, it wasn't enough. She simply had to know. 

"Dr. Mann"—she pinned him with her gaze—"tell me what the results were."

His spine went rigid, and she wondered what he saw in her eyes. Were they the same unearthly blue as her veins? Did they glow just as brightly?

"The Tesseract's energy has fused with your DNA," he explained. "Your cells are like capsules of raw power, bouncing around, in and out of existence, similar to quantum particles. What you are and what you can do is a mystery, but in a sense, you are a living, breathing Tesseract." 

His words echoed in her mind, fragments that eluded her understanding. She was a Tesseract? What did that even mean? Then something he had said struck her. "Can I put out the same amount of energy as the artifact?"

"Jane," Loki said, catching on to her train of thought. "It's not safe."

"Dr. Mann?" She said his name to pull his focus back to her and off the menacing God of Mischief. 

He grimaced, looking like he'd rather be anywhere else. "Yes, I believe so. But seeing as how you are not made of pure energy, it would be risky, fatal even, to do so."

A toothy grin overcame her. She threw the doctor a quick thanks, then grabbed Loki's hand and teleported them to the bridge. 

Ignoring the collective gasp of surprise from all the technicians working behind their monitors, she found Fury and told him to call a meeting. "I have an idea on how to save the project."

oOoOo

"I can kickstart the Bridge," Jane told the group as soon as they had sat down. Her excitement wouldn't allow her the same comfort. 

"Wait, what?" Banner asked. "How?"

She'd expected Tony to fire off the questions or immediately jump on board. Instead, he leaned back in his chair, silent for once.

"I have the same energy running through my veins as the Tesseract. It explains why I can do everything I can."

Loki lifted a finger. "What she has failed to mention is that the amount of energy it would require could very well kill her."

"Is this true?" Thor's gaze bored into her. 

Stepping forward, she said, "The realization of an Einstein-Rosen Bridge is my life's work. That's years of struggle and sacrifice and isolation—" She shook her head. "I won't let it all be for nothing. Not when it's right at my fingertips."

"I will not lie," Fury said. "The advantages of having a functioning Bifrost would change our entire world. The discoveries we could make, the advances to mankind—"

"And weaponry, and SHIELD influence," Tony cut him off. He sat forward in his chair. "JARVIS, are you getting this?"

"Yes, sir."

"Access Dr. Foster's medical report and calculate her chance of survival if she uses herself to power an Einstein-Rosen bridge."

"Yes, sir. I took the liberty of doing that when this meeting began. The probability of Dr. Foster dying is nine-nine point three percent. She will probably—"

"That's good, JARVIS, thank you." His gaze shifted to her. "Is the bridge worth your life?"

She was about to say yes, but Loki looked like he might not ever forgive her if she dared to utter the word. 

"I vote no," Rogers said. "We can always get the Tesseract back and continue with Plan A."

Barton placed his forearms on the table. "We might not get it back in time. Not with the Jotunns and the Chitauri kicking our asses from here to the moon."

"Besides," Romanoff added, "it's ultimately her decision to make."

Eight sets of eyes landed on her again, but it was Loki's that made her hesitate. "What if we separate the alien forces? That'll give us some breathing room and buy us time to get the Tesseract back."

"What do you mean?" Fury asked. 

She looked at the God of Mischief. "The Jotunns' segregation and oppression is what started this invasion, right?"

He nodded. "Though I would not paint them so lightly. They want to rule. Always have."

"They're a proud species," Jane said. "They would not neglect their home world if it were being attacked."

He got to his feet as well. "They most certainly would not."

"Then it could work?"

"I believe so."

She faced the group. "We can teleport a small group to Jotunheim where we can destroy several buildings—"

"The temple," Loki said. "It's their most sacred building. If you want to lure them off Midgard as soon as possible, that'll be the best course of action."

Fury pressed a button on the table and patched in Agents Coulson and Hill, then nodded for Jane to continue. 

"Once Skadi and as many of the Jotunns as possible are through, we'll teleport out and I'll close the pathway behind me. For good."

"Is that possible?" the director asked. 

She hoped so, otherwise the whole mission would be for nothing.

"The Tesseract has me locked out of all the other worlds but this one and Jotunheim," Loki said. "If it can do it, then Jane can do it."

Through the speaker, Coulson said, "We're preparing to land, sir."

They followed Fury out onto the bridge as they flew over empty land, wide and flat with low-lying grass that reminded her of parts of New Mexico. "Where are we?" she asked. 

"A Texas base, the Aegis," Fury answered. "And the new site for the Bifrost."

As a structure came into view, Jane noticed the skeletal curve of a dome. Though it was just the framework, she knew it was the Bifrost. Her feet carried her to the windows where she stared at the construction site teeming with workers and machines. 

Fury stepped to her side. "They've been working around the clock, doing the best they can with the plans you and Stark submitted." 

"This way." Agent Coulson led her to the door and out of the aircraft. 

The dry wind hit her before the heat did. Most people would cringe, but this was closer to home than she'd been in a long while. 

A familiar hand touched her lower back before a tall figure stepped between her and the sun. It silhouetted Loki's profile and made him look ten times more regal, if such a thing was possible. "Shall we go?" he asked. 

She nodded. 

"The first two buildings are housing, chow, and recreation," Coulson told them. "The one after is yours. It used to be for research and development, thick walls, no windows, and nothing anyone can hack into. The perfect locale for you to work on the Bifrost specs and explore what you can do." 

As they walked into a utilitarian room, Coulson left to report to Fury. Based off the equipment and monitors, not to mention the scorch marks on the far wall, this had to be where she was to find out just what she could do. 

Barton stuck some sensors to her forehead, chest, and hands, then ushered everyone to the little room that was protected by thick slabs of concrete. Thor and Loki stayed with her, though.

"Boys and girls, let's get this party started," Tony said through the intercom. 

After a moment of static, Barton took control of the mic. "You two might be called gods, but you're not invincible. I suggest you take cover back here with us."

"Aye, though I relish a challenge, I do not wish for a rematch." Thor smiled and squeezed her shoulder. "Take heed of your body's limits and be careful."

After Thor left, Jane walked to Loki and pulled on the lapels of his jacket to give him a kiss that, hopefully, wasn't a goodbye one. The flame always burning within her, warming her core whenever he was near, exploded into an inferno the moment their lips met.

"This is not the kind of party I was talking about, but at least we know the sensors are working," Tony said, much to her embarrassment. 

She pulled back and looked up into Loki's green eyes, though she wouldn't have cared if they were crimson, and said, "Now, get going."

He placed his forehead against hers and breathed in deeply, then teleported to the observation room.

She glanced around at the now empty space, feeling oddly alone yet fully exposed. "Day one, test one. Ready?"

"Ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: kind of a transition chapter, but it was necessary for setting up the rest of the story. Hopefully it was entertaining.
> 
> I'm glad you all liked the kiss, and thank you for the kind words. I apologize for not writing back to everyone. It's just been crazy busy around here. 
> 
> Thanks to my beta, Dream Flight, and my sister for making all of this work!! It'd be a mess without you two. Big, big, big hugs to you both. 
> 
> Up Next: Loki POV. From here on out, the story really picks up and doesn't stop. There are only five chapters left, including the epilogue with really no break in between. That's the main reason Mischief and Seduction won't be updated. No sleep = no dreams, but I am considering a final chapter for it though, after the epilogue.


	39. Chapter 38

They watched Jane through a thick, supposedly blast-proof window, one that Loki highly doubted would hold up against the power of the Tesseract. Jane stood in stillness, alone in the concrete testing room. 

Tony pressed a button and spoke into a microphone. "More, Jane. Right now, we'd be lucky to power a toaster."

"You think it wise to goad her?" Thor asked. 

"I think we need to know if she can actually power the Bridge."

"Careful," Loki interjected, "or none of us will see the day she does."

Natasha threw out a hand and shushed them. "Do you hear that?"

A hum, faint at first, quickly grew to a roar. Loki tested the air with magic and nearly choked on the energy flooding into the room. 

"Shit," Stark exclaimed when the alarms went off. He jumped to the microphone and yelled into it. "Jane, too much. I repeat, too much."

The deafening noise pulsed in time with the flashing red lights. Dials on the console spun in dizzying circles. Paper poured from the noisy printers like mini waterfalls. Barton punched at an old button that wouldn't budge until Rogers slammed his fist on it. 

"It's not working," the archer said in wonder. "Why isn't it working?"

"What isn't?" Loki asked.

"The gas. It was supposed to knock her out if this happened." Barton stepped back from the console, his breath quick and low. "We need to go. Now."

A bubble of magic sprang from Loki to surround the group as light streamed in through the window. The room exploded around them. A tumult of noise bombarded his ears, the floor lurched under his feet, and rubble pounded against his protection spell, threatening to overwhelm it.

As quickly as the blast had happened, it ended. A thick haze coated everything, making it impossible to see all the room's hazards. 

Loki relinquished his hold on the magic and tested the air again. The lack of her presence had him running blindly over uneven ground and dodging protruding metal rods and fallen equipment. 

When he reached the empty spot where she'd been standing, Loki forced his racing heart to slow. He stepped to the side and his boot hit something soft. The thought of Jane lying dead or dying on the floor had him dropping to his knees and running his hands over gritty concrete and smooth metal until he found her, soft and warm, and trapped under a large section of what had to be the roof. 

Gripping the jagged end, he planted his feet and struggled to lift the burdensome weight. He gritted his teeth and forced his muscles to comply. Still, it wasn't enough. It felt like he was trying to lift Asgard herself. 

Then, all of a sudden, it practically floated off her. 

"Hurry, Brother," Thor said from somewhere not far from him. 

Loki grabbed her arm and sent them away from the blast site.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Did I do it? Will it be enough to power the bridge?"

He doubted it, but he couldn't tell her that. She'd push for more, which would kill her. After all, the amount she'd released had knocked her out. Her body just wasn't strong enough.

"Loki?"

"It was enough to level the entire building." He nodded to it as a flurry of people rushed to the building to put out fires and help the others make their way through the rubble. More came as curious onlookers, until Fury charged down the sidewalk. 

"What in the hell happened here?" he shouted.

Loki stood. "The results of your test."

The one-eyed man so similar, and yet so unlike Odin stopped in front of Jane. "I said see what you can do, not level the damn building."

"It's not like I planned on it."

"She's right. I asked her to push it," Stark said as he approached them. "Add it to my tab." 

Fury's jaw clenched. "Gather everyone and meet me at the command center."

oOoOo

"Skadi is attacking New York City as we speak." Fury gestured to a screen showing footage of a war-torn, ravaged city with plumes of smoke rising above the fallen skyscrapers.

"That's my tower." Stark got to his feet and touched the bands on his wrists. Everyone dodged flying suit pieces as they barreled into the room through the windows, and latched onto him. The items continued their reckless task even as he moved toward the door. 

Fury stepped in his path. "The Chitauri are there too."

"So?"

"You can't fight them all. Not without our help."

"I can save my building."

Rogers cleared his throat. "And what about the people?"

"Yeah, them too."

Romanoff, unconcerned with the standoff, asked Fury, "Are the aliens working together?"

"It looks like it." 

"We're wasting time." Stark pushed past the director. 

Jane stood. "Tony, if you want to stop the destruction of New York, sticking to the original plan will draw them off our world faster than we can fight them back."

Barton nodded. "She's right."

"Then we head out in ten." Fury slid a handful of earpieces across the table. "These should withstand the cold."

As they walked out of the building, Loki felt compelled to warn Jane. "If something happens, I need you to be prepared to teleport everyone out before you close the path."

Her eyes narrowed at him. "What do you mean if something happens? We'll be in and out before they know it."

He ignored her question. "Use your connection to Erik and Midgard. It'll guide you through the Void like a beacon. But if not, be careful. All paths are open, though not all are safe. Many magi have perished trying to navigate it."

"Have you ever traveled the wrong path?"

He shook his head. "I've been most fortunate. Why?"

She pulled him away from Rogers and Thor and whispered, "In my vision of the Other, he told Thanos that he was unable to obtain the Pathfinder. I think he was talking about you." Her gaze darted around once more. "Is it true? Are you the Pathfinder?" 

He thought back to all of his years of study and came up empty. "The word is foreign to me."

"You must have some natural ability to sense the correct path. I think they need you."

Thanos already had the Tesseract and therefore the ability to open portals at will. What they lacked was a map and apparently that was him. 

The director barked out orders for everyone to assemble so Jane and Loki could teleport them to Jotunheim. 

oOoOo

"Fourth explosive armed and ready," Rogers announced over the comms. "Team two, what's you're status?"

"Cold. Even with this suit," Tony said over the comms as well. "But you probably feel at home. Isn't that right, Capsicle?"

"Team two, what's your status?" the Captain asked again with only a hint of annoyance. 

Barton removed the silver disc from his pack, stuck it low on the icy wall, then covered it with snow. "Fifth is a go."

The mortals' entire bodies were covered in a sleek bluish-white material. Special goggles protected their eyes. Loki glanced at Jane, comfortable in her jeans and flannel.

Barton's bow string snapped. An arrow zipped by and struck a Jotunn running at them with snow falling off him in sheets. The Frost Giant went rigid mid-stride and toppled over. 

Before he could process the new and surprisingly effective weapon, Thor hurled his hammer at a mound of snow. A Frost Giant flew out the other end and far off into the distance. 

When Mjolnir returned to its owner, Thor simply walked toward the sixth location. No bellow of victory or wide smile at his beloved audience. There was zero grandstanding. He seemed to have finally matured. 

They skirted the wall in silence. The wind beat at them, fought their every step as if it knew their destructive intent.

"Team One's charges all set," Roger said. "On our way to rendezvous point. Over and out."

Loki sensed a magic user, then two more. They were appearing out of different portals. His feet slowed as he realized Skadi must have succeeded in teaching them the spell. Jotunns could pop in from anywhere, rather than be forced to funnel through one giant portal like the last time. 

"Destroy the temple," Loki called as he scooped Jane up and darted away from the building. 

"I feel them too," she told him. "You should leave. I'll stay and wait for as many Jotunns to teleport here as possible before I close the path."

He laughed at her absurd statement.

"I'm serious," she said. "They're less likely to sense one person, especially while their temple burns. They'll be too distracted."

"Or they'll immediately jump back to Midgard and fight with renewed vigor, making this whole mission a waste of my time."

As he ran to the rendezvous point, a portal opened not far from them. Loki shifted Jane to one arm and pulled a dagger from his pocket dimension. Just as a figure appeared, he threw the weapon at their chest and paused to watch the Frost Giant fall dead to the floor. 

He looked at Jane. "Can you sense the portals as they're opening?"

Her eyes were on the blood pooling around the body, melting the snow and just as quickly freezing. She nodded. 

"Good." He picked her up again and ran, impatient for when he no longer had to conserve his energy. "Take this." He handed her a knife, given to him by his mother when he was young and not yet proficient with his throwing ones. It was easy to handle and spelled to penetrate any living creature. "If any appear close to you, run the Jotunn through with this." 

She didn't take it, forcing him to stop and pry open her fist to place the handle in her palm. 

"If the time comes, do not hesitate," he cautioned her. 

Her gaze shifted down to the dagger. In their silence, he took the opportunity to glance back at the temple and wonder why it was still intact. More Jotunns had teleported there, but not nearly enough to make a difference on Midgard.

"I—" Jane's quiet voice pulled his attention to her. "I don't think I can."

"You must. They will have no qualms about ending your life."

"Loki, don't ask this of me."

Taking up her quivering hands in his own, he squeezed them tighter around the hilt. "If you die, all will be lost. Earth needs you." He lifted her chin to find her eyes tearing up. " _I_ need you." 

As he thought to kiss her, a massive explosion rent the air and sent a concussive force barreling into them. It knocked them back several feet into the snow. They sat up just as the structure shuddered, then imploded with a rumble that would be heard halfway around the planet. 

They waited, listening beyond the cacophony of the building's collapse. There was nothing at first, no increase in portal openings and no hollering Jotunns, but then it happened. Frost Giants poured into Jotunheim, as if someone tore down a dam. And he knew exactly who that person was. 

Latching onto Jane, he ran as fast as he could to the rendezvous point. Sounds of fighting drew his eye, but not for long. He had to stay focused. He had to get Jane to safety.

A blast threw his feet out from under him and sent them tumbling off a crag. The snow cushioned nothing. Every bump, jolt, and crash was distinctly felt. He wrapped himself around her and took the brunt of the impact.

By the time they finally rolled to a stop, he felt like he'd just gone ten rounds with Thor and his friends. He released her and let himself collapse onto the icy surface, breathing deeply, though each breath felt like he was being gutted. 

"Are you well, Jane?" He asked because she wasn't in his line of sight and he needed another moment before he forced himself to move. 

"Yeah." She groaned as she sat up. "Mostly, I think."

When she gasped, he turned to look at her. Besides the wild hair and busted lip, she appeared well enough. Then he realized she was staring at his abdomen. 

He lifted his head and saw the hilt of his dagger sticking out of his stomach.

"Loki, I'm so sorry. I. I thought it got knocked out of my hand. I didn't know. I didn't..." Her hands fluttered around him. "I can fix this. I can fix this."

He blocked her hand before she could pull out the knife. "I'll be fine." Laughter bubbled up out of nowhere. If he died at the hands of his beloved from his mother's blade, it would be a perfect ending to his disastrous life. 

"I healed you before. I can do it again. Just. Just hold still."

Skadi's presence burned in his mind, hotter than the knife in his stomach. She was near. 

He grabbed Jane's hand and looked her in the eye. "Use what I taught you and teleport everyone out, then close the path."

She shook her head. "I won't leave you."

"Loki," Skadi called down from where they'd fallen off the crag. "It looks like you're injured. What a shame."

Ignoring her, he gripped the cold hilt, held his breath, and ripped out the blade. A small grunt escaped his gritted teeth. He fought his way to his feet with only little assistance from Jane. 

"Let me at least try to heal you," she whispered while continually glancing in Skadi's direction.

They didn't have time for her to try anything. "You need to go."

"Not without you."

This was his chance to kill Skadi. Even in his current condition, he couldn't leave now. Placing the blade in her hand, he told her what she needed to hear. "I'm to distract her as you close the path."

"No—"

"And I'll teleport out before that happens." He brushed back her hair and smiled. "Trust me."

He kissed her once, and because he couldn't resist, twice, then sent her through a portal. She was gone before she opened her eyes. 

Just as Skadi appeared close by, he spun around while throwing a dagger, and ran straight for her. As expected, she dodged the weapon and met him head-on. There were jabs and kicks, a collision of ice blades and magic, insults and grunts of pain. His movements were brutal and efficient. Hers even more so.

Her counter strike left him stunned and falling to his knees. Then, two sets—no, three sets—of hands grasped his arms. Another pair fisted in his hair and pushed him to the ground as if to make him bow before Skadi. Snow crept up his nose and dug into his eyes. His shoulders burned from their contorted positions.

"Let him up," Skadi commanded.

The pressure on his scalp lessened, then increased tenfold as his captor yanked his head back far enough for him to look at her. Loki spit out snow and several expletives, cursing her and Jotunheim's existence.

She laughed. "You do realize you are included in that statement, right?"

He said nothing.

"What is it like to loathe yourself?" She crouched before him and looked him in the eye. "To fail at everything you do? To lose everything you have?"

Mjolnir slammed into Skadi, sending her careening off to the side. Loki pushed against his captors, using the surprise to his advantage. They were completely rooted, though, almost as if they had been expecting Thor's arrival.

When a second Skadi appeared next to his once-brother, Loki realized the one who had asked the questions was just an illusion. One that had even fooled him. How was it possible that her magic had advanced so much in these two short months?

"Odinson," she said to Thor. "So nice of you to join us."

"Release my brother."

Loki gave him credit for not looking surprised at her trickery. 

"That is kind of you to still refer to him as such." She smiled, soft and pleasant, as if she really cared.

The hand gripping his hair tensed and Loki knew what was about to happen. Though he could do nothing to prevent it, he tried. He tried with every ounce of strength he had left, but his magic was gone, and no amount of physical maneuvering affected his captor's hold. 

"Oh, my," Skadi said with fake embarrassed astonishment. "You don't know, do you?"

Thor pointed Mjolnir at her. "I know that if you do not relinquish my brother, you will wish you had."

"But he is not your brother. Not truly, at least." She gestured in Loki's direction. "Look."

The owner of the hand gripping his hair moved to grab the sides of his head. His nails burrowed into Loki's cheeks. The sensation almost overrode Odin's magic peeling away from his skin, revealing the truth. 

Thor's glance turned into a stare with ever-widening eyes. His hammer dropped several inches, the strap securing it to his wrist now taut from the dead weight. 

His raised brows lowered into a scowl. "This is another one of your tricks."

"I'm afraid not. He's a traitor. Your mortal enemy."

"Loki?" Thor asked.

"Just go." If he was still on the realm, then Jane was too and she wasn't safe. "Get Jane and get out of here."

Thunder crashed around them. Thor spun his hammer and Loki was tempted to plead for him not to fall into Skadi's plans. She wanted to torture Loki, rip away all love for him until no one cared what she did with him. And Jane would be next. 

Skadi's face could barely contain her glee. "He's lied to you, envied and despised you. Stolen the one you love right from under your nose—"

The blow Loki braced for, struck her instead. The real her this time. 

She flew back, but then disappeared before reappearing behind Thor, slashing and stabbing with a speed that spoke of magical aide. Even accounting for natural talent, no one progressed that quickly, especially not without a teacher.

Loki struggled to get up when another portal opened, one that was not of Yggdrasil. 

The Other was coming. 

"Thor," Loki called. "Go!"

A flash of light blinded him and somehow drowned out all sounds. For a moment, it was as if he floated in the Void, lost to time and reason, until the eerie quiet lessened and the colors coalesced into shapes. 

He found Thor unconscious on the ground and Skadi bowing to a dark form. 

As the light faded, the darkness split in two. The Other stood next to a taller, blockier figure with purple skin. Thanos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four more chapters to go. And get this, they're all written and waiting the last stage of my editing process. I promise to have them up in a timely manner, though.
> 
> Thanks to my beta, DreamFlight, for being such a sweet person and getting me to where I currently am in my writing. I've improved so much under her tutelage. She has a lot of exciting things going on in her life right now, so this chapter was all me, (with the help of my sister, of course). If there are any mistakes, they are my own. 
> 
> Up Next: for the sake of not spoiling anything, I'm only going to say it's in Jane's POV.


	40. Chapter 39

Jane crouched behind a snowy drift between Barton and Romanoff with her fingers clenched around the hilt of Loki's dagger. Her eyes were fixed on the ever-present clouds drifting by overhead. Of course, she could look at the tundra stretched out before her, but that meant staring at gaping wounds, limbs contorted in unnatural ways, and faces frozen in grotesque expressions. Not exactly positive imagery when she was concerned for both Loki and Thor's lives. 

The irksome God of Mischief had sent her to the rendezvous point. She'd tried to open a portal and teleport back to him, but there were too many options, an infinite number of holes in an infinite space. One wrong choice and she'd end up in the middle of a blazing sun or an atom-stripping black hole. So she was left with one option: wait. 

Her friends could've complained and demanded for her to send them to Earth, but none of them did so. They chose to keep lookout, to fortify their location, and to protect one another. 

She glanced at each of them, proud to have them with her, when a familiar hum filled her mind. The hum of the Tesseract. Its tainted presence engulfed her, called to her like a siren. Regardless of the possible dangers, she shot to her feet and looked in the direction she knew the artifact to be. 

Romanoff grabbed her arm and tried to pull her back down. "What are you doing?"

"The Tesseract." A path through the Void, illuminated by flashing lights and giant arrows, opened to her. "Stay here—"

"Jane, no."

"—I'll come back for you all." 

A second later, she appeared by the icy crag where Loki had sent her away. An invisible hand seized her, making nearly every muscle in her body go rigid, forcing her to stay in the exact position she'd landed in.

"No," Loki yelled. "I'll go. I won't fight. Just leave her out of this."

Her gaze flew to him, forced to his knees by three unmerciful Jotunns. They held on with punishing grips, twisting his arms behind him and cranking his head back at a brutal angle. Blue covered his skin wherever the Frost Giants touched, red had replaced his green irises, and the raised lines, markings she'd studied with fascination only once before, stood out for all to see. 

Despite her heart pounding against her ribs, she let her eyes drift in the direction everyone faced. Thor lay unconscious on the ground near a kneeling Skadi, her head bowed in supplication to Thanos. 

He stared at Jane with a gruesome smile. "We finally meet."

The Tesseract was but a toy brick in his massive palm, reflecting its blue light off his golden armor. He used it against her, directed its power to hold her captive. It wrapped around her like a concrete cocoon. No matter how hard she fought against it, she couldn't free herself.

Standing next to him was the Other, and though, his eyes were concealed, she could feel them on her, seething with hate. He had failed in retrieving the Pathfinder because of her, and Thanos was no doubt a cruel master, one that didn't take kindly to losses. 

She glanced at Loki, saw the fear for her life in his eyes, the loss of their future, the loss of hope. It awoke something within her, something primal and deep. 

Power burned in her veins. Not that of the Tesseract, but the kind born from having to fight for what she believed in, of having lived through loss after loss and never giving up on herself or her dreams. Thanos may have control over her body, but that was all. 

She closed her eyes and found the shackles binding the Tesseract to him. They were thick and impregnable, pulsing with the strength of his own indomitable will. She probed it with her mind and recoiled from the innumerable amount of deaths radiating from it. His hatred for life bit at her, his sick desire for power was a crushing weight on her chest. Madness. It consumed him, drove him onward like gas in a hearse. 

His laugh threatened to break her concentration. "You think you can overpower me, girl?" 

She garnered her resolve and reached back into the dark abyss that was this Titan. The name of his species came to her, as well as what he'd done to his own kind. He'd killed them all, but it wasn't enough. He wanted to destroy _all_ life.

The invisible hand holding her body tightened into a fist. It was as if her blood was acid, noxious fumes had replaced the air in her lungs, and every bone in her body had splintered and crumbled into a pile of dust.

Then Loki was with her, cradling her in his arms, looking down at her with a smile that had only ever been for her. She reached up to caress his cheek, but her hand passed through air before dissolving one atom at a time. Slowly, she disappeared, her thoughts fading like trails of smoke until nothing remained.

oOoOo

Jane bolted upright, her chest heaving as if she hadn't breathed in days. 

She looked around in confusion. The ornate drapes, swaying from the breeze coming through the open windows were nothing like that on any SHIELD base she'd been to. It certainly wouldn't have belonged to Tony either. His tastes leaned more to crisp modernism, not rich colors and thick fabrics.

Pushing back the multitude of blankets covering her, she slipped out of bed and stood on wobbly legs, clad in a silky nightgown. She blinked down at herself. The room, the clothes, even the air's unfamiliar scent only made sense if she was in one of Loki's dreams. 

When the door flung open and Thor walked toward her, she stared at him. The God of Mischief had always been the one to come to her, never the God of Thunder. 

He stopped in front of her with a soft smile. "Jane—"

She slapped him. She just threw out a hand and slapped him across the cheek. If that wasn't surprise enough, the fact he had to blink and breathe out a short burst of air as if she'd caused him discomfort was.

"Sorry, I just"—she shook her head to clear it—"needed to make sure you were real." Why she didn't poke him or even pinch herself was beyond her.

"Aye, I can understand your confusion." He gestured around them. "You're in Asgard, in our palace."

"How?"

He paused and watched her for a moment. "We thought you teleported us here."

"No, I was trying to get the Tesseract back..." And failed. Utterly. She'd failed in everything. The Tesseract was still in the Titan's hands, the path from Jotunheim and Earth was still open, and she'd been unable to teleport anyone to safety. The thought of her friends still on the frozen world made her mouth go dry. "Where is everyone? Are they— Did they—"

Thor stepped to her and placed his firm, yet comforting hands on her shoulders. "They are here. Safe in their own rooms."

The frantic pounding of her heart calmed to its normal rhythm. She breathed out and asked, "How long was I out?" 

"A day. Two in your time."

Two days. Thanos had access to her planet for two days with the Chitauri, the Jotunns, and the Tesseract all under his control. She needed to get to Earth, and the God of Mischief was the one person who could teleport them back, who could explain everything, and make her feel like they had a chance. "Where's Loki?"

"In his room."

After, running to what looked like a dresser, she threw open the drawers and rifled through layers and layers of extravagant cloth. 

"Jane?"

"My clothes." She darted to a wardrobe. "Where are my clothes?"

"They're being laundered and mended."

She stopped her mad search. Nightgown it was. 

Thor caught her when she reached the door. "Where are you going?"

"We have to get back to Earth." She freed herself from his grip and dashed out into the hallway. "They only have the Hulk left to protect them."

"Jane—"

"Two days, Thor. Two days of unending hell." She'd seen it before in her visions. So many times. "And it's all my fault. I should have stuck to the plan. I should've closed the path."

She charged past Lords and Ladies as she turned right and left at various junctures with their crowned Prince in tow. 

When she stopped at a door with a multitude of guards posted outside, Thor looked at her. "How did you know?"

"I didn't."

She ignored his raised brows and ran inside the room, straight to the stately bed with a lone, dark-haired sleeper nestled inside.

Normally, she'd think he was unwell, but, strangely enough, he looked at peace. With his relaxed features and the glow of their sun illuminating him, he was more handsome than she'd ever thought possible.

"Loki?" she asked while placing a hand over his. 

"He's in a healing trance," a feminine, regal voice said. "He was in it when you landed."

Jane flinched at the unexpected presence.

"Mother," Thor gestured to Jane. "This is—"

"Jane Foster," she cut him off. 

Dipping her head, Jane said, "Forgive my intrusion." 

"It's alright." The tall woman moved to her with jewels tinkling and reflecting the light. She was everything Jane imagined the Queen of Asgard to be. "I knew you'd come here first. I was waiting for you."

"For me?"

"Mother?" Thor asked, sounding as confused as her.

"Close the door," she told him without taking her eyes off Jane. She smiled. "I've been waiting for this day for many weeks."

"Why? How?"

Thor stood at his mother's side. "She is a Valkyrie. A seer."

"You are the Builder of Bifrosts, the Tesseract Bonded, the Savior of Yggdrasil, and the Redeemer of my son." She looked down at Loki with the sort of tender affection only a mother could hold.

Thor's eyes flickered wide before narrowing. "You knew there would be war? That they would fall in love?"

She nodded.

"Why would you not tell us? I could've—" He shook his head. "We could've prepared. We could've sent our army to Jotunheim and stopped this from ever starting."

"There was only one outcome where we all survived. If one thing was out of place, if anyone else knew, Loki would've fallen to temptation and caused Ragnarok." She glanced at Jane and clarified. "The end of times."

Jane's mind was a swirling whirlwind. "Besides the Bonded, I'm none of those things. The Bifrost might not get finished, I'm not strong enough to fight Thanos, and...and Loki has only ever saved me."

"That is where you are wrong. And your journey is not yet done." She placed a hand on Jane's shoulder. "You will do all these things and more. I have faith in you."

"What do we do?" Thor asked. 

"First, Jane needs to unlock the Bifrost, then we'll go to your father and convince him to broker a treaty with Laufey."

"Skadi," Thor corrected her. "She's in charge now."

Jane noted the Queen's stricken look. "You didn't know?"

"It was a possibility in many of the futures, but I had hoped..."

Jane considered telling her Loki had killed the King, his true father, but she had a feeling Frigga already knew the details. Instead, she changed the subject. "What if I can't unlock the Bifröst?"

"Then Midgard will fall."

Well, that was ominously inspiring. She looked at Loki. "When will he wake up?"

"Soon, but you should go. And you should change first."

Jane nodded and followed Thor to the door. After she had been clothed in Asgardian attire, Thor led her to the Bifrost. Jane pushed back the long sleeves of her robe and let silence fall between them. The palace was grand, positively stunning, and intellectually fascinating, but she could only spare a cursory glance at it all. 

How was she supposed to unlock the Bifrost? If the Tesseract was the source, then, in theory, she'd be able to sense its magic and possibly untie the threads of energy binding the space-time continuum. But what if there was more to it than that? What if she was missing something?

"Jane, this is Heimdall, the Gatekeeper."

A large man holding a broadsword, tip on the ground, like a perfect medieval knight stood before her. His eyes were golden, but not. She stared at them and could've sworn swirling galaxies filled their depths. 

"You are a light in the darkness," he said with the most soothing deep voice she'd ever heard.

She blinked, unsure how to respond.

"To not see beyond Asgard is to be blind, but your presence, the only one I could see, gave us hope." He stepped back and gestured to the golden dome. "The Queen informed me of your mission. Enter and I will ensure none disturb you."

"Jane," Thor said. He hesitated and she had a feeling he wanted to embrace her as was his tendency. Instead, he smiled and clasped her shoulder. "I believe in you, and if Loki were here, he'd say the same, though probably more eloquently." 

She smiled the best she could, then walked into the Bifrost. A chill raced down her spine. Each step brought about a haze that blurred the edges of her vision.

A man marked with glowing lines, no different than hers, appeared in the middle of the golden dome. He stared at her, as if he knew her past, present, and future. "You will continue the Tesseract's purpose."

She stood, transfixed, unable to process his words.

"We are the Bonded," he added. "Our worlds have been chosen. We have been chosen. The cycle must continue." 

Images of his life flashed in her mind. After starting up Asgard's Bifröst with a gem from inside the Tesseract, he teleported to a young planet to guard the artifact. He stayed there, alone for thousands of years, the world slowly becoming inhabited by creatures, then humans, before hiding the cube and leaving to never return. 

"Finish the Bifrost and transport the Tesseract to the next location it reveals. Protect it with your life."

"What happened to you?" she asked. "Why aren't you here in person?"

"Thanos. He has been looking for the Tesseract for many years. I left to stop the threat he posed, and failed." 

Before she could ask him any other questions, he touched her forehead and sent her back to her physical body. She nearly stumbled from the abrupt shift, but Thor steadied her. 

"You did it," the Gatekeeper said with wonder.

"I did?" She rubbed her eyes to clear them of the vision's hazy remnants. She didn't do anything. It had to have been part of a larger plan to make sure she knew her purpose, to prepare her for a bleak future. It was like following clues in a scavenger hunt, and now that she'd reached the last one, the restrictive magic blocking the paths between the realms was no longer needed.

When someone cleared their throat, Jane started. She hadn't realized other people had joined them. 

Three men and a tall Xena-like woman waited on the bridge with horses. The female stared at Thor's arm partially wrapped around Jane's lower back. Telling emotions—longing, jealousy, and anger—flickered briefly in her gaze before she looked away. 

Thor guided her to them with a grin. "Jane, these are my friends, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. Surely you've heard the tales of Hogun the Grim, Fandral the Dashing, and Volstagg the Svelte?"

Jane nodded. She vaguely remembered Eric's stories of them, but Volstagg's epithet wasn't exactly true to form.

Thor gestured to his friends. "Come, let us go to my father and sound the call of war."

Fandral bowed to Jane, then held out a hand with a flirtatious smile. "Would the lady prefer to ride with me back to the palace?"

Sif knocked his arm to the side and dragged him back to the horses. 

Jane looked at Thor. "So, how long did you two date?"

"Dated?" He paused in thought, then laughed. "Oh, you mean court. No, I never courted her. "She is a fellow warrior and a good friend."

Jane better understood what she had seen in Sif's gaze. Unrequited love. "To be with someone who understands you and has similar interests is a good thing, not reasons why two people shouldn't date."

He lowered his hammer. "Court Sif?"

Letting him think it through, she stayed quiet. Jane wasn't usually the type to meddle, but she couldn't resist. Something about them seemed right.

Picking up his hammer, he pulled her close and flew across Asgard. As soon as their feet touched the palace's marble floor, they rushed to the throne room, only to stop at the sound of yelling coming from inside. Loki's voice was a given, the other's wasn't, but based off the solemn timbre and quiet authority, she guessed it was their father.

"Should we go in?" she asked Thor.

Though he had one hand on the door, he didn't move to push it open. "I'm not certain."

"You took me for a purpose," Loki said, his voice fairly clear despite being in the other room. "What was it?"

As the heavy silence lengthened, Thor's brows drew together in confusion.

"Tell me," the God of Mischief yelled.

Jane wanted to be there for him, to stand by his side so he'd know he wasn't alone, but space was also important. She shifted on her feet, uncertain of what to do.

"I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day," Odin finally said. He sounded weary. "Bring about an alliance, a permanent peace...through you. But those plans no longer matter."

"So I am no more than another stolen relic, waiting until you might have use of me?"

"You are none of those things, certainly not stolen."

"Skadi said I was abducted, taken from my true parents during the confusion in the battle's aftermath."

Thor fisted his hands at his sides, his face focused as he listened. This must all be news to him. 

"You were deceived," Odin said, his voice stronger, more hopeful. "I found you, an innocent baby, in the temple, abandoned, suffering, left to die. You were too small for a giant's offspring, especially the king's."

"You could have told me what I was from the beginning," Loki said, quieter, more thoughtful. "Why didn't you?"

"You are my son. I wanted only to protect you from the truth."

"Because I am the monster parents tell their children about at night?"

Jane's heart squeezed. This is what he'd been thinking of himself ever since he found out? She couldn't stand there any more. 

Pushing the door open, she walked into the massive room with Thor right behind her. The God of Mischief slowly made his way up the steps toward his father sitting on the throne. He was like a wolf on the hunt, too intent on his kill to be distracted by their footsteps. 

"It all makes sense now," Loki bit out. "Why you favored Thor all these years. Because no matter how much you claim to love me, you could never have a Frost Giant sitting on the Throne of Asgard!"

"Enough," Frigga commanded. "You are in every way our son, Loki, and we are your family. You must know that."

His progress up the stairs stopped and his head lowered. Jane couldn't get to him fast enough. 

"Brother," Thor called as they crossed the room. 

Loki looked over his shoulder, but he didn't turn to face them. "Stop calling me that."

"No matter your blood, we are brothers. And I am sorry for all my wrongdoings, for my arrogance and pride."

Jane stopped at the foot of the stairs as Thor ran up them. The feeling that she was intruding made her second guess charging into the room as if she had the right. She didn't belong there. She and Loki were barely a couple, and if they survived Thanos, she'd have to leave everyone behind. The Tesseract was more important than her, than any of them.

Thor embraced Loki. He wrapped his arms around the slight prince, despite him giving nothing back in return. If anything, it seemed Thor squeezed him tighter because of it. 

Jane took a step back, then another. 

"Girl," Odin's voice reverberated off the walls, causing her to halt her retreat. 

She stared at the white-haired man, unable to speak. Even though he had a single eye, the weight of it on her was immense. Everything about him was: the armor he wore, the trident-like spear he held, all golden and gleaming and formidable. 

"Come here," he demanded. 

When she didn't move, Loki disentangled himself from Thor and made his way down to her.

Frigga said to Odin, "You're scaring the poor child." Then she looked at Jane and smiled. "It is alright. You are welcome here."

Loki held out a hand. 

In a hushed voice, she told him they needed to talk. She had to tell him what the Tesseract had shown her, that they couldn't be together. The sooner he knew the truth, the better. She was tired of secrets. 

"We will," Loki agreed. "But first we need to convince Odin to send the army to Midgard."

She nodded. Taking his hand, they walked to the top of the steps. 

Odin scrutinized her with a gaze that wasn't limited to the physical. She could feel it piercing deep into her mind. 

"A mortal with eternity at her fingertips, filled with power and cosmic purpose. Most would either succumb to the pressure of saving Yggdrasil or the temptation to rule." He paused in thought. "Though I suppose that is why the Tesseract chose you. "

Maybe. She was certain there were far better people to choose than her. Steve Rogers for one. 

He stood, holding his spear as if it were a walking stick. "Asgard will go to war. Not as protectors of Midgard, but as allies. May the Norns favor us." He struck the ground with the the spear, causing a deafening boom that made her flinch in surprise. 

Outside, a horn blew a long, somber note. At first there was one, then more added to the deep, penetrating sound. If there was ever a call to war, that would be it. 

Thor turned to walk down the stairs, but stopped when Odin sat again. "Father?"

"I've put off the Odin-sleep for as long as I can."

"Then who will lead us to victory?"

Odin seemed to regard him in a new way. "Your time on the mortal world has changed you."

"I have learned much. Mostly, that I have much more to learn." He kneeled before his father. "There will never be a wiser king than you. I know that now. But someday, perhaps I will make you proud."

"You already have." If there wasn't a flicker of a smile, then there was a definite softening to his hard gaze. "Now, go, defend Yggdrasil against her enemies and come back triumphant."

"Yes, Father." 

Thor stood and faced Jane and Loki. In the pause before he moved down the stairs and out the door, she saw the king Thor would become. He would usher in a new era of peace and equality, an alliance between the realms rather than a hierarchy. He would make a great king, one for the ages. 

When Loki turned to follow him down, Jane glanced at Frigga staring at their joined hands, as if all her planning had come to fruition. The Queen flashed her a knowing smile, then spoke into Odin's ear as Loki tugged Jane out the door. 

The Warriors Three and Lady Sif stepped in line behind them. They walked between two rows of royal guards, then common soldiers as they left the palace. By the time they made it to the Bifrost, a whole army awaited them, glistening in the sunlight. Her friends were there as well, healthy and ready for battle. 

"Asgard!" Thor shouted to the crowd. The noise level died instantly. "War is upon us. A war we must fight and win, lest Yggdrasil fall to a mad Titan. We have destroyed demons and monsters, devastated whole worlds, laid waste to mighty kingdoms. This time will be no different. We _will_ be victorious!" He thrust his hammer to the sky. "To victory!"

All the soldiers shouted the pledge in unison. Thor looked at Heimdall. The tall man lifted his sword, plunged it into the central platform and the world fell away to streaks of colors and a rush through the Void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looky here, another chapter, and so soon! My sister and I worked forever on this one. It was a beast with initially over 6k words. We got out our katanas and mercilessly slashed away until we were satisfied. It was a wordbath. Har har! I'm on vacation to visit her, it's been two years since we've seen each other in person, and this is what we do with our time together: drink wine and edit. Lol. 
> 
> Up Next: the big battle. Loki POV


	41. Chapter 40

Thor led everyone up a hill, just on the outskirts of the city. They'd been walking—or in the case of the army, marching—for nearly an hour. 

"Is it just me, or does Midgard look a little different to you?" Volstagg stared at the buildings and abandoned cars. 

Sif looked just as bewildered. "It _has_ been a thousand years."

"Barton," Loki said, cutting off any further chitchat, "you'll stay at the top of the hill and protect Jane. Defending yourselves from any stray Jotunns should be easy from the high ground."

The archer looked to the God of Thunder for confirmation, as did everyone else.

Like flint catching a spark, anger ignited within Loki. He stopped, forcing everyone else to do the same. "Thor's strengths lie in his ability to lead, but it's always been my strategizing that has brought us victory."

"It was your _strategizing_ that brought the Jotunns and the Chitauri here."

"And I was the one who saved all of your pathetic lives."

Barton, on the verge of speaking, closed his mouth. His brows pulled together. "You what?"

"How do you think everyone escaped Jotunheim?"

All eyes fell on Jane. 

She shook her head. "It wasn't me."

"That is not entirely true." He faced her. "During your war of wills with Thanos, the Tesseract was free for but a moment. All paths were open."

"And you teleported us out. But how? I thought your magic was too depleted."

"It took everything I had." Literally. The dire situation had made him use his Jotunn side fully, made him accept that part of himself. He had been many things: Asgardian, Jotunn, the God of Mischief, prince of Asgard, and rightful king of Jotunheim. He had been at war with himself, and was weaker because of it.

Thor clapped him on the back, a show of camaraderie , but also to get them moving again. As they continued their trek up the hill, Loki said, "I'm going after Skadi."

The God of Thunder kept his hardened, battle-ready eyes ahead. "And Thanos is mine."

As expected, the Warrior's Three and Sif chose to fight by his side.

"I'll make sure the civilians are safe," Rogers announced. "Stark and Romanoff, you go after the Other."

Each accepted their assigned duties with ease. The mortals seemed to pull together as a group easier when there was imminent danger. 

When they reached the peak, everyone's feet came to an abrupt stop.

Midgard stood before them, war-torn, ravaged, and on its knees about to surrender.   
The amount of destruction had taken them all by surprise, stunning them into silence. Normally, the harrowing sight of his once-least-favorite realm wouldn't have disturbed Loki, but it was Jane's home. 

He squeezed her hand as they gazed upon the destruction. So much had happened in their short time away. But now, they were here with the power of Asgard behind them, ready to end the terror Thanos had inflicted. 

Loki looked at Thor. It was time. 

His brother nodded and stood taller. He raised his hammer to the sky, calling its power to him. The clouds gathered overhead, coalescing into a roiling dark mass. Thunder rumbled and crashed. Lightning streaked down to his hammer, a steady stream of blinding energy, and he hurled the mighty force at the Chitauri and Jotunns. 

The resulting explosion was the catalyst for the army's charge. Stark and Thor took to the air, Rogers split off from the main group, and after one last look at Jane, Loki was off, hunting down Skadi. He killed whoever was in his way. Chitauri or Jotunn. It didn't matter. The faster he got to her, the faster the Frost Giants would be off Midgard. 

He searched for her through the chaos of people fighting and debris flying, through the din of grunts and the clash of weapons and armor, through the constant swirling, interweaving types of magic. It didn't matter how much he looked, though. She was there, but not. 

The Other had to be aiding her. It was the only explanation as to how her magic had strengthened so drastically.

"Looking for me?" Skadi appeared behind him, slicing open his back.

He stumbled, but managed to spin around with a dagger ready. All that remained, though, was the sound of her fading laughter.

Blood slid down his back and wet his tunic. Cloth clung to the wound, dragging across it with his every movement. Swallowing the pain, he focused on stitching together his flesh with a healing spell.

"I'm stronger than you, Loki." Her voice drifted around him.

A portal, as invisible as her, opened close by. He waited, standing still, his muscles loose, yet ready. The moment she appeared, smiling in triumph and prepared to push him into the vortex of energy, he snatched her by the neck and threw her into the Void, then ripped her back out of it.

She crashed into the street, tumbling end over end before coming to a stop. "How?" she groaned.

He drew both forms of his magic together inside him. It vibrated from the need to be released, the need to destroy. 

"Loki!" Jane ran to him with a disgruntled Barton chasing after her, shooting at aliens closing in on them. "Don't kill her."

He grit his teeth, both in agitation at her leaving her post and in determination to hold onto the insurmountable power coursing through his veins. "Jane, go back."

Of course, she didn't. 

At least, Barton stayed close to her. He grumbled his displeasure, talking out loud to no one, but he kept her safe from the Frost Giants. 

Skadi climbed to her feet, gathering her magic for an attack. "He promised I would be more powerful than you!"

Every inch of his body urged him to release the concussive force. 

"Loki, no." Jane stopped near him, breathing hard. She faced Skadi and said, "The Other is manipulating you."

The Jotunn laughed. "There was no manipulation. It was a fair trade. I get power, they get him. But only after I've had my fill of his screams."

She threw all of her pent-up magic at them. 

With a single thought, the energy he'd been holding transformed into a wall, shielding him, Jane, and Barton. The two forces collided into an explosion that flung her back. She rolled into a fighting crouch and yelled in frustration.

"Look around." Jane gestured to all the Frost Giant bodies scattered along the ground. The Asgardians, fresh and eager, were cutting them down far easier than the mortals had. "Are these deaths what you wanted?"

She shook her head, her eyes going in and out of focus. "I am the Liberator. Thanos said—" 

"Thanos wants to destroy life. All life. He's obsessed with a mythical figure named Death."

"You lie." Her arm transformed into the Jotunn-blade.

Loki's ice daggers formed in his hands, but Jane merely closed her eyes and expanded her awareness.

"His ties to you are strong," she said. "Do you feel them?"

"Get out of my head," the Frost Giant shouted. 

She threw a misshapen icicle at Jane, but Barton easily shot it down. 

Jane didn't flinch, gasp, or do anything besides stand there as if—Loki rolled his eyes. The woman had gone into a trance in the middle of a battlefield.

"Kill the mortal and capture the girl," Skadi called to her guardsmen. "Loki is mine."

Barton let loose his arrows, taking out three before any of them moved. 

As Skadi charged Loki, he cast a shielding spell around Jane before stepping out of her path.

"You're making a mistake," he said. If Jane wanted to free her, then he would do his best to not kill the vile creature. 

"My only mistake was not ending your life the moment you landed on Jotunheim."

She ran at him again, but stumbled when some of the links to the Other were severed. Her strangled expression hardened and her murderous gaze zeroed in on Jane. 

"Don't make me do it," he said, forming daggers made of both Aesir and Jotunn magic. 

Skadi swiped the ground, sending a spiked battering ram at Jane, then teleported off the realm. Loki's stomach dropped, but he had to trust his shielding spell would hold. Sensing the path she'd chosen to attack Jane, he followed her through the Void, ran a blade through her shoulder, and pulled them both back. 

The sweet sight of Jane standing hale and whole made his trembling hands calm, but his spell had given way under the Frost Giant's powerful attack. Worse yet, Barton's defensive maneuvers were slower, his counterattacks less effective. 

Loki infused the dagger with burning heat. "Surrender." 

"No." Her face twisted in agony. "This is the war we've been waiting centuries for."

"Fight with us and I swear Jotunheim will be free."

Her fists loosened and it seemed she would finally give in. "Your lies are sweet and tempting, Silvertongue, but I will not fall for them."

A Jotunn slipped past Barton and headed straight for Jane. Loki teleported in front of him, slamming a dagger up under his rib cage. Two more came for her, then more. So many, he lost track of Skadi. He could barely see anything beyond the giants surrounding him. 

Every attack of his was instinctive, quick, and ruthless. He dodged the thrusts of ice blades, the gnashing of teeth, and all manners of strikes to look for their leader, Barton, Jane, for anyone who actually mattered. Somehow, though, they'd slowly worked him further away from the group.

In a sliver of space between the mass of blue Frost Giants, he caught a glimpse of Skadi moving in the opposite direction of him. He swiveled around to track her, then pushed his way forward, incapacitating the Jotunns blocking his path. In another brief opening, he saw Barton still near Jane, still protecting her. He ducked under the swing of an arm and came up to find Skadi and the archer in combat. 

Time slowed. 

She toyed with Barton, faking an attack, tapping him upside the head, but then, she struck with her normal ferocity. He took a direct hit, stumbled, glassy-eyed, but continued standing. For now. 

Loki's gaze swept the area while keeping the Jotunns off him. There were too many beings around to teleport. He wouldn't be able to help Barton. 

Frustration pooled to every pore in his skin, along with his writhing magic. He let it out in a burst that hurled everyone near him backwards. But it was too late. 

The moment Skadi formed her ice blade, she plunged it into Barton's side. His eyes widened. He gasped. Then, she pushed him away and raised her weapon to cleave Jane in two. 

Loki's knees weakened, threatening to give way completely under the weight of losing her. Every dream of a long life with her dissolved. Nothing else mattered, nothing else existed without her. 

The last of the strings binding Skadi to the Other snapped free, and like the puppet she was, she collapsed to the ground in a crumbled heap. Her breaths came in peaceful puffs, as if she were in a dreamless sleep. 

Jane opened her eyes, smiling at the relative peace, and caught his gaze. 

Loki's heart sunk. 

She glanced down at Skadi, then at Barton near her feet. A look of horror mangled her serene countenance. She dropped to the ground and skated her fingers over him, checking for a pulse, for breath. Blood seeped from his mouth and pooled under his body. His face was ashen. If there was life in him, it was too little and too weak to be magically assisted. 

He didn't know what to do except protect her from the other Jotunns creeping toward her, still bent on her capture. He took a deep breath. There was only one way that would ensure her safety.

Loki straightened to his fullest height and shed Odin's concealing spell. 

"Jotunns!" He enhanced his voice with magic. Everyone within a hundred feet—mortals, Aesir, Chitauri, and Frost Giant alike—stopped and stared at him. He removed his jacket and tunic to bare his now-blue torso. "As rightful heir to the throne, heed my words. Midgard and Asgard are not our enemies. Thanos is. We must let go of this ancient and fruitless hatred, and fight together."

A long moment passed where he thought no one had listened to a word he'd said, but then a few Jotunns stomped their feet. More joined in and the constant beat grew into a formidable sound, their call to war. Then, all at once, they turned to the Chitauri and fought. It took the Asgardians the longest to accept the abrupt change and fight together against Thanos' forces. 

When he turned to Jane, he blinked in surprise at the sight before him. She had transformed into her Tesseract-self, veins alit with unbridled energy, eyes an otherworldly blue, open but unseeing. 

Magically, she was the center of a storm. Power swirled around her like a tornado. It gathered before her, condensing into a small tangible ball of light, which she plucked out of the air and pressed into Barton's wound. 

The Tesseract's energy zipped through him, bringing life and color wherever it went before fizzling out of existence. As he returned to his normal self, so did she. 

When the archer opened his eyes, he disappeared. Jane had teleported him to the Helicarrier. 

Loki marveled at her, at the woman she'd become. Her strong spirit had captivated him from the beginning, but now she was truly herself, as if she'd been made for this greater purpose. 

She stood and looked at Loki. "Thanos knows what I've done. He's on his way."

With three realms fighting together, the Chitauri were falling more rapidly. Hope bloomed in his chest. Just maybe they would defeat him.

"Let's not keep him waiting, then." He teleported to her side and held out a hand for her to take. 

She stared down at it, sadness enveloping her so fully, it made his insides knot. Something besides the war was upsetting her. 

"Jane?"

A crash of thunder and lightning pulled their attentions from each other. They turned and immediately faltered. 

Everyone had stopped fighting. The sea of people and creatures alike parted as if they weren't sure what else to do. 

Jane took his hand and tugged him forward. The turn of events prickled his skin and made an icy lump form in the pit of his stomach. Regardless, he walked with her until the area finally opened and they halted. 

Thanos moved toward them with the Other on his right and Thor on his left. Worse yet, the Warriors Three and Sif, Stark, Rogers, and Romanoff followed closely behind. They marched as one, quiet and much too focused, looking only ahead. 

The burgeoning hope that had lightened his steps was no more. To fight them all would be impossible. 

A vicious roar shook the ground and made even the Titan pause his advance. Each of them looked to the side where the sound had come from just as a monstrous green form charged through the swarm of Chitauri and swept up their friends. In two great bounds, he was out of sight again.

Thanos yelled something in a foreign language, ordering the Chitauri after them. The Tesseract brightened and half the alien army scampered off. 

Jane released Loki's hand and stepped forward. Loki tried to pull her back, but she continued on. 

"Thanos!" she called. 

He stopped mid-sentence and turned to face her. "You dare address me?"

"Give me the Tesseract and leave this universe."

Thanos laughed, deep and gravely, but stuttering, as if the action was so unfamiliar it took a couple seconds for him to warm up. 

And then it quickly died in his throat. 

Both Jane and the Tesseract lit up. Thanos stiffened and fell into a trance along with her. No, pulled into it by her. She was fighting him energetically, as she had on Jotunheim. This time was different, though. She felt more steadfast. Strong. Power rolled off her in waves. 

A bitter yell alerted him to the Other running his way. Loki cast a paralytic spell, but the creature brushed it aside and kept barreling forward. Standing his ground, the God of Mischief poured more of his magic into the spell. It only slowed him down, though. 

The creature's relentless pursuit, coupled with his resistance to magic was impressive. Annoying, but impressive. 

Leaving a copy in his place, Loki teleported behind a car. He focused all his power into the realness of the copy, but the Other swung his scepter around in a wide circle and dispelled it. 

Loki grumbled and stepped out from behind his cover. Knowing his magical daggers would be just as easily vanquished, he threw his ice ones. 

The first several were blocked with the Other's scepter, but the rest nicked his arms and torso as he turned out of the way.

"You can't win, Loki No-One's-Son," he taunted, completely calm despite the deluge of daggers Loki threw at him.

The God of Mischief focused on finding a weak spot, any spot. 

"After we no longer need your skill set, I will take great pleasure disemboweling you."

Why did everyone want to rip out his entrails?

The Hulk stumbled in sight with Thor hammering him over the head and Sif struggling to stay on the beast's back. Stark flew around him, blasting away without a care that he might hit his Asgardian allies. 

From the corner of his eye, Loki saw the golden scepter swing in his direction. The tip got within a hairsbreadth from Loki's chest before he teleported out of the way. He landed a few steps back, breathing hard and berating himself for losing focus. 

The Other's gaze was on Thor, Sif, and Stark still fighting the Hulk. He pointed the scepter at them and a wave of magic shot out. They stopped their assault and turned to Loki as one. 

Thor and Stark flew at him, but Loki concerned himself only with the scepter. If he could destroy the blue crystal, the source of the mind-controlling magic, then the fight would be over. 

Readying an ice dagger, he eyed the crystal. Not only was it small, but it was encased by the scepter's blades. If the creature moved, even just slightly, he'd miss his only chance to free his friends before they reached him.

Loki breathed out, letting go of Jane and Thanos, letting go of his mind-controlled allies closing in on him, and threw the blade. It sailed through the air straight at its target, but the Other turned, shifting the scepter as he moved. 

The Norns despised him. 

Loki threw another dagger just before Thor's hammer slammed into him. Several of his ribs gave way, cracking and piercing his lungs. His heart and various other organs felt like they'd been flattened under the force of his brother's attack. 

He lay on the concrete ground—no, _in_ the concrete—unable to breathe; white hot pain seared his insides anytime he tried. He placed his hands on his chest and sent all his magic into knitting himself back together. 

Picking himself up off the ground was no easy task. He swayed on his feet and waited for his vision to clear. When it did, he nearly cried in relief at the sight before him. 

Thor, Stark, and Sif had stopped their pursuit. They stood in place, eyes glazed over and staring at nothing. The Other was lying on his back with the largest icicle Loki'd ever seen protruding from his chest. 

Inches away from the creature's open hand was the scepter, its crystal still glowing, its magic still in effect. Except there was no one to direct all the minds under its control. 

Loki looked around and realized the Chitauri had been under its spell as well. With no one fighting back, the Asgardians and Jotunns stood in wary uncertainty. Some poked the aliens, others waved a hand in front of their blank faces. They had been unwilling participants in Thanos' war on life. 

His feet dragged along the ground as he walked to the robed body. Part of him wanted to teleport it to the lava pits on Muspelheim. Instead, he sneered at it, then bent to pick up the scepter. 

The weight of the weapon felt right in his hands. Its magic coursed through him, reviving his tired body and filling him full. Every mind under its control was focused on him, ready for the slightest command. The power was heady and exciting. Having an army, and Asgard and Midgard's finest answering only to him, doing exactly as he desired, was overwhelming. 

It wasn't right, though. Nothing about the scepter was. It held a foreign magic, similar to the Tesseract but different. An Infinity Gem perhaps. Either way, it was too dangerous to be left in untrustworthy hands. He'd save it for Odin. After freeing his friends from its influence, he sent it to his pocket dimension. 

"Loki," Thor called as he ran to him. "Are you well?" 

He would be fine, but Jane was still locked in her and Thanos' war of wills.

He teleported to her and Thanos staring at each other, but not. They appeared eerily calm, yet he could feel the strain radiating off them. He tried to connect with her, to lend her his support any way he could, but a wall blocked him, both physically with the Tesseract's energy barrier, and magically. He couldn't reach her. There was nothing he could do but watch.

"Tell me how we can help." Rogers' voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He hadn't seen him or Romanoff approach them. 

"We can't," Loki said. 

"I will gladly smash his purple face in," Volstagg exclaimed, tapping the butt of his axe with his other hand.

"Nay, my friend." Thor stopped the warrior's advance. "To breach the barrier is impossible. Trust me."

Romanoff circled the field quanta. "So what do we do?"

"We wait." Stark stood opposite Loki, his visage slightly distorted by the rippling energy. 

"And what about the Chitauri?" Rogers asked. "What happens when they wake up?"

Loki stared at Jane, at the way her eyes moved under her lids. He hoped she wasn't in pain. "They won't," he answered the Captain. "Not yet anyway."

"What do you mean?"

He held everyone's attention. 

"They've been under the Other's control for who knows how long," Loki lied. "It'll probably take them far longer to reorient themselves."

The Tesseract in Thanos' hand grew so bright they had to look away. Power surged from both Jane and the Titan. The unseen battle they fought would've demolished continents if it were physical.

He pressed his lips together, hating that he couldn't see more. 

When a portal big enough for two appeared over their heads, Loki shielded his eyes from the light and concentrated on where it went. He furrowed his brows as he listened to the path's whispers. It had an odd echoing effect, not flat like a dead end, but not full like when a planet was attached. 

Then the portal closed around the two and they were gone.

He reached out with his magic, grasping for the portal's fading threads. One frayed end was all he could latch onto. 

Loki's knees buckled as the location of their destination revealed itself to him.

Thor grabbed him, supporting his weight with an arm around his torso. "Brother?"

She'd brought it up in passing and he'd thought nothing of it. Questions borne of curiosity was nothing out of the ordinary for a mind like hers. 

"What ails you? Where is Jane?"

"She's gone," Loki managed to get out. This was a possibility he had refused to accept. They were supposed to be together for thousands of years. 

Stark stepped in front of his blank stare. "Tell me she didn't." 

Thor looked at both of them with scrunched brows, but it was Romanoff who asked the questions they all had to be wondering. "Didn't what? What's happened?"

Stark exhaled. "We theorized what could possibly kill a Titan, like a blue hypergiant sun, planets that are inhospitable to organic life, and—"

"Black holes," Loki interrupted. "She asked me about all the paths I've opened and it turned out I'd never come across a black hole." She'd chosen it specifically, so he wouldn't know of her plans and try to stop her. The insufferable woman.

He pulled away from Thor and threw an icicle at the building across the street. The window shattered, but it did nothing to quell the tidal wave of emotions crashing down on him.

After a long moment of silence, where only Loki's labored breaths were heard, Sif asked, "But she did it? She killed Thanos?"

He balled his hands into fists. The path was empty. No travelers lingered at the end. "Yes. I can't feel either of them."

"Nothing can survive a black hole," Stark clarified. "Not even light."

"Then she was victorious." Volstagg faced the growing crowd of Midgardians, Jotunns, and Asgardians surrounding them, and yelled, "Thanos is dead."

Loud cheers erupted from them. Smiles brightened the bloodied and tired faces of all. Loki gritted his teeth at their joviality. 

Thor stood next to him, silent and solemn for once. Loss of life had never spoiled a victory celebration before. Hogun placed a hand on the God of Thunder's shoulder, always the steadfast companion. Loki hadn't ever had that, and when he'd finally found it, she was taken from him. 

Fandral raised his sword. "The Savior of Yggdrasil, Jane Foster of Midgard, shall be celebrated for eternity."

No, Loki thought as he listened to the sound of her name become a chant of triumph. She will be mourned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: The end. Lmao!! That would be too cruel. There's one more and an epilogue!! It's almost over. I can barely believe it!!
> 
> This chapter required a major overhaul, but it's better now. I hope. Thanks for reading and sharing your thoughts!
> 
> Up Next: Jane's POV. I should stop doing these since I don't want to give anything away anymore.


	42. Chapter 41

Jane hovered on the event horizon of a black hole long after she'd pushed Thanos through. She'd watched him disappear, be pulled apart until he was no more, then found herself staring at the marvel before her. But that wasn't what truly made her linger. 

Loki. 

Everything she'd done was to make him believe she'd died. It was the only way for him to move on without her. It was perfect, and yet she missed him. She never got to say goodbye. Her heart ached at the loss of what was and what could've been. 

Taking a deep breath, she looked at the Tesseract and asked it to show her the next world that would one day have a Bifrost.

Nothing. 

She concentrated harder, telling it she was ready. 

Again, nothing.

It wasn't until she remembered the Bifrost on Earth wasn't completed that she panicked. She couldn't go back. As soon as she did, Loki would know she'd deceived him. 

Steeling herself, Jane opened a portal to the battlefield and let it close over her. She appeared in the midst of a celebration. A crowd of rowdy soldiers from three different worlds, once at war with each other, now shook hands, clapped each other on the back, and chanted her name. It was an odd moment, made more so by those nearby staring at her as if she were the boogeyman.

To be fair, her fellow humans—if she could call herself that—were the most frightened, wide-eyed and backing away with their guns at the ready. The Jotunns stood their ground, eager for another battle, and though the Asgardians looked at her with vague recognition, they too were in fighting stances.

She glanced down at herself and realized the dilemma. Her veins were glowing for all to see, matching the glowing cube in her hands. 

"It's okay, I come in peace." If Darcy had heard her say that, she would've snorted.

"Lady Foster?" the closest Asgardian asked while squinting at her. "Jane Foster, the Savior of Yggdrasil, friend and ally of the Royal Throne?"

"Yes? I mean, yes. I am Jane Foster." 

She let go of the Tesseract's power feeding into her, and when its light faded, the Asgardians lowered to one knee and bowed their heads. The humans and Jotunns looked from them to her, then did the same. Silence followed as everyone shifted to see the strange turn of events. The instant they did, they too knelt before her. It was as if she'd dropped into an ocean of people and caused a ripple to spread out in her wake. 

Too stunned to say or do anything, she blinked at the chilling sight, until her eyes landed on a small group of figures still standing. Her friends had survived. The realization made her smile, but it quickly faded as she took in a shirtless Loki. His stance was much too rigid for her liking. He was angry with her. She should've gone straight to the Bifröst.

Loki appeared right in front of her. He breathed out as he stared at her with lowered brows and hardened eyes. "You..."

She cringed, waiting for him to call her out on her deception. 

"You insufferable woman," he said before pulling her to him.

He kissed her like a man in dire need of reassurance. Her perceived death had scared him more than he'd ever admit. It was obvious in the way his hands roamed over her, sensual to be sure, but more to confirm she was real and unharmed; in the way he breathed her in, tasted her lips and tongue, pressed himself flush to her, not just physically, but magically. If they got any closer, they'd merge into one being.

She met him ounce for ounce. The kiss might be an assuagement for him, but this was her goodbye, her last opportunity to memorize all that he was. 

He shivered and pulled away. "Jane?"

Her heart pounded in her ears. She looked up at him, needing to tell him they couldn't be together, that she had to leave forever, but his eyes, so open and vulnerable, made her choke on the words. 

When he brushed away a tear she hadn't known was there, he gave her his trademark half-smile and said, "I hope these are tears of joy." 

She stepped back, swiped at her cheeks, and took a deep, clearing breath. "Loki—"

A Quinjet flew low overhead, interrupting her goodbye for which she was equally grateful for and annoyed by. The people under its projected landing site scattered out of the way and watched as it eased down to the street. 

Loki took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles, then turned to face Fury and Barton walking toward them. Her stomach clenched at the easy contact. He'd never been able to do that before. 

"Don't ever send me away during a fight again," Clint chastised her. "You understand?"

She nodded. No point in arguing how he'd nearly died. 

Fury looked at the scene around them. It was a strange sight indeed, what with a mixed bag of alien races, one of which stood motionless, like randomly placed movie props. She waited for him to say something impassioned and inspirational.

"Well, what is everyone standing around for? We have a planet to clean and citizens to calm," the director called out. 

Thor landed next to him. "Gather the fallen and the wounded, and we shall depart at once." 

He stepped to Jane and kissed her cheek. "I am glad you are well." He glanced down at her and Loki's intertwined hands. "Take care of my brother and be careful of his tricks."

"What was that?" Loki asked him, knowing exactly what was said.

Thor laughed and pulled him into a hug. "I will see you at the festivities."

"Festivities?" Jane asked. 

"Stark is throwing a party." Loki answered as his brother disappeared into the crowd.

She glanced down at the Tesseract. The pull to complete her task was inescapable. 

"Jane," Loki said. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing." She moved to Tony and told him, "We start up the Bifrost tonight."

His eyes widened. "Tonight?"

"Can you get Darcy to Texas before then?"

"Yeah, sure. But we can't have a party on the base with all those stiffs around."

"I would've thought Tony Stark could throw a party anywhere." She ignored his scoff with a satisfied smile and headed to the aircraft. Fury was already walking into the back with Barton and Natasha in tow. 

"Whatever it is," Loki whispered as they followed them in, "you can tell me."

"I will." 

"Now?"

She took his hand in hers and looked him in the eye. The boulder weighing on her grew to the size of a planet. "When we get back to the Helicarrier."

Banner and Rogers stepped inside with them. They barely got a word in before the Quinjet was off. 

As everyone talked, Loki sat mute next to her, not cold or distant, just thoughtful. The longer they flew, though, the more he grew tense. Despite his even and calm breaths, she felt his strain as if it were her own. 

It wasn't until he'd closed the door to her room, standing with his back to her, that he gave voice to his thoughts. "You hadn't planned on coming back."

Her heart stopped before kicking into overdrive. She wrapped her arms around her midsection. 

For a brief second, his hands clenched into fists. "Why?"

"I thought it would make it easier."

"For whom?" He turned to face her with fire in his eyes. "Was it for me or for you?"

The question brought her up short. It was for him. She'd told herself that over and over again, but maybe it _had_ been for her. Maybe she was a coward underneath it all.

He walked to the wall and back. "Did you really think me believing you had died would be easier than us figuring out how to make this work?"

"I—"

"Did you really think we couldn't make it work?"

She hadn't. She just didn't see how it was possible.

He stopped in front of her, towering over her, his face full of warring emotions. "Did you have so little faith in us? In me?"

It wasn't about that. "How can we have a relationship when you're obligated to Jotunheim as its King and me to the Tessseract?"

"What are you talking about? Once you finish the Bifröst, you're done. You can come with me to Jotunheim and we can visit Midgard regularly. We can explore far-off systems for you to unravel their mysteries. Whatever you need, I'll make sure you have it."

He'd clearly thought this through. He just didn't have all the information to come up with proper solutions. "I'm bound to the Tesseract, Loki. I have to go where it shows me, protect it for thousands of years until it chooses another being to transform, and I won't let you waste away your life waiting for me."

"I'll wait until the end of times, if need be. And until then, I can visit you whenever possible."

"You don't get it." Her eyes stung. "This is how it's done. The Bonded lives invisibly among the locals, having as little impact as possible. I watch and I guard. No distractions. No companions."

"I can be invisible. Literally invisible. Just tell me where it wants you to go and I swear, when I visit, no one will ever know."

The Tesseract was silent, yet she could feel its firm resolve. It had done too many things differently because of Thanos. Now that it was over, it wouldn't risk anyone knowing its new location. Not even her. "I won't know where it's sending me."

"Then I'll scour every world in every universe to find you. I don't care if it takes ten thousand years."

Jane shook her head. Tears escaped her hold for the second time that day and surely not the last. She still had so many people to say goodbye to.

"Yes." He brushed a thumb across her cheeks. "I love you, Jane Foster. I'll love you for all time, whether we're together or apart. And I _will_ find you. I won't rest until I do."

He kissed her. His lips caressed hers as if the action would express his love more than anything he could say. She felt his care, saw his awe of her, and heard his affection. No truer love song existed. 

They might not have eternity together, but they had these last few moments, and she was going to fully take advantage of them. Without breaking contact, she backed him up to the bed and nudged him over the edge. 

oOoOo

The press, dignitaries, and all of her friends, new and old, stood on the Rainbow Bridge, waiting for the show to start. It didn't matter they were in a desert with the blistering sun slowly baking them, or that only a few hours ago they'd all just barely survived annihilation. This was a new era and to be one of the few to witness the beginning was an honor. 

Jane stepped forward, separating herself from the crowd, and turned to Erik. Giving him a hug, she whispered in his ear, "Thank you for taking a snot-nosed kid in when she had no one left."

He chuckled. "What's this about?"

Squeezing him tighter, she did her best not to tear up. "Nothing. I just want you to know how grateful I am. You're the reason I'm standing here."

"No, that's been you, Janie. I just provided a roof over your head."

With a nod, she put on a happier face and stepped to Darcy. Before she had a chance to speak, her old intern nearly jumped on her, giving her an organ-squishing hug. 

"I can't believe I missed all the craziness. And look at you, all grown up and accomplishing the impossible." She leaned back and glanced at Loki. "And bagging a prince, no less."

King, but Jane wasn't going to correct her.

"What are you waiting for? Go. There'll be plenty of time afterwards to catch up."

Darcy practically shoved her toward the opening, but Jane wasn't ready yet. 

After giving a quick hug to Pepper and Tony, she headed over to Thor. Volstagg was at his side, not Sif. She stood the furthest away, behind Fandrall and Hogun. 

Jane stopped in front of the God of Thunder. "I thought you were going to give Sif a chance."

"I am."

She gave him a look.

"I will." He lowered his voice. "I am not entirely certain how to act around her."

"Just be yourself."

"That is the problem."

Jane wasn't seeing the dilemma.

"If there is one thing I've learned from my time here," he explained, "it is humility."

He'd been beaten, mind-controlled, and rejected, all for the first time in his long life. If he hadn't learned anything at all, then the thought of never seeing him again wouldn't affect her so much. "Thor, you may have your faults, but your merits far outweigh them. Besides, humility isn't a bad attribute to have gained. It will only make you stronger."

Much to her surprise, a faint tinge of pink colored his cheeks. The juxtaposition of the Mighty Thor blushing made the corners of her lips lift on their own. "Whomever you allow into your heart will have won the lottery. Trust me."

"Lottery?"

His perplexed look reminded her of an adorable Labrador. She pulled him into a hug. "Take care of yourself, okay?"

"You say that like we will never speak again."

"Dr. Foster," one of the World Council members pleaded. He pulled at the collar of his thick business suit as sweat dripped down his neck. 

Relinquishing her hold on Thor, she moved to the Bifrost's entrance. Jane stopped to look at her friends and sear their images into her brain. By the time the Tesseract chose another, most of them would no longer be alive. The depressing thought undid her tight control over her emotions and allowed tears to escape her hold. Countless years could pass and she would never forget them. 

Her gaze landed on Loki, standing stoically next to Thor. His eyes drank her in, as if this was the last chance to do so, and yet they shouted his defiance. He had sworn to find her, that he would never lose hope, and it seemed his conviction had only strengthened in the short time since he'd found out. If there was anyone capable of doing so, it was the Pathfinder. 

The Tesseract flared and she could no longer temper its desire to leave. With one last look at her world, she breathed in the sun-baked rocks, then turned and walked inside the dome. 

The design was no different from Asgard's yet the console was a computer, not a platform for Heimdall's sword or Odin's scepter. 

Jane let go of who she had been and fully embraced who she was now. No longer human. Singular. The Tesseract-bonded. She reached inside the blinding ball of energy and grabbed what Thanos had coveted and ultimately died for. The Space Gem. Its power filled her with the knowledge of the cosmos—its past and present, every quantum particle and speck of antimatter, and every force and planet waiting to be discovered. 

The Bifrost hummed to life, self-sustaining and more powerful than any weapon on Earth. She hoped they used it wisely. 

Her friends stood motionless, staring at her, some with tears, others with awe. They understood what was happening, why she'd been acting strangely, and yet none of them blamed her. Love enveloped her so strongly she nearly choked on it.

Energy swept around her and through her, permeating every cell in her body. The Space Gem encased itself in the Tesseract and opened a portal to a faraway system in an even more distant and unknown galaxy. A desert world with a red sun and rings bigger than Saturn. It waited for her with open arms.

Before the portal closed, Jane raised a hand to her friends and said a silent goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: did you like the fade away? Lol. I had to do it since this is rated T. 
> 
> Guys, there's just an epilogue left. And then it's over. It's been so long, I didn't think it would ever get finished. Thanks so much for sticking with me through it all, or if you're new, for plowing through and reaching the end. It's been quite a journey. 
> 
> Organ-squishing hugs to my lovely sister! Thanks for making this ten times better than what it was.


	43. Epilogue

Jane stepped out of her cave, freshly washed from the trickle of water her humble abode provided. The heat hit her instantly, as it did every time she ventured to the surface no matter the time of day. On Earth, the deserts were cool, if not downright cold, at night. Not here. The only relief she got was underground. 

She breathed in the dry air, and shifted her gaze from the endless ocean of sand before her to the night sky. The stars were out in full force, each one named, tracked, and catalogued, all recorded in her mind and later etched in the walls of her cave. There was no paper and certainly no computer lying around waiting to be used. Just like there were no plants or trees that would provide the resources necessary for clothing oneself. Her flannel shirt and pants had long ago unraveled into nothing. It took several decades to get used to baring herself in public. Not that there was anyone to see her. 

The denizens of the planet Arrakis—she'd named it—were settled far enough away to not know she existed, let alone witness her naked flesh. It was entirely possible they wouldn't even understand the concept of modesty. They were covered in scales and nothing else, and didn't seem bothered in the least by it. 

They were an interesting species, lizard-like and relatively humanoid, solitary yet social when needed. Their scales provided protection from the punishing sun and prevented moisture loss. If she was purely human, she would've perished in a couple of days. 

Jane walked to the side of the rocky outcropping and climbed to the top. She knew every groove and ridge by heart, worn smooth from the thousand years she'd spent utilizing them. 

When she'd first arrived, the treacherous journey to the peak had been more than a challenge. She'd fallen and broken practically every bone in her body. She'd cracked her nails and slit her fingers on the sharp edges. Scrapes and bruises had become her new attire. 

The beating she took learning how to rock climb was what had really brought about the demise of her clothes. Her hands had grown stronger, though. Just like every inch of her. Gone was the soft scientist, sitting in a lab all day. Here, she was Tarzan, queen of the desert, with rocks for friends and sand as her enemy. Immortal she may have been, oblivious to discomfort she was not. 

Clapping off the grit and dirt from her hands, she surveyed the flowing landscape. As harsh as the world was, it had its own beauty. Gold-flecked sand glinted under the light of double moons. The dunes, rippling from the gentle breeze, sparkled like the countless stars filling the sky. There were no desert flowers to sweeten the air, but it was rich in its own way. At times, Arrakis reminded her of New Mexico, of home. Those moments were the hardest. 

Her skin prickled as the area around her crackled with energy. She tapped into the latent power swimming in her veins, drew it to her fingertips, and slowly turned, looking for the source of the disturbance. The Tesseract was safely tucked away in her cave, hidden in the wall bearing a depiction of the World Tree it'd created.

"Jane?" 

The masculine voice had her spinning around and shooting out a bolt of energy. It was a man, Loki by the look of it, but she wasn't going to let that fool her a second time. 

He redirected her attack off to the side with a swipe of his hand and stared at her. His stance didn't suggest hostility. If anything, he was at ease, possibly a little taken aback. 

"Who—" She cleared her throat. The last time she'd spoken had been hundreds of years ago. "Who sent you?" 

He laughed harshly. "You truly do not recognize me?"

"I know the image you hide under." She circled him, power still coursing through her veins. She let it flare for effect. "Show yourself."

Unintimidated, he lifted his brows and watched her with curiosity. All of his movements were exactly as she had remembered. Even the glint in his eye was perfect. The imposter was good, she'd give him that. 

"I take it you've been visited before," he asked, his voice hard, as if the realization he was not the first upset him.

She shrugged, unwilling to give away any more information. "I'm losing my patience."

"As am I." He closed his eyes and breathed out. 

Stopping in front of him, she watched as a familiar sensation skittered down her back. He was doing something with magic. To himself.

Blue replaced his pale skin, lines formed on his forehead, and when he opened his eyes, they were red. He was now the spitting image of a Jotunn, but not just any Jotunn. 

Loki. 

Her chest tightened. There was one way to discern if this was another, more well-thought-out, scheme to steal the Tesseract. Hundreds of years ago, she'd learned how to use its power to negate magic. One touch and she would know the truth.

She stepped to him, slowly in case she needed to dart away or dodge an attack. The frightening feeling he really was Loki made her heart pound a dizzying rhythm. 

Their breaths stalled as she leaned in closer. Their gazes were locked onto each other as if nothing more important had ever existed than this moment. A breeze swept up behind her, seemingly pushing her to him, anxious for them to reunite. 

The tip of her finger brushed the smooth fabric of his jacket. 

And nothing happened. 

Tears stung her eyes and she smiled. His name escaped her lips as a whisper. Emotions clogged her throat and prevented anything more concrete from forming, but it didn't matter because he'd heard her all the same. 

"Jane." He grabbed her as if to never let go again. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he kissed her. His lips were both eager and hesitant. It had been too long, but not long enough to forget the feel of him or the delicious tingles he left in his wake. She twisted her hands in his hair. The strands were shorter than the last time she'd seen him, but just as silky. His scent teased her nose, driving her hunger for him. She lifted to her toes, tried to feel more of him against her, but he suddenly pulled back.

"Forgive me," he said again, then planted another quick kiss. It went on like that several more times before she could take no more. 

She leaned back and looked him in the eye. "What is it, Loki?"

He stared at her as if she might disappear any moment. "I searched for you. I never stopped. Every day, I entered the Void and failed." His jaw hardened. "I failed you."

She shook her head, but he continued on.

"And you were left here." He glanced around them for the first time, and an expression of pure revulsion overtook his features. "On this wretched planet, miserable, alone, vulnerable, and—"

After zapping him with a jolt of energy to stop his downward spiral, she said, "Firstly, I'm not a china doll. I can take care of myself. And I've learned more of the cosmos in my time here than I would've otherwise. Eric was right, the Tesseract shows only the truth." 

He looked away, still not appeased, but she grabbed his chin and turned his face to hers. "When you eliminate the ways that do not work, you eventually find the one that does," she said, paraphrasing a brilliant man from her distant past. "They were not failures, Loki. Each attempt brought you closer to me."

She traced a finger over his brow, across his cheekbone, then to the corner of his mouth, taking in every detail she could. A thousand years had aged him slightly, but he was no less becoming. "You did it. You're here. Now, kiss me already." 

He smiled, the mischievous one she loved most of all. "I might have to do more than that if you're going to stand there flaunting what I have envisioned and craved for so long."

She blinked at him. The sight of him was driving her crazy as well, but that was expected. Wasn't it?

"It's torture, I tell you." 

Now, he was being overdramatic. "What are you going on about?" 

He cupped her bare bottom and pulled her closer to him.

Oh. She'd completely forgotten she was nude. 

"Tell me you didn't greet the imposter in such a way?" he asked. 

"Well—"

"Jane."

"He certainly didn't get a chance to lay a hand on me."

"Good." 

He swept her up and lowered her gently to the ground that was now mysteriously covered in plush blankets. Before she could tease him about it, he possessed her lips and tongue with his own. His hands roamed over her, explored every curve and crevice of her body until a thick haze muddled her brain. 

She breathed out, gazing half-lidded up at the two moons drifting in line with each other. The convergence was the whole point of her late night expedition. Then, she closed her eyes, feeling Loki's breaths caress her skin, and they too moved together as one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully those last two chapters put you through the ringer. Lol. That's my job. But hopefully, you're also satisfied with the ending, and with the way the story and characters evolved. 
> 
> The epilogue is my favorite chapter out of the whole thing, and not because it's the final one. :)
> 
> Thanks to everyone who reviewed, bookmarked, subscribed, and gave kudos. You all kept me going. Seriously. And thanks to my kind, but not too kind (because she gave me the truth rather than compliments that would've boosted my self-esteem but not my skill of writing) beta, Dream Flight, and to my amazing sister who was with me from the first thought to do fan fiction. 
> 
> Easter egg: Arrakis is the name of the planet from the novel Dune. I'm curious as to how many people knew that.


End file.
